Giving Up and Changing Mind
by Paradise-san786
Summary: Lily Evans never liked James Potter. James finds out how much that is true and he finally gives up. But could a Quidditch accident change that? Being forced to look after James, could Lily finally look past the prankster and see thats she's wrong? J/L R
1. Train Ride Confessions

**Hey Everyone, (_smiles brightly)_thank you for clicking on to this story. It's my first fanfiction, so I hope you like it. I really wasn't sure if I should post this up, but I thought 'what the hay', it's been playing in my mind for ages. So I put it to paper first then computer (_laughs sheepishly)_ so enjoy...**

**Sirius: _(comes in running)_ WAIT, WAIT, WAIT... you forgot something... _(He looks at her expectantly. She blinks once and gasps)_**

**Paradise: Oh right... wait, I didn't forget.**

**Sirius: _(points at her accusingly)_ Yes you did. You only remembered because I showed up _(grins)_**

**Paradise: How'd you know I wouldn't have done it _(grins back)_**

**Sirius: _(grin falters slightly then crosses his arms across his chest)_ because I came back in time to make sure you do it**

**Paradise: LIAR**

**Sirius: _(mock gasps and looks at her)_ would I ever lie to you _(smiles sweetly)_**

**Paradise: Yes**

**Sirius: _(Laughs sheepishly, placing his hands behind his head)_ Yeah I would**

**Paradise: _(Sticks her tongue out at him)_ for that I won't put you in my story**

**Sirius: _(Frowns, but grins again)_ I'm already in your story**

**Paradise: _(grumbles)_ Damn...anyways on with my very first chapter _(smiles brightly)_**

**Sirius: _(laughs and waves)_ enjoy...**

I always wanted to do that, it's too fun _(laughs)_. Okay now I'll stop, on with the chapter...

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything of Harry Potter, that's ALL J.K Rowling.**

* * *

"Did you finish off that Potion essays?"

"Yeah, barely got it all done."

"Well it's your fault for slacking," replied a third year boy.

"No it isn't. I blame you and those stupid Quidditch tickets," shouted his friend.

"Aw come on, you know you had fun," his friend scowled at him.

"Whatever... oh hey James!" said the boy's friend as they both passed, waving at the older boy sitting alone as they continued walking. Said boy did not respond or look in the direction of the retreating third years, showing no indication of hearing their greeting.

Seventeen-year-old James Potter was sitting alone in one of the compartments of the Hogwarts Express, waiting for his friends to arrive after bidding their parents good-bye. It was James last year at Hogwarts and he wanted it be the best and most memorable last year. But most of that ambition came crashing down when a certain red-haired girl kept on refusing his offer to going on a date with him.

For six years James finally realised that Lily Evans the girl he fell in love with would never say "yes."

James sat there thinking… yes thinking and all on the first day of school. A small frown playing on his lips, his subjects of thought was about said red-haired girl, one Lily Evans and what he overheard Lily saying to her best friend Alice, just when he past their compartment trying to find one he could sit in. But now he wished he hadn't. She always said it to him but the way she said it when he overheard her made him think he was foolish enough to think that Lily Evans would ever go out with him or even care about him for that matter.

**-Flashback-**

_"Damn isn't there one single compartment to sit in," said James as he walked past each one checking if it was occupied or not._

_"… Anyways Lily, it's the last year of Hogwarts. Are you even planning on giving a certain boy a chance?" said a voice; James recognised it as Lily's best friend Alice's. James inched a bit closer to hear what they were saying._

_"I don't think so Alice, he's as annoying and big-headed as ever," said Lily to her friend; both of them didn't notice James listening on the other side of the door, too engrossed in their own conversation._

_"...Lily it's been six years. I know you don't like him but you never know he might have changed."_

_'I don't like him. I hate him," she said in a hard and cold tone. "And giving him a chance is not going to happen."_

_"Oh come on Lily, I'm your best friend, you got to give me some credit. I noticed the way you look at him sometimes, when he does those really impressive spells in class and when he jokes around. I even seen you try to hide a laugh or a smile when the Marauders pull off a pranks," Lily looked at Alice surprised, while Alice was looking at her with a 'don't-be-surprised-I-know-this-stuff' look._

_James started to smile. If that was true then Lily was finally noticing him._

_"I… I… I don't know what you talking about," Alice gave Lily the look again. "Stop that Alice I don't like James Potter. He is an annoying, self-centred, arrogant and good for nothing jerk. The pranks are cruel and he and his friends are always pulling them on the Slytherins. He does them for no reason and laughs about it later and the way he messes up his hair and shows off in front of everyone. It's just so stupid. I hate James Potter Alice and I don't care if he dropped down dead," finished Lily in a dead set voice, trying to mean all the words she said._

_James stiffened, not caring at all that he was ease-dropping. He knew he shouldn't have, maybe it would have been a lot less painful if he didn't. But he listened to everything she said and the way she said it broke his heart. There was no hesitation in her voice, it was firm and filled with so much revulsion. He couldn't believe what he was hearing; it was one thing listening to her say it in front of him and another behind his back. Was he a fool to go after a girl who wanted nothing to do with him after all?_

_"Well I still think you should give him a chance," said Alice breaking James out of his thoughts. Lily just shook her head and Alice gave a big sigh and then changed the subject. James stumbled forward, he had heard enough. He took a moment to compose himself and started walking again. Five compartments down he finally found an empty one._

**-End of Flashback-**

So there James sat alone in the compartment, thinking on what Lily said as he stared at his Head Boy badge. With how much trouble he got into in the past years at Hogwarts and the detentions him and Sirius got into, James didn't know what was going on in the Headmasters mind when he decide to make James the well known trouble marker, leader of the Marauders, un-registered animagus, the Head Boy. He hadn't even told his friends yet and he chuckled at how they would react when they find out that he was given this responsibility.

The compartment door opened and in came Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew, James three best friends.

"Hey Prongs," said Sirius as he took a seat next to him. Remus and Peter sat opposite them. "Finally found a compartment I see, would have joined you if Mr and Mrs Potter hadn't gotten a hold of me and told me to try and stay out of trouble this year," he laughed happily, for once enjoying the caring affection he craved for, being deprived of it by his own family.

James smiled, his parent tried to make him and Sirius lay off the pranks a bit more and concentrate on their studies ever since he ran-away from his parents house. But honestly they were both doing well in every class and they had Remus to act like a tutor and lecture them about NEWTS this year. Beside he knew Sirius loved the attention his parents gave him, it had been one wild summer he thought with a grin.

"It's a good thing too; we need to study for our NEWTS now. They are the most important exam we're going to take," said Remus as he looked at Sirius and James amused.

"Yeah yeah! We know Moony, but there is nothing wrong with having some fun along the way," replied Sirius "it is our last year after all."

"True," said Remus as Peter nodded in agreement. James just smiled at his friends and looked down at his lap, where he still had the badge in his hands.

Remus looked at him and noticed the shinny object in his hands. "Hey Prongs, what you got there?" he asked, Sirius and Peter looked at James curiously.

James grinned and held up his Head Boy badge, "say hello to your new Head Boy."

"James… as Head Boy," said Sirius flabbergasted. He took the badge from James and examining it. "_What_was Dumbledore thinking placing you as Head Boy? I think those sweets of his have finally gotten to him."

James kept on grinning, taking the badge back from his black-haired friend, "don't know. But watch out Padfoot. You don't want to get on the wrong side of me now would you, wouldn't want me to put you in detention."

Remus and Peter laughed at the face Sirius made.

"Yeah right Prongs, you are my partner in crime," he said in a matter of fact way, "if I go down your coming down with me. Don't think some added authority will change that," Sirius smirked as James laughed.

"You know James this might actually impress Lily. I'm sure she'll notice you this time," said Remus.

James looked at Remus with a frown, "I don't think so Moony. I think it's high time I should just forget about Lily. It's obvious she doesn't like me at all."

Now this shocked the rest of the Marauders. James wasn't the type of person to give up easily, especially when he'd been after Lily for a whole six years they've been in Hogwarts. He was stubborn to the end; James would have been excited at the prospect of impressing Lily even more and hoping to get a date with her.

"What are you talking about James? You really like Lily, heck I even know you love her," said Sirius, this time surprising not only Remus and Peter, but James too.

James just stared at Sirius.

"W-what?" he stumbled out.

"Oh come on mate. We've been friends every since we started Hogwarts and you helped me so much with my pureblood problems and you were the first who didn't care that I was a Black. You're my best mate as well as my brother, you wouldn't think I won't notice anything about you in this matter," said Sirius with a smile, leaning back against the seat and placing his arms behind his head.

"Wow Sirius! That was somewhat…insightful. Didn't know you had it in you," laughed Remus despite the tension.

Sirius just stuck out his tongue at him and moved his arms to cross it on his chest, raising his nose in the air; "I can be sensitive when I want to be Moony."

Peter laughed as Remus turned to James and saw him sitting quietly with a deep look on this face. "James…?"

James looked up and nodded and turned to Sirius, "your right Sirius I love Lily, have for a long time. I just know she doesn't feel the same way," he sighed.

"Now what make you say that Prongs. You don't know that, maybe after all these years she might actually start liking you," said Sirius.

James just shook his head and told them everything he heard of Lily and Alice's conversation. After he finished, they all sat in silence. James was actually glad; he didn't really feel like talking about it anymore.

As if sensing James need to get off their current topic, Remus broke the silence. "Well we can discuss this topic on a later date. Now I got Prefect duties to attended to," he got up and motioned for James to follow him, "you too James you got to introduce yourself to the rest of the prefects."

"Yeah James, give them a reason to be shocked about," laughed Sirius, following Remus lead and trying to lighten the mood.

"I'm sure Snape will be surprised," joined in Peter, grinning. James laughed, glad that his friends understood him so much and got up to follow Remus.

"Thanks guys, we'll see you two at dinner," he said as Sirius and Peter nodded and he and Remus left the compartment.

Half way to the Prefects compartment, Remus said with a smile on this face, "well at least you'll have your own dorm and won't see Lily much this year."

James mood brightened a little more at hearing that, "you're right Moony. No chance of seeing Lily at all this year, except for classes and meetings." Smiling at finally bringing James mood up a bit, they both kept walking, talking about how they spent their summer.

When they got to the Prefect compartment and opened the door, they saw none other the Lily Evans sitting on one of the seats near the window. They quickly noticed a shinny badge similar to James reading 'Head Girl' sitting on top of her school robes.

_"Or maybe not!"_ thought Remus warily as James and Lily looked at each other in shock, both rooted to the spot.

_"This is going to be some year,"_ concluded Remus looking between James and Lily.

Lily glared at him, "Potter," nodding once in his direction.

"Evans," he greeted her in the same way and sat near the door. Remus sighed and sat opposite James and turned to smile at Lily.

"Hello Lily. How was your holiday?"

She smiled brightly, "they were good thanks. I went skiing with my parent and my sister stayed with her boyfriend," she scrunched up her nose in distaste. "I don't know how she can stand him. I can't, but he agrees with her with the whole normal thing, so I guess they match."

Remus nodded and Lily asked him about his. James sat quietly, his head leaning back against the seat and his eyes closed. He was dead...yep he was, no point denying it. Sharing the same dorm, the same bathroom, going to the same meetings, he was stuck. He was stuck with her for the rest of the year. Not that he minded, he could put up with it really. But being so close to her and knowing that she hated him... "_Stupid Dumbledore, this is entire his fault,"_ he thought angrily, cursing the old man.

"So what are you doing here Potter?" said Lily, breaking James out of his thoughts. He looked at her for a second before smirking, holding up his badge for her to see.

"Guess who?"

Lily gaped at him and looked at Remus, then back to James and back to Remus again.

"But I thought _you_ were head boy Remus. You're more suited for the job, not this big-head," Remus only smiled and shook his head, as James glared at her.

"James is more than capable of being a head boy. There's a lot to him that you don't know Lily and besides I prefer being a prefect," Remus grinned in James direction, receiving a thankful smile.

Lily stared at James and sighed in defeated, "_great. I'm stuck with him."_

* * *

**(A/N) Well there you have it. I know it's not much, but tell me what you think. Sorry if there were any spelling mistakes or errors, I tried my best. Now please review happy people...**


	2. The Rules

**Thank you so much for the reviews _(smiles)_ I hope this chapter is better than the last _(grins)_ and Thanks Wee Man Wolfie. I know I can count on you _(hugs him)._**

**Sirius: Hey where's my hug?**

**Paradise: Aww you want a hug too?**

**Sirius: _(Nods eagerly)_**

**Paradise: Well tough, you lied to me. So... no hug for you.**

**Sirius: _(Pouts)_ I don't lie to you all the time.**

**Paradise: Fine _(goes to give him a hug, but then stops, a grin on her face)_... wait I have an idea. If I get more reviews than I got in my last chapter, THEN I will give you a hug.**

**Sirius: _(Right eye twitches slightly and he turns to all the readers)_ REVIEW PLEASE _(turns into Padfoot and gives them his cutest puppy-dog face)_ I want a hug.**

**Paradise: _(grins sheepishly and pats the dogs head)_ Hope you like this chapter and please review for ol'Padfoots sakes.**

**Sirius: _(Turns back to himself)_ OI, I'm not old... Enjoy...**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything of Harry Potter, that's ALL J.K Rowling.**

* * *

The meeting to say the least was an awkward one. For the beginning of the meeting, Lily couldn't help but glare at the boy who annoyed and badgered her for the past six years and James completely ignored Lily, only speaking to her when directly asked a question. It took them a while —and some helpful prompting from Remus— to finally get over that that yes they're both Head Girl and Boy, acknowledging the fact that they're_both_ going to be seeing more of each other this year and _both_ sharing a dormitory together.

They were introduced to the rest of the other house prefects and one Severus Snape wasn't at all happy about because, as a well known fact he loathed James so much and didn't find James Potter telling him what to do remotely pleasant.

Even though said boy couldn't help the smug smirk to appear on his lips clearly enjoying the horrified look on the Slytherins face. But it only stopped after Lily noticed and made a comment about his ego inflating more, which caused the conversation he over-heard to come crashing back down on him again and causing him to go into silence again.

However James found it completely ridiculous on how they were both acting. He was head boy now and this type of behaviour wasn't tolerable. He loved Lily yes, there was no way he'll be able to ignore her completely. She hated him, she made that clear –many times– he could never get her to feel the same way he did and no way was he using a love potion. When the thought come across his mind, he immediately stomped it out. He would not stoop that low, he was above that.

But that didn't mean he couldn't try to make them friends, not close friends but ones that could tolerate each other, so he tried to make an effort to talk civilly to Lily.

This to the red head had surprised her to no end. Thinking that he might start showing-off, boasting about his position or asking her out on a date again, but it never came, and he was actually being civil with her... and she liked it. Sure it's a bit suspicious that he wasn't asking her out yet, but maybe this time she could get a break from his constant badgering and arrogant behaviour.

She watched him talk to Remus and the rest of the prefect –not including Severus, who sat a little ways away from them only talking to the other Slytherin prefect– and she felt the butterflies in her stomach.

She knew it when she started thinking about him in the summer that she was falling for him. She tried to convinced herself that it wasn't true, the way his laugh didn't make her feel warm inside and smile, his mischievous behaviour didn't make her laugh and enjoy the way his eyes lit up with excitement. What Alice told her earlier was not true, she wasn't falling for James Potter.

But deep down Lily knew she _did_, she was starting to notice all the things her friend had just said. But if she admitted it now, she'll just prove that she's just like all the other girls who fell for James Potter. In all truth she didn't hate James, maybe at one point she did, but Remus was right about one thing –well he's mostly right about a lot of thing, but the Marauders and rarely Lily didn't knowledge his wisdom sometimes– that there was more to James than she knew.

Remus on the other hand was smiling the whole time; finally happy that James was deflating his head a little. Maybe this way he might actually grab Lily's attention without knowing it, what he didn't know how right he was.

Arriving at Hogmeade station and taking the carriages up to the castle, the feast was the usual; all the first years got sorted. Professor Dumbledore gave his normal speech of banned wizard tricks and spell, which were posted on Mr Filch's office door and the Forbidden Forest is as said before forbidden to enter. But that didn't stop Dumbledore from casting his twinkling eyes briefly on the Marauders, who only stared back at him with as much innocence as they could muster. But spoiled by the matching grins they all had on.

"So how was the meeting? Anything interesting happen?" asked Peter with his mouth full of mashed potatoes. Sirius cast a look of disgust of seeing the food moving in the rat-animagus mouth, but made no comment, turning to James and Remus expectantly.

"Nothing much, got introduced to the other prefects, shoved my badge in Snapes face and tried to make civil contact with the head girl."

"Who's the head girl?" asked Sirius drinking his pumpkin juice. Remus couldn't help but grin at the image coming into his head on what he thought was going to happen next. James signed and answered.

"Lily Evans."

As Moony predicted, the amount of juice that went into the dog-animagus mouth came spraying out in a surprising large amount of quantity. Causing him to dive into a fit of coughing, grabbing at his throat and leaving a twitchy-eyed pumpkin juice covered James to wipe his face off. Remus started to laugh as did the nearby student who saw what happened and Peter patted Sirius on the back as he tried calmed down, suppressing his own laughter.

"Oh come on Padfoot, half of your spit just splat on me."

"Well next time make sure I'm not drinking anything in front of you before surprising me," countered Sirius, casting the drying charm on James, who frowned at him.

"Was finding out about Evans being head girl that much of a surprise Padfoot?"

Sirius thought about it for a minute before shaking his head and looking at him, "guess not, but finding out that there's going to be more Prongsie-Lily time in a private common room. All alone, but the two of you, at night where anything could happen… _is_," he smirked and quickly dodged a flying goblet that nearly connected with his head.

"I told you not to call me that," shouted James. "And there's not going to be any alone time cause I don't think I'll be able to stand being in a room alone with her without her glaring at me," he cast a glance at the red-head who was sitting a few seats away from them, chatting with a group of girls.

He could hear her sweet laugh as one of the girls said something funny. The way her rich green eyes sparkled and her long flowing red hair bounced behind her, framing her face. He loved it when he saw her smile or laugh and he always wanting to be the cause of it, wanting those warm eyes to look at him the same way as everyone else she cared about. Just speaking and being near her without being glared at or looked upon suspiciously. It was so easy to get lost in those emerald coloured eyes that he couldn't help try to impress her, grab her attention, so they'll stay on him.

He didn't notice when a smile spread across his face, but the other three did as they watched him watching Lily. They all smiled sadly at him, his confession on the train and what he heard the girl of his dreams really think about him crossed through their minds. Yep this was going to be some year and they all prayed for a miracle, not for only the two oblivious lovesick teenagers, but for themselves as well.

James sighed and turned back to his friends. Upon seeing their faces, a blush appeared across his cheeks. "What?" he whined.

Sirius laughed and pretended to brush a fake tear from his eye, looking at Remus sadly, "Our Prongsie is all grown up and he's in _love,_" he burst out into fake tears, sobbing into Peter's shoulder, who was shuddering with laughter.

"Where did the time go?" joined in Remus, looking at James as if he was a lost and wounded puppy, "it only seemed like yesterday when he was wreaking havoc and changing Sirius hair into neon pink."

James growled at his friends playfully. He knew they were just having fun and trying to cheer him up; he couldn't help but think it was working, "Remus… that was yesterday."

"So it was," Remus said thoughtfully, tapping his finger on his chin, grinning.

Sirius straightened up and glared at James, "by the way you'll pay for that Potter."

"Bring it on Black," smirked James.

Sure they love to prank other people, but getting into a prank war against each other was way too fun as well. Apparently they unleashed their best imaginative ideas on each other and combined them to pull on the rest of the castle inhabitancies later.

"We're not even through half of the school year yet and you guys are already planning a prank war," Remus sighed, even though it was completely hilarious and he would join in probably sooner for his liking, he hated being on clean up duty later… why the professors pinned on him for sorting out his two most mischief best friends –even though he never had the heart to tell them off- was beyond him…No wait, it was cause he had to be the sensible, logical and reasonable one out of the four of them. Curses.

James and Sirius stuck their tongues out at him, laughing.

"You know you love it too Moony," sang Sirius, giving him a mischief grin.

Remus rolled his eyes and smiled. Peter went back to eating, now that he wasn't going to have half of someone else's weight on him while he tried to finish the delicious welcome back dinner the House Elves cooked up.

* * *

"_Right, I can do this, it's only Lily, it not like she going to spit fire at me or something,"_thought James as he stood outside the Heads common room. He then grimaced reminding himself of Sirius spraying on him earlier.

Shaking his head, he took a deep breath, said the password and walked inside.

His eyes looked around the common room; it was well decorated with Gryffindor colours on the walls and floor. It had a nice and cosy atmosphere he decided, the fireplace was lit and there was an armchair and couch near it with a table resting between them. He saw a door leading to the head boy's bedroom, his room and next to it was Lily's. He knew the door on the opposite side was the bathroom… he faintly remembered his father telling him about how the bathroom could change to the occupant's needs, so hopefully maybe he could change its settings.

His fellow head was already there, sitting cosily on the armchair with a book in her hands. She apparently didn't hear him come in yet or she did and was ignoring him. He frowned sadly, shaking his head; he walked over to the couch and sat down heavily.

A few minutes of silence passed.

"Hey Lily, did you enjoy the feast?" well if she wasn't going to say anything, that didn't stop him.

Lily looked up from her book, "yes it was fine. It's nice to be back at Hogwarts."

"Yes it is," said James with a smile, glad he got a response from her; she smiled back slightly and returned back to her book. James sighed and leaned back. He was getting somewhere and now it was like he was back to square one.

He looked around the room, thinking of something he could talk about with her. A picture of Hogmeade hung near the bookshelves, he smiled. Maybe they could arrange an early visit to the village, he knew he would like stock up on some Honeyduke sweets as well as Remus who loved their chocolates and visit the Three Broomsticks and Quidditch store. That reminded him; he needed to arrange try outs now that they were another player short.

"Lily I was wondering—," he started, but was interrupted.

"No I'm not going on a date with you to Hogmeade," she said glaring at him. She was waiting for him to make some comment about taking her out and it was confirmed when she saw him looking at the picture of the village.

Wondering why he was being so quiet before, she had looked up and couldn't help study him a little. His hair was still messy, falling over his hazel eyes a little, a smile playing on his lips as he looked off to his side. He looked cute she thought, and then mentally slapped herself. _"Come on Lily, you're not like every other girl who fell for him. Don't let his looks sway you,"_she thought to herself. When her eyes followed what he was looking at, she scowled, _"just what I thought…well kind of."_

"I wasn't going to ask you to go on a date with me," he said, slightly put off.

Lily just rolled her eyes; sure she'll believe that. How many times he asked her out in the past can't easily be whipped out. He might have well made a world record on how many times he tried to ask her out. But she was a little surprised at the possibility that he wasn't going to ask her out.

"Whatever, the answer is still no," he glared at her; he didn't even get to say what he wanted. "You're still the same big headed jerk I know. I still can't believe Professor Dumbledore make you Head Boy."

"You don't know anything about me and I am Head Boy, so get over it," said James angrily. He was trying to make friends, why was she trying to start an argument?

Lily shook her head and put her book down on the table. He was right, he was head boy and it was stupid of her to bring it back up again. "Fine, but I'm setting out some rules."

"Rules? What rules?" he asked. He looked at her confused; she couldn't help think how cute it was.

"_Argh! Stop."_Giving herself a mental shake she adopts a Minerva like expression, trying to make herself as serious as possible.

James was amused and still confused, deciding to go along with Lily's request of 'rules', curious as what she might restrict him from... as if he'll actually follow them.

"Okay. Rule one; do NOT come into my room. Rule two; show up to every meeting on time. Rule three; don't leave your junk lying around—."

"I don't have junk and I can put anything I want anywhere in this room as it's equally mine as well," said James cantankerously. He thought he could wait till she finished to start complaining, but that option went out the window.

"Fine then, let me rephrase that, don't leave any prank like material lying around. Better?" she says derisively, James stuck his tongue out at her.

"Not really," he muttered. She ignored that and continued.

"Rule four, no pranking—," she was interrupted again.

"Is that just in the head common room or is Hogwarts included?" asked James in a bored tone.

Lily gave that a thought and decided to only restrict it to the head common room. No way was she going to be able to stop him from pranking the whole castle with three others accompanying him. She had tired that already, to no surprise it didn't work and she would wish to have some peace and quiet in here. "Hogwarts not included".

The only response James gave was a mischief smile. He turned his head to the fireplace; his arms propped up on his knee and he rested his chin on his hand. Making sure there weren't any other signs of being interrupted, Lily continued…again.

It was a half hour later when she finished. "Got that?"

James only nodded. He didn't catch a single one.

Seriously did she really think he'll follow her rules when he didn't even follow the professors and who was she to put restriction on him. Sure she was head girl and the love of his life and all he wanted to do was ease her off of him on his so called jerkiness, but it seemed tonight was not the night and he was head boy he can make rules for himself.

Maybe he should give it another try about the Hogmeade trip…_"I don't like James Potter, he's an annoying, self-centred, arrogant and good for nothing jerk…I hate James Potter Alice and I don't care if he dropped down dead",_ her words echoed through his mind again, he swallowed harshly and frowned. Maybe not.

"Good," said Lily satisfied. She had doubts that he would follow them, but now he couldn't say she never told him not to do that when he'll eventually do it.

James sighed and got up. "Well now that you're finally finished. It's been a long day, so I'm heading off to bed," he said without looking at her, his expression emotionless and his bangs covering his eyes in shadow, making it hard for Lily to see his face.

He walked through the room, Lily's eyes following him. He opened his bedroom door and not once looking behind him or turning back, he entered and closed the door.

Leaving a confused, stunned and disappointed Lily alone standing in the middle of the room.

Wait…why was she confused and disappointed? Stunned sure, he didn't argue as much with her rules and he wasn't as loud as he usually was. He didn't try to ask her out on a date or flirt with her, so that can justify her reason to being surprised. But disappointed? Confused?

Was it because he didn't ask her out and Lily had to be truthful with herself, he didn't even ask her once today and his usually loud behaviour was mute. Was she so used to him asking her out that it felt so abnormal to her now or was this another side to the black-haired boy she become to have feelings for. She never got past his prankster attire to notice it. It confused her and Remus words played through her head once again for the second time. There was more to James than she knew. Why did he always have to be right?

* * *

**(A/N) Well there you have it. I think I did well with this chapter, sorry if there's any spelling mistakes or errors, I checked and double checked, so I should be good _(laughs sheepishly_). Now please review and tell me what you think, I gotta know I'm going in the right track or I'll end up crashing if I'm not...oh and Sirius will never get his hug... so please... review _(grins)._**

**And**

**RAMADAN MUBARAK to everyone who are fasting. Hope your fast is goes well.**


	3. Ideas

**Sirius: Wow two updates within the same week.**

**Paradise: _(Looks very pleased and nods)_... Yep did it all on an empty stomach and I was nearly killed too.**

**Sirius: Really? By who?**

**Paradise: _(Sighs)_ my sister and my mum. I nearly spent all day yesterday finishing this chapter and one was highly annoyed that I didn't do any of my chores and the other was completely ticked off cause I didn't let her go on the computer and she had to do some of my chores -_-. I'm sure you can imagine which one was which _(shudders)._**

**Sirius: That bad hu?**

**Paradise: _(Nods, but brightens up)_... But I updated and thank you to all the Readers for the really great reviews.**

**Sirius: _(Suddenly becomes excited and started bouncing on his feet)_so how many reviews did you get? More than your first chapter I hope.**

**Paradise: _(Smiles, eyes twinkling)_ Yep, I got six more review in my second chapter.**

**Sirius: And that's more than your last... so that means... _(Squeals in excitement)._**

**Paradise: _(Rolls her eyes, she grins and spreads her arms)_ HUGGING TIME...**

**Sirius: _(Whoops and rushes into her arms and hugs her tight...a few seconds pass...)._**

**Paradise: _(Wheezing, her voice come out in a muffle)_ Sirius...can't...breath...**

**Sirius: Whoopsies _(quickly lets go of her)_ Sorry, I waited too long for that _(grins)._**

**Paradise: _(Rolls her eyes)_ Yeah well thank all the readers who reviewed. I wouldn't have if they didn't.**

**Sirius: _(Grins at all the reader)_ THANK YOU!**

**Paradise: Now on with this chapter and please review at the end. Let's see if we can make it past twenty reviews this time _(smiles happily)._**

**Sirius: Yep! She was nearly er... killed _(coughs jokingly, an elbow connected to his stomach)... _to get this chapter finished, let's double the reviews _(starts cheering on all the Readers)_ you can do it, you can do it, whoohooo!**

**Paradise: _(Laughs and nods)_ Now enough with the messing, ON WITH THE STORY...**

**Sirius: Enjoy...**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything of Harry Potter, that's ALL J.K Rowling.**

* * *

Time went on.

It had been a few weeks since Lily's rules had been told and a few weeks since James completely forgot all about them –not that he remembered much to begin with– and broke about half of them in the process.

Currently James was in the Gryffindor common room, hanging up notices of try-outs that were going to be held in a week's time.

"Do you think we'll get a good turnout Captain?" asked Sirius as he came around to stand next to James and placed his arm around his shoulder. James shrugged.

"I hope so, we need another good Chaser after Jonkins left," said James, grinning and he turned around quickly, nearly toppling Sirius down and walked to the armchair where Remus was sitting, finishing off his Transfiguration essay. Sirius following behind him, Peter had a class, while the other three were free.

"There all done," said Remus as he looked through his essay and made few adjustments.

"Great, then you don't mind me coping from you Moony," Sirius quickly lunged for the paper from where he was standing. But Remus snatched the essay away, causing the black-haired teen to fall over and crash on the other side of the table, his legs spread out on top of the table and his upper half on the floor.

"No can do Padfoot," said Remus, watching amusingly as Sirius slithered down on to the floor completely and rubbed his sore chin. James was laughing on the couch and leaned over to poke Sirius, who remained on the floor. "Haven't you learned not to cheat yet?"

"I won't be cheating, I'm just going to make sure if mine is as good as yours," replied Sirius as he swatted James hand away and sat up, looking innocently at Remus.

"Nope sorry, you're a big boy now, so do it yourself."

"I don't wanna be a big boy," Sirius whined and slouched over the table and attempted to grab the paper from Remus, but the brown-haired teen took a step back and rolled his eyes.

"This is what you get when you plan a prank instead of listening to Professor McGonagall," Remus shook his head at Sirius pouting face and turned to James who was grinning at them. "And what about you? Did you finish or even start your essay yet?"

James grin widened and he leaned back into the couch, placing his arms behind his head. He gave Sirius a triumphant smile.

"Yep, it's all done, doubled checked and two foot exact," Sirius eyebrow shoot northwards.

"Liar," he proclaimed. Remus was having doubt too.

James only grinned at their faces, "nope".

Sirius gave a huge sigh and glared at Remus, "Look what you did. You made him into another bookworm Moony."

"I did not. James is being responsible and making an effort, not like someone I know," Sirius stuck his tongue out at him.

"That's why he's become a bookworm; you're rubbing off on him Remus. Sooner than you know it he might start paying more attention to the professors or staying in the library for the whole day-."

"I don't stay in the library for the whole day Sirius, you never let me," said Remus annoyed.

"That's the only way we're not going to lose you to Madam Pince Moony. She'll suck all the fun right out of you," said Sirius frantically.

Remus made a disgusted face; picture himself with Madam Pince and James cringed, picturing the image as well, but shuddered with laughter.

"Oh and sooner or later we'll have to start calling James…er…" Sirius thought for a second, then "… 'Pronoony' when he finally starts wearing those checker shirts, stuffing his trousers into his socks, tidying his hair and having half a dozen quills in his pockets," moaned Sirius.

He looked at James, his bottom lip quivering as he imagined his best friends going into the…he gasped the 'smart' side. He leaped at his friend and hugged him.

"DON'T GO PRONGS."

James patted Sirius on the back, reassuring him that he'll be completely faithful to the mischief side and wouldn't dare cross into smart lands and tried to picture himself in the 'Pronoony' version Sirius came up with. He cringed.

Remus watched them, his lips curved into a grin. "Pronoony? Is that your clever way of combining Prongs and Moony, Padfoot?"

Sirius straightened up and grinned at his werewolf-friend, "Yep".

James scowled at him, "couldn't you think of anything cooler and don't think that's going to stick."

Sirius laughed and shrugged, "that's the only thing I could think of on the spot." He turned to Remus, who was about to go put his paper away. "Come on Moony, can't I even have a little peak."

Remus rolled his eyes, "Fine only a peak". Sirius grinned as Remus held up his paper for Sirius to look at, but as soon as his eyes read the first sentence, the essay vanished from his sight.

"HEY!"

"There, you peaked and now I'm putting this away," Remus grinned and walked away to the boy's dormitory leaving a grumbling Sirius and a highly amused James.

Sirius turned to James hopefully, "I can copy off you can't I Prongs."

James patted Sirius shoulder and nodded. "Sure you can, but you have to get past Lily to do that. She was very adamant for me to get my essay done, don't know how she'll react if she found out you haven't finished."

Sirius blanched. Remus temper he could handle, but Lily's. He usually ended up with either a huge headache or an extremely painful hex inflicted on him. He sighed.

"I think it'll be safe if I get it done by myself."

"Very wise young pup," James earned a smack on the head for that.

"Speaking of Lily how's it going with her?" asked Sirius as Remus came back down and sat on the armchair.

James sighed, "I don't know, sometimes we get on fine with each other and other times we're arguing about something or another and it feel like day one again."

Sirius 'hmm-ed' as if he was talking to a psychiatric patient, "have you asked her out yet?"

James shook his head, leaning back into the couch. He'd been thinking about asking her, been so close to doing so, but every time he got the nerve to ask her, Lily's words from the beginning of the year would jump into his mind and kept stopping him.

It frustrated him that how many times he asked her before, even knowing that he wasn't going to get a yes most of the time –well all the time– and now just thinking about her words made him take a large step back and think how stupid he was. How dumb he was to think she would even consider going out with him.

But another thing that frustrated him even more was that he would sometimes catch Lily looking at him out of the corner of his eyes and she actually laughed at the jokes that he thought he could get away with without invoking her wrath. She even worked with him when they had an assignment due and there had been a few occasions where he sensed they were getting along swimmingly. Was she starting to like him? Did she have an interest in him now? So why couldn't he just suck it in and ask her, he had done it a million times before, but why is it much harder this time?

"Just give it some time Prongs. I'm sure Lily will come around, even with what you said you both seem to be getting along much better than you ever have," smiles Remus reassuringly.

"Yeah and besides we got Quidditch to worry about. The first match is coming up soon and we need to whip the players into shape," continued Sirius.

James smiled at them. "Yeah…But that's not including you though right. The whole whipping thing?" he smirked as Sirius puffed out his chest.

"Of course not. I'm one of your best, most fabulous, handsome players out there. No one is a better Beater then me," Sirius grinned, flexing his muscles.

Remus and James grinned back. Yep on the pitch Sirius does not joke around, well maybe in practice, but he always makes sure his teammates are protected and the opposing team literally aching in pain at the end.

"Of course you are," said Remus.

Sirius got up and clapped his hands together in anticipation, "come on chaps, dinner is about to start and I don't want to miss it."

"Yes, Merlin forbid you not getting anything to eat," said Remus, his voice laced with sarcasm as he and a laughing James got up to follow a pouting Sirius out of the portrait hole.

* * *

The week went by and finally…

James and Lily were able to go on the Hogmeade trip –not together obviously, even though the thought did linger on both of their minds– not as earlier as James would have wanted, but that didn't stop him and the rest of the Marauders from nearly emptying Honeydukes sweet shop, Zonko's joke shop and the Quidditch store.

Remus brought a huge chunk of chocolate, Chocoballs and some Chocolate Frogs, planning to share some with the others.

"Watch out Remus, you don't want to get tooth decay," Sirius grinned as he watched Remus pile everything on top of the counter for Mr. Flume to count up.

"Fine I was planning on sharing but I guess you don't want any if you're so conscious of rotting teeth Padfoot," came the reply, Sirius stuck his tongue out at Remus and huffed, placing his purchases on the counter after Remus was done, having a larger amount of the stores special fudge.

"Fine, fine I won't say anything else".

Peter and James grabbed as many Liquorice Wands, Pepper Imps, Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans, Fizzing Whizzbees, Ice Mice, Cockroach Clusters, Jelly Slugs, Blood Lollipops, Acid Pops and Sugar Quills as they could carry.

Apparently they didn't know they were going to visit the village again soon.

After they were done, they headed to The Three Broomsticks where the beautiful Madam Rosmerta and Butterbeer were awaiting.

Lily and Alice had had their own shopping to do. Mostly spending their time at Gladrags Wizardwear and also visiting the sweet shop, the Shrieking Shack, the post office and having a few rounds of Butterbeer themselves.

"So how's everything going with you and Frank Alice?" asked Lily with a smile as Alice cheeks lit up. The Marauders sat a few tables away from them near the counter, chatting to the owner, who was laughing along with them about something.

"Great, he just so wonderful Lily. I can't believe we're both planning on going into the same profession," Alice squealed and Lily laughed at her enthusiasm.

"So Auror it is then?"

"Of course," grinned Alice.

Lily still didn't know what she was planning on doing after Hogwarts, but she was very gifted in potions as well as Severus Snape and she loved Charms. Maybe she could dapple with something in both.

"The Quidditch match is coming soon. Can you believe that it's Gryffindor versus Slytherin first," tsked Alice.

Lily nodded in agreement. She didn't know what type of pleasure the professors got from putting the two rivalling houses first in a match and seriously it was getting too out of hand.

The seventh year Slytherin hasn't been at all nice this year. Especially with the prank the Marauders had pulled on them after one of them made a comment with the word 'Mudblood' in Potions. It was getting pretty ugly and for some reason Lily was dreading the up-coming match.

Her eyes found the head boys as he was talking to the others; she smiled at the sound of his laughter as it reached her ears. James was an excellent Quidditch player –even proclaiming it like a dozen times whenever he asked her out– even though she didn't take part in much Quidditch related topics or activities, she always marvelled at the grace and speed he possessed whenever he flied.

She loved watching him. The way he dived and soared across the sky, the way his black mop of hair whipped around his head and his well toned muscles flexed and tightened as he clenched the Quaffle and how the way his sweat made him look so–

"LILY,"

"What?" her head whipped towards Alice direction snapping her out of her daydream. A small blush spread across her cheeks as Alice gave her a look.

"I've been trying to get your attention for the past five minutes."

"Oh sorry Alice, my mind was somewhere else," she tried to calm down and stomp the current image out of her head.

Alice smirked and she leaned over the table, resting her arms on top. "Wouldn't happen to be of a certain head boy would it?"

The blush came back and she quickly looked down at her half empty mug of Butterbeer, avoiding Alice's gaze, "no of course not."

Alice giggled. "Give it up Lily; I know you're smitten over the guy."

"NO I AM NOT," she shouted out, her face turning completely red. It didn't help when half of the people in the room turned to look at her questionably.

"Ah! Immediate defence," smirked Alice. She watched her best friend calm down and return to her normal shade of colour before she continued softly, "Lily give him a chance. He's a lot different than he was before. He's making an effort and I know you really _really_ like him."

Lily sighed, "I don't know," she looked up to see Alice scrutinizing her with narrowed eyes and she quickly nodded correcting herself, "Er… I-I'll think about it Alice."

Alice smiled at her. "You better. Now come on, I'm meeting Frank later and you need to help me with my mop of hair or it'll end up looking like a complete bush if I attempt to style it."

Lily laughed and they both got up, "shut up Alice you have lovely hair and I know Frank loves to run his fingers through it. No matter how it looks," she laughed harder as Alice blushed and giggled.

"You git," Alice slapped her on the arm and they both walked it back to the castle.

* * *

Everything resumed as normal the following week. Quidditch try-out went smoothly and James was very happy to say that his team was going to whoop Slytherin ass after they toned up with their manoeuvres and planned out a good strategy with the new additions to their team. He booked the pitch for the weekend to start practice.

"Bright and early everyone, seven AM sharp," a collection of groans were heard.

The week was looking up for Hogwarts. That is until news came that outside of the comfort and safety of the castle everything was nothing at all bright.

Another attack had been reported and the front covers of the Daily Prophets were stained with the Dark Mark hanging over houses of student families and other witch or wizards. The atmosphere dropped as some students were notified of their family state, words of fear could be heard throughout the Great Hall.

Lord Voldemort apparently has been active for the past year, recruiting more Death Eaters and terrorizing the magical as well as the muggle world. The news brought a sense of dread and depression to the castle. No casualties were reported, but it was noted that a number of people went into hiding.

Professor Dumbledore took it upon himself to ease the tension on the students. Spreading his magic to comfort them and using kind and comforting words to instil hope that united they could accomplice anything, while divide they'll fall. That seemed to ease the students as the days went by, trusting their headmaster's words.

Lessons continued. Hogmeade visits were still allowed, releasing the student from some of the dullness in the castle. But even that didn't help much. The professors started to give out more homework as to take the students mind off of the outside world and concentrate in their lessons. One Sirius Black was very vocal in his complaints.

* * *

Late Friday evening Lily and James were in the head common room. The fireplace was lit, sending a comforting glow in the room as they finished off one of the many assignment that was due.

"I bet Sirius is dying in the library with Remus at the moment," chuckled James. He had departed with his friends as Remus dragged both Peter and Sirius to the library. Sirius cursing the professors along the way and Peter was whining.

Lily giggled, "Remus sure will have his hands full." She finished off her last assignment and leaned back into the couch.

She suddenly startled James as she got up in frustration after a few minutes of silence, nearly making him knock his ink to the floor. "I can't believe how dull everything has become," she said, "even Hogmeade trips aren't that enjoyable anymore."

She started pacing around the room, mumbling to herself on how to bring everyone spirits back up. James finished off his paper, looking through it a few times, asking Lily a few questions here and there about his assignment and undoing his mistakes as she answered him between her mumbling. He sat up and straightened his aching back for leaning over for too long and watched Lily continue her pacing.

Seriously couldn't the teachers think of something else to take their mind off of everything happening outside of Hogwarts instead of forcing more accursed work upon them.

Maybe if it was fun or something… suddenly an idea popped into his mind. He spoke loud enough over Lily's mumbling so she could hear him.

"Why don't we have a party?"

That made her stop. She looked at James, thinking and nodded after a few minutes. "A party sounds good, way better than being assigned more homework."

James laughed agreeing whole-heartedly.

"But it has to be for ALL of the houses not only Gryffindor."

"That's what I meant. I was thinking more of a Christmas party and everyone can get involved. It'll be a lot of fun," grinned James.

Lily's face lit up and he smiled inwardly, "that's a great idea James. It'll be a great way to show house unity and we'll have food and drinks and we'll ask professor Flitwick to help with the decorations and—."

James drowned out Lily speech as his thought drifted elsewhere. Maybe he should ask her to be his date for the party and maybe she would want to go with him now. They've been doing so well together, not having that many arguments, enjoying each other's company; they have slowly even gotten to know each other. But what if he asked and then ruined everything. What if she doesn't want him to ask her, what if she doesn't want to go? She finally became comfortable with him and if he popped the question, what if they went back into that awkward state like they were in the beginning. He didn't want to start walking eggshells around her again.

"_But what if she's willing to give me another chance, we obviously been getting on better,"_ he thought, but then like a trigger whenever he thought about her and him together…

"_I don't like him, I hate him..."_her venom filled voice rang through his head _"…giving him a chance is not going to happen."_A shudder went through him; again he took a large step back from the idea.

"_No… no maybe not,"_he thought sadly. He looked up at her, watching her as she got excited. Will he ever be able to ask her? Why was he so afraid? She turned to him and he quickly plastered a smile on his face.

"We can call it the Christmas ball James and we can—," he sweat-dropped. He better stop her or he'll end up having to write everything down or he'll be unable to remember everything she said. He never did hear all of it.

"Okay! Okay Lily," he laughed as he got up and she stopped to listen, "slow down. We have to run this by Professor Dumbledore first; if he agrees then we can go for it."

"Oh right!" she blushed as he started to gather all his things. She watched him.

"_Should I ask him? What if he doesn't like me that way anymore?"_ she thought. Ever sense Alice told her to give him a chance; she has been thinking about it more and more and now with the idea of a Christmas ball. She knew the headmaster will agree, he'll be all for it, so there was no worry of him saying no. This was her chance, no better opportunity.

But why couldn't she say it. They were starting to get to know each other and she liked his company more than she ever did. But he wasn't showing any interest in her like he used to. He never asked her to go out with him anymore, what if he had moved on? She couldn't blame him, why stay attached to a girl who refused him over and over again. But maybe… it couldn't hurt to…

James flung his bag over his shoulder and started towards his room, "well I'll see you tomorrow Lily. We'll ask Dumbledore in the morning before Quidditch practice," he looked at her and she managed a nod. Smiling he turned back toward his room.

"Um… James?" her voice was so soft and quiet, she thought he might not of heard her, but he stopped just before his hand touch the doorknob.

Turning around he smiled at her, "Yeah Lily?"

"_Come on. You can do it… Come on…"_ she thought encouraging herself as she looked into his eyes... his beautiful hazel eyes.

A minute passed and James started to look at her oddly, "Lily?"

"Oh..." she quickly snapped out of it. Another half a minute passed and James tried to stifle a yawn as he waited.

She couldn't. "Oh um…Goodnight." She was such a chicken, inwardly she hung her head low.

James chuckled softly and smiled, "Goodnight Lily," with that he turned the doorknob and entered into his room, once again leaving Lily in the common room alone.

* * *

**(A/N) Will James very ask her out again? Will Lily ever get the courage to ask him herself? Will Dumbledore really say 'yes'? How will the Slytherin get their revenge on the Marauders? All questions will be answered in the following chapters _(grins wickedly)_... and the main event is up next. So you don't want to miss it mwahahahahahahahahahahaha! _(Chokes on her saliva... coughs... coughs... gasps... coughs)._**

**Sirius: _(Pats her on the back)_you seriously need to practise that.**

**_(Coughs)_Anyways, please review and tell me what you think. You opinions are very important to me ^^. Let's break through twenty reviews hehe! _(Smiles encouragingly at you, pointing to the review button)_you know what to do ^_^.**


	4. Incidents and Accidents

**Paradise: Wow has it been so long?**

**Sirius: YES _(looks at her angrily)_ you had me waiting for so _long._**

**Paradise: I'm sorry. I know it took forever to get this up, but I had a test and assignment to get done. I have by some miracle passed my first year in my course and I'm moving into my second year. As I'm fasting as well, it's hard to write on an empty stomach. Oh and my sister and mum been dragging me to every clothing shop they know because we're getting ready for Eid. Seriously I thought I was going to suffocate from being trapped in a building filled with soo many people.**

**Sirius: Well congratulations on passing though, but you can't keep me waiting for so long. I thought you left _(looked at her teary eyed_).**

**Paradise: Aww Paddy you know I will never leave you or this story. I'm with this till the end _(grins)._**

**Sirius: Really? _(She nods and he grins, gathering her into a hug)._**

**Paradise: Anyways thank you soooo much for the lovely review. They were awesome, I'm glad you're all enjoying it. Well I have written a really long chapter, my sister was completely shocked that I wrote more than twenty pages _(laughs)._ So I expect a lot of reviews, I will be so grateful like I said your opinions/thoughts are really important for me.**

**Sirius: So there a lot more action in this chapter?**

**Paradise: _(grins wickedly)_ more than just action. Lily and James definitely have some surprises waiting for them _(throws her head back and laughs evilly)_ Bwahahahahahahahahahahahaha! _(Goes into a coughing fit)._**

**Sirius: You haven't been practicing have you?**

**Paradise: _(gasps)_ N-no! But anyways on with the chapter.**

**Sirius: Enjoy _(grins)._**

**Paradise: Oh wait _(she runs up to Sirius and pulls him into a hug, surprised he returns it)._**

**Sirius: What was that for? _(Bewildered)._**

**Paradise: _(smiles)_ that's from Missy396.**

**Sirius: _(grins and waves at Missy396 happily)_ Thank you and I hope you enjoy the chapter.**

**Paradise: what he said _(laughs)._**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything of Harry Potter, that's ALL J.K Rowling.**

* * *

The next day was serene and quiet. Obviously as it was a Saturday morning and no lessons needed to be attended. So most of the students were enjoying the time staying in their beds longer, burying themselves deeper into their warm cosy beds, no worries about getting up, getting dressed and ready for lessons.

But that couldn't be said for two students in one part of the school building. Where one happened to be more awake then the other.

"JAMES, HURRY UP!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming," came a muffled response from behind the door and then the sound of something hitting the floor.

It was six in the morning and Lily was waiting quite impatiently for her fellow head to get ready. After banging on his door to wake him up and promising bodily harm if he didn't, she decided to sit down and wait.

She was just too excited and wanted to get going quickly, wanting to see the headmaster and run their idea through him that she didn't care if it was too early or that he might still be asleep. She'll bang on his bedroom door as well if she had too… well no she wouldn't, but that didn't stop her from imagining it and lately she's been imagining a few thing that she shouldn't be. But the headmaster just had to say yes.

Finally James walked out of his room and glowered at Lily. He had an hour to go for Quidditch practice and he wanted to catch a few more minutes of sleep. He hadn't liked the way he had been woken up. Lily stood up, straightening out her clothes and looked at him.

"Don't look at me like that. You were the one who said to see the headmaster before your practice, so stop looking so sour."

James rolled his eyes and stood straighter; he couldn't deny that he didn't say that, but… "Well you didn't need to threaten me with transfiguring my face to look like a–" actually he didn't want to finish that sentence. Who knew goody-goody Evans knew that type of language, "a simple knock would have done it," he edited instead.

"Well you were taking too long," she crossed her arms and she looked at him properly and scowled at him, "you didn't even get dressed properly. Tuck in your shirt."

James looked down at himself and made no move to tuck his shirt in. He liked it the way it was. He had a white button-down t-shirt on with its two top buttons still undone and black trousers. It was comfortable.

"You're not my mother and I like it this way," this time James looked at Lily's attire. Unlike him she had her full uniform on, looking neat and tidy, dressed smart.

"_When did she wake up?"_ he thought, guessing it would have taken time for Lily to look all professional, but still beautiful. She could wear anything she wanted and he still would say she looked beautiful, but at this moment he couldn't help roll his eyes at her.

"Lily we're just going to see Dumbledore, not going into an interview for a job."

Lily scoffed, crossing her arms, "it's well to dress smart James, not like the outlaw look you're going for," but she couldn't help but think he looked quite handsome. The white shirt fit him perfectly, hugging his well toned muscles and chest and his trousers hanging loosely from his hips and his messy hair topped it off. She resisted the urge to lick her suddenly dry lips. She quickly realized what she was doing and looked away, in her head an imaginary Lily was frantically stomping on the current images she was imagining up.

"_Get a grip Evans, stop thinking,"_ she scowled herself.

James grinned and started walking to the door, Lily following behind him. "Like you said I have practice. I'm going to have to change again, so what's the point dolling myself up then taking it all off again within the hour."

"I haven't dolled myself up," she said annoyed. They were out of the common room and now heading down the corridor in the direction of the headmasters office.

"Never said you did," he said, giving a side-ways glance at her as she walked besides him. She resisted the urge to stick her tongue out at him.

They arrived outside the headmaster's office in a few minutes. "Ice Mice," said James and the statue sprang awake, moving out of the way and revealing a spiral staircase to the office door.

Lily had never been inside the headmaster's office, having a clean record and doing exceptional well in her studies made sure of that. But she was curious, excited to see the inside. James on the other hand had many visits to the bearded man's office that he would have looked quite bored if he didn't enjoy the stimulating look on the red-haired face, their argument earlier forgotten.

They climbed the stairs and James knocked on the door, a clear, "come in," was heard from the other side.

"_Good he's awake,"_thought Lily with a smile and they both walked in. The headmaster was sitting at his desk with his midnight blue robes on, his usual half-moon glasses perched on his nose and his blue eyes twinkling as he saw his two heads.

"Ah good morning Mr. Potter, Miss Evans. What do I owe for this early visit," he said smiling as they both took a seat on the chairs opposite him. James smiled back at him and Lily looked around his office, clearly taken in by the various trinkets and objects around the circular room and the pervious headmasters and mistresses snoozing in their portraits. Fawks perch stood unoccupied near Dumbledore desk.

"Good morning Professor," greeted James and he nudged Lily, bringing her attention back to them. She blushed and quickly greeted the headmaster as well, who chuckled at her warmly.

"I do hope Miss Evans hasn't brought you in for misbehaving Mr. Potter. It is still quite early for your mischief to begin."

James laughed and relaxed into the chair, "perish the thought Professor, I would never try to get into trouble this early, I have far better things to be doing. But we are here to ask for your permission."

"On what may I ask?"

James turned to look at Lily and gestured for her to continue. She smiled at Dumbledore, "well we had an idea… well it was mostly James, but we discussed that it was be beneficial for the student if we had a Christmas ball. The dull atmosphere around the castle and with everything happening outside of Hogwarts, it's kind of taking a toll on everyone; we think this would be a better way to take the students mind off of the attacks and focus on something positive."

"Instead of being loading with more essays to do, I don't think I can hear any more of Sirius complaining," concluded James. Dumbledore smiled merrily and nodded.

"Yes Sirius has been quite vocal in his complaint to the rest of the Professors, apparently they all wish to seek relief from it as well," grinned Dumbledore, laughter dancing in his blue eyes. "But a Christmas ball does sound like an excellent idea, it seem you have solved my problem for me. I was becoming extremely concerned for the holidays."

"Concerned Professor?" asked Lily bewildered; James only nodded in agreement, understanding what the headmaster was talking about.

"It's better for the students to stay in Hogwarts for the holidays Lily. Hogwarts is a much safer place. We're all protected here; it might not be wise for everyone to leave while the Wizarding world is having so much trouble at the moment."

"Precisely Mr. Potter," Dumbledore smiled warmly at James, his eyes twinkling happily. "The Christmas ball will definitely help and it will ease my mind that my students will be safe to enjoy their holidays."

Lily watched them both as they continued with their conversation, especially the black-haired boy sitting next to her. He looked a lot more comfortable in Dumbledore presence, joking with him and smiling. Like it was more than a student-teacher relationship with them, she thought it felt a lot more like she was sitting with a grandson and grandfather. She smiled at the thought; she couldn't help think how cute it was and she was surprised that James was thinking ahead. She couldn't have imagined his concern for the rest of the students in the castle to be so great.

"So we can have the Christmas ball then Professor?" she asked.

"Of course," he replied. "I'm sure Professor Flitwick would enjoy helping with the decorations and Gladrags Wizardwear would provide for some dress robes if needed for the students. I'm sure most of the female population would love to do some shopping, though I would rather not partake in that activity myself," chuckled Dumbledore.

"Tell me about it," shivered James. He remembered the last time he went shopping with his mother. There was a sale on in Diagon Alley clothing store and he swore he'll never step foot in it again, not after he was practically trampled by females of ever age, thrusted into changing rooms, having to be measured about a hundred times, watching ladies fight over pieced of material, tugging and growling at each other and being pressed up against the wall and narrowly missing being hit by stray jinxes. Let's just say that was enough to put him off.

"I will make the announcement at dinner tonight, I'm sure everyone will be thrilled. It has been far too long since there have been any formal events to look forward too. Now I do believe you have Quidditch practice to attend Mr. Potter. I wish you best of luck for the match and breakfast is about to start, so off you go both of you."

"Thank you Professor, there's no way we're going to let Slytherin take the cup this year," said James determinately.

"Thank you again for agreeing Professor," grinned Lily as she and James got up to leave. Dumbledore smiled and waved them away. They both left with matching grins on their faces.

"Well all is a go Lily, this will be some year," Lily nodded the grin still in place.

"I can't wait."

James laughed, happy to see Lily in high spirits. He hasn't seen much of her smiles since the article of the attacks and he was glad that the Lily he knew and loved was back. "Me either. Well I got to get ready for practice, see you later," and he raced back to the head common room. Lily took her time heading in the same direction, decided to pick up her books before going to the Great Hall for breakfast. Before she got there, James had already left for the pitch.

* * *

The clouds were moving lazily across the sky as James prepared his team for the up-coming match. They all wanted to win the Quidditch House Cup this year and not suffer the taunts and bragging of the Slytherin House again.

They all started off with some light drills together, doing laps around the pitch and passing the Quaffle to each other while hovering in the air in a circle. After that practice got harder as every one of them were pushing themselves to their limits, planning strategies and executing manoeuvres together. James called it quits after what seemed like hours to the team as he felt they had a good session.

Currently the team was in the locker room. Tired and sweaty they slowly changed back into their uniforms, all of them glad that it was a weekend.

Sirius was giving some tips to the third year Seeker Emily Lawler who was going to be up against his brother Regulus Black, who was the Slytherin Seeker. While James and Andrew Spinnet were speaking in encouraging tones with the new chaser Dan McMillan, who was voicing his concerns to his fellow teammates.

Half an hour later James and Sirius were walking back to the castle, continuing their discussion about the practice and the coming match. They both stopped outside the Great Hall when they got there. James decided to have a warm shower first he was feeling to stiff and sweaty, while Sirius went on into the hall for something to eat, promising to save something for him. James highly doubted Sirius would though, he probably eat it after a few minutes if he really did decided to bring James something. But James could always go to the kitchen if his food did end up in Sirius –or Peter for that matter– stomach.

They both planned on meeting up later so they could go to Hogmeade with Remus and Peter. James walked happily to the Head common room; a long hot shower would do his stiff and aching muscles some good. Reaching the portrait and saying the password, James went in and was met by complete silence.

"_Guess Lily must have gone to Hogmeade,"_ he thought, remembering her saying something about going with Frank and Alice today. So he'd probably see her later in the day.

Looking around he saw a few of his books and parchments lying on the table as well as some of Lily's, a cluster of her and his things casually lying around on the shelves and table. The Daily Prophets still occupying the sofa like it did two days ago when he read it.

He wasn't much of a tidy person, but he wasn't like Sirius or Peter who tended to leave everything out and about in their dormitory or like Remus who made a place for everything and where everything had its place. He guessed he was somewhere in between, but leaving his stuff around never did get on Lily's nerves… okay maybe it did, once or twice, but now it seemed Lily was rubbing off on him and him on her. They never did say much about it and it felt… comfortable in a way.

Lily must have forgotten about her rules as well.

Chuckling James walked into his room as he started undoing his white shirt and threw it on his bed leaving his chest bare. He sat down on the edge of his bed and took off his shoes and socks, the coolness felt good against his skin. He lied back, sighing softly and closed his eyes, the cold duvets felt even better against his back, but he was still sweaty and didn't want his cover to become smelly and wet he got up. Looking forward to a nice hot shower, he grabbed himself a towel on his way out of his room and crossing the common room towards the bathroom.

Just when his hand reached for the doorknob, he was suddenly startled and jumped back when the door swung open, revealing Lily wrapped only in a –thankfully large– towel. Her hair was wet and dripping a little. She jumped as well and a small scream escaped her lips as she grasped her towel closer to herself.

They both stood still, looking at each other for a few seconds before a healthy shade of red spread across their faces. James quickly stepped aside and turned his back to her, hiding his face in the towel he was holding.

"S-sorry Lily, I didn't know you where here," he said quickly, his voice a little muffled from within the towel.

Lily quickly ran towards her room and shut the door. "I-I thought you wouldn't b-be back so soon," he heard her shout so he could hear her from across the room, her voice stumbling.

"We ending it a little e-early, I-I'm going to take a shower," and he leaped into the bathroom, shutting the door, not waiting to hear if she responded or not.

The image of her wrapped in that towel flooded his mind as he leaned heavily against the bathroom door; he tried desperately to rid himself of the picture of her red wet strands of hair plastered to her neck and cheeks. The colour of her hair seemed to darken when it's wet, her skin red and soft, still moist from the hot water.

"_No James, bad thought, don't think about that,"_ he told himself, but he still felt aroused, his cheeks feeling warmer than usual and he quickly went over the Quidditch strategy they came up with, trying to banish his thoughts.

He took a deep breath; his heart pounding against his chest, willing himself to calm down.

"_She hates you remember. She hates you…don't think about it,"_ he told himself again. He stood up straighter and took off his trousers and boxers and moved into the shower, still going over the manoeuvres and what he was planning on buying in Hogmeade. He soon calmed down and enjoyed the hot water as it loosened his stiff muscles, making them relax; he gave out a soft sigh, closing his eyes.

* * *

She heard him say he was going to take a shower and made no response, half a second later she heard the bathroom door shut. His voice sounded a little shaken and she couldn't help scowl herself._"Obviously he's going to be shaken, you idiot, you just stood there ogling at him."_

Sighing, Lily walked over to her bed and grabbed another towel and started drying her hair. Her mind wondered again. Sure she thought James looked hot when he's sweaty after a Quidditch match or practice. His skin usually being red, his hair being wild and his smile making it harder for her to look away, but that was observed from a far away glance. It was nothing like the close up view she just got a few minutes ago.

James gave her such a fright that she had to take a second to come to her bearings, but with that well-toned, naked chest coming into her view, she lost it again. She knew James was attracted, that was one of the things that draw her to him. But that tanned, well-toned chest, his skin red and sweaty, his hair sticking out in odd directions and some of it stuck to his forehead, his eyes wide in surprised… she couldn't help feel aroused.

The blush returned, "Oh damn," she cried and flung herself onto her bed, burying her head into her pillow and she let out a scream, muffled by the pillow.

A few minutes later she calmed down and got dressed, taking her time. It was half an hour later when she heard the door next to her room open and close.

* * *

"I'm sorry," he said as he came into the common room and saw Lily curled up on the couch reading a book.

They hadn't seen each other for the rest of the day since the morning 'incident'. Each leaving at a different time out of the common room and for Hogmeade and returning without both of them seeing the other.

He had gotten worried if the 'incident' had somehow disturbed their friendship. He couldn't help but think she might be mad at him and was avoiding him, but then he thought why would she care, she hated him right? Didn't want anything to do with him, then why was he worrying? Why just seeing her did he burst into an apology?

He hadn't been with it all day, always daydreaming or spacing out. Sirius at one point smacked him over the head with a rolled up newspaper. Hard. That he ended up falling and Remus exploded a stink bomb near his nose, resulting in him stinking like a skunk for hours and chasing a laughing Remus all over Zonko's joke shop knocking various things down and getting kicked out —the owner would never band them, they were his best customers. When asked about it, James would only shook his head, telling them it was nothing and turned away, sporting a blush on his cheeks.

He would _never_tell them what happened. He couldn't even speak of it even if he did, so his friends were left none the wiser. This was one secret he wasn't going to tell and it wasn't bad secret at all.

He just looked at her as her eyes left the book she was reading and found his worried ones; she blushed and smiled at him.

"A-about what?"

"You know… for this morning. I didn't mean to see you like that. I didn't know you were in here."

"It's okay James," she said as he came over and sat down on the armchair, still looking at her.

He still looked worried and she wanted to get rid of it. "I'm sorry I surprised you like that, I didn't know you we're coming back so early. I was planning on meeting Alice and Frank at one, so it's my bad too."

James smiled at her and searched her eyes if she really did forgive him and he saw that she did. Man why was he making such a big deal out of this? He looked away, "I'm still sorry thought."

"I know. But thank you for apologizing, I never would have thought you would," came the response.

James chuckled and shrugged, "there's a lot of things you don't know about me. I do try to keep an air of mystery around myself," he cast a mischief grin in her direction and she rolled her eyes.

Lily deciding to change the topic, "so how was practice? I forgot to ask you."

"_Yeah right forgot my foot,"_ she thought. A grin appeared on James face as he dove into the detailed of the practice.

"It was great, we got a new strategy planned out and we're all playing at our best. I think this year we're actually going to win, we're all pumped."

"That's what you said last year," she pointed out chuckling.

"Well this year is going to be different."

"That's what you said last year as well… and the year before that and the year before that come to think of it."

James blanched for a second before gaining a determining look. "Well this year IS going to be different and we're definitely going to win." She resisted the urge to tell him that he said that last year too and about five seconds ago, but decided to agree with him.

They lounged about, talking and started on their Transfiguration and Charms essays before heading down to Great Hall for dinner, meeting up with the rest of the Marauders half way.

"Jamesie, Lily Pad how delighted I am to see you," Sirius said, bouncing up to then with a big grin.

James growled at him and Lily hit him over the head. "Don't call me that," they both shouted at him in unison.

Sirius rubbed his head, pouting, "fine fine, no need to get physical."

"What got you so happy anyways?" asked James as they continued down to the Great Hall; Peter was humming to himself, clearly happy as well. James raised an eyebrow at them.

Remus answered before Sirius could get a word out, "him and Peter are just glad to get something into their stomachs and put their essays starting on a hold," he rolled his eyes as James laughed as Lily tsked at them.

"Hey it's not my fault. I wish the professor would quit assigning more essays, like we haven't got other things to worry about," grumbled Sirius as they made their way to the Gryffindor table, ignoring the glares coming from the seventh year Slytherins.

"Well Padfoot I think things are about to change. You don't have to worry about assignments for long," grinned James and Lily giggled. Remus, Sirius and Peter looked at both of them.

"Is there something you want to tell us?" asked Remus suspiciously.

"You know something we don't, don't you?" accused Sirius. James and Lily only gave them knowing looks.

"You'll find out soon, be patient Paddy," James smirked and finished at that.

Half way through dinner everyone turned their attention to Dumbledore as he got up and addressed the whole student body and the Christmas ball was announced. Followed by the reduction of essays, giving the students the opportunity to take time off and prepare for the ball. The Hall erupted with cheers and shouts of relief. None of them were louder than Sirius; Remus had to pull him down as he attempted to do a dance on the table.

"You knew about this," said Peter, grinning at James.

"Who do you think gave him the idea?" James smirked, winking at Lily. She giggles and nudged him.

"It wasn't all your idea, I told Dumbledore."

"Yes well it was me who came up with it." Lily only rolled her eyes and smiled, nodding and turned back to an excited Alice.

"You're a life saver mate. No more long stays at the library," shouted Sirius happily.

"Padfoot, you never got much done in the library. You only stayed there for like an hour and most of the time you were grumbling and making books smack anyone who walked past us," said Remus annoyed.

"An hour is the highest I'll stay in the library Moony," said Sirius and turned back to his dinner. Remus rolled his eyes at him and James laughed, both of them returning back to their half eaten plates.

* * *

October was nearly coming to an end and the Quidditch match was approaching quickly. James scheduled more practices, booking the pitch every weekend.

The Slytherins were getting every chance they got and scheduled practice as much as the Gryffindor team did too.

It had been a tough few weeks, at some points both teams would come to the pitch at the same time. Both Captains arguing that it was their turn to use the pitch, leading to a fight and ending up with Madam Hooch coming and disbanding everyone.

James was confident with his team, giving them pep talks and running through their plans. He decided to give the team the last weekend off, telling them to rest and enjoy themselves.

Next Saturday was the day; everyone was there to watch the first Hogwarts Quidditch match, Gryffindor versus Slytherin. Thankfully the weather was good, cloudy, but there didn't seem to be any chance of rain, but neither sun.

Currently everyone was in the changing room, all in their Quidditch gear and wearing their House colour proudly. James moved to the front and called everyone's attention.

"Right guys—" Mary Dingle the Keeper and Emily Lawler cleared their throats and glared at him. He quickly corrected himself, "— and girls, we practices all month for this match and I've seen every one of you work your butts off. There's no way we're going to lose this match. Play as a team, keep each other covered, I know the Slytherins won't take it easy on use…"

"They might try something, so be on your guard," added Sirius, he knew all too well how nasty the Slytherins could get, the rest of the team nodded at him, nervousness etched on their faces.

"But don't worry, do your best out there and do as we practiced. We can win this and it'll be our turn to rub it in," finished James and grinned at his team, they all cheered and nodded.

They started to march out of the changing room and positioned themselves, mounting their brooms and ready to fly onto the pitch when called. "Oh and remember," He turned to his team a grin on his face; eyes shining with excitement "have fun."

The statement was met with smiles and Sirius patted James on the back, swinging his Beaters bat in anticipation.

The introduction for their team was heard and each of them shot into the air, circling the pitch and waving at the Gryffindors in the stands. James loved it, he felt so free, the wind in his hair, his robes fluttering behind him, all his worry were left on the ground and all he could think of was the feel of the wind around him, of flying, the cheers and the goal to win this match. His hands tightening around the handle of his broom, he wasn't going to let his team down.

Remus, Peter and Lily were cheering and waving as they come into view. James and Sirius smiled giving them a small wave and moved into position. The Slytherin players sneered at them looks of determination on their faces as well

Madam Hooch flew onto the pitch, the Bludgers and Snitch were let loose and she released the Quaffle, signalling the beginning of the match. All the players broke into motion and James was the first one to catch the Quaffle and shot toward the Slytherin goal post. Andrew and Dan hot on his tail as well as the Slytherin Chasers.

James passed it to Andrew and quickly dodges a Bludger as it flew past him. Andrew swerved and twisted past the players and balls, nearing the goal post. He passed it to Dan who caught and threw it through the middle goal post.

"Ten points to Gryffindor. A brilliant shot scored by new Chaser on the team Dan McMillan," shouted Ryan Jordan a sixth year Gryffindor. The Gryffindor crowd erupted into cheers as well as the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw stands, the Slytherin booed.

The games continued with Ryan commentating, but half way getting scowled by Professor McGonagall for his rude remarks on the Slytherin team. Gryffindor had made three more goals in the process.

"The Gryffindor Chasers are doing an excellent job of keeping the Quaffle away from the Slytherins. Look at them go. Come on guys you can do it, beat those ruddy—."

"Mr. Jordan," interrupted Professor McGonagall stern voice.

"Sorry Professor. Anyways… oh Slytherin made a goal, that's ten points to Slytherin with Gryffindor still in the lead with forty points."

The games was reaching an equal as both team were pushing themselves, the score was now Gryffindor with seventy points and Slytherin catching up with sixty points. Andrew had the Quaffle as he passed the players, dodging and twisting out of the way; he neared the goal post. When a Bludger suddenly collided with him straight on, knocking him unconscious and off his broom, James and Brady the other Gryffindor Beater quickly caught him and lowered him to the pitch, where Madam Hooch flew out and escorted him off the grounds.

"Come on Dan it's up to you and me," and they both flew back into the game, while Slytherin made another shot, the score now being seventy to seventy.

"That was a nasty shot," frowned Lily as she and Remus watched. The sandy-haired boy nodded in agreement. The Slytherin Beaters were playing rough he noticed, hitting Bludger after Bludger at the young Seeker, but being the smallest, Emily easily out manoeuvred them. Sirius was swinging his bat, successfully unbalancing the Slytherin Chasers, but not enough to knock them over; he could see Sirius and Brady were getting frustrated. His brother Regulus was keeping close to Emily, so he couldn't risk hitting him and end up hitting their Seeker.

Warrington a Slytherin Chaser had the Quaffle in his possession and he passed it to Avery. But James quickly shot between them, intercepting and snatching the Quaffle away, turning over and he darting toward the Slytherin goal post.

"Bloody brilliant, Potter successfully snatches the Quaffle back from between the Slytherin Chasers. What a move," Avery growled angrily and flew after him.

Young Dan stayed with James as they both passed it to each other, dodging the Bludgers aimed at them now. It seems the Slytherin Beaters, Crabbe and Goyle decided to target them, trying to unbalance them out of their rhythm and knock them down. They neared the goal post, Dan faked a right and passed the Quaffle to James who shot it through the lower goal post, narrowly missing the Keeper and scored.

"Well done Dan," grinned James as the stands erupted with cheers and boos and they darted off again. The score now was eighty to seventy with Gryffindor in the lead.

From then on the match got complicated. The Slytherin started to play dirty, just as Sirius predicted. They started flying randomly in front of the Gryffindor players, nudging into them hard and the Beaters were viscously hitting the Bludgers dangerously close to the two Chasers.

"Emily seen the Snitch," Peter shouted over the cheers and shouts after another ten minutes passed and Lily and Remus turned to watch the girl. She suddenly darted across the pitch with Regulus hot on her tail. Ryan also saw and commentated.

Suddenly cries of shock were heard around them again and all three of them darted their eyes back to the rest of the game and they say James, hovering in one place, clutching his left arm, his face twisted in pain.

"What happened?" cried Lily; this was one of the reasons why she didn't like Quidditch, people always got hurt.

"Crabbe hit the Bludger at Dan, but he couldn't dodge it quickly enough and James pushed him out of the way. But he got hit."

In the process Dan lost the Quaffle as Goyle aimed the second Bludger at him. Mulciber another Slytherin Chaser caught it and successfully scored into the Gryffindor goal post, Mary narrowly missing it. The score equalled again.

Sirius smacked a Bludger at Warrington who had the Quaffle, hitting it straight on, resulting in him loosing the Quaffle and falling off this broom.

"Nicely hit by Black there and Potter has the Quaffle," commented Ryan.

James caught the ball before Avery and passed it toward Dan, who U-turned in the air and speedily flew towards the opposite goal posts.

James arm was aching; the force of the Bludger might have actually broken it. But he ignored the pain and kept an eye on Dan as he flew around the players. He saw Emily find the Snitch again as she was dislodged by a Bludger before, he only needed her to catch it and they might win. The score was at a tie at the moment, all they had to do was score a few more and get ahead.

His grip tightened, his arm reacting in pain and willed his broom to go faster. Dan passed him the Quaffle as he narrowly dodged one of the Beaters which shot past him. He growled they were playing dirty; he tightened his hold on the ball in his right arm and shot toward the goal post.

Bludgers flew past him, sometimes swerving around and aiming at him again. If he didn't know any better, he would have thought someone much have jinxed them to follow him.

Suddenly he felt a blinding pain as a Bludger hit him square in the chest. He groaned, hunching over a little, but not letting go of the Quaffle.

"Oh that was a nasty hit to Potter. Goyle and Crabbe are seriously not letting up."

James kept his eyes on the goal, he could see Dan trying to get close to him, but Avery and Mulciber kept on blocking him.

He kept going; something black flashed at him and another Bludger hit its mark again. James cried out in pain as his back burned from the forceful hit. The pain flew through him and his eyes were getting blurry, this time he nearly did lose his grip on the Quaffle. A second later Avery bashed into him and the Quaffle flew out of his grip and into Mulcibers awaiting arms.

James cringed as another spark of pain shot through his chest and arm, ignoring it the best he could, he turned and followed them, Dan already underneath them.

"SIRIUS, BRADY," he shouted and with that two Bludgers flew out of nowhere hitting both Slytherin Chaser, knocking the Quaffle out of their arms and down into Dan.

Like a bullet they both flew towards the goal post, Dan passed it to James and he caught it, again ignoring the pain that shot through him as he tightly held the ball to his chest. Nearing the goal post, they both circle around the Keeper, James passed it to Dan, who threw the Quaffle and scored into the middle post.

"Gryffindor is in the lead with ninety points," shouted Ryan with joy. "And Black and Lawler are neck to neck."

Emily and Regulus we indeed neck to neck, both of their arms stretched out as the Snitch fluttered only a few inches away from them. Brady aimed a Bludger and whacked it in Regulus direction.

Regulus saw it coming, not having any choice but to abandon the chase and get out of the way. He quickly moved to dodge; leaving Emily in the course of the Bludger, but Sirius flew in between them and whacked the Bludger off route.

Having the chance, Emily willed her broom to go faster and her fingers circles around the golden ball, holding it in a tight fist.

"LAWLER CAUGHT THE SNITCH," erupted Ryan "SHE CAUGHT IT. GRYFFINDOR WINS," roars of cheers were heard all around them.

"That was an outstanding strategy by the two Gryffindor Beaters. The teams have really played well in this match. The finishing scores are Gryffindor with two hundred and forty points and Slytherin with eighty points."

Everyone was cheering, except for the Slytherins and James, his eyes blurring from the pain as it sparks up and down his arm, back and chest.

Mulciber and Avery growled furiously at the Gryffindor players. They said they'll get them back for the pranks they pulled on them and they weren't joking. Even if they didn't do it by winning the match, they'll do it by other means. Mulciber grabbed Goyles bat and stared menacingly at the other team. He noticed James just hovering in one place as the other players were circling the pitch and a sadistic grin spread across his lips.

"There's definitely going to be a party in the Gryffindor tower tonight," said Peter, cheering.

"Is James okay?" asked a worried Lily. She was still looking at him as he slowly started to descend to the ground, his right hand rubbing his chest. She saw the hit he took and so did Remus, but his attention was somewhere else.

"_What are they doing?"_he thought as he watched three green clad players huddled in together, two holding the Beaters bat. His eyes suddenly widened in realization and he quickly looked at James, "JAMES WATCH OUT."

It was too late, just when James and Sirius heard him yell and looked up, two Bludger hit the black-haired captain and they watched in horror as he plummeted to the ground.

Sirius darted towards his falling friend and quickly caught him, lowering him to the ground. He was unconscious.

Remus, Peter and Lily quickly ran onto the pitch and toward them as well as Madam Hooch. Ryan was shouting and cursing both Mulciber and Crabbe as he saw them target James too. Professor Slughorn and McGonagall were scowling them, promising detention and banding them from further playing in the team.

"James? James, come on mate wake up," said Sirius worriedly, he was gently shaking him, patting him on the cheek, but he wasn't responding.

Madam Hooch quickly checked him over and looked at the Marauders and Lily, "best get him to the Hospital Wing. I can't believe this happened, this is one of the foulest dirty-handed tricks I have ever witnessed and right after the end of the match," she kept on tutting, growling about how her favourite sport was desecrated like this. She turned to join the two Professors still berating the guilty players.

"Come on Moony, let's get him inside," Sirius and Remus grabbed hold of James's arms, swinging them over their shoulders and started walking toward the castle. Peter and Lily walking closely behind them.

* * *

Sirius was pacing anxiously outside the Hospital Wing as Peter sat quietly watching him with a frown and Remus and Lily were both sitting down, waiting patiently for Madam Pomfrey to come out, both sporting restless faces.

It had been an hour since they brought James to Madam Pomfrey. At seeing the state of him, she quickly instructed them to place him on one of the beds and shooed them out, shutting the door behind them. Now they were becoming completely restless and edgy as they waited.

"What is taking her so long?" said Sirius as he stopped pacing near the door.

"Sirius, James was hit five times with the Bludger, he was really hurt," said Remus softly looking at him, willing him to calm down.

"I know," he said dejected and came over to sit next to Remus, "I couldn't even do anything; I just stood there and watched."

"Well actually you just hovered there and watched," squealed Peter and quickly ducked a punch that was directed to his head.

"Same thing, all I did was watch," he said angrily. Remus placed his hand on his shoulder.

"Calm down Padfoot, this wasn't your fault; we knew the Slytherins were going to try something."

"Yeah we did and I did nothing to stop them. I couldn't even knock them off their brooms," Sirius placed his face in his hands and sighed heavily.

Lily just sat there quietly, frowning with a deep look on her face. Before Remus could say anything, the hospital doors swung open and out came Madam Pomfrey. They all quickly got up and looked at her anxiously, questions started to sprout out of their mouths. She quickly hushed them and looked at them sternly.

"It seems Mr. Potter has multiple deep bruises on his arm, chest and back. Undoubtedly from where those retched Bludgers hit. He also had a broken arm and a few broken ribs, we were lucky none of them punctured his lungs."

"Will he be okay?" asked Lily speaking for the first time. Poppy looked at her sadly.

"I have healed his bones, he will be fine, but the bruises are another thing," she said solemnly. They wanted to ask her what she meant by that but she had turned to walk back into the hospital wing.

"You can come in and see him, but behave. He is sleeping and I don't want you waking him up before he's ready," the matron turned and looked directly at the Marauders, who nodded at her and quickly ran in to where James was lying, sleeping and they gathered around his bed.

He had bandages wrapped around his left arm and shoulder, as well as his chest. His hair was sticking out in odd angles; he was lying so stiff, as if the slightest movement would cause him pain.

Lily stared down at him; he looked so vulnerable and peaceful when he was sleeping, except for the occasional flinches and moans and his muscles tightening now and then. She gently touched his arm, but it caused him to flinch again and give out a small moan. She quickly moves her hand away and looked at James face.

"Stop that Lily, you're just causing it to hurt more," said Sirius as he moves to Lily's side, Remus and Peter standing opposite them.

"Stupid Slytherins, they can't even play fair for at least one match. We don't even play that rough against them," said Sirius angrily. Remus and Peter nodded; they felt helpless now when their friend was hurt and when he was brutally getting hit.

"Why play Quidditch at all if he's going to get hurt so badly like this," whispered Lily, they all heard her.

Remus shook his head and looked at her. "You don't understand. James loves Quidditch, he loves to fly, not because he's really good at it, because it something he enjoy, he loves the feeling."

"We'll make James explain it to you when he wakes up," said Sirius as he saw Lily confused face.

Lily huffed and folded her arms across her chest; ready to argue with the boy standing next to her on not being so dense that she wouldn't be able to understand.

Sure she disliked Quidditch and didn't know much about it, sure she thought it was a barbaric sport and she couldn't understand sometimes why some people loves it to death. But that didn't mean she wouldn't understand what they were saying.

But before the argument could initiate, they all heard a moan and they turned to look down at James as he slowly opened his eyes and looked around, squinting. Remus quickly handed him his glasses and he smiled up at them as they came into perfect view.

"Hey guys," his voice sounds a little weak.

"Hey Prongs, how you feeling?" asked Sirius

"Like I've been hit with a dozen rogue Bludgers," he chuckled, but stopped as his chest sparked up with pain.

They all laughed lightly, glad he was awake and Madam Pomfrey came in.

"Ah Mr. Potter I see your finally awake."

James nodded, and then flinched. The matron moved quickly to his side as the others got out of her way. She started checking him over again, casting diagnostic charms.

Finishing she sighed and looked at him wearily. "Well Mr. Potter it seem you haven't only bruised your chest, but your ribs as well. I'm afraid you will feel quite a lot of pain for a while."

"For a while? Haven't you got any pain reducing potion or something?" asked James as he touched his chest, he winced as his hand makes contact with a sore spot.

"I'm afraid not Potter. I have recently run out of any pain reducing potions and there's nothing I can give that can heal your severe bruises so quickly. It will take a few weeks till Professor Sprout can grow the right ingredient and for Professor Slughorn to make some more batch of healing potions for me, but I'll find something for the time being," she patted him on the shoulder gently, reassuringly and left.

James sighed and closed his eyes, so he had to put up with this pain for Merlin knows how long and he didn't know _how long_ Madam Pomfrey was going to keep him in here. The others looked at him helplessly.

"It'll be okay Prongs, you're a fast healer. You'll be running around like your old self in no time," said Sirius trying to cheer him up.

James gave a small smile, "I hope so. I hate staying in here."

Sirius laughed, "They should make a bed reserved just for you mate." He received a glare in return.

"Well you have ended up in here for more than one occasions," said Remus, a small grin on his face.

"You mean Quidditch matches don't you?" asked Lily with raised eyebrows; she always saw James or Sirius come out from the hospital after Quidditch accident more often than anything else.

The four boys looked at her, "where have you been Evans?" asked Sirius.

"What?" said Lily as she placed her hands on her hip; they all looked at each other and then back to Lily.

"Um … Lily you seriously can't be that dense. Quidditch isn't the only reason James has landed himself in the hospital wing," Sirius was looking at her as if he was seeing her for the first time.

"Well of course I know. You're stupid pranks also landed him or yourself in here," she countered. Their pranks were stupid and if it weren't for them pranking the Slytherins, James would have never ended up here, hurt more than usual.

"HEY! Our pranks are not stupid and they are perfectly executed… except for a few minor mishaps," countered Sirius as he too crossed his arms around his chest.

Lily glared at him and turned her glare at all of them, "all your pranks are cruel and dim-witted. You all act like a bunch of idiots and get yourself into trouble, why can't you grow up," her voice sounding harsher then intended.

"They are not," shouted Peter and Sirius and the arguing continued.

Remus wasn't watching the three of them; instead he was looking at James, who had slowly gotten up while they were arguing. He had hunched over for a little while for the pain to surpass and then just sat there, his head down with a blank look on his face. Remus moved over to him and placed his hand on his good shoulder.

"James?"

James just shook his head, his fist clenched, "forget about it guys," he said loudly enough for Lily, Sirius and Peter to hear him and stop. "She doesn't care, there's no point."

James was still looking down. Sirius and Peter sighed and came over to stand next to Remus, leaving Lily standing alone opposite them.

"But James…" started Remus and Sirius.

"No Padfoot, Moony. I already know what she thinks of us… what she thinks of me. I thought it might have changed, but I see it hasn't," James raised his head, his face clear of any emotions and he looked at Lily, "she doesn't need to know, like she would care."

Shock overtook Lily's features and she nearly flinched at the empty look he was giving her. Where was all this coming from? When did she say she didn't care?

Sirius and Remus understood quickly. They still remembered what James had told them on the train, but they thought the same too, that everything was changing, but if Lily couldn't _really__see_ them, then they guess it wasn't. Peter apparently stayed clueless.

Lily looked at the four of them, all of them becoming quiet, acting completely unlike themselves. What was she missing? She looked at James again; he suddenly had a lot of pain on his face. His hands on his chest… she moved forward.

But James beat her by saying, "I'm tired, can you guys come back later. I don't feel up to talking."

The three boys nodded, "sure James, we'll come after dinner," said Remus not wanting anyone to say another wrong word. It seemed Sirius was gearing up to do just that, but he nudged him with his arm to silence him.

Sirius sighed, but smiled, "of course but don't redecorate the wing before then, you know what happened last time when you did that."

James smiled and laid back down, closing his eyes, "I'll try not to."

The boys left, not one of them turning to look at Lily. When they heard the door close silence ran through them. Lily came a step closer then stopped, not sure what to do.

"James—" she attempted to say, but was cut off.

"Lily... please. I'm too tired to start arguing, I'll see you tomorrow," dismissing the conversation, he didn't turn to look at her at all. Lily stared at him for a while, before sighing and walking out of the hospital wing.

James turned his head to the door as he heard it open and close. He sighed heavily, his breath shaking and turned to look up at the ceiling.

"What am I going to do?" he said miserably.

Madam Pomfrey then walked in and did her check up on him.

* * *

**(A/N) Well there you have it. So tell me what did you like, love, hate, which was your favourite part etc… this is the longest chapter I have ever written. I know I took so long and I apologize for the wait, but I hope you enjoyed this chapter _(smiles at the Readers)_ please review and tell me what you think.**

**It's my first time writing about a Quidditch match, so I wasn't sure if I wrote it any good and I knew Mulciber and Avery were in Hogwarts at the same time as Lily and the Marauder (I think), so I decided to put them in the Slytherin team, even though I'm not sure if they were.**

**So what's going to happen with James and Lily now? Find out in the next chapter… which won't be up so quick, might take less time than this one, but with Eid coming, preparations to do and with me going back into my second year of university, I will be busy. But I won't give up on this story, you can count on that _(grins)._Thank you so much for sticking with me and this story, I will update hopefully soon and if I get more reviews than the last time, it might come up sooner than later _(wink, wink)_.**

**Now you know what to do, pretty please _(Padfoot looks up at you with the cutest face you have ever seen)_ pwease…**


	5. Surprises and Treatments

**Paradise: I HATE my computer. I just hate hate HATE IT; you know what I want to do with it. I want to smash it into a million pieces, continuously hit it with a bat and throw it out the window. That's what I want to do with it.**

**Sirius: Whoa! What did it do this time?**

**Paradise: It kept on bloody restarting over and over again whenever I tried to post this chapter and it was freakin' getting on my nerves _(glares)._**

**Sirius: Well apparently it let you upload it finally.**

**Paradise: _(Grumbles)_ Yeah, but doesn't mean that I'm still not annoyed.**

**Sirius: Okay _(says somewhat nervously and starts inching away from her)_ so this seem like a quicker update then the last.**

**Paradise: _(Smiles)_ Yes well I got an exam next week, so I thought I post up a chapter before it for my wonderful Readers. Thank you soo much for the awesome and supportive reviews, I loved them.**

**Sirius: Did they say anything about me?**

**Paradise: _(Grins)_ in a matter of fact... yes they did _(she walked over to him and placed a kiss on his cheek)_**

**Sirius: _(Surprised, touching his cheek)_ what was that for?**

**Paradise: That's... from KahlanWeasley and this _(she takes out a bag of candy and hands it to him)_ is from Missy396.**

**Sirius: CANDY! _(He shouts excitedly)_ Thank you soo much KahlanWeasley and Missy396. You are the best reviewers ever _(grins happily, then a smirk appears on his face)_ I guess this means they love me more than you.**

**Paradise: What?**

**Sirius: Jealous? _(Asked slyly)._**

**Paradise: of course not, I get reviews don't I, for my hard work on each chapter. I mean I sacrifice my time each day to get as much done for each one and I'm award by wonderful reviews.**

**Sirius: Yes but you haven't even reached thirty reviews yet.**

**Paradise: SO!**

**Sirius: _(Grins)_so that means they love me more than you. I get candy, kisses and hugs.**

**Paradise: Whatever _(annoyance comes back)_ I know the reviewers like me too.**

**Sirius: Ah ha! Keep thinking that _(takes a sweet out of the bag and pops it into his mouth)._**

**Paradise: You're mean.**

**Sirius: I know _(grins devilishly)._**

**Paradise: _(She sticks her tongue out at him)_I'm not talking to you.**

**Sirius: Yes you are _(he smirks)._**

**Paradise: _(Silence)._**

**Sirius: Oh come on, don't be a baby.**

**Paradise: _(Silence)._**

**Sirius: I'll share some of my candy_(he offered)._**

**Paradise: _(Silence)._**

**Sirius: Please talk to me I can't take the silence_(he whined)._**

**Paradise: _(Sticks her tongue out at him again and thrusts a paper in front of him)._**

**Sirius: _(He takes it and reads over it)_ Am I suppose to read this? _(a nod was his only response)_ if I do will you talk to me _(he was met with silence once again, he sighed and read)_... this chapter is believe it or not thirty pages long, the longest I've done yet. I hope you enjoy it and please review, prove Paddy wrong and I love reading your thought and opinions about the chapter. They're really motivating and helpful, so please review_(he finished)_. Are you going to talk to me now?**

**Paradise: _(Shakes her head)._**

**Sirius: You will talk to me sooner or later, you can't keep quiet for too long _(He looks at all the Readers)_any suggestions? Anyways on with story... Enjoy...**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter, that's ALL JK Rowlings.**

* * *

_"Hippogriffs are commonly known as dangerous creature to most witches and wizard, being hard to gain their trust, they are unpredictable. Not many know if Hippogriffs are light or dark creature, but –."_

"How can he just say that?" she slammed the book shut and placed it back onto the shelf, not really concentrating on what she was looking for. Her thoughts kept returning back to the incident in the hospital wing. The emotionless look on his face, his blunt tone, the way he dismissed her, the distress, the…hurt in his eyes.

She couldn't understand why he said she wouldn't care. Sure she's been harsh with him occasionally over the years, but it couldn't have pushed it so far for him to think she didn't care about him… could it?

She tried running through all the things she might have said to him, to see any glimpses of the same look he gave her in the hospital wing before, but she couldn't, nothing came up.

They had argued a lot, time to time, but it was never too serious. They ended up laughing or completely forgetting about it. It kind of felt normal for them to bicker like they did, giving a strangely odd warm feeling in the pit of her stomach.

Her thought went back to the match, her heart nearly dropped when she saw him plummet to the ground. He was always so graceful, fast, full of energy, but when he fell… she wanted to run onto the pitch and catch him before he hit the ground. She wanted to curse Crabbe and Mulciber to a pulp and then beat them with the Beaters bat and shove them into Moaning Myrtles bathroom. She wanted to do a lot of things as the scenario kept replaying in her mind over and over again, but she didn't. She just stood there, watching helplessly. She was only glad that Sirius caught him just in time.

But the way he went limp, so lifeless, how he wouldn't even respond, how long it took Madam Pomfrey to treat him, how much pain he was in… it scared her. Why she was so terrified she didn't know. But Lily knew she really liked James, he got hurt loads of time before in matches, but this time made her worry more than any other.

The cold look he gave, his usual mischief-filled, warm eyes were cold and hard. It chilled her. What had she said to him that he responded like that… she had worried about him, wanting him to be safe. Playing Quidditch wouldn't give him any sense of security –well none that she could see.

Remus told her that James loves to fly; heck James said it like a million times himself. But the memory of him getting hit by those two Bludgers and falling head first, hundreds of feet from the ground… a shiver ran through her.

"_Well I'll just have to go see him again. I hope he's doing better,"_ she, Sirius, Remus and Peter were planning on going to see James again after lunch, having no lesson for the next hour. Hopefully Madam Pomfrey would have found something to help him.

She walked back to the table were her books and parchments were scattered everywhere and she settled down on the chair to try and sort through them.

It was half an hour later when she was disturbed as someone came, dragging their chair noisily against the floor and took a seat next to her. She looked up and found a blond shorthaired Ravenclaw staring back at her.

It was Fiona Tagg, a seventh year just like her, except this was one schoolmate she didn't enjoy being around. She concentrated more on her looks and hair than anything else. How she was put into Ravenclaw was beyond her.

"Fiona… what… can I do for you?" she asked in a reserved voice. The blond head seemed oblivious to Lily's mood and smiled sweetly. Lily didn't like that smile, it meant she was searching for something.

"I just wanted to ask you how James is doing, the poor boy. He's usually an excellent flyer, he took some nasty hits."

"If you want to know how he's doing, then go see for yourself. It's not like I stick to him every minute," she ignored the 'nasty hit' comment as it would bring up the falling images again.

"Yes well, I don't do hospitals you see. I want him to look his best when he sees me and I thought I'll wait for him to come out before asking him," Fiona let her words linger for a while before Lily got annoyed and asked, knowing the blond haired girl wouldn't go away if she didn't say whatever she wanted.

"Ask him what?"

"If he wants to go to the Christmas ball with me. I want to be the first to ask him," she giggled, having a dreamy look on her face.

Lily's eyes widened for a brief second. The ball? THE BALL, their ball, their idea… _her_James. She wasn't going to let Fiona ask James to the ball… she suppressed a growl at the girl still sitting next to her, trying with all her strength to stay civil… it was a losing battle. "Fiona, James was really banged up I don't think he will be able to go and who told you he hasn't been asked yet."

Fiona deflated a little at hearing about James state, but smiled sweetly again, "I'm sure he'll be fine and for your information I know no girl asked him yet. Maybe we could go on a date before hand, I hear he's quite romantic," she gushed, twirling her strands of hair and Lily couldn't resist the cringe as she watched the girl.

She wasn't going to ask James out, she wasn't his type and how could she think about the ball when he was injured, lying in the hospital in pain.

"And besides it's not like you asked him. Like he'll ever go out with you," she smirked superiorly at Lily, whose eyes started to twitch in annoyance. If she didn't shut up, the blond hair was not going to stay the same for long.

"What?"

"Yeah I mean look at you, clearly it looks like he's given up on you. I mean you're always so aggressive whenever he's around, shouting at him and what not," she waved a hand in front of her dismissively, as if she was old news, "don't know what he saw in you, completely unruly."

This time the growl comes out in full force, "James can ask whoever he wants and if you must know we've become good friends…"

"_Well maybe not as good, but no way is she going anywhere near him,"_ she thought, the other girl just blinked at her and scoffed, Lily temper rose.

"… And I know he won't go out with a snotty, pompous, single-minded Barbie doll like you," snarled Lily as she whipped out her wand and aimed it menacingly at the now shocked girl in front of her.

A burst of light erupted from her wand, hitting the retreating girls face as she tried to duck out of the way. She shrieked and looked up, her once shiny blond hair now turned neon pink and green, sticking up in thick spikes, making her locks look like a tricked out rock-girl hair style.

She frantically pulled on her hair, letting out short screams and ran out of the library before anyone could see her.

Lily sighed, she knew she shouldn't have done that, but it felt good letting her frustration out and it was kind of… fun. It looks comical even… yes that did feel good. Lily let out a small giggles, a smile on her face and she returned back to her work. Looking at her watch she had a few more hours to kill before meeting up with the Marauders and seeing James.

Madam Pince poked her head out from behind a shelf, looking swiftly around the area Lily was studying. The Librarian nodded to herself, finding nothing amiss and continued on. Another giggle rang through the air.

* * *

"Lily! Lily Pad," shouted Sirius waving excitedly at her. Remus and Peter trailing behind him, grins spread across their faces.

Lily smiled and waved back, deciding to let the nickname slide this one time. They met half way and turned down the stairs that led to the Hospital Wing.

"Hey Lily, we saw what you did to Fiona," smirked Sirius. She looked at him unsurprised; nothing can stay hidden for too long in Hogwarts.

"How did you find out?" she thought the girl would stay hidden until the spell wore off or she found a way to counter it.

"Oh it wasn't hard. Fiona ran past us screaming and growling about a 'damn unconditioned red-headed aggressive Gryffindor', it wasn't hard to figure out it was you she was going on about," answered Remus with a grin.

Sirius and Peter laughed, "That was hilarious and her hair was a work of art Evans. Didn't know you had a mischievous streak," said Sirius. They reached the last corridor to the hospital.

"Well there's a lot you don't know about me," she grinned at them.

"Why'd you do it? Tagg must have said something bad to really tick you off," asked Peter curiously.

Lily shrugged, looking ahead; she knew why she did it, but it's not like she was going to tell. "I was working and she just came out of nowhere and got all up in my business. She just too annoying."

Sirius and Peter laughed and Remus just grinned beside her. He could see that there was more to it than just getting annoyed, but he decided not to say anything.

They had reached the Hospital Wing and went inside, scanning the wing; they found their friend propped up on bed, glaring at the ceiling. Well at least he was awake.

Hearing them come in, his glare relaxed into a smile, "hey guys."

"Hey Jamesie," Sirius greeted with a grin as they gathered around his bed.

James glared at the nickname, "how many times do I have to tell you not to call me that."

Sirius thought for a second, before replying, "I don't know I lost count since fourth year."

All too soon the glare turned into a grin as they both beamed at each other. This argument never seems to get old, much to Remus and Peters annoyance.

"How are you feeling James?" asked Remus. They all dragged some chairs to sit near his bed. James sighed, but nodded.

"Fine."

That didn't satisfy his friends as they kept looking at him with narrowed eyes. They knew James had a tendency to downplay his injures, but they wouldn't have it this time.

"I'm fine," the looks stayed, "I'm serious" he attempted, but he realized his mistake to late and Remus and Peter groaned. Lily looked at them confused.

"No my poor misguided friend. I'm Sirius," Sirius grinned, pointing to himself and then he pointed it at the other black-haired boy, "Your James and you're not fine," his expression turned to concern, "how are you?"

James sighed again, "Still sore, it's like my skin is on fire," he whispered, his friends heard him and they all looked at him with concern and frowns. James quickly added though, "but Madam Pomfrey said she'll be able to find something to help."

They all smiled at his attempt to cheer them up and Sirius suddenly grinned, casting a short glance at Lily before looking back at James.

"Guess who pranked Fiona Tagg today Prongs. You should have seen her running around with neon coloured spiky hair. It was hilarious," laugh Sirius as Lily's eyes widened and she looked away with a blush on her cheeks.

"Flirting Fiona? The Ravenclaw?" he asked, Lily took some pleasure in James confused questions about the name.

"Yeah, apparently she did something to completely tick Evans off here," said Sirius with a grin. Lily stuck her tongue out at him and Remus and Peter were snickering as James looked shockingly at her.

"You… pranked someone?" he asked in surprise.

She became defensive, why was it hard to believe she can prank too, "It can happen," the three healthy boys laughed and she huffed in annoyance. "Well she was annoying me, it was the only way I could make her leave."

Sirius took a deep breath from laughing too hard, leaning on James bed, "Classic," he wiped a fake tear from his eyes.

James chuckled gently, who would of thought. Lily… pranking, the two words sounded odd together.

Not wanting any more questions to be asked about the current topic of discussion, she changed the subject. She looked at James curiously. "What were you upset about when we came in James?"

"Yeah, you were glaring up at the ceiling," Sirius stated as he pointed his finger up to the roof.

James blinked, confused on what they were talking about before it came back to him, "oh that. I was tired of just sitting around, doing nothing and I tried to get up," James sighed, "didn't work so well and I got caught by Madam Pomfrey. Now she's threatening to bind me to the bed if I tried it again," he grumbled and let his head fall back onto the pillow. A spark of pain ran through his shoulder and back. He suppressed a cringe.

"You shouldn't be getting out of bed so soon Prongs, you might hurt yourself," frowned Remus.

"But it's so boring in here Moony," groaned James. He wanted to get out of this plain and dreary place as soon as possible.

"The sooner you get better the sooner you'll get out of here Prongs, but with you being so stubborn it'll take longer," reasoned Remus. James only sighed in response, grumbling about it 'all being unfair'.

At that moment Madam Pomfrey decided to make her entrance. She smiled at the gathered teenagers and then focused her attention to her irate patient as she came to stand near him.

"Well James I have good news," she began.

"I can go?" he asked hopefully.

"No!" he groaned, "but I have found something that can help heal your bruises until Professor Slughorn will have the potions ready."

"What is it?" he asked, the other four were watching them attentively.

"It's a pain easing cream. It'll help the bruises heal but in a more slower rate, because you have injured your ribs Mr. Potter the solution will work on it first before healing your muscles, tissues and skin," explained Poppy as she smiled softly down at the thoughtful James.

"How long will it take to heal exactly?" he asked after a while of silence.

Madam Pomfrey sighed, already regretting what she was about to say, knowing the outburst that will come soon after, "judging by the severity of the bruises and that it goes all the way to your bones Mr. Potter, it will take more than a month or two I'll say."

"WHAT!" shouted James, he sprang up, but soon regretted it as hot burning pain clenched tightly around his chest. He gasped, his breath caught in his throat, hugging his chest. He willed the pain to go away, but it burned and throbbed.

Everyone sprang into action. Madam Pomfrey quickly pried his arms away, Sirius and Remus gently lowered him back onto his pillow, while Lily and Peter hovered closely by not sure what to do.

"Mr. Potter I must insist you not do that," she told him sternly, casting a diagnoses spell on his chest. Checking if no more damage had been made, she sighed in relief when it looked safe and no more harm was done.

James cringed, holding a fist full of his covers. His breathing was harsh and he willed himself to slow down. When he did he looked up at the matron desperately, "but I-I can't stay here for two-two months," he said shakily.

"Of course you will. I will inform your Head of House and the Headmaster and I am not letting you out of my sight until you are completely healed," she told him firmly, crossing her arms.

"Please Poppy, I'll make sure I put that cream on everyday and I'll be good. I won't get myself into any trouble and I'll lock myself away in my room, but please don't make me stay," he said pleadingly. He really _really_ did _not_ want to stay two months in the Hospital Wing with only the stern matron for company. He couldn't even last two hours, forget two months.

"Come on Madam Pomfrey don't be like that. You keep James in here any longer, he'll end up having a phobia of it… or burst," reasoned Sirius as he looked at James who did look like he was close enough to doing just that, Remus and Peter snickered quietly.

"Please Madam Pomfrey, I promise I'll be careful, please," James attempted again, giving his best puppy dog face. Only Sirius could pull of an affective one, but even he was unable to do one in their current situation.

Poppy looked at him for a few minutes, and sighed in defeat. She knew they'll go at it until she had no other choice but to accept. "Very well," James nearly whooped in thrill until, "but I do not trust you to remember or even attempt to apply the cream on your bruises yourself, so I will need someone to do that for you."

The three boys open their mouth to say something, obviously that they'll make sure their friend will receive his treatment, but Madam Pomfrey silenced them quickly and turned to the amused Lily who was standing at the foot of the bed.

"Miss Evans I'm sure I can trust you with this."

"What? Me?" asked Lily flabbergasted, turning her gaze to the stern nurse.

"Yes you. I do not trust the boys to take responsibility or even remember as they seem to get caught up in their other activities," She spared a glance at all of them referring to their pranks and wandering, they all looked back at her ingenuously.

"But, but… but I…" she was lost for words.

"Madam Pomfrey…" said James apprehensively, looking at the matron then at Lily.

"If you wish to leave the Hospital Wing then this is the only best alternative and besides the cream need to be applied every night before you go to sleep as you won't be doing any strenuous activities and as both you and Miss Evans are Head Boy and Girl, I see no problem with this."

"But Madam Pomfrey–," started James, but she interrupted him.

"It is either this or you will stay in the Hospital Wing and let me do it my way. Choose your pick Mr. Potter."

James glared up at her. He wanted to get out of the Hospital Wing, but having Lily take care of him? Just looking at her he could tell she didn't want to. Why was she forcing him between a rock and a hard place.

He went over the advantages, he won't be in the silence of the hospital, he'll be in his cosy bedroom and he'll be able to attend his classes and who knows maybe with Lily helping him it won't be so bad. He really _really_ wanted to get out.

"Fine," sighed James, Poppy smiled happily.

"Good… now that's decided," she turned to the three snickering boy and still shocked girl, "it's nearly time for your lessons to begin, off you go and Miss Evans I would like you to come after dinner tomorrow to take Mr. Potter to your quarters. I will have the cream ready by then."

Lily nodded slowly, still unsure what the medi-witch has gotten her into and turned to leave with the rest after they wished their good-byes and that they'll come and see him later.

James sighed as the door closed and sunk himself deeper into his fluffy pillows, closing his eyes. He didn't know if he was happy about getting out soon or somewhat uncertain about their agreement.

"If I didn't know any better I'd say you did that on purpose Poppy," said James as she made her last checks and made to leave.

"Whatever you say Mr. Potter, but like I said it's either Miss Evans looking after you or me," James only groaned in defeat. She smirked and disappeared into her office.

* * *

The next day came and was progressing very slowly. The three Marauders –minus one– and Lily attended their classes, and to their displeasure it was going dreadfully slow as well. It didn't help when Lily had a History of Magic class second period. Remus was the only one to join her; the rest of the Marauders had saved themselves from the sheer boredom of the ghost professor's lectures on the goblin war and etcetera, now they both wish they did too.

It was lunchtime, Sirius, Remus and Peter decided to go to see their friend after they had a quick bite –much to Peter and Sirius insistence, well mostly Peters, but Lily stayed behind and she didn't feel at all bit hungry. Her thoughts were always wondering to a certain black-haired spectacle boy currently stuck in the Hospital Wing.

She still couldn't believe how it happened, one minute she was just standing there watching them humorously and the next she was thrusted into a job that she completely doubted she could carry out.

_"I mean why couldn't she pick one of the boys. I'm sure Remus could have helped James, or Sirius, why me? What did I ever do to her? I can't look after James,"_she could already feel the awkwardness between them,. How worse will it get when they have to stay in each other company more so then ever.

_"I can't do this, I can't do this."_

As if a trigger was pulled releasing the images of James in pain, they flooded her mind. It seemed he was in so much agony when the school nurse dropped the bomb on him, the sheer pain she saw on his face as he struggled to gain control, the helpless and desperate look he gave the matron wanting nothing more than to get out of the white confining walls of the infirmary. The hurt look he gave when she contradicted them about their frequent visits to the Hospital Wing, the way he plummeted to the ground.

He said she didn't care, that there was no point, that he knew what she thought of him. _"What does he know, he doesn't know… he doesn't know how much I care about him, why can't he see it though, he can easily see my dislike of him, but why not my likes, why can't he see that I care about him?"_

Suddenly she sat up straighter and a look of determination spread across her face. She'll prove him wrong, she did care about him, more so this year than any other year in her life in Hogwarts. He said she doesn't care, she'll show him that she does.

It was nearly time for her next class to start, finding some energy she quickly took a few bites of her lunch, gathered her belongings and headed out. Just a few more hours left before seeing James.

* * *

_"Can't believe this is happening,"_ thought James angrily, _"I am more than capable of looking after myself."_

He couldn't believe Madam Pomfrey just picked Lily out of his three best friends; he was sure Remus, Sirius or Peter would have been able to help him… well okay maybe Remus would put him on complete bed rest and make him do all his essays and catch up with the classes he missed and he'll probably be more bored than in the infirmary, but there was Sirius, his loyal best friend. Who's been there with him for everything, who gets distracted easily, who mostly forgets a lot of things, who usually has food or pranking on his mind, who talks in his sleep, who… okay maybe not Sirius, but Peter. James blanched Peter was worse than Sirius.

At the moment James hated both Madam Pomfrey and Dumbledore, _"they did this on purpose I just know it."_

Dumbledore for making him and Lily head boy and girl and Madam Pomfrey for making Lily look after him.

He growled up at the ceiling, small cracks were spread across it, sticking out from the corners and where the ceiling met the walls. Five hundred and sixty four cracks, that's how much there where, he had been so bored that he actually noticed them and took the time to actually count them. James sighed, not a way he'll like to spend his time really.

_"Okay James, your just looking too much into the negative side of all this, there's good stuff too… Maybe it won't be so bad,"_ a smile spread across his lips. Lily was responsible and organized, not really boring to be with, funny, witty, smart, cute, beautiful and completely sexy in that white tow– _"ARGH!"_

Being in a quiet infirmary alone –occasionally having other students pop in and out–, left James to have a lot of time to think and what his thoughts mostly drifted to was how sexy and cute his fellow head looked like after bathing. He could still see the drips of water run down her cheeks, down her neck and get absorbed by the white towel wrapped tightly around her. Those beautiful green eyes sparkling with surprise, her red hair wavy and darker plastered to her neck and forehead dripping down her back. Her pink lips moist as well as her skin, the towel showed her curves off really well.

_"I'm such a pervert,"_ James groaned and slapped his good arm on his eyes; he seriously needed to find something else to occupy his time. A small spank of pain spread though his chest and back, he did his best to ignore it.

He had never been in so much pain before, sure he got into accidents and broke his bones once or twice, but his mother and Madam Pomfrey would always heal him before it got too much. But now it was different… for a flitting second he wondered if his wounds felt anywhere near like the Cruciatus Curse. His father used to tell him it was the most agonizing and painful curse to ever experience, like white-hot knives stabbing into the flesh, piercing every inch of your body.

He let out a small shudder, frowning. Being an Auror his father was thrusted into a lot of dangerous missions. He hated that his father had to go through that much pain whenever that spell came in contact, to suffer so much at the hands of Death Eaters and… Voldemort. A dull ache rised from his chest, he lightly brushed his fingers over it as if touching it would make it go away, but it stayed.

He shook his head, shaking himself out of his daze. If his father can go through a Cruciatus Curse and still come back home, happy and unfazed. Then this pain shouldn't stop him, he was after all his father's son and he could withstand this. He didn't need help and especially not from Lily. He could see she didn't really want the job of taking care of him forced upon her, she looked really uncomfortable and he sighed. She hated him, he guesses it would be torture for her if she had to look after a big-headed, egotistical, arrogant, idiot like him.

Yes he'll help himself, he didn't need them fussing over him. He'll prove to them he can take care of himself he didn't need Lily. With renewed strength and determination, he sat up, his body protested at the movement, but he was determined to do this. Looking at the clock hanging near the door to Madam Pomfrey office, he noticed that there was an hour left before dinner finished and Lily and his friends would be coming to get him. Plenty of time to get to the Head Common room by himself.

Swinging his legs over the bed and twisting his body so he sat on the edge. He let out a small groan, the dull ache in his chest started to twinge gently. He looked over to the office making sure Madam Pomfrey didn't come walking in when he was trying to escape.

Getting up slowly, he held onto the bed frame, steadying himself as he felt a bout of dizziness overcome him. The ache spread and throbbed, his back burned when he had to bend a bit to get up.

Taking slow breaths he let go of the bed frame and started walking slowly towards the hospital doors. He was thankful that he was the only one in the hospital, anyone else might have ratted him out or prevents him from leaving. What he wasn't thankful for was that the wing was so blasted large and his bed was the farthest away from the door. He had to be quiet if he wanted to make it out unnoticed.

He knew Madam Pomfrey will be angry, probably furious… maybe steam would come out of her ears and nose, but he couldn't take it anymore. The silence, the pain or being treated like a child, he could face the consequences later, he just wanted to get out.

He tiptoed quietly, his ears perked, paying attention to any noise that might signal the arrival of the matron. He was nearly there when he heard clattering and movement just near the office door; he stopped. His head whipped to the matron office and quarters door, watching fearfully. If she came out and found him out of his bed, he'll be dead, he wouldn't be able to run all the way back to his bed without her noticing and she'll strap him to the bed, giving him the glare of the century.

He waited and saw no sign of Poppy coming out, sighing gently in relief he continued tiptoeing toward the door, his eyes still on the office making sure he'll be able to get out unseen.

What he didn't make sure was if he was still going in the right direction. He was walking directly towards the frame of another bed, going slightly off course to the hospital wing's door.

Just as he turned to face the other way, deciding to quicken his pace, his body slammed into a cold solid form, meeting the end frame of the bed forcefully. He cringed, stumbling a little backwards and shuddering hard as his body convulsed in pain. He hissed, grabbing the frame with one hand and the other wrapped around his chest as the ache turned into all to noticeable throb of pain coursing though his chest and shoulder. He sucked in a breath and choked out, but it only worsened as it pulsed and pounded.

James crouched down forward a little, taking slow breath to calm himself, _"nearly there, come on, only a few more steps,"_quickly casting a glance at the office door sure that his noises didn't notify the matron of anything unusual. He straightened up, and blinked away the tears welling up in his eyes. Letting go of the frame and moving away from it, he renewed his effort to the door.

But the pain didn't stop, it stayed throbbing through his whole body at every step he took, "damn that stupid bed," he whimpered out, the pain grew. His body protesting wildly to the movements, his left shoulder burned, taking the sensation to the base of his neck to his back and chest.

James sucked in a deep breath and soon regretted it as his lungs expanded filling up with air and successfully making his ribs move. He convulsed, his muscles aching, tightening dangerously, it's as if his whole inside was on fire. A few tears escaped his eyes as he shut them tightly letting out a whimper.

_"Oh Merlin, this wasn't a good idea,"_he felt numb and dizzy. He didn't know he was holding in his breath until he let it go, _"damn it hurts, why is it hurting so much?"_

He started to panic. Looking up he was only a few steps away, five or six maximum, the door was so close, but he couldn't bear to take another step. He lifted his right arm, but that only caused the pain to violently assault his body as if it was going against him and his freedom, he lets out a gasp.

A few seconds of standing there he finally noticed he was hyperventilating. He never did that before, why was he doing that? It was only causing him to panic more and made his chest burn as it lifted and fell rapidly. His ribs were being overworked, they burned and a violent throb passed through him and then another.

He couldn't hold it in anymore and a painful cry escaped his lips. His legs gave way and he fell to the floor. He curled hitting the cold solid ground, wrapping his arms around his chest.

"Ma'am Po'fr–ey," whimpered out James weakly. He wanted so badly for the pain to go away, to be back in his bed, to fall unconscious. He was surprised he was still awake… why was he so stupid, why couldn't he just stay put.

She was right he was an idiot.

Tears were leaking down his eyes, his vision was getting blurry and there were black spots popping into his sight and another painful throb ran through him.

"POPPY," it took all he could to shout out, but it worked and he heard hurried steps.

"James," came a gasp a few seconds later and more urgent steps raced towards him. He felt her kneel near him and a hand rested on his arm,. Another convulse shook his body and he groaned loudly, she was talking to him, but he couldn't hear her.

He was gently turned over and before everything went black he saw her concerned eyes watching him and he couldn't help the last thought to drift into his pain filled mind.

_"I'm so dead."_

* * *

Remus, Sirius and Lily walked out of their last Defence against the Dark Arts class for the day, sighing in relief when it finally finished. Peter had Herbology, so he wasn't with them, deciding not to take Defence classes as he only got an A for it in his OWLs, needing an E and above to carry on.

"Finally dinner time," smiled Sirius, swinging his bag over his shoulder. Lily giggled and Remus rolled his eyes at him as the black haired boy practically ran to the Great Hall.

They found Peter already there eating, he smiled up at them as he saw them coming and they sat down to join him. They decided to eat quickly so they could see their friend; Remus and Lily ate in a more leisured pace, instead of inhaling their food like the other two.

Sirius and Peter finished in record time and waited impatiently for the other two to finish. When they did, they got up and walked outside of the Great Hall and started up the flight of stairs. Sirius made to follow Lily to the Hospital Wing, but Remus grabbed the back of his collar and stopped him.

"Hey what's the big idea Moony?" said Sirius, straightening out his collar when Remus let him go.

"You seem to have forgotten something Padfoot," said Remus, crossing his arms.

"Oh and what's that?" asked Sirius confused.

Remus sighed, "You seem to forget that we have detention to serve with Professor McGonagall after dinner tonight."

Sirius looked at him blankly for a second before it came back to him. He was so eager to go see his friend that he forgot they had detention with their head of house for the prank they played on the Slytherins. He sighed in frustration.

"And here I thought we were finally done with those detentions."

Remus nodded, "it's the last one. She let us off for the match, remembers. But she did tell us clearly that we have to finish off our punishment after it though."

"I don't remember that," said Sirius.

"Neither do I," whined Peter.

"Well I'm not surprised," sighed Remus again as Lily watched them with amusement; "come on we'll see James tomorrow, we best not anger Minnie even more."

Sirius gulped and turned desperately to Lily, "are you sure you'll be able to get James to the Head's quarter yourself. I'm sure McGonagall won't mind if we're a few minutes late, maybe Poppy would write us a note."

Lily smiled, but shook her head, "No I'll be fine, it's best if you listen to Remus for once and finish off your two weeks of detention. Do you seriously want to add another week for being late?"

Sirius finally saw reason, knowing he wouldn't get away with it for long. He nodded in defeat and Remus laughed, which earned him a smack on the shoulder.

"Fine, let's get this over with," he said pouting.

The three Marauders turned the way up the stairs to their Head of House office, while Lily followed on to the Hospital Wing. She faintly heard Peter say something about James serving the detention too and Sirius outraged cry of it being unfair. She giggled, a smile spread across her face.

She felt livelier now than she ever did in the whole day. She was determined to help James. Reaching the double doors of the infirmary, one was already open and she walked in. Her smile spread wider as she watched an irate Madam Pomfrey, huffing and fussing around a nervous looking James, who was rubbing the back of his head sheepishly, sitting with his back to the doors.

"Don't you dare do that again young man," said Madam Pomfrey angrily, as she placed random vials on a tray, "nearly gave me a heart attack… moving around like that in your condition… added another bruise… goodness knows what would have happened if you got out," she kept grumbling on, shooting glares at James who was laughing gently, looking sorry.

"I won't do it again ma'am, I learned my lesson," he smiled at her, rubbing his chest. Lily noticed Pomfrey's eyes soften slightly and she nodded at him strictly.

Lily smiled and moves forward, she had to admit James looked really cute when he was being scowled. Like a young boy getting caught for doing something naughty. What she didn't know was how right she was.

"Causing trouble again James," she said as she came to stand near him. He turned around startled, not hearing her come in, but he just smiled back at her.

"Apparently Mr. Potter thought he can leave for the head dormitory by himself and CALLAPSE REACHING THE DOOR," shouted Madam Pomfrey as she glared at him.

James flinched and looked down, blushing slightly and rubbed his sour chest lightly.

Lily froze… he collapsed?

"Are you okay?" she asked quickly, looking at him with concern. James looked up at her surprised… again. First the prank now the concern… where did she stand with him?

"Yes I'm fine," he said slowly. She looked at him for a minute before turning to Madam Pomfrey who had piled all the vials on the tray and picked it up.

"How is he really?" Lily asked the matron. James huffed in annoyance, why couldn't they believe him.

"His condition is still the same, but he has gained another bruise on his side because he admitted he slammed into another bed while trying to escape," she cast a short glare at the boy who was now laughed gently, "his skin is very tender, any form of pressure or strenuous activity will result in him suffering from intense pain."

Oh yes he did suffer from intense pain and he didn't wish to suffer it again. His chest ached painfully, but he wasn't willing to cry out to notify Madam Pomfrey, not wanting to risk her changing her mind and making him stay.

He could bare through the pain, it wasn't really bad like before, the Pepper Up potion and Calming Draught seemed to have helped him, not by much but he didn't feel like going into another panic attack like Madam Pomfrey told him he did before.

"Now I will be right back with the cream," Poppy told Lily as she started walking towards her office door. She stopped after a thought and turned slightly to look at James austerely, "and you stay put, you better not move an inch until I return."

James only smiled at her and nodded. When she was gone, he slowly turned fully to Lily with a grin. Lily laughed and shook her head at him. She should have known he wouldn't listen, like he ever did to authority figures.

"Never one to listen are you Potter," she smiled at him. James laughed gently, giving her a wink.

"Nope. How come the guys haven't come with you?" he asked, curious that his friends weren't here to get him as well.

"They went to Professor McGonagall for detention."

"Detention? Did they pull another prank without me?" he said outraged.

Lily rolled her eyes, "No it was for the prank you guys pulled on the Slytherin before the match, the one that was postponed and to be finished after."

"Oh right I remember, I guess I don't have to go," laughed James. He could imagine how annoyed Sirius would be about that. Lily laughed as well thinking the same too.

"Here it is," called Madam Pomfrey as she came out, holding a white tub of cream in her hands. She handed it to Lily and James quickly turned back into the sitting position he was in before and pretended to look interested in the tub Lily was holding.

"Now Miss Evans I want you to apply this on Mr. Potter every night, just before bed. Make sure to spread it evenly around the inflamed or bruised areas, it might hurt a little, but it must be applied probably, don't take no for an answer," she told Lily.

Lily smiled and nodded as James groaned. It's as if he was being passed off from one babysitter to another without his consent.

"And if you have any trouble, please don't hesitate to come to me. Either about the cream or if Mr. Potter is not co-operating," she looked sternly at James who looked innocently back, "the tub will refill itself if you run out, so do not worry about the supply and make sure that he doesn't do anything tiring. He should get plenty of rest, we don't want another episode like today do we Mr. Potter?"

"No ma'am," he answered with a sigh.

"I will inform all the teachers and the Headmaster about your situation, so they will be able to keep an eye out for you in your classes."

"I don't need to be babysat," complained James.

Madam Pomfrey ignored him, "he might tire out easily or become out of breath, so like I said make sure he doesn't do anything tiring," Lily nodded.

James grumbled to himself, pouting slightly. It's as if he wasn't even in the room with them as they continued to talk about him. Lily noticed and grinned, James looked so adorable with that pout, her stomach fluttered and she quickly drew her attention back to the still talking matron, diminishing the feeling. She was here to help him, not take advantage of him.

Making sure that Lily knew what she needed to do, Poppy's attention finally turned to James, who went perfectly still, even though his muscles clenched painfully.

"And you Mr. Potter," James tried the innocent look again; "I know your habits of trying to avoid treatment," the look didn't work apparently, "so you will listen and follow Miss Evans instructions. If I hear any complaints from her about you, I will drag you back here myself and I won't let you out of my sight until you're completely healed. Am I understood?"

James nodded his head vigorously, "Yes ma'am."

Poppy stared at him for a good full minute, "You moved didn't you," she said menacingly.

"No I didn't," said James quickly, pretending to be offended. Lily covered her mouth with her hand, trying not to laugh out loud.

Poppy kept looking at him and he nearly started to sweat, sitting so still as she scrutinized him. Finally she straightened up and nodded.

"Fine."

Lily quickly controlled herself and moved over to help James stand up, knowing he'll be desperate to get out now.

"Come on James."

"I can walk," he said not looking at her. Madam Pomfrey snorted a sound Lily didn't hear so often with the stern and collective matron. She noticed that whenever she's with James, she saw a whole new side to their teachers… how interesting.

"Yes, like the first time went so well," James glared up at her, but sighed in defeat, letting Lily help him.

"Remember what I told you Miss Evans," Lily nodded and Poppy smiled, "you may take your leave now, before I come to my senses and change my mind."

That's all that needed to be said for James as he grabbed Lily's hand, ignoring the rising pain at the movement and practically dragged her out of the Hospital Wing, leaving a greatly smirking matron behind.

* * *

They were on the corridor to the Head common room when Lily finally said, "James I think we're far enough from the Hospital Wing now."

Her hand was still grasped in James and her stomach was fluttering the whole time. His hand was so warm, a little rough, but still soft. She unconsciously tightened her hand on his and the tub of cream as they had ran up the stairs and it was still clenched tightly. She felt her cheeks become warm and she knew a blush had formed.

"Not far enough, she can still catch us if she does change her mind," replied James firmly holding onto Lily hand, not realizing he was doing so and what reaction he was causing. He just wanted to get as far away as possible from the accursed infirmary and reaching their common room he will feel safe enough to slow down.

Reaching the Portrait, Lily said the password and James practically leaped inside dragging Lily with him, nearly making her trip over and drop the tub.

James walked over to the couch and crashed onto it. Lily giggled at him, suddenly missing the warmth of his hand in hers, but her wandering soon stopped as she saw him breathing heavily, his arms wrapped around his chest.

She quickly ran over to him, kneeling down beside him, her hands hovered over him uselessly.

"James, are you alright?" she asked stupidly, _"of course he's not alright you idiot, his chest must be acting up again."_

James didn't answer right away, the Pepper Up potion must have worn off and he felt drained. He slowly calmed himself down, taking long breaths, it wasn't helping the throbbing but he needed to catch his breath, maybe it wasn't a good idea to run so fast after all.

Finally calming down after a few minutes, he relaxed into the cushions and ran his right hand through his hair. He turned his attention to Lily, who was still watching him worriedly and he smiled.

"I'm fine now Lily," he reassured her, she didn't look convinced, "really I am. It's not hurting so much."

She watched him for a few seconds, and then nodded getting up; she walked into her room and placed the tub on her nightstand, taking Madam Pomfrey instructions seriously. She didn't want to give it to James, just in case he decided he 'misplaced' it somewhere and they couldn't 'find' it.

She walked out of her room, closing the door and went to sit on the armchair. James was stretched out on the couch, his eyes closed, and both arms lying lightly across his chest. He looked as if he was sleeping and she didn't have the heart to wake him, instead she sat down quietly and watched him keenly.

_"He looks so tired,"_ she thought. Lily could see shadows underneath his eyes and he flinched and cringed a few times, shifting his position. She wondered if he can get any sleep in the condition he's in; she hoped the cream would help.

Suddenly a growling sound emanated from James, his eyes opened and a blush appeared across his cheeks. Lily smiled.

"You're hungry?"

James nodded and slowly sat up, "Yeah! I didn't get to eat much in the Hospital Wing," he answered sheepishly.

Lily chuckled and looked around. She didn't think of saving anything for James, thinking he might have eaten and she knew they only had a few mugs of Butterbeer stocked in the cabinet, but not food… maybe she could go to the kitchen… wait she didn't know where that was.

James smiled at her, "don't worry I'll call Copper. He'll get us something, are you hungry?"

She looked at him confused, Copper? "No I'm fine; I ate before coming to get you."

James nodded and called out 'Coppers', within a second a small House-Elf popped in front of James. It squealed in excitement, making James laugh and asked eagerly.

"What can Copper do for Master James Potter?"

James smiled down at the House-Elf, "could you get me something to eat Copper, I'm afraid I missed dinner and how many time do I have to tell you to call me James."

Copper squirmed and James laughed gently, "Sorry Mast- James, Copper forgets."

"Don't worry about it. Are you sure you don't want anything Lily?" he asked once more, the House-Elf turned and Lily finally understood why the House-Elf was given that name. His eyes were a bright copper colour, shinning happily up at her, wanting nothing more than to serve the two teenagers. Lily smiled down at him and shook her head, "No thanks."

"Okay, just for one Copper, try to keep it light," said James, but he knew he'll get more than asked.

"Copper will be right back," and he popped away, reappearing a minute later with a tray full of food and a big mug of Butterbeer. James laughed and thanks Copper.

"Any time Mast- James, I's hope yous will visit the kitchen soon with yours friends. We House-Elves miss yous company."

James smiled at Copper and nodded, "We'll be down soon Copper, tell the rest I said hi."

Copper nodded brightly and vanished. James grabbed an apple and took a large bite from it and turned to Lily who was looking at him amusingly.

"Wha?" he asked, the apple still in his mouth.

Lily giggled and shook her head, "it's nothing," she took out one of her assignment and got to work on it. James shrugged and continued eating.

He finished half an hour later and lied back on to the couch, enjoying the warmth of the common room and Lily's gentle humming as she continued with her work. His back and chest weren't hurting that bad, but his left arm was aching, twinges of pain running up and down his arm. He did his best to ignore it and got out one of his books, deciding to get some reading done, hopefully that would get his mind off of the pain.

A few hours passed with Lily finally finishing off her assignment and James dozing off slightly, his book resting on his stomach. They hadn't been much talking, both preferring the silence as they occupied themselves.

Lily packed up her things and looked at the clock hanging over the fireplace; it was ten o'clock. Thinking it was best if they got to bed now so she could apply the cream. She looked at James who was drumming his fingers on the cover of his book, his eyes half closed.

"James."

"Mmm?" he said sleepily, turning his head towards her.

"It's getting late, we should get to bed," she got up and James nodded. He sighed getting up slowly and stood up, trying not to bend his back too much. He decided to leave his books there, not really bothered with them.

They both walked into their own rooms and Lily picked up the tub of pain-easing cream and walked out of her room to James.

The door was closed and she sighed in annoyance. Didn't he know she was going to do this, she knocked on the door and a minute later James opened it.

She waved the tub of cream in front of him and he sighed, leaving the door open and moved toward his bed, inviting Lily in. He knew she'd follow the stubborn and tricky matron's rules no matter what.

Lily walked in and looked around. All the furniture was positioned the same as hers in the room. His bed and nightstand stood opposite the door with his suitcase sitting at the end of his bed, his wardrobe was on the left side with his desk on the right and an arched shaped window was a few feet from his nightstand. She could clearly see the forbidden forest and a little of the Dark lake from where she was standing. An owls perch was standing vacant near the window. Plastered on the walls where various Quidditch team posters and Gryffindor hanging and books and parchments where scattered all over the desks and parts of the floor.

As Lily looked around, slowly walking toward the bed, James was already sitting on the edge waiting for her.

He didn't know how he really felt about all this; here he was in love with this girl who hated him and was being forced to look after him. One side of him wanted Lily to take care of him, maybe this way they could get to know each other more closely and break out of their awkward stage. But another side of him thought it could never work, he was just setting himself for another fall. Picturing a Lily who was really happy and enjoyed being in his presence and wanted him was as far as he could go… just imagining it.

"You know… you don't need to do this if you don't want to," he said, looking down, "I know you don't want to."

Lily looked at him, he was wrong, she wanted to do this. She didn't know why but she wanted to spend more time with him, to help him, to prove him wrong, why she felt so strongly about it was beyond her.

But she also didn't want to get on Madam Pomfrey bad side and she thought he was just trying to make her leave and not accept her help. So she would do this with or without him liking it or not; it was the only way to help him get better.

"No way Potter I'm doing this. Madam Pomfrey assigned me to take care of you and I am not too keen on getting on her bad side," not really what she wanted to say, but she sat on the right side of him nonetheless.

James sighed, _"I shouldn't be surprised, she has to be here, not because she wants to,"_he thought. Lily's words in the Hogwarts Express echoed in his ears again. He hadn't thought about it ever since the match and his heart ached as it came crashing back down.

He sighed tiredly and Lily looked at him worriedly, "James you had a long day, let's get this over with so you can rest."

James looked up at her and he really couldn't understand where she stood with him. It was like she wanted to stay with him, yet at the same time she didn't… if that made any sense.

Lily opened the tub and wait for James expectantly, a small blush spread across the bridge of her nose. He stared at her, not understanding what she was waiting for before it suddenly came to him. He was going to be bare chest in front of her… again.

James blushed and cleared his throat; this was going to be uncomfortable. He unbuttoned his shirt and slowly took it off, trying not to aggravate his sore skin, revealing his well-toned, fierce red and blue-ish, purple marks stained chest.

Apparently they were both blushing at this point and avoiding each other's eyes.

Lily finally rested her eyes back on his chest, even though Quidditch really agreed with his well-built body, she could see the angry bruises littering his chest, left shoulder and arms and his back. She got up and sat on the other side, where she inspected his left arm more closely. It was swollen and red, probably where that horrid Bludger hit him, a tint of purple in it.

The back and chest had two similar swollen red marks and surrounding redness, tinted with purple and blue marks. She tried not to grimace, not wanting James to see her looking somewhat disgusted at his injuries, even though he was still looking down.

She brought her hand up and lightly brushed his wound on his shoulder; James flinched violently and backed away from her.

"What are you doing?" he said angrily.

"Sorry, I was just looking your wounds," she answered apologetically.

"Well Madam Pomfrey already did that, you don't need to."

"Fine, just come here and let me put it on," she huffed and motioned for him to sit back where he was, "let's start on your back first."

James complied slowly and sat with his back facing her. Lily look sadly at the angry marks, wishing there was some way she could get rid of them completely in one go. She dipped her hand into the cream and slowly brought her hand up to his back and gently rubbed it across his back.

James flinched, his muscles tightened and he groaned, suppressing a cry whenever her hand touched a tender part. The cream stung his sore skin; the pain pulsed and throbbed around the area she quickly worked over, applying the cream evenly on like she was instructed.

Another moan escaped his lips and he tilted his head back a little, shutting his eyes tight.

"I'm nearly done James, please just try to stay still," she said in a reassuring and comforting tone.

James nodded; he tried to ignore the pain, instead concentrating on Lily soft, cold hand running over his bare burning back. It felt good, her cold hand running over his hot skin.

It felt so right in some way and he tried to relish in the feeling, knowing it wouldn't last long.

Lily finished spreading the cream evenly across his back and moved on to his arm and shoulder. She dipped her hand in the tub for more cream as James adjusted his position to make it easier for her and she quickly spread the cream evenly over the bruises.

Lily was looking intently at her work as James was looking anywhere but at her. The silence stretched on, only being disturbed when James moaned or painfully hissed from the pressure and Lily reassurance that she was nearly done.

The arm finished, Lily dipped her hand once more into the tub for more cream as James moved himself, his bare chest facing her once again. He brought up one leg and folded it in front of him, making himself more comfortable, his back and arm were aching for being touched too much, but he knew the hardest part was coming.

Lily turned and a blush crept onto her face, how many time does she have to see his naked chest without going red in the face. James stared at her and smiled gently, trying to hide his own blush; he knew this wasn't comfortable for either of them.

She looked up and smiled back at him, and then looked back at his chest. She gulped silently, her face now the colour of a tomato. She touched his chest and gently started spreading the cream, trying her best not to notice how tight his muscles felt underneath her hand.

James watched her, a strange feeling coming over him. She was breathing deeply, her warm breath blowing over his hot skin, he tilted his head back a little, a small shudder went through his spine and he closed his eyes.

But they snapped open when a painful throb whipped through him, lighting his whole chest up as if it was on fire. He quickly grabbed Lily's hand, making her stop.

"What's wrong?" she asked, surprised at how close their faces where, but she ignored that and looked at his face with concern, hoping she didn't hurt him too much. His face was scrunched up in pain and his eyes shut tight.

"Nothing… could you… could you maybe do this later," he pleaded, the pain wasn't lessening, it burned even harder and he suppress a cry as he looked at her.

"But James you won't heal if I don't apply it on properly. It's only a little more and I'll be done," she reassured him, pleading with her eyes to let her help him.

He looked at her, it just hurt too much. Lily smiled softly at him.

"Don't worry James; I'll do it quickly and as gently as I can."

James continued to stare at her before nodding and letting go of her hand. Lily smiled at him and he managed to smile back. She started to rub more cream on his chest, this time being as gentle as she could.

James suppressed a cry and clutched a fist full of his bed sheet whenever the pain spread through his sore chest.

Applying the last bit, Lily stopped and placed the lid back on the tub, "there all done," she said smiling; the blush it seems was still there.

James let go of his bed sheets and panted in relief, " we have to do this every night, I don't I'll last that long."

Lily laughed and got up from his bed and looked down at her work. The cream made his chest glisten, making his skin moist and his muscles look more muscular, even with those horrid bruises on him.

James looked up at her and a mischief smirk crept on his face, "like what you see Lily?"

Lily quickly snapped out of it and blushed, "not in your life Potter," she said trying to get rid of the redness on her cheeks.

"What's this? I thought we were on first names bases Li-ly."

Lily huffed and turned away, "well apparently your cocky attitude says otherwise."

James just grinned and lightly rubbed his chest as he leaned back, reposition himself, so his headrest supported him. Lily turned; watching him and she quickly swatted his hand away.

"HEY!"

"Don't 'hey' me; you have to let it dry and stop touching it… really Potter however are you going to get better if you can't follow simple instructions."

James stuck his tongue out at her as an answer.

"Oh yeah, that's really mature," mocked Lily, rolling her eyes at him.

"Whatever, could you leave now so I can get some sleep, its late," he pointed to the clock on his nightstand and it read half eleven.

_"Wow, I was in here for an hour and a half… funny it felt shorter,"_thought Lily. James started to lie back down, getting into his covers, placing it up to his waist.

"Don't lie on your back, the cream hasn't dried there yet," she scowled him; "sleep on your right side."

"Fine," James turned to his right side and looked at her with an annoyed expression. "There you happy now."

"It's a start," Lily turned to leave.

"Lily…" said James shortly.

She turned round annoyed, "what?"

James looked anywhere but at her, "…Thanks."

She smiled softly at him as he risked a glance at her and she nodded, "you're welcome… goodnight."

"Goodnight," he smiled back at her and she turned and walked towards the door, taking the tub of cream with her. She walked out of his room and into hers, a smile on her face as she got ready for bed.

* * *

**(A/N) Do you agree? I hope you liked it, I'm ganna make this fast, I don't know if my computer might restart on me again _(grumbles)_, so... what's going to happen to James and Lily now? Will they survive through the year? Will another girl ask James out before Lily? Will he say yes? Will Lily pound that girl to the ground? How will James cope with classes and events with his condition? Will Poppy leave him alone for long? And most importantly how will the next Full Moon go? All important questions and they will be answered in the following chapters ^^. **

**Please review and prove Paddy wrong, if I get more than thirty reviews I might start talking to him again lol! Don't spoil him too much though my fellow fanfic readers _(winks)_**

**Sirius: SPOIL ME! You're talking...**

**Paradise: _(Silence)_**

**Sirius: _(Grumbles and walks away)_**

**Paradise: _(Grins and winks at the Readers)_**

**Again thank you for all the wonderful reviews and sorry if I made any spelling or grammar mistakes. I tried my best ^^ Review please, thanks.**


	6. First Day

**Me: (**_**looks around a corner, finding the coast clear and walked out)**_

**Sirius: YOU'RE LATE **_**(pops out behind her)**_

**Me: **_**(jumps in shock and whirls round, she glares at him and crosses her arms)**_

**Sirius: What? **

**Me: **_**(sticks her tongue out at him)**_

**Sirius: Aww come on, you're still not talking to me**

**Me:**_** (she shakes her head, and then turns to all the reviewers with a smile while he grumbles behind her) **_**hey everyone, how are you'll doing? Sorry for taking so long, but it's been a really hectic month for me, I've been getting a few disappointing and temporary life changing news...well actually it could turn out permanent, but I'm trying my best for that not to happen, so please pardon me for the lateness of this chapter.**

**Sirius: Why? What happened? **_**(Surprised)**_

**Me: **_**(ignores him) **_**I have to say I'm a little upset about the lack of review of my last chapter, but eh! I guess that how it goes huh! **_**(Smiles) **_**But I want to thank those who did ^^ Eye-Of-The-Kyuubi, crazy-wee-cat, kutlessgurl90 and KahlanWeasley, you guys are the best **_**(hugs them)**_** Thank you.**

**Sirius:**_** (blinks in confusion and then goes off to check something)**_

**Me: Now for this one I hope the review amount will change, I could really use some positive things now, it'll a nice distraction to everything else, and like I said in my pervious chapter, great way to get motivated **_**(grins) **_**so...**

**Sirius: WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!**

**Me: **_**(looks in the direction he disappeared, surprise by his outburst. Waits. Nothing)**_** ...anyways...hope you like this and leave a review, let me know what you think ^^**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter, thats ALL JK Rowlings.**

* * *

It hurt.

That's the first thing he registered.

Something was hurting him and he didn't know what. He shifted position, but that didn't help, every little movement he made caused a shot of pain to rush through him. It felt as if he was lying on knives, each one poking a different area on his chest.

His eyes slowly opened and he groaned. He was lying on his back, his covers kicked off, half on the floor and half on his bed.

He felt oddly cold, usually the morning coldness didn't bother him, but the shiver that ran through his body said otherwise. He moved his left foot underneath the covers and very gingerly, kicked it up towards him, tugging the rest of the cover on the floor up and making it land on his waist. His back and side protected violently at the movement, but he ignored it and lifted the rest of the covers up to his neck with his right hand.

He sighed as he started to feel warm after a few minutes, next time he was putting a heating charm on his mattress maybe that would help.

James chest throbbed. It's as if the cream didn't even work at all. The pain was still the same, aching randomly on his chest and back, choosing a different area to inflict him every time, he didn't feel the slightest bit of change. He closed his eyes and ran his right hand over his bare chest, his left arm at his side, unwilling to move it.

"_Wheres my shirt?"_ he thought. He turned his head to the side and he saw his black shirt lying on the floor near his nightstand. _"How'd it get there?"_ no wonder he felt colder than usual, he didn't have his top on, but why was it on the floor?

It slowly came back to him and a blush crept onto his face. He had taken his shirt off to let Lily put on the cream. He could still remember how her hand felt on his sore skin, her gentle cold touch running over his scorching flesh. A smile appeared onto his face as he remembered how red she had gone; he had to admit she looked really cute, it hasn't been very often where he got her to blush, usually she was always glaring, scowling or completely ignoring him.

Maybe Lily was finally coming around.

James looked over at his clock and was surprised to find out that it was nearly time for lunch. Why any one hadn't come to wake him? He gave out a yawn and attempted to stretch, but he only recoiled as the pain sprang through his upper half.

"_Note to self, never do that again"._

After waiting for it to subside a little, James got up slowly, cringing a few times and straightened up. He quickly levitated his clothes toward him, choosing to wear his more comfortable robes then his school ones. Being a weekend he didn't bother with his uniform.

It took longer than he expected to get changed as he had to stop a few times to manage the pain and then get started over again. He found bending over difficult as he tried to reach for his socks and shoes, sparks of pain would fly up his spine and out-stretched arm making him hiss unpleasantly.

After he finally finished dressing, he looked at the mirror in his room, checking himself over one last time, his hair was a toppled mess but at the moment he didn't care and left it as it was –not much different from how he usually leaves it–.

Opening and closing his bedroom door, he found the common room empty. He saw no sign of Lily and he couldn't hear her moving around in her room or humming while doing her work either, so it was safe to say she wasn't in. He went to the bathroom, relieving himself, brushed his teeth and freshening up, all the while trying to ignore the noticeable pain.

He finished with a relieving sigh, no more pain, he was standing perfectly still, leaning against the cold stone wall. Then his stomach gave an all too noticeable growl and the pain returned as he moved with a groan. He decided to head down to the Great Hall.

It took him a good half an hour to get there; he was panting, and leaning against the wall. James had finally reached the bottom and was silently cursing the castle.

"_WHY DO WE HAVE SO MANY BLOODY STAIRS, no wait...WHY IS THE HEAD COMMON ROOM SO BLOODY FAR FROM THE GREAT HALL?"_

After gaining his breath, he straightened up, trying not to look in pain or tired at all, which he couldn't deny he was, his chest and back ached painfully and he was already tired even though he slept through the whole morning, but he didn't want to give anyone the chance to see him so weak, especially the Slytherins, he knew they would never let this down.

He walked confidently into the Great Hall, looking around he found it wasn't occupied as much as he thought, some of the students had gone to the village, either to get away from the castle or start shopping for the ball, he wouldn't be surprised if the majority of them were females.

He walked a normal pace to the Gryffindor table where he was glad to find his friend eating and a few seats away sat Lily with Alice and Frank, talking and laughing.

He didn't feel like going over to Lily, he felt embarrassed about yesterday night and how much his thought wondered towards her. He knew he couldn't keep this up, she didn't want him, and he should stop making a fool out of himself. But sometimes he couldn't help it, at time it did feel like she was showing something for him, that she was finally starting to understand him, but then he would say something or she would and they would be at each other's throats. It hadn't happened recently and James was finding that as a good sign, now only if he could keep it up.

"James!" shouted Sirius with a big grin on his face as he saw him walk in, Remus and Peter turned and smiled, looks of relief itched onto their faces at seeing their friend up and about, Sirius waved at James who grinned back and joined them.

"Glad to see you finally awake Prongs", said Remus as Peter and Sirius continued eating.

"Yeah, why didn't anyone wake me?" James asked and he drank some pumpkin juice, his arm ached when he picked the goblet up to his mouth then placed it back onto the table, his throat felt really dry and he quenched it. It took all he could not to shake too much, not wanting anyone to notice, he didn't need anyone to start fussing over him. He had enough of it from Madam Pomfrey.

"Well...we wanted to but Lily stopped us outside the head common room", said Remus with a knowing smile.

Sirius rolled his eyes, "She told us that she didn't want us making too much noise and that Madam Pomfrey advised her to make sure you got enough rest and not to overexert yourself".

James raised an eyebrow at his black-haired best friend, "and that stopped you?"

Sirius pouted and crossed his arms, his plate was empty of any food so he had no problem joining in the conversation, "You know as well as I how scary Evans can get, and I didn't feel like getting hexed early in the morning Prongs, you know how colourful her spells can get".

He gave a little shiver and so did James, there hadn't been a time where both prankster weren't on the receiving end of some nasty jinxes from their fellow red-haired Gryffindor. They were just glad that Remus always had a counter spell to reverse it, having the same educated intellect as Lily.

Apparently shivering wasn't an ideal thing for James to do as the pain shot through him, he had been ignoring it so well, being distracted by his friends was one good way to ignore it, but that didn't stop the pain from making itself known. It's as if it was demanded James for his attention and he groaned a little, leaning a tad bit forward, trying not to look obvious.

But someone noticed, "James you okay?" asked Remus concerned. Remus had sharp eyes, as well as sharp senses and hearing, there wasn't much that could escape his notice.

James smiled and nodded, "Yeah fine Moony, don't worry", but as usual his werewolf friend didn't believe him.

"James" said Sirius in a warning tone, he hated it how James always concealed his discomfort, it always took a while to get him to confess, "Don't do that, it's getting annoying".

James only pouted and looked away, but he regretted it as his eyes landed on one glaring matron sitting at the teachers table watching him, he quickly looked down at the table.

Great, just great, this was perfect, he growled inwardly.

"God it feels like I'm being baby-sat", he grumbled and Sirius couldn't help but grin.

"That's because you are being baby-sat mate" James growled at him, causing Sirius to laugh. Remus shook his head at them and grinned as well.

After joking around a little more, James was happily preoccupied as he ate lunch –well breakfast for him– and enjoyed his friends company. He would occasionally look down the table and watch Lily as she talked and laughed with Alice, then he would quickly look away when she turned or when Sirius made some loud comments about him watching her, which would result in him scowling Sirius because he wasn't able to reach across the table and punch him.

"Are you up for going to Hogmeade James?' asked Peter.

"Course I am Pete, let's go" said James as he finished his pumpkin juice.

Remus looked hesitant, "Are you sure James? Maybe you shouldn't go in your condition".

James smiled at his friend, "stop worrying Moony I'll be fine", he got up and Peter and Sirius followed. Remus sighed, he knew he wouldn't be able to change his friends mind, being as stubborn as he is, so he got up too and nodded to James.

"Great", he almost thought Remus wouldn't let him go, being the mother hen of the group, but James was happy to be going outside. He had been stuck inside the castle ever since the Quidditch match; having some fresh air would do him some good.

But his happiness was short lived as he heard the most dreaded voice say the most dreaded words, "And where do you think you're off to Mister Potter?"

All four of them turned around and James suppressed a groan, standing before them was Madam Pomfrey, her hands on her hips and her eyes trained on James, taking in his state with her medically skilled eyes.

"You are in no condition to be moving around so much Mister Potter".

"I feel fine Madam Pomfrey, all I want is some fresh air, I won't take too long", he smiled at her, trying to convince her to let him go.

"But I thought we were going to Hogmeade" whispered Peter behind James, Remus rolled his eyes and Sirius hit the rat animagus over the head, shushing him.

But Madam Pomfrey heard him anyways, her glare intensified, "you were going where?" James laughed nervously and he slowly took some steps back. "Mister Potter I must insist you return to your common room, you need rest".

"But I want to get some fresh air Madam Pomfrey", James pouted.

"You can get fresh air in your dormitory" she said plainly, crossing her arms.

"How?" he asked annoyed, how was he going to get fresh air in his stuffy room?

"Open your windows" she replied simply, smirking at him and he pouted at her again...yeah that's one way.

His friends tried to repress their laughter and James was really tempted to smack them over the head, they weren't helping.

"Oh come on Poppy, it not what you think, I'm just going to...I'm just..." he couldn't come up with anything else that could persuade the stern women in front of him and he saw her slowly inching towards him, causing him to slowly inch away. Okay maybe persuasion, pleading or begging won't work, time for plan B.

"RUN!"

The boys immediately scattered away, the nurse gave a frustrating scream and jumped to action, chasing after her patient.

"Come back here Potter", she screeched as she chased them all.

"James I don't think this was a good idea", shouted Remus nervously, running besides James.

"I am not going back to that place Moony", James shouted back, he wanted to get out and he would, he was not going to stay inside another while longer. His chest protesting violently and his body was telling him to stop, but his fear of the matron was telling him to get as far away as possible from her.

"TO FREEDOM," shouted Sirius with a cheer, he was enjoying himself a bit too much for Remus liking.

"STOP ENCOURAGING HIM YOU MUTT".

Peter looked back and squeaked, speeding up, "she's getting closer".

Sirius looked back as well and was surprised she was, "for an old lady she sure can run".

He got a shriek of outrage in return, apparently she had heard him.

"NOW THATS NOT ENCOURAGING", yelled James, he choose not to look back, one because he'll receive daggers and two because twisting his chest was not something he was fond of doing at the moment.

He saw the entrance door to the grounds and they all ran out, the cold wind whipped at their faces and James face split into a grin, finally fresh air. He kept on running and enjoyed it as he breathed in clean air, not the stuffy, warm body odour air he inhaled for the past few weeks.

But in his short appreciation for the wonderful freedom he forgot one vital thing.

"James...WATCH OUT!" he heard Peter shout, but it was too late, just when he remembered he was being chased and the painful throbbing finally crossed into his mind, he was hit by a spell from behind and he felt his body go stiff, his legs and arms locked to his body and he was falling toward the ground, but was stopped when a stretcher materialised underneath him, cushioning his blow.

"Got you", Madam Pomfrey finally came into view and he knew he was in deep crap, "you did it now Potter" her voice was stern, laced with a promise of vengeance and slightly out of breathe, he knew she was right.

* * *

Stuck.

That's what he was. Stuck for the weekend, no apparently it was for the rest of the weekends until he was completely healed. So no Hogmeade, no going outside, no Quidditch...no fresh air. He felt like bursting out into tears, but at the moment he didn't have the energy for it.

He was confined into his room, lying in his bed, his chest aching and throbbing, utter loneliness. He could hear Madam Pomfrey and Lily talking in the common room. Probably Madam Pomfrey giving some more warning about how to make sure he doesn't harm himself even further.

Honestly all he did was run, it's not like he was trying to kill himself. Well by all the fussing the nurse made while he was in her captivity, it would have seemed he was.

After he was caught, he and the rest of the Marauders were dragged back into the castle, where they found Lily, Alice, Frank and Professor Dumbledore watching them, the three young students had disbelieving and amused looks on their faces, while Albus eyes were twinkling brightly at the display, a pleasant smile stretched across his lips.

They all got a lecture of safety and listening to what their being told without concocting an escape plan and Remus, Sirius and Peter earned detention for the rest of the weekend, while James got the 'you-will-never-see-daylight-ever-again' stares from Poppy and sent to the head dormitory.

So that's how it went, for the rest of the weekend, James stayed in the head dormitory, only going out for lunch and dinner, –he missed breakfast again by over sleeping– and hanging out in the Gryffindor common room.

The Marauders would come over and stay for most of the day, playing exploding snap, wizard chest and different board games and getting some of their assignment done –Lily only let them stay if they did their essays when James and herself were in the process of doing them too–.

Madam Pomfrey hadn't returned for the rest of the weekend, apparently he found out that Lily had convinced her that she'll take full care of him and would report to the matron if he did one thing out of line.

He was grateful for it when she told him on Sunday night while putting his cream on, it gave them something to talk about, distracting him from the rising ache and how her hand felt so good against his skin, also that he hadn't seen the matron all day and was curious as to why.

They talked about a lot of thing, most topics were about Lily's life away from Hogwarts and all the wonders of the muggle world, he didn't understand most of what she talked about, which then resulting in her explain it and he really didn't mind as he listened to every word, wanting to learn more about her world.

She disapproved about the whole run away thing though, telling him that he could have hurt himself more, but he saw her eyes shine with laughter as she tried to control her amusement and look at him sternly. He only grinned at her, which only made her 'huff' in annoyance.

She had stayed by his side throughout the whole weekend and he couldn't help but feel hopeful, maybe she really did want to be around him, not because she was told to, but because she wanted to.

His friends noticed the smile he always had on his face whenever she was around, they knew him better than anyone, so they often gave him knowing grins or in Sirius case teased him constantly, but all was good.

* * *

The next day is where we start, the beginning of the week, a new day...Monday.

The sun was peeking through the clouds over the castle, its light shining through the window of the sleeping head girl's, directly into her face, signalling her to wake up.

Lily groaned and sat up slowly, getting out of bed. She looked over at her clock and it read half past six. Good she had plenty of time to get ready, get James and head to the Great Hall for breakfast.

It would be the first time for James to go around to classes in his condition and she was told to stay with him at all times. Not that she didn't mind, she was really starting to enjoy their time together and it was becoming more often than not, again she didn't mind at all.

With a grin she remembered when the Marauders got into trouble for running away from the matron. She –along with Alice and Frank– couldn't believe that they actually _tried_ to _run away_ from her. She disapproved of it of course, if only James would listen to Madam Pomfrey and actually take her instruction and advice he wouldn't be in so much pain.

She saw it in his face all the time whenever he tried to do the simplest of thing, he hid it well, but being around him ever since he got out of the Hospital Wing and seeing him in pain very night, she could tell when his face would twist into a grimace or he when tries to suppress the growing hurt in his eyes.

She was starting to see a side to the stern and protective matron that she hasn't seen before or wasn't supposed to see, but every times she's with James or if it's something about him, it would always casted a different light upon some of the staff members.

After she finished brushing her hair, she looked in the mirror and nodded, satisfied with her appearance for the day. She grabbed her bag, which was already filled with the books for today's lessons and walked out of her room.

What surprised her when she turned after shutting her bedroom door was an already fully dressed James, sitting on the couch with his bag at his side. He smiled at her.

"Good morning Lily".

"Good morning James", she smiled back and walked over to him, "didn't expect you to wake up so early".

He only grinned at her and got up. She was right he usually didn't wake up before her –how could he when she would get up before the sun–, but he didn't get much sleep last night, his chest and back would spark with pain every time he neared sleep, so he only got a few hours, mostly staying up all night, shifting and turned trying to lessen the pain. It hadn't worked and he was feeling tired and ached all over.

But he wasn't going to make a big deal of it, he told himself that he wouldn't have them fussing over him, he could take care of himself and it was the beginning of the week, so five days of classes and probably...well most likely taunting from the Slytherins. He wasn't going to show any weakness in front of them, he was the leader of the Marauders, the greatest prankster in Hogwarts, a Gryffindor, no way was he letting some accident deter him or give the Slytherins a chance to see him vulnerable.

"Come on lets go", he said and they both walked out of their common room and to the Great Hall.

"Is the cream starting to take some affect?" asked Lily curiously, she knew it was a slow process, but she wanted to know if it was starting to help him or not.

James sighed and shook his head, "I haven't felt a difference yet, but Madam Pomfrey did say it'll take a while, you know with my bones being mashed and all".

"Well I don't think running away from her had helped," giggled Lily. James smiled and gave a small one arm shrug.

"You would too if you ever stayed with her longer than a week, sooner or later you just can't take so much attention"

Lily gave a pretend gasp, "you and too much attention, well I never thought you'll get tired with all the attention that you crave for".

James pouted at her, "I meant attention from Madam Pomfrey".

She laughed and James grinned. He loved her laugh, he was hearing more and more of it and it was because of him, he made her laugh and that thrilled him.

They reached the Great Hall and walked inside, the Marauders we're already seated and eating, Lily walked over to Alice and her friends and James walked over to his fully engrossed mates. He grinned mischievously, they hadn't noticed him come in, so he slowly crept up to them, he hadn't played a prank on them for a while and he didn't mind spicing up his morning, he had a feeling it was going to be a long day.

Remus being the more observant one –and sitting opposite them all– heard him and looked up, he made to greet James, but James quickly shushed him, placing a finger over his lips, telling his were-wolf friend to keep quiet. The same mischievous smile appeared on Remus face and he nodded subtly, turning back to his meal.

Both Sirius and Peter stayed oblivious giving that they had their backs to him, so they didn't see him and they were fully enjoying their breakfast.

James came to stand behind them and he raised his right arm, he wasn't willing to move his left one as it was still aching.

"HEY GUYS," shouted James, Peter and Sirius jumped in surprise from the loud voice right next to their ears, giving out startled yelps and James whacked the surprised Sirius playful over the head, but apparently it was a bit too hard because his face hit his plate on the table, which was full of scrambled egg, bacon and toast.

Remus and James exploded with laughter as Sirius slowly picked up his head and turned it to look at James. Pieces of egg and bacon was stuck to his face as he glared up at his best friend, which only resulted in James to laugh even harder. Lily, Alice and other student sitting nearby were laughing as well as they saw him.

"Y-you...look...s-so...hil-lar-ious", James managed to choke out between laughing, he was clutching his chest and he slowly walked round and sat next to Remus, who was still laughing. Peter had joined in as he finally calmed down from the shock of being interrupted from his energy meal.

Sirius glared at James, "That was mean", he grabbed a tissue and whipped the food of his face and he pouted as he looked at how much was left on his plate, "a good meal...wasted".

James grinned as he calmed down, "sorry Paddy, I couldn't resist, you just set yourself up for that".

Sirius stuck his tongue out at him and crossed his arms, "I'll get you for that Prongs".

"But not any time soon though", Remus gave a pointed look at Sirius, who rolled his eyes.

"Yes mother I won't dare hurt our little baby brother", he quickly dodged a goblet aimed at him by James.

"I am not a little baby", he glowered and passed Sirius the bowl of scrambled eggs. Sirius happily took it and refilled his plate.

Remus rolled his eyes at his black-hole-for-a-stomach friend and turned to James, "you ready for today?"

James took a bite of his toast, chewing it for a while before swallowing, "sure I am, what's there not to be ready for?"

Remus looked toward the Slytherin table and James followed his gaze. He could see the glares all the way from the Gryffindor table and he glared right back, no way was he going to be intimidated by the likes of them. They had finally won against them and he was finally going to rub it in their faces.

"_Only fair as they did the same to us", _thought James righteously.

"Come on guys we better not keep Professor Sprout waiting, we got her first", said Remus as he finished off his breakfast and got up, Sirius and Peter groaned but followed. James took two more toast with him and got up, his eyes drifted to the Slytherin table and he saw Mulciber and his friends watching them as they walked out of the Great Hall.

One thing he was sure of... it was going to be a long day.

* * *

Herbology and Potion went without any trouble, it was the first two classes were they didn't have Slytherin with them, so James was content to relax into his chair and listen to the professors for once. He was glad that they didn't have to move around, both professors decided to review everything they covered to prepare for their NEWTs.

His chest and arm had been giving dull aches the whole time and he would lose his concentrating, trying to sit in a different position or by shuffling around or fidgeting to ease the pain, it had only resulted in annoyed Remus and Lily, but he only gave them apologetic smile, shrugging. He couldn't help it and they understood, but it didn't mean it wasn't any less annoying. Sirius thought it was funny...of course.

He had to lean against his chair, trying not to bend so much, so not to aggravate his back and chest; it worked for a while before he would at some point –subconsciously– bend forward to check his work. He missed leaning fully on the desk and preventing Peter from copying from his parchment, seriously something about him moving his head to and fore from James parchment to his own was really starting to get on his nerves.

He was grateful when they had a free period. They decided to go outside to enjoy the warm weather before the days got too cold for them to go outside.

They lounged near the Dark Lake, James got his Snitch out and played with it for a while, as Remus sat near him and started to read his book and Peter and Sirius were splashing around near the lake.

He enjoyed it, the peace and freedom to do whatever he wanted in those few hours of the day, hearing the laughter and chatter of his friends, joking around and practising his Quidditch skills –they always told him he could make a fine Seeker as they'd repeatedly watch him catch the Snitch before it escaped–. He sighed contently and pocketed the Snitch after catching it again; he didn't let it fly too far so he didn't need to stretch.

He slowly lied down on the grass; the coldness of it sent a shiver through his spine and he sighed after getting into a more comfortable position, closing his eyes. He suddenly felt very tired. The wind swept his hair and he relaxed, letting the lull of the breeze and voices around him drift him into sleep.

Remus glanced at James and smiled, happy to see him finally resting. He had noticed how drained he was, dark shadows were under his tired eyes, his posture was sluggish and he wasn't as active as he usually was...or loud.

With his senses heightened because of the soon approaching full moon, he heard and saw every flinch, shuffle, wince and small gasps of pain from James. He was good at concealing his own discomfort for the benefit of others, but Remus just wished that he'd tell someone, but he knew his friend hated to feel weak and he tried to help him as subtly as possible, even thought him moving around and fidgeting had annoyed him earlier. It's hard to concentrate when someone next to you is moving continuously.

He saw James wince and release a soft groan before moving slightly, his eyes still closed. Silently Remus got his wand out and cast a cushioning charm underneath his drowsy friend, he didn't know if he noticed or not, but James relaxed with a more contented sigh.

The teen were-wolf smiled and turned back to his book, before getting splashed by Sirius and Peter, drenching his book and his entire front. He glared at his friends as they grinned at him impishly. Remus growled and quickly looked toward James making sure he wasn't awoken by the fools, he sighed in relief when he saw James still sleeping; he threw his book down and got up, chasing after the two idiots.

* * *

"James! James!" someone was calling him, but most annoyingly some was_ poking_ him.

"James wake up, James!" the voice was demanding, but he didn't want to wake up, he didn't even want to move. He knew he was lying on something soft, it tickled his neck and felt cool against him. He sighed, but then frowns.

Poke...Poke...poke poke.

Followed by a, "James for god sakes, wake up".

"_Go away",_ he thought. He heard laughter nearby as the annoying person kept on poking him; there were other ways to wake a person, other...more gentle ways, instead of the irritating jabbing that struck his good shoulder over and over again.

"He's not dead is he?" squeaked a worried voice.

"Of course he's not dead you moron, he's breathing", replied an annoyed growl.

"Here let me try...Prongs? Prongs Lily needs a kiss, she's been crying for a while now".

Lily's crying? Kiss? James eyes opened up in a snap, ready to cheer his love up and he was met by his best mate's face, which was a bit too close for his liking, grinning playfully down at him.

"You're not Lily?" his voice laced with disappointment.

"No mate, sorry to disappoint but I'm way hotter than Evans", Sirius grinned and a hand connected with his head. Lily stood next to him, her face glowing red, and a scowl in place. Remus and Peter stood a little ways away; both with amused faces, but the sandy-haired boy looked a little more irritated then happy.

They were still outside and the sky was still blue he noticed, Lily face then came into James view and she had a stern look on. "James we got Transfiguration next, stop being lazy and get up".

James groaned and here he nearly thought that he had blissfully missed the rest of his classes and could go back to sleep. Sirius held out his hand and helped James up.

"How long was I asleep?"

Sirius shrugged, "not long, only for two hours...we just missed Charms, but Remus went, so we know what to do", Sirius grinned, James nodded and picked up his bag, yawning. It wasn't there first time missing out on class, so it didn't bother them...except Lily, whose scowl grew, nearly matching their Head of House's.

"Just Charms, it's our NEWTs year, you can't afford to miss classes", shouted Lily.

"Oh come on Evans, Professor Flitwick was going to do a review as well and you and Remus already told us what our assignment is...so we're safe", Sirius replied calmly with a shrug.

Lily rolled her eyes and shook her head, "well I'm not letting you miss Transfiguration, so come on we're going to be late".

"Aww Lily Pad, I didn't know you cared", said Sirius in a flattering tone. Lily ignored that and whacked him on the head.

"I told you not to call me that", she turned around and marched toward the castle.

"You're no fun", he said pouting and they all followed her.

"Louder Paddy I don't think she heard you", said James with another yawn, Sirius only stuck his tongue out at his friend.

Remus and Peter laughed and James suddenly noticed something different to his sandy-coloured haired friend.

"Moony...why are you wet?" all he received was another bout of laughter and some colourful curses.

* * *

Transfiguration, two hours with the Slytherins and their Head of House as she explained the importance of their NEWTs and she also did a review of all spell used and which needed to be practised...overall it was boring...well that's what James thought and Sirius and Peter apparently, the last two nearly fell asleep and James wished he could too, but his chest ached horribly and he squirmed a lot, all the while making it look he was paying attention and taking notes.

He couldn't concentrate for too long, as one point the pain would dull into nearly nothing, before coming back and stabbing him painfully, it was like it was pulsing, reminding him over and over again that it's still here.

He used to be so sure that a Bludger couldn't inflict so much pain, but he always had been treated right away then, but now he wasn't so lucky.

Even worse was how Professor McGonagall would occasionally look at him and whenever he was writing he could feel her gaze on him. If James didn't know already that Madam Pomfrey had told the rest of the staff to keep an eye on him, he would have started to think that his Head of House was beginning to have a thing for him. He shivered in repugnance at that thought, scrunching up his face. _"Ugh! No go there"_.

Remus was seated to his right and he nudged James as he saw his face, "you okay?" he mouthed, he must have thought James was hurting again...which wasn't far from the truth, but he wasn't going to tell.

James smiled reassuringly and nodded, and of course he saw that his friend didn't believe him, but was grateful when he didn't push.

So the next hour went on the same, reviewing what they had learned and demonstrating when she picked on them. She never asked James once to do it and it annoyed him, sure he wasn't in any condition to do much magic as some spells need hand movements, but he wasn't totally incapable, this is what he hated, did she think he was too weak to do them? This was his best class, where he accelerated more than Lily and Remus, they were coddling him and he hated it, especially as the Slytherin students could see it.

"Alright everyone, I want a list on all the spells we have reviewed, their uses, advantages and disadvantages, and also if you can remember pervious spells used in my class for bonus points," said Professor McGonagall and everyone put their things back into their bags and made to leave.

"Mister Potter, Miss Evans, may I have a word", James groaned and gestured for his friend to go ahead without him, Lily did the same –minus the groaning– and they both walked over to her desk in front of the classroom.

Minerva picked up her papers and placed them neatly on the side of her desk before look at her two students.

"Now...Mister Potter how are you doing?" she asked looking at him. He gave a one armed shrug, wonder if this was one of the things Madam Pomfrey made the staff do for her when she could not for her patients.

"Fine Professor", Minerva continued to look at him, scrutinizing. He shifted under her gaze and he swore he saw Lily grin, she was finding this amusing. Great that conniving matron got to his Head of House as well.

"Mister Potter".

James sighed in defeat, these women just couldn't leave him be could they, "it's hurting a little, but the creams been working, so it's not as much as before", as if to contradict him a throb passed through his chest and he did his best to look unfazed.

Professor McGonagall continued to stare at him and this time he stared back, if she wanted a staring contest he'll gladly give her one...not much moving was involved in this game.

After a few minutes and Lily's squirming, Minerva finally sighed and looked at him with a softer gaze, James relaxed and leaned against the desk behind him and he smiled at her. Lily watched surprised; both of them looked like they were about to go to end with the death glares but now they looked at each other as if they the best of friends, just enjoying their companies.

"You're a very stubborn young man Mister Potter", said Minerva, shaking her head and she leaned back in her chair.

James grinned, "So I've been told".

Minerva nodded and decided to cut to the chase. "As you know...Madam Pomfrey requested that I and as well as the other Professor to keep an eye on you Mister Potter", James nodded raucously, "I will be reporting to her, so this is more or less an update on your condition Mister Potter" he made a face, it was like he was being baby-sat and he didn't like it.

"She has also told me that Miss Evans will be taking full care of you when she herself cannot and has been giving a treatment that would slowly help heal your wounds until your potion is ready", this time Lily nodded and Minerva addressed the girl.

"Any changed Miss Evans?"

Lily sighed and shook her head, "not really Professor, as what I can see the wounds are still the same, I can't see any change and it seems James hasn't noticed any changes from the cream either"

The older woman nodded, she looked at him accusingly for lying to her earlier and he smiled innocently back, "Yes the cream does start within the body first before taking effect on the outer layer; you have only just started using it, so presumably it will take as long as Madam Pomfrey had said".

James groaned, wishing that the duration of time his wound would take to heal was just made up, he wished she was bluffing or joking or trying to prevent him from getting into any more trouble, but he should have known, Madam Pomfrey wasn't one to bluff about things, neither was Professor McGonagall in the matter.

And then something just occurred to him and he couldn't believe he forgot about it so easily...well he had been having a lot of things going on, but still.

The Christmas Ball was only a few weeks away, it was the beginning of November and he wondered if he'll be healed before then. His gaze lifted to Lily and his heart practically ached to ask her to the Ball, but the question came again, would she go with him? In his state he could barely move around and girls liked to dance right? He couldn't dance, –yes his mother had taught him when he was younger and she always praised him for his grace–, but he wouldn't be able to keep up with his chest continuously abusing him, he probably would look boring just sitting there watching everyone have fun and have the professor breathe down his neck to stay put. Lily wouldn't have any fun with him like that, she wouldn't even go.

A small frown crossed through his face as he looked at her, what if someone already asked her, maybe he was too late... no wait it's still early maybe no one asked her yet, he hoped for the guy sakes who might ask her...doesn't. Practically everyone knew he had a thing for Lily, it's not like he tried to hide it. Then why was he hiding it now?

James let out a frustrated sigh, why does everything have to be confusing, he loved her, wanted to ask her, but why couldn't he just do it? He still couldn't understand what was stopping him. He used to be so fearless at first, then the whole Hogwarts Express thing happened and it all changed.

But she stayed with him, laughed and smiled with him; she took full responsibility of his treatment and cared for him. Maybe these were the signs, maybe it's time he stop being a coward and brought back his Gryffindor bravery and asked her. The frown dropped and a confident smile replaced it. His mind was made up; he was going to ask her.

"...well there isn't much we can do until the potion is ready", the Transfiguration teachers voice took him out of his mind and back to reality, apparently Lily and Professor McGonagall were still talking and he missed everything, well it isn't the first time that happened.

"To my understanding Miss Evans, Madam Pomfrey told you to stay with Mr Potter throughout his treatment, but please do not detour from your education, I know the title of Head comes with a lot of responsibility, so if you are getting under any stress or pressure please don't hesitate to come to me and we will find a way to rectify it, the same goes to you Mister Potter", she told them.

"Yes Professor", smiled Lily, but James didn't smile, no his confident smile was ripped off his face and this time replaced by shock.

She made her? She asked her to stay with him...it wasn't because she wanted to? Again Lily was forced into something she didn't ask for?

"James, are you okay?" Lily asked, leaning towards him.

"Madam Pomfrey asked you to stay with me?" his voice was a little shakily, so he quickly cleared his throat and stood up straighter.

Lily looked at him, confused, but nodded, "yeah she did, after you trying to run away from her, she asked me to make sure you stay away from any more trouble and I agreed", she grinned, "you are in no shape to be going around with your reckless and mischievous self Potter".

So she was asked it didn't matter to him that she agreed, but she was told to, not because she wanted to. He shouldn't care but he..._did._

He stayed silent and looked at her, every single time he was ready to ask her, she would do or say something that would reel him back, cause him to have second thought, re-evaluate their relationship, no maybe he shouldn't ask her.

* * *

Lily stared back at him in confusion, first he was so happy and calm and now he was standing as stiff as a board and looking at her as if she just committed the worst crime. She was sure she hadn't said anything offensive and she knew McGonagall would have told her off or he would have started yelling.

"James? Are you okay?" she tried again and she saw McGonagall look at him with concern.

A sigh escaped his lips, but it sounded more like choking sound and he looked away and nodded.

"Yeah...just fine," he looked up at the Professor, his eyes void of any emotion, "can we go now Professor?"

It took the Transfiguration professor a second before nodding, "Yes you may leave, I'm sure you must be tired, dinner is nearly starting, I suggest you eat and take some rest".

"You too Professor", he smiled a little and quickly left the room. Leaving both women bewildered by his change of behaviour.

"Thank you Professor", she said quickly and followed James out.

She caught up with him as he turned the corner; he was walking really fast, "James slow down, you'll hurt yourself".

James gave out a snort, "like walking will hurt me".

"James...are you sure your okay?" she felt stupid for asking again, but she couldn't help the feeling that something was wrong, his mood swings were starting to concern her.

"Yes I'm fine, I'm just tired. I want to go to bed", he replied without turning to look at her.

"Don't you want to eat first?"

"I'll ask Copper to bring me something later, I'm not hungry".

The feelings still hadn't left her, but she decided not to push it and followed him quietly to the common room. She wanted to drop her bag and books off now that they had a free period and their lessons for the day were finished.

Just when they turned the corner to the Head common room, they both stopped in their tracks as a group of Slytherin were blocking their way.

Mulciber, Avery, Crabbe, Goyle and another she recognised from the match, Warrington was it, were leaning against both sides of the wall of the corridor, blocking them.

"Well well, isn't it Potty and his babysitter", smirked Mulciber as he walked to the centre of the hall, facing James.

James crossed his arms and looked at the Slytherin boldly, "Why isn't it the slithering losers, what do you want Mulciber?"

Now all of them stood side by side, completely blocking their way, Lily didn't find this encouraging. They were glaring at them and Lily came and stood next to James, she is the Head girl, no way was she letting them gets away with anything, and no way in hell was she letting them hurt James. It was their entire fault he was in this condition and she wasn't going to give them a chance to make it worse.

Mulciber growled as he was reminded of their lose, "I wouldn't be getting too happy Potter; it's not like your team is good enough to win the House Cup"

James shrugged, not falling for the bait, "Maybe not, but we're good enough to have whipped your sorry arses, how does it feel to lose huh," he smirked as Mulciber tried to move forward angrily but Avery restrained him.

Lily stepped forward, she wasn't afraid of them, "don't do anything stupid or you'll be serving detention with Mister Filch for the rest of the week", she had a horrible feeling things were going to go wrong and she wanted them to go before it did.

"Don't tell us what to do Mudblood," spat Avery. James whipped out his wand and pointed it to him; in reacting the five boys did the same.

"Don't you dare call her that", growled out James, pointing his wand threateningly at the other boy's chest.

"And what if I do Potter, it's not like you're in any condition to fight, can't do anything for yourself can you", smirked Avery, his eyes gloating.

"Aww can't baby Potter handle himself, always having your baby-sitter with you", mocked Mulciber and the rest of them laughed.

She could see his temper rising, his hand was drawn up in a fist and he clutched his wand tightly causing his knuckles to go white. He was tense and she knew that it couldn't be good for his body.

"Why don't you warts slither back into the rock you came from, your nothing but a bunch of cowards, ganging up five against two", said James, she could tell he wasn't in the mood for this.

"Watch it Potter, you don't want to get hurt even more do you, more work for your filthy Mudblood over here", sniggered Mulciber, moving his wand towards her.

James took a step forward intending to punch him, but she quickly stopped him by placing a hand on his good shoulder, a fight was not what he needed, she knew he was angry, he hated it when they called her that, and even though she got sick of him defending her all the time –she wasn't far from defending herself– she felt grateful that he wanted to protect her.

"They're not worth it James, please don't", she whispered to him and he relaxed a little, straightening up.

"Get out of our way, we got better things to do then chat with you sorry lot", said James.

"You're not going anywhere Potty", sneered Avery, "it seem those Bludgers didn't hit you hard enough, we've gotten sick of you pranks and its time we return the favour", all five boys lifted their wands and grinned at the two Heads.

Lily had her wand out and she too pointed it at them as James did, she was usually against this, but if reasoning wasn't going to make them stop, then she didn't mind doing it this way either.

"What is going on here?" said a voice behind them and the Slytherins quickly hid their wands. James and Lily turned to find Professor McGonagall walking towards them.

She let out a sigh of relief and lowered her wand as their Head of House came and stood next to them, looking sternly at them all.

"Nothing Professor", said Mulciber innocently, "we were just going to the Great Hall for dinner".

"Well off you go then, I'm sure dinner has already been served", she looked at them disapprovingly as if she knew what they were up too. The five boys moved and quickly walked past them, sending glares at her and James.

"Oh and that five points each from Slytherin, don't think I didn't see your wands drawn and you'll be sure to hear from your Head of House", she said sternly, her sharp eyes watching them as they grumbled and disappeared around the corner.

Lily pocketed her wand and she saw James do the same. Professor McGonagall turned to them, her stern gaze still in place.

"That's five points each from Gryffindor too".

"What? Their the ones who were going to attack us", said James outraged, and she couldn't help agree, they didn't do anything wrong.

"That may be Mr Potter, but both you and Miss Evans had your wands drawn as well and the rules clearly state that there be no spell in the corridors or fighting".

James grumbled as well and crossed his arms, but he cringed and quickly lowered them.

Worried Lily looked at him, "James you alright?"

"Yeah, yeah!" he said and straightened up, smiling at them both, "I should stop doing that".

"Yes you must Mister Potter, now I suggest you go rest, Miss Evans please accompany Mister Potter to your Head dormitory", said McGonagall, shooing them away.

James sighed, turning and walking toward their destination, Lily followed after him.

"James are you–"

"I'm fine Lily, could you please stop asking me that", he snapped.

Lily huffed and glared at him, "fine, next time see if I show you any concern".

James sighed, slowing down a little when they reach the portrait, "I'm sorry, but you can stop worrying about me, I can take care of myself".

He looked at her and his expression was the same when they exited their professor's classroom, impassive.

"I don't need you to always follow me around or keep an eye on me, just leave me alone for a while okay, I just need to rest".

He was right, he did look tired and she nodded a bit reluctantly. He turned, giving the password and walked in. Leaving her alone out in the corridor, she didn't know what but something happened in the classroom with McGonagall and she couldn't help the feeling that she was back to the beginning again.

* * *

**(A/N) Okay there you have it, phew took be forever but chapter six done ^^, hope you liked it and please let me know what you think. Personally I think the argument part with the Slytherins and the two Heads was pathetic, I'm not sure about that, I'm not really good with insulting people -_- seriously you can ask anyone who knows me I always come up with something lame.**

**So read and review and I know you'll have read it because **_**(grins like a evil scientist rubbing her hands together) **_**I will check the HITS !! hehehehe!!**

**I want to say thank you for reading my chapters **_**(smiles),**_** but please leave a review, I can see how many clicked on...but that still leaves me at a lose as to why you did? Did you read all of it? Did you like it? Did you hate it? Leave me something so I know what you think, like every author says on here - encouragement is always nice and so is constructive criticism. So please R&R.**

**Okay enough of my rambling; I'll be thankful even if I get a few again hehe! **_**(Grins) **_**The next chapter is the FULL MOON ^^ find out if James be able to cope with it, will he get hurt? Will Remus let him go? What will Lily do? **

**Sirius: **_**(something crashes and his angry voice is heard...cursing)**_

**Me: ****Err... and please lets go above thirty review, I can start talking to Padfoot again and find out what...he...broke **_**(sweat-drops as a piece of round flat metal rolls around the corner and lands near her feet)**_** ...yeah!!!**


	7. Full Moon Escapades

**I'M ALIVE!! **_**(Laughs sheepishly)**_** yes I know I'm late and I apologise. My only defence is that I was preparing for my exams and you all know how much revision that involves **_**(sighs)**_**. But I'm happy to say that I am finally free from the clutches of the examiners and was finally able to complete this chapter ^^.**

**THANK YOU SOOOOOOO MUCH FOR THE WONDERFUL REVIEWS **_**(grins) **_**see I knew you guys can do it, it just involved me to plead a little bit to get you guys going **_**(laughs)**_** but still I'm grateful for all of you for taking time to review my chapters and I loved reading each and every one of them ^.^. Hope you like this chapter, its finally the Full Moon and it's a nice long one, so I hope that makes up for being so late ^_^ **

* * *

**Me: **_**(walks around the corner) **_**Padfoot what are yo-aaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!! **_**(Drops the round metal, in shock)**_

**Sirius: **_**(has plastered himself against the window and the room is filled with broken pieces of plastic, metal and rubber)**_

**Me: MY NEW SOUND SYSTEM!!! **_**(Glares at the sulking boy)**_** PADFOOT **

**Sirius: **_**(Looks at her, his face filled with sadness)**_

**Me: **_**(Momentary forgets about her new expensive toy)**_** Aww Paddy what's the matter?**

**Sirius: **_**(points weakly out the window and whines)**_** my...my m-motorbike...**

**Me: **_**(Curious, she walks over to the window and sees no motorbike)**_** where? What happened to it?**

**Sirius: Some men took it **_**(wails and threw his arms around her)**_** they s-stole it, can't they get their own, I want my bike-y back**

**Me: Did you see who took it?**

**Sirius: _(nods) _these men with hats on and yellow and black striped jackets on, they had these long stick on them and a little box on their shoulder**

**Me: **_**(stares blankly at him for a second before it clicked, she blanched and shook her head)**_** Sirius you did remember to attach a pay slip on your motorbike**

**Sirius: (**_**looks up at her confused)**_** a wha?**

**Me: **_**(eyes twitch in annoyance)**_** you have to pay to park here Padfoot and those men are police officers who confiscated your motorbike**

**Sirius: WHAT!...I DIDN'T KNOW **_**(he wailed) **_**how do I get my motorbike back?**

**Me: **_**(Sighs)**_** we'll go down to the police station and we'll find your motorbike there, you ganna have to pay a fine though **

**Sirius: **_**(quickly recovers and tugs on her arms) **_**let's go!!**

**Me: Wait, first...WHY DID YOU BREAK MY NEW SOUND SYSTEM??**

**Sirius: **_**(Sweat-drops and chuckles nervously)**_** oh is that what it is...well erm... I saw those polease officers take my bike and I didn't know which way to go out to stop them, which reminds me...we don't have much doors in this place...and then I got angry and grabbed the nearest thing and well....**

**Me: **_**(Seething with anger)**_

**Sirius: **_**(quickly says)**_** I'll fix it, I promise, but please lets go get my motorbike first, my baby probably missing me**

**Me: **_**(growls)**_** fine but first **_**(she pokes him really really hard on his shoulder and then repeats the action in the same spot rapidly)**_

**Sirius: **_**(yelps and tries to move back)**_** oww, stop it, Aww come on Paradise Ow...Ow, Ow**

**Me: That's from my friend Eye-Of-The-Kyuubi and you're NOT getting any of the triple fudge brownies from Missy396 or the hug from crazy-wee-cat until you fix what you broke **_**(gives a few more well aimed pokes)**_

**Sirius: **_**(tries to scurry away) **_**Aww but whhhhy? I want the brownies and my hug...and stop poking me**

**Me: NO! **_**(then looks back at her wonderful readers with a sweet smile)**_** again sorry for the long wait and I hope you like this chapter and please review.**

**Sirius: Ow...enjoy people...ow, ow, ow **

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter, that's ALL JK Rowlings.**

* * *

"SIRIUS...could you stop that annoying tapping".

"Sorry Moony", said Sirius sheepishly and stopped tapping his quill on the table.

James grinned at his friends; all four boys were in the currently empty Gryffindor common room, trying to get their Charm essays finished –well Remus already finished his and had started on his History of Magic assignment–. He had put it away before Sirius could start begging him to take a "look".

Remus and Sirius were sitting opposite each other on the floor, leaning over the table, writing away, Peter was doing the same spiralled on the floor near the fire place and James sat comfortably on the sofa, one of the sofa's cushion on his lap and his essay on top.

It had been a week since the confrontation with the Slytherins and finding out Lily's real reason for staying with him and from there everything had changed.

For a start they weren't talking to each other as much –well it was mostly him staying silent–, every night there would always be a period of silence between them that neither of them could break and for the first few days James didn't bother, but things started to get uncomfortable, awkward and that was worse.

He could see that she was trying to act normal, she knew something was wrong. She always smiled when she would come in to put the cream on him and he would try his best to give her his usual I'm-glad-to-see-you smile, but he always got the feeling that she saw right through him. He saw her mouth open and close on so many occasions to start a conversation with him, but no sound ever came out.

It made him uncomfortable and he could see that he was making it uncomfortable for her too, she didn't laugh around him, she was always cautious, as if saying anything wrong he would blow at her any time and he for a while he did think that, he was daring her...wanted her to do or say something that would make him go over the edge and he could finally shout and yell at her, ask her what she wanted from him, but that never happened and it wouldn't have gotten them anywhere he thought.

It was on the fourth night of that week that James finally decided that he was being an idiot and continuing on with his silent treatment and his sudden change of attitude toward Lily wasn't helping.

He had forgotten that he was trying to become friends with her, she didn't want to take it any further then that it had seemed, and he promised himself in the beginning of the year that he would take the responsibility given to him seriously and try to become a good friend to Lily, nothing close he remembered, but good friends nonetheless.

But acting like this now wasn't encouraging that decision, but how could he not, he loved her and being just friends with her was both difficult and confusing. He wanted to take it further then friendship, but he wasn't even sure if they even reached that status yet, were they even good friends?

They argued a lot, even over the silliest things and they wouldn't speak to each other for long lengths of time, but that's were it ended and he had to remind himself that that's not how it always was, they talked about so many things, bantered playfully with each other, got to know each other and started enjoying each other company. They had felt comfortable around each other and after the incident; they had started to become closer.

He decided then that he was acting like a fool, and he couldn't really blame her. He was the one who thought she took on the responsibility of taking care of him herself, he's the one who thought it was her own choice, he didn't ask her before, and he just jumped to conclusions.

She was helping him and even after he told her to leave him alone, she still followed him, being stubborn and persistent, she still looked out for him, but she wasn't entirely happy like she was before, and he realised he did that. The uneasy feeling between them since that day, the silence, it was all his fault because he got caught up in his own fantasy that he forgot what he was really setting out to do.

He realised that he had set himself up for the fall again.

It didn't seem fair to Lily by the way he was behaving, she always seemed bewildered and confused whenever he would give her the cold shoulder and he realised that she didn't deserve it, it wasn't her fault and he shouldn't have made it harder for her after she was forced to take the responsibility of looking after him as well as their Head duties.

So he pushed the event to the back of his mind, and tried to act normal around her again and it worked well, he started talking to her. He apologised for his behaviour, but he couldn't explain why he acted the way he did when she had asked him, instead blamed it all on his wounds, the stress of assignments, classes and the pain. He didn't know if she believed him or not but she didn't push him on it and he was grateful.

To his happiness, nearly everything returned to normal, and the painful restless nights came to a semi-end, he still felt the pain, the invisible knives still jabbed at his chest and back, but his left arm had started to heal. He could now move it around without feeling a shot of pain run up and down it and things started to get a little easier for him, his friends were relieved that he was looking a lot happier then the past few days, his mood turned for the positive.

James guessed that his bones weren't damaged in his arm, so it was the first part to heal; it was such a relief to use both arms again. Madam Pomfrey was extremely happy with the results too when he had to go with Lily to see her for his weekly checkups and for Lily to give Madam Pomfrey her usual updates.

Ever since he "ran away" the matron had become more austere with him and it was...annoying to say the least, but he had no choice to put up with it.

So things had reverted back to normal...well as normal as they could get in the magic filled school. The Slytherin hadn't tried to confront the two heads or the Marauders again and by the stern looks the Slytherins Head of House gave them, they figured it would be a while before they started something else, but the four boys stayed on their guard whenever they had lessons with them.

Sirius, Remus and Peter weren't too happy when James told them about his ambush by the green clad students; they become more protective of him, especially Remus who thought of James as one of his pack and with the full moon only a few days away, Remus more wolfish traits started to seep out and he got irritated or angrier more easily than usual and that was saying something when the sandy-haired Gryffindor rarely had a temper at all.

So the annoying tapping that resumed again didn't help Remus one bit and James couldn't help but think Sirius was testing how long it would take for him to irate the usually calm boy.

"SIRIUS" cried out Remus and emitted an annoyed growl.

"Three minutes before cracking, not an improvement" tutted Sirius, turning back to his friend after looking at the clock hanging over the fire place with a grin, ignoring another growl from him, "it was five minutes before".

"How many minutes do you think it'll take for me to hex you", growled Remus portentously.

"I don't know," replied Sirius casually as he rested his chin on his hand, "where's your wand?"

"Padfoot you seriously don't know when to stop do you" said James who watched them with amusement.

Remus gave one last glare and returned back to his work, Sirius sighed, "I'm bored Prongs", and he intuitively re-continued his tapping.

Remus head snapped up at the sound at once and emanated a low hissing sound. It looked to James that it was taking Remus whole will power to prevent himself from jumping at Sirius and strangling the boy to death.

The bored black-haired teen then did the mistake of whistling, either subconsciously or knowingly James didn't know but that was the last straw for Remus.

Remus gave out a very loud animalistic growl and before Sirius could stop tapping or whistling or generally come to the senses that he was suddenly under attack, Remus leaped at him from across the table and tackled him to the ground. Peter, who was nearly falling asleep just behind Sirius, gave out a startled yelp when both boys fell on top of him, knocking all the air out of him.

Remus sat on top of the black-haired boy, effectively pinning him to the ground so he couldn't escape and he snatched the quill from Sirius hand and stuffed the feathery part into the boy's mouth and then placed his hand on top of it; preventing Sirius from spitting it out and successfully stopping the annoying noises coming out of his mouth.

"How many minutes did that take?" growled Remus down at Sirius, who was frantically moving his arms about, Peter doing the same thing underneath him, strange wheezing sounds coming out of him.

James blinked once at the sight before him and then doubled over with laughter, clutching the cushion against him; his assignment fell on the floor, forgotten.

Remus turned his glare to him, still keeping his hand on Sirius mouth, "this isn't funny".

"From my point of view it is mate", James managed to say between laughing.

Before Remus could say anything back, Sirius –using all his strength– threw him off causing him to crash head first into the sofa beside James. Sirius quickly sat up; spit the quill out and gasped for much needed air.

That only caused James to explode into another bout of laughter. Both Sirius and Remus were glaring at him as they straighten themselves up. Poor Peter lied limply on the floor eagle-spread, panting for air as well.

"You just wait Prongs. On the full moon, I'll be the one laughing", said Sirius immaturely, he crossed his arms and sat crossed legged near Peter, glaring at his two best friends.

"Is that a threat?" grinned James when he finally calmed down. He didn't notice Remus go stiff next to him.

Sirius smirked, "You bet it is...Prongsie".

"DON'T CALL ME THAT", James shouted angrily and threw the cushion at him, which Sirius caught effortlessly.

Remus sighed at his friend and looked worriedly at James; yes the full moon was getting nearer, only a few days left...less than a week. They were all glad that it was on the last day of classes. No one would be suspicious if they slept in, being a weekend.

But there was one thing Remus wanted and he was completely positive, hundred percent sure that...he wouldn't get it. James had been making good progress in his healing according to Madam Pomfrey and Lily and he didn't want Moony messing anything up or somehow restart the whole healing process. The only safe thing for James was if he stayed in for the next full moon. He knew that his friend would disagree, but he had to try.

"James...maybe you shouldn't come next full moon", he said quietly, perhaps he didn't want James to hear him, but he did.

James, Sirius and Peter stopped talking and they all looked at Remus.

"What?" asked James bemused.

Remus sighed and looked straight at him, and replied in a strong voice, "Maybe you should sit this one out".

It took a moment for James to register what Remus was going on about, before he said, very stoutly himself, "No way Remus, I'm coming, I haven't missed a full moon yet and I'm not starting now".

"James, you're in no condition to be around Moony, what if you get hurt?" pleading Remus.

James smiled reassuringly at his friend, "I won't Remus".

"You don't know Moony as well as I do, I'm not letting the chance of you getting hurt again", said Remus hotly, he wasn't running on much patients lately.

James own temper flared slightly, they were treating him like a baby again, "I can take care of myself and I've been around Moony loads of times before, this time is not going to be any different".

"YOU'RE NOT LISTENING", shouted Remus as he stood up, why can't he understand that he was saying this for his own safety; he couldn't live with himself if anything happened to any of his friends.

Sirius and Peter watched them with frowns, not liking where this conversation was leading them. They were glad that they had the Gryffindor common room for themselves at the time being.

"NO, _YOUR_ NOT LISTENEING", shot up James too, ignoring the stab in his chest by the fast movement, "just because I'm hurt doesn't mean I'm incapable of doing anything for myself or helping a friend. I don't need any more babysitters Remus, so don't start acting like one".

"I'm not acting like a babysitter James and I'm not treating you like a baby, all I want is you to not come this time, just sit this one out, stay safe", Remus said, he calmed down slightly as he saw James panting uneasily, he had forgotten he become tired quickly and realising a little too late that shouting wouldn't get them anywhere.

James reigned in his temper as well; he'd been getting anger too quickly lately himself and sighed, "I don't want to sit this one out mate; I don't want to sit _any _out".

"I think Remus is right James", three heads turned toward Sirius and were surprised to see him looking at them critically; "maybe you should sleep in this night".

"Padfoot how could you eve–"

"James, we just don't want to see you get hurt...again, I know you don't like hearing it, but mate we're worried and we have a right to be".

Peter nodded in agreement as he moved to the table and leaned over it.

James sighed and sitting back down, his eyes were twitching slightly, "I won't get hurt mate, I can take care of myself, and you know that". Sirius sighed, getting tired of James stubbornness.

"We know you can, but we also know that Moony loves playing with Prongs and he won't be able to tell if your hurt or not", said Remus stressfully. Moony loved playing with all of them and it would occasionally get a little too rough for his liking. "I won't be able to call him off, I'm worried".

"Then I'll stay clear of Moony for this night. Padfoot and Wormtail can play with him and anyways if it gets too rough I'll just use my antler. I've done it loads of times before", James smiled at them, satisfied with his reasoning and trying to ease their worries.

Remus, Sirius and Peter still looked doubtful. They knew all too well how stubborn their friend was and there wasn't much they could do to change his mind.

Remus shook his head. He knew from the start that it would be a losing battle, he had hope when Sirius seemed to have agreed with him that they'll be able to convince James, but Sirius also knew arguing with him won't work...especially on this subject.

Remus looked at James, "Fine Prongs but please if things get too out of control for you then do me a favour...Go back".

James glared at him, "I won't run aw–"

"You won't be running away" he shouted angrily. Remus felt his angry rise again and sighed, calming down; he lifted up his hands in surrender. "You'll just be retreat for a while until Moony calms down".

"Isn't that the same as running away?" asked Peter, his eyebrows raised. Remus shot him a glare and he quietened down.

James rolled his eyes at the mother hen of the group, "Remus we don't even know if Moony is going to fly off the handle".

"Anything can happen in the forest James, there more than one thing that can rile up Moony. You know how excited he can get".

"Stop worrying, nothing ever happens".

Remus narrowing his eyes at him, and scoffed, "nothing ever happens huh? James I see you, Sirius and Peter with cuts and bruises after some of our full moon trips. You don't think I can tell when you wince or limp when walking or when you get touched ever so gentle you flinch away...you think I don't know, you think I can't see that, but I can...do you think I like seeing you guys get hurt by Moony...by m-me. After all of you took the risk of doing something illegal and becoming unregistered Animagus, possibly facing Azkaban..." Peter let out a squeak at the possibility of going to the wizard prison. "This is how I repay you guys...by hurting you; I won't be able to live with that".

Remus looked away dejectedly. How thankful he was for his friend's companionship on his most difficult nights, but that didn't detour him from the consequences they could face for helping him.

There was silence between the four of them. Then the three Animagus looked at each other and one black-head gave the other black-head a firm nod, all three having the same thoughts running through their heads. They turned back to the crestfallen boy.

One of the black haired boys slowly got up and walked over to Remus, and ever effectively hit him over the head.

"OW!" shouted Remus as his hand went to his offended head. He looked at James –the hitter- in surprise, all three of his friends looked at him austerely.

"Would you like me to hit you again? Maybe it'll knock some sense into that supposedly intelligent brain of yours?" suggested James.

Remus sighed, "But it's true, you guys would get into a lot of trouble".

"Hit him again Prongs", said Sirius instantly, "harder". James was all too happy to comply and hit the young werewolf over the head again, slightly harder. He got another painful yelp and a fierce growl in return.

"Shut up and listen to me Moony", growled James as he put a hand on Remus's shoulder, "We knew the consequences when we decided to turn into a Animagus and we never regretted or ever had or ever will have any second thoughts about what we did to help you", Sirius and Peter nodded in agreement.

"We don't care what you become once a month and we don't care about the consequences if and I know we will never, this is a very big IF–".

"More like an impossible, non-existing, not-going-to-happen, completely invalid, one hundred percent nugatory–" a cushion collided into Sirius face stopping him from continuing.

"I get it", growled Remus.

"Do you?" asked James, "because I know all three of us don't regret what we did and you shouldn't either. We did this because you're our friend and a Potter does not turn his back on a friend".

James grinned and patted Remus on the back, Sirius and Peter nodded.

"And neither does a Pettigrew".

"Nor a Black...well not all Black, a small amount of us, two or three" James and Remus grinned at him, "but you can always count on this Black", finished Sirius confidently.

Remus stared at them all. James grinned determinedly at him, ready to cut him down if he continued with the topic again. Sirius had his dog-like grin in place, promising painful mischief set upon him if he continued again and Peter smiled reassuringly, tad timidly. He didn't like the idea of going to Azkaban and neither did Remus, but Peter would still go along with anything that would help him.

He was lucky and blessed with the friends he received coming to Hogwarts and no he will not regret ever meeting them...so he relaxed and all three boys instantly relaxed too.

Remus sighed, just once more though and he'll stop, he couldn't help to try one last time.

He smiled tiredly at James and nodded, "okay fine, but please James if you can't keep going or something bad happens, please just...stop", James geared up to protest like predicted, but when he saw the pleading and tired amber eye look at him desperately, it made him hold his tongue and he reluctantly gave a nod, agreeing.

"Okay Moony".

"Thanks Prongs", Remus smiled and they all returned back to their work. Remus and Sirius still had a tint of doubt in their minds, but there wasn't much they could do. All they _could_ do was stay vigilant on that day.

* * *

She stared at the couple in front of her as she tried to make it seem she was eating her dinner. The boy put one arm firmly around the girl's waist and she sighed contently, leaning against his sturdy shoulders and continued talking happily to him.

Lily couldn't help the sigh escape her own lips as she watched the pair, she was envious of them, how easy it looked for them, effortless, blissful and right on queue her mind started to wander.

She envisioned herself leaning against his strong shoulders, his arm wrapped around her protectively, and his black hair swaying gentle as he smiled down at her with tender love evident in his sparkling hazel eyes. His fingers played with her lock of hair as he told her how beautiful she was –how he used to tell her all the time, which had once caused her to become annoyed with him–, but it was so different the way he said it now. She smiled up at him and his face slowly started to inch towards her. Her heart started to thump rapidly against her chest as she did the same. She saw his eyes close and she copied, only an inch away before she would feel those soft...

"LILY", she was brutally ripped out of her beautiful daydream by her best friend Alice's voice, who was still sitting wrapped in Franks arms, looking at her annoyed.

"What?" she asked, straightening up and looking at her sheepishly.

"I've been trying to get your attention and you've just been staring into space".

"Oh sorry Alice", Lily blushed and looked down, she had been doing that a lot lately, not that she hadn't been doing it a lot before, but now they were completely different...well no they actually weren't she thought in embarrassment, but sometimes it was all she could think of...this couldn't be healthy for her could it?

Ever since James odd behaviour towards her after the Slytherin incident, she had become really worried when he started to withdraw away from her. She couldn't think of what she did wrong to deserve that treatment from him.

How many times she wanted to shout at him and practically demand why he was behaving in such ways, but the words would never leave her mouth, instead she would lie in her room and mentally envision herself pounding at James or locking him in a room with a single bright light bulb held in front of his face, him tied to a chair and her demanding him to tell her what's wrong and he would confess instantly and she would magically whisk away his problem and they could go back to normal. But of course that was just imagining it. How easy that was and affective, but when it came back to reality, it's much, much harder.

She didn't know why she couldn't bring it up with him; maybe it was because she _did_ do something wrong and finding out herself would make him turn away from her, never to look back at her again. She was insecure, afraid that what she 'might' have done would make her lose him. So for that simple and now completely idiotic reason she stayed silent.

She had started to assume it had been the Slytherin taunts that had finally got to him. She had seen it clearly how angry he was when they mentioned him always needing a baby-sitter with him, how clearly they showed him his weakness. She knew James was very prideful and didn't like to show his vulnerability in front of his enemies, so that was the only alternative she could think of for his moody behaviour, but there was a part of her that blamed herself for it too, how much she wanted to deny it, but that feeling still stayed.

But she never backed down, she held with him, still following him even when he told her to leave him alone, still took care of him even when he said he could take care of himself. She had made a promise to herself and Madam Pomfrey that she would look after him. Prove to him that she cared about him. He had claimed she didn't, but she would prove him wrong. Lily endured the silence ever night since that day and on the fourth night she was rewarded when he finally started talking to her again.

Of course she asked him about his strange behaviour, almost demanded it and the answers was so simple, so convincing, it was his injury, the stress of classes and assignments with the pain. She could understand how difficult things had gotten for him, but the past few days had been nearly unbearable for her and she couldn't help but think that wasn't the only reason he had treated her that way. But all in all she was glad that he was back to normal, she cast aside the last few days and was glad to have her James back.

She blushed. Her James.

"YOUR DOING IT AGAIN!" came the same voice once more and then a well aimed slap on her head.

"OW!" she cried and looked up to see Alice glaring at her, repositioning herself back into Franks arm as he laughed amusingly at the two.

"What ARE you thinking about?" asked Alice.

Lily blushed, "oh nothing, just...about NEWTs" she lied easily.

"NEWTs?" questioned Frank, "Lily we've got plenty of time till the exams, why are you thinking about it now?"

Lily shrugged.

"You can be such a worry wart sometimes" he rolled his eyes at her and she stuck her tongue out at him immaturely.

"Better to be prepared, then to go in blind", she countered.

"What don't tell me the exams are going to be us facing battle now?" Frank grinned as Alice laughed.

Lily rolled her eyes and laughed as well.

"Well I have to go, I got Ancient Runes and I need to look up some books in the library for that Herbology essay", said Frank as he untangled himself from Alice and stood up, "catch you later Lily and I'll see you", he turned to look at Alice affectionately, "very soon", he bent down and pecked her lovingly on the lips before straightening up and leaving.

Alice giggled, waving gently with a love struck look on her face causing Lily to smile amusingly at her. Alice then sighed and turned to face Lily fully; her expression now focused and alerts causing Lily to blink twice at her, bewilderingly.

"So!" she said keenly.

"So...?" Lily responded unsure and leaning slightly back as her friend inched slightly forward.

"What were you really thinking about? And don't give me that crap about our NEWTs, you were blushing and normally people don't blush when thinking about exams, it's unnatural and extremely inhuman".

Lily rolled her eyes at her friend, but tried to come up with something else to say. Apparently Alice was getting impatient and decided to jump the gun. She wasn't one to wait.

"How's everything with you and James?"

Lily was caught off by that question, "Oh! Err...good, he's healing well, the creams really starting to work and he–".

"That's all good and well, but I meant the problem with your relationship", she interrupted, looking at Lily pointedly.

"What? There...there are no problems with our r-relationship. We're become really good friends Ali".

Alice shook her head, exasperated, "that's...again all good and well, but Lils your holding yourself back...again. Have you told him yet?"

Lily sighed in defeat knowing what her persistent friend was going on about. "No I haven't yet. I...I don't think he feels the same way anymore", and that was true. James hadn't shown any sighs of interest that he still liked her the way he used to.

"How are you going to know until you ask him huh? Lily I've been watching you", said Alice seriously.

She gasped, "You've been stocking me? Don't you think Frank would get the wrong idea if he found out?" Lily grinned humorously trying to postpone the conversation as long as she could.

"Shut up Lily", Alice stuck out her tongue and they both laughed, "but seriously, your always happy when your around him and I see the looks you give each other. Lily hunny I know and I can see it as plain as day that you're really, really falling deep for him".

Lily bites the inside of her cheeks and looked apprehensively at her friend. Yes she was really happy whenever she was with James. She felt like she could do anything when she was with him, he always radiated confidence, support and courage around her and that crashed into her like waves, filling her up. But when it came to question their relationships, it was like a solid brick wall stood between them, all the courage and confidence that came from him suddenly evaporated leaving her uncertain and fearful on how to proceed.

But she couldn't deny she was falling for him, falling deep. She felt differently when she was with him or when she looked into his warm, mischief filled eyes, it was a good different, not bad different and she loved that feeling. Spending time with him every night was wonderful in her eyes, she got to know him so well, even in his silence his eyes would say so much and every day the one thing she looked forward to was to spend time with him in those few late hours.

But there was one thing that nagged at her mind, every time she thought about it.

Lily looked at her friend, "your right Alice, I know I like James, really like,_ like_ him, but that would make me just like any other girl that fell for him, it won't make me any special".

Alice stared at her for a few minutes as if she just said the dumbest words ever recorded in history, "are you seriously this dense or have you always been this relationship-ly warped? She asked accusingly, a slight hint of sarcasm evident in her voice.

"What?"

"James been after you for nearly seven years now, sure he dated a few other girls, but it never lasted long and he only wanted you. I don't know how many times he singled you out from all the others and now when he's changed and actually deflated that once big head of his, you think he's still not interested. Dammit Lily you're special to him, what if he made those changed for you and if you take too long he's going to slip right through your fingers and you'll never know if things could have worked out".

Lily started at Alice and she knew right then. She knew she was just being delusional. She was holding back, for the stupid fear of being just another girl he'll turn away from and eventually get tired of her, but she could see he would never do that to her, he had changed and she knew it was for the better.

The next thing that her best friend said made her reel back.

"You love him", Alice voice was gentle as she gazed at her thoughtful friend.

"What", she asked in shock. Love? Love James? Is that what the feeling was? How could she know for sure? "I...I d-don't know. I like him that's for sure, like him a lot. But love?"

She looked down at the table, uncertainty visible on her face. Alice smiled at her.

"Think about it Lils, there's still some time. Grab him before he's gone though", Alice looked around as she heard some scuffling, "or if another asks him instead and he says..."yes".

Lily looked up at Alice and saw her friend looking towards the Great Hall's doors; she followed her gaze and the scene showed what her words meant.

James stood, apparently who had just walked in with Sirius and Peter –they had went to see Remus who was admitted into the Hospital Wing, claiming to be ill– and both black-haired boys were being blocked by a herd of crazed girls. Peter –being a little ways away– darted towards his House table more concerned of getting something into his stomach.

As Lily watched, unpleasant feeling started to creep into her and she felt angry and surprisingly...extremely jealous.

Alice smirked at her as she turned back to look at Lily's reaction, "Like I said, grab him before he's gone... It'll be pretty lonely dancing alone".

Lily glared at her, but sighed. Looking back at them she was glad to see James had untangled himself away from the other girls and was now sitting with Peter. Sirius was happily chatting away with a few of them, while the rest of the herd –to Lily's pleasure– walked away, looking completely dejected.

"You've been given more time Lils" giggled Alice and she grinned, gently nodding her head in James direction.

Lily looked towards James and found him looking her way. He gave her one of his charming smiles and waved at her. Lily blushed, returning the smile with a wave too.

She knew she had a lot to think about.

* * *

He stuck his head out of his door and slowly crept out. Today was the full moon and it was nearly coming to midnight. He had to hurry and get to the Gryffindor common room where Sirius and Peter would be waiting for him.

His invisible cloak was safely hidden under his cloak and his clothes were stuck to his skin most unpleasantly. The cream still had not dried yet and he didn't like the way it made his shirt stick to his wet chest and back. There wasn't much he could do about it, so he had to endure the unpleasant feeling. He slowly closed his door and turned around and started creeping toward the portrait entrance.

"James? Where are you going?" a sudden voice said causing James to jump a foot high in fright and he twirled round. His chest protected violently at the action, but he ignored it as best as he could and stared at Lily who was sitting near the burning fireplace with a book in her lap, looking back at him peculiarly.

"Lily! Don't do that", said James as he placed a hand over his heart and calmed his breathing, the pain in his chest slowly started to ebb away, "you nearly gave me a heart attack".

"Hardly", she got up, placing her book on the table and walked towards him, "Where are you going? You're supposed to be sleeping", she told him sternly as she stopped in front of him and crossed her arms.

"Yeah...well...well...so should you", he countered, pointing at her accusingly.

Lily narrowed her eyes at him, suspiciously, "I couldn't sleep so I thought I'll catch up with my reading, what's your excuse?"

He glared at her and tried to come up with something.

"I er...I...I was just going to get a glass of water", he replied back lamely, mentally he hit his forehead at the excuse. Since the day of the Quidditch incident he had noticed he'd become completely hopeless at getting out of tight spots, especially when it involved Lily, Professor McGonagall and Madam Pomfrey. There was just no way those three women ever believe any of his excuses any more. It was so frustrating.

Lily only looked at him, still suspicious, "a glass of water?"

"Yes, I'm quite thirsty you know, parched actually", he said rubbing his throat and smacking his 'supposedly dry' lips together.

She looked at him for a few more seconds and said very plainly, "then why didn't you drink the water near your bed?"

James stopped and blinked at her, "Er there's a glass of water near my bed?"

She rolled her eyes and nodded, "Of course there is, it's always been there on your nightstand".

"Oh, well er...it was empty so I thought I'll get another glass".

"It's not empty", Lily stated firmly.

"And how would you know that?" he asked irately. Could she suddenly see through walls or something now?

Lily just shook her head, sighing in annoyance and grabbed his arm. She dragged him back to his bedroom door and pushed the door wide opened.

"It's full and you haven't touched it", she stated pointing across his room toward his bed and he peaked through his door. There on his nightstand –like she told him– was the glass filled with water. It stood in plain sight and he couldn't help but curse the innocent object for being there.

He slowly looked up at Lily and saw her staring at him with narrowed eyes and a 'you lose' look on her face.

James chuckled nervously and straightened up, running his hand through his black locks, "well I guess I don't have to get another one then", he quickly moved into his room, "thanks Lily, sorry to disturb you" and with that he shut the door in her face.

Lily blinked in surprise before glaring daggers at the door, imagining him standing on the other side. _"Well that was completely rude",_ she thought and shook her head. He was definitely up to something, but it was late and she couldn't muster enough energy to care and decided it was probably one of his 'mood' problems; she went back to the armchair, picking up her book and re-continued with her reading, stifling a yawn.

James sighed; leaning against the door he looked towards the clock on his nightstand and saw it was nearing time Madam Pomfrey would be escorting Remus to the Whomping Willow.

James walked over to the window and sat on the windowsill. He could clearly see the Forbidden Forest spread out before the castle. The trees were swaying gently in the wind and the night sky was covered in dark clouds, blocking out the full moon and stars.

At least that would give them some time before the moonlight would shine upon the Shrieking Shack and start their nightly adventures.

The weather was becoming colder as the wintery season came closer, which also meant that Christmas was coming nearer too and with that the ball. James leaned against the window, giving out a contented sigh at the coldness against his back. Even with his arms now healed, his chest and back still ached and burned every time Lily was done putting the cream on him. His skin still felt like there were hot flames dancing around on him and it always throbbed painfully when he tried to do too much of one thing. It was so frustrating that bending was now so difficult.

"_Would I even be well enough to go to the ball?"_ he thought to himself. With all the lessons he received when he was younger, he was never taught to dance whilst in pain. Actually it never came up. For a comical moment he thought he should sue his teacher, but that thought went out the window as soon as it came. It would be a little inappropriate to take 'legal action' against his mother.

She'd win.

So many girls had asked him to go though, and he turned down each and every one of them. He was convinced that he wouldn't go. It wouldn't be any fun just sitting around and watching everyone else have a good time. He didn't want to be a bore; he was usually the life of the party, keeping people entertained and didn't want to bring down his date. But another reason was that he was hoping Lily would ask him.

Of course he was the guy, he should ask. But if he did, would she see him as the arrogant and jerky type like she used to? He could see that the out-look on him and the rest of the Marauders –well Remus was safe, the lucky bugger– was changing in Lily, if he reverted back to his old self would she turn him down?

James sighed again as he looked around his room. He needed to get out and be Prongs; too much of this stress was slowly getting to him, he didn't know how Remus and Lily handled it all..._"Oh yeah they weren't hit with Bludgers five times were they",_ James scoffed mentally.

He seriously needed to get out, but willed himself to let a few more minutes pass by, waiting to hear the door next to his open and close, indicating that Lily would have finally gone to bed.

He tilted his head to the side to lean against the wall and closed his eyes. He could feel the throbs gently thumping against his chest, but he didn't move his hand to touch the sore area like he usually did –to the utter annoyance of a certain matron and head girl–. Sparks of pain ran up and down his back, his positioning on the ledge not agreeing with him, but he couldn't be bothered to get up and lay on his bed. It looked too far from where he was sitting; instead he let his mind go blank and listened to the wind gently howling against his window.

He didn't notice that he had suddenly nodded off.

Unknown minutes passed.

His left arm slowly slid off his lap and his knuckles hit the hard stone ledge, jolting him awake. Blinking a few times he yawned and straightened up. James looked toward his nightstand and his eyes widened in surprised.

"Shit", he cursed and quickly got up, and then hissed in pain as his chest and back ignited and a new ache spread across his neck –the result of leaving his head tilted to the side for too long–. He massaged his throat gently, ignoring the other pain and looked at the time again; it was already ten past midnight. Sirius and Peter were going to kill him.

Quickly he patting his chest and he felt his invisible cloak still lying there securely. Nodding to himself, he hurriedly walked over to the door. He leaned against the door, pressing his ear on the hard surface, trying to hear any movement or any indication that Lily was still sitting outside, not sure if she was still reading or had gone to bed.

He couldn't hear anything though and took that as a safe sign to go. James slowly turned the door knob and gradually opened it inch by inch. He poked his head out and looked around the room.

The fire was still burning, casting a light, warm glow around the room, throwing the furniture's and random object's shadows across the room. He couldn't see or hear Lily, and sighed with relief. She must have gone to bed then.

James quickly moved out of his room and shut his door quietly, pausing for a few second. Satisfied that he wasn't heard, James slowly started walking toward the portrait hole.

"_Ugh! I hope I'm not too late, maybe if I–",_ his thoughts was interrupted when he heard a soft murmur behind him. He stiffened in mid-step, eyes wind open, fearing that he was suddenly caught again. His mind raced trying to come up with another excuse to escape the red-heads temper as he slowly turned around to face his doom.

"Lily look, this isn't what it lo–", he stopped and blinked twice. Where was his doom? She wasn't even there? There was no angry Lily standing behind him like he envisioned.

"Er...Lily?" he imprudently called out. Another murmur was heard and he crept forward towards the fireplace, bewildered. Was there someone else other than Lily in here?

He looked around the armchair and a smile spread across his lips.

Lily was curled up in a comfortable position on the big puffy armchair; her head resting against one of its arms, and the book she was reading was lying open on her lap. One hand tucked under her head and the other resting on the book. Her fiery hair was spread across her face, concealing most of her face from him.

Without thinking James slowly moved round to kneel in front of her and he slowly traced the edge of her tresses and tucked her hair behind her ear. Lily moved a little causing him to stop. She murmured something he couldn't understand and stilled. James let out a quiet sigh, glad that she didn't wake up. He didn't think he'll be able to explain why he was out of his room again and kneeling in front of her with his hand in her hair. He was content enough to just watch her for a minute. She looked so peaceful and serene, not like the usual scowl or annoyed look she'll occasionally have on.

His hands ran down her beautiful red hair and he marvelled at how soft and silky it was. _"Maybe I should take her to her bed?"_ as quickly as the thought came, the faster it left.

He didn't think she'll take too kindly if he picked her up when she clearly went to sleep on the armchair by her own free will and he didn't think he'll be able to do it in his current condition. What if she was a fidgety sleeper? One move in his arms, they'll both probably end up on the floor.

He chuckled and shook his head. Getting up he looked down at her. She looked comfortable where she was and he didn't have the heart to wake her up anyways. He gently picked up the book from her lap and placed it on the table. Looking around he found a blanket spread across on top of the sofa. He took it off and placed it on top of Lily.

He stopped for a moment when she moved again, her arms moved out as if to grab him and he moved slightly back amused, wondering what she was dreaming about. Her arm flopped down and he quickly placed the blanket over her completely.

She mumbled something again and buried herself within the blanket. He couldn't help the grin cross his face as he watched. It was equally hilarious and cute, it would be funny if he told her about it, just to see how she'll react, but then he'll have to explain how he did know and he didn't feel like getting caught or telling what he did in this particular situation.

Suddenly remembering he had to be somewhere. James quickly looked up at the clock and groaned. He was really, really late now. One last look at Lily, he quickly ran to the portrait hole and raced out of it and down the hall, completely forgetting that he needed to put his Invisible Cloak on.

Just when he rounded the corner, he came in contact with something solid. He barely managed to keep himself balanced, but prevented himself from falling; a spark of pain flashed though him and he concentrated on ignoring it. He heard the other person fall successfully to the ground and groan objectionably.

"Ow... James! You complete dunderheaded prat", groaned Sirius as he glared at his best friend and got up, "what took you so long?"

James laughed sheepishly, embarrassed, "sorry mate, had to wait for Lily to go to sleep and got a bit...sidetracked".

Sirius raised an eyebrow at him and then grinned deviously, "Ah! Was Prongsie spying on our little LilyPad? Naughty naughty".

James blushed crimson and smacked Sirius over the head, "I was not spying on her you mutt, why do you have to come up with the worst possible conclusions".

Sirius pouted, "What else am I supposed to think when you say "sidetracked", he paused for a moment, "So there wasn't anything interesting to see?"

"SIRIUS", growled James, the red tint coming back, "It was nothing like that, get your head out of the gutter you moron".

Sirius grinned, "Fine fine, don't get your boxers in a twist"

"I hate you", came a slow and menacing reply.

Sirius chuckled, "love you too man".

Repressing a growl or the urge to strangle his friend, he looked around for their other companion, "Where's Peter?"

"Right here", Sirius grinned and patted his right lumpy pocket, an indignant squeak was heard from the lump and James grinned too. Good they were all together, now to sneak down to the Whomping Willow.

"Have you got your invisible cloak or have you also become forgetful as well as tardy", grinned Sirius.

James eye twitched slightly but decided not to comment and took out his invisible cloak and swung it around them, shrouding them with the surrounding environment.

James turned to Sirius as they started walking down the hallway towards one of their secret passageways, "have you got the map?"

Nodding, Sirius took the map out of his rat-free pocket, speaking the password; they both checked if the coast was clear and proceeded to their destination in quick pace.

* * *

"WE'RE HERE!!" shouted Sirius gleefully as they all entered the Shrieking Shack, where a highly irritated and sound sensitive Moony was waiting. He cringed as his friend's yell echoed in his ears.

"I can both see and hear that Padfoot", said Remus as he rubbed his ears. He was already dressed in some shabby clothes; ready for them to get ripped off when transforming and it seems they had came just in time as the young were-wolf looked pale-fully sicker than ever.

Remus groaned as he saw James come in, which resulted in the leader to pout defensively.

"Nice to see you too mate".

Remus rolled his eyes and said "I was hoping you came to your senses and changed your mind about coming".

"My senses Moony", said James calmly as he walked over to his friend, "were _screaming_ at me to come here. I seriously wanted to get out of that castle".

"Well you would think with all the screaming then would have made you come out on time", laughed Sirius as he took Wormtail out of his pocket and placed him on the floor, the rat scurried into the next room.

James growled, "I told you that wasn't my fault".

Remus looked quizzically at his two friends. He was about to question them when he felt the all too dreaded and familiar sensation run through him. Remus face scrunched up in pain and he quickly looked at James and Sirius. They both understood and moved quickly into the next room, shutting the door behind them.

A second passed before the screams and cries of pain ripped through the air.

All three friends waited anxiously for Remus to finish transforming. Two stared absent-mindedly at the opposite walls, while the smallest quivered under a worn out chair. At this moment they always felt helpless. Locking themselves in a separate room while the other suffered wasn't something they agreed with, but it was for their own safely and the sanity of their were-wolf friend.

"You sure you're up for this?" asked Sirius quietly, even through the screams James heard him clearly and he looked at his best friend.

"Don't start that and course I am, stop worrying already".

Sirius grinned, "had to make sure didn't I" and with that he transformed into his animagus form. A great shaggy black dog now stood where his friend once was. The dog wagged his tail and barked up at him.

James grinned and Wormtail scurried out from his hiding place. The screams of agony now died down, indicating the completion of the transformation. Heavy padded steps were heard clearly through the other room and Padfoot whined at James, telling him to hurry up and morph already.

Moony was now here.

James took a steady breathe, he didn't know how his chest and back would affect Prongs, but he was determined not to back out. They heard some shuffling near the door and Padfoot barked as Wormtail gave out a squeak. Padfoot quickly walked over to the door, the black dog looked at James and whined impatiently.

James chuckled and nodded and he let his body transform into his animal form.

A tall and proud white stag stood over the two animals where James only stood a few seconds ago. It shook its head, its antlers waving about in the air. Padfoot gave out an excited bark and Wormtail ran on top of his back.

Prongs shifted on his legs, testing his weight, bending down and stretching as if it had been not months but years since he had transformed. The pain didn't affect him as much as it did in his human form he noted delightfully; he felt the slight twinge on his back and around his neck and chest, but it was nothing near as painful as the sharp, thick stabs that usually affected him. But this was easy to ignore Prongs thought happily. Maybe tonight will go without any difficulties.

He didn't know how wrong he was.

The three animals reunited with the werewolf who sniffed them and gave out a happy howl, elated to be back with his pack. They all raced outside the shack, through the Whomping Willow and into the thick dark forest.

Moony tore through the forest swerving around the trees and giving out long howls, taking advantage of the extremely large landscape. Padfoot ran behind him, barking excitedly, enjoying the feeling of running on all four legs and leaping on the were-wolf occasionally resulting in a playful scuffle between the two canines.

Poor little Wormtail hanged hazardously on the black dogs fur, gripping it for dear life as Padfoot enjoyed his rough housing with the great wolf. Prongs ran slightly slower after them, not enough for him to be left behind, but enough to keep in pace with the three other animals. But Prongs didn't mind, he felt the wind around his stag face, his fur ruffled a little and he welcomed the cold clean fresh air around him.

It was so worth coming out in his condition, he needed some relief from the cramped castle, Prongs shook his head, and a small humorous smile appeared on his face. The castle was anything but cramped, but he had been inside it for so long, prohibited to go to Hogmeade or the castle grounds or generally anything to do with the outdoors. He felt restricted, but as Prongs it was his release, his freedom and since the beginning of November he had craved nothing but sweet freedom.

They all ran deeper and deeper into the forest, occasionally stopping to rest or continuing to wrestle with each other. Prongs stayed a few feet away, preferring to watch over them as any leader would do and keeping his word by staying a slight distance away from the hyper werewolf.

All three animagus noticed how "extremely playful" the werewolf was being, it seemed Moony was fully enjoying his time with his reunited friends by showing it with being a little rougher then he usually was. All three of them remembered Remus semi-warning about Moony's behaviour before and couldn't help but think he had somehow jinx tonight by mentioning it.

Moony loved his time with his friends. From his earlier days since he was able to come out at night, it used to be really lonely and he didn't have a handle of his body or his rampaging desires. But ever since he entered this new place, he finally found his pack. He didn't care how unusual it was, all he cared that this was his pack and he wasn't alone any more.

So currently he was somewhat annoyed when his stag friend, who wouldn't come near him or join them from some reason. Whenever he tried to get close to his pack member, another one of them, the dog would jump out from nowhere and resume their scuffling or his rat friend would run around his legs and squeak quite annoyingly, distracting him.

Prongs was annoyed as well, he noticed when Moony wanted to come near him and he was ready to welcome it. He was feeling slightly left out, but resisted against joining in because of the promise he made.

The annoyance however came whenever Padfoot or Wormtail would interrupt Moony from advancing towards him, it seemed they were taking Remus suggestion seriously and were preventing the werewolf from nearing him.

What the heck were the antlers for then? They weren't put on his head for display. Even with the freedom, he did want some action, he wasn't that fragile. Everything has been so placid that he didn't mind spicing things up.

It was only the concerned whining that emanating from the black dogs mouth that would stop Prongs from doing anything stupid. Padfoot was taking full advantaging of using the "puppy-dog pout" face on the tall animal and Prongs couldn't help but bow his head in defeat and make some grumbling sounds of irritation.

But that didn't prevent him from implementing some well aimed kicks or jabs with his antlers at the great dog's rear end whenever he come a inch near him resulting in the mutt from growling or yelping in dismay by the uncomfortable action towards his delicate side.

Hours passed and they continued on with their exploit. Currently they were relaxing in a clearing deep within the forest. Prongs and Padfoot noted that they usually didn't venture out so far, but Moony kept sniffing the air and running off further in.

They tried herding the great werewolf back the opposite way, but it didn't work so well, as Moony would swiftly dodge them and excitedly run back to where they were before. So the three other animals had no choice but to follow.

Prongs sat comfortably near a tree, his ears occasionally moving at every sound that was made in the forest, Wormtail changed positions and now was leisurely resting on top of the white stag's head, his tail wrapped around the base of one of the stag's antlers.

Padfoot was enjoying his time in his form by a well known activity that all young dogs loved to do and that was chasing his tail and rolling around in the dirt. Padfoot barked a few times to catch Moony attention who sat on the ground, sniffing the air and looking around in different directions as if waiting for something.

Padfoot was just about to pounce at the Werewolf when Moony suddenly shot up without warning and bolted into the trees and hedges.

Prongs, Padfoot and Wormtail startled, quickly ran after Moony, they could hear him howling and growling as they raced after him. Completely bewildered as to what the wolf was doing.

Just as Moony came into view a string of arrows shot toward them. Yelping in surprise Padfoot quickly dodged them and Prongs leaped behind a tree avoiding them and causing them to be embedded into the trunk. Wormtail was squeaking frantically on Prongs head and Prongs knew he would get a headache soon if it continued.

More arrows shot toward him and he had to abandon his hiding spot, jumping a few feet near Padfoot. Wormtail and Prongs quickly saw the black dog barking and struggling to calm down Moony who was trashing violently to jump at the attackers.

Dodging another set of arrows. Prongs looked around and saw half man and half horse creatures standing feets away from them, bow and arrows raised in their hands and shooting at them. Centaurs. But why were they attacking them?

Padfoot gave out a painful yelp as Moony lifted him and threw him aside. Padfoot skidded along the ground, but halted himself early enough by pushing his momentum forward and jumping up preventing himself from slamming into a tree. Prongs gave out a startled sound and Moony charged at the Centaurs who aimed all their arrows at the advancing werewolf.

Fearing for his friend, Prongs ran toward Moony, Wormtail frozen and bobbing up and down on his head, watched helplessly as he was rushing into danger.

Prongs leaped forward and bashed his antlers into Moony causing him to fall forward and crashed onto the ground. Padfoot quickly jumped on the werewolf, grabbing onto one of Moony legs and he attempted to pull him away from the still raised arrows ready to strike.

Prongs neighed desperately at the Centaurs, wishing for them to lower their weapons. He stood between his two friends and the Centaurs.

One of the Centaurs raised its arm and pointed in the direction of the castle, "Leave this place, this part of the forest is our province and we will not tolerate any harm that come to our kind" the grey centaur spoke in a firm threatening tone as he watched Moony being poorly restrained by Padfoot.

Prongs nodded his head, the Centaurs made no move to lower their weapon as they were all still pointing them at the two canines.

Having enough of the wrestling with Padfoot, Moony easily shoved the dog off again and darted toward the Centaurs. They all pulled back on their bows ready to release the sharp arrows.

Prongs twisted frantically toward Moony and lowered his head, showing his antlers and a frightened Wormtail still attached there. He needed to get them away from here that was the only way they'll leave them alone.

Prongs bashed his antlers onto Moony which successfully halted him in his tracks. Prongs stood firm as Moony struggled and trashed to get the stag out of his way. Padfoot barks fearfully and grabbed onto the werewolf tail and pulled forcefully.

Wormtail finally fell to the ground as Moony gave a powerful shove that caused Prongs to slide forward, leaving a trail in the dirt by his hooves. The rat started squeaking frantically around the werewolf legs, apparently trying to distract him.

Prongs could feel the stress of the pressure against him affect his body, the once unnoticeable pain, now started to rise slowly. He slowly started to falter in his attempt to stop Moony.

Unknown to his friends condition and consumed by what seemed like rage, Moony did the unexpected. He grabbed onto Prongs antlers, shocking the stag and with his might he pulled and threw the stag to the side, causing him to crash into a nearby tree. Prongs gave out a painful yap and crumbled to the ground. Padfoot whined and yelped as he too was shoved off and Wormtail narrowly missed being stepped on.

Moony stretched his arms into the air and gave out a formidable howl, panting heavily. This was the last straw for the Centaurs and one of them released the arrow and it soared through the air, towards the raged werewolf. The three animagus watched in horror as the sharp arrow plunged into Moony shoulder causing him to give out a pain filled howl and he fell to the floor, blood slowly started to seep out of the puncture and stain his grey fur.

More arrows then followed. Moony struggled, but lifted himself heavily from the ground and finally ran away from them. Padfoot and Wormtail quickly reached Prongs side as the stag slowly started to lift himself up, all of them ready to bolt as well

The Centaurs lowered their weapons and the one that spoke first addressed them again, "you have been warned, for your own safety do not venture any further then you usually do. I am sure your headmaster will not be pleased to lose you young ones. Leave", he spoke solemnly and seeing no more threat from the exhausted and weary animals they all retreated.

Listening carefully all three animagus stayed silent for another minute before relaxing. Padfoot whined anxiously at Prongs as the stag was panting heavily. Wormtail was shivering frightfully at his side, staying close to the black canine.

Listening for another minute, Prongs deemed it safe enough and transformed back into his human self.

James gasped as he leaned against the tree; his arms automatically circled his chest. He felt the twinge of pain as Prongs, but he was assaulted with heavy waved of throbs, his chest was ablaze and he desperately tried to will it to go away. He heard Padfoot shift and he felt a hand grip on his shoulder.

"James, are you okay?" came Sirius unsteady breathless voice.

Taking some steady deep breathe himself James calmed himself down and managed to nod, "yeah I'm okay, j-just give me an m-minute".

Still griping James shoulder Sirius waited anxiously and kept a look out encase Moony came back or the Centaurs. Wormtail stayed still at the two boy's side, his little ears perked and twitching, ready to warn his two friends if he heard anything or anyone approaching.

"What the hell just happened?" whispered Sirius as he watched his friend struggle to calm down. This wasn't supposed to happen, how did it happen? Why the hell did it happen now? Did Remus foresee something like this was going to occur? Was this why he had been so apprehensive and stubborn to make James stay behind, Remus knew his wolf side better than anyone else. Could he tell something like this was going to happen?

"S-stop thinking too much Padfoot, you'll g-give yourself a headache", James grinned tiredly up at his friend. Sirius watched his mate and saw he was a lot calmer and relaxed then he was a second ago. He gave out a weak chuckle and leaned back, relaxing his own tensed muscles.

"You okay Paddy?" asked James concerned, remembering when he was thrown off by Moony a couple of time.

Sirius sighed, "I'm going to be a little sore but I'll be okay" he shrugged his shoulder and massaged it gently, "how about you Wormtail?" he looked down at the rat sat beside him.

Wormtail nodded its little head, confirming he was okay. Both boys sighed and then groaned gently as they sunk to the ground. A few minutes passed before anyone of them spoke.

"Can't believe they did that to him" said James softly, "I hope he's okay".

Sirius grimaced remembering the same thing and reluctantly got up, "we should go look for him, he could be really hurt, and we don't know how deep it might have pierced him".

James nodded and slowly got up too, wincing. Sirius looked at him with concern, "will you be able to transform?" this was the best time ever for James to head back to the castle and judging by the sky the sun would appear soon.

James nodded his head, no way was he going to leave, "yeah, it doesn't hurt as much when I'm Prongs", he smiled reassuringly and slowly got to his feet, taking another few breathes, he morphed into his stag form.

Wormtail scurried up the stag's leg and settled back on its head. Sirius got up and sighed heavily, "What a night this turned out to be" and he too morphed into his dog form and they went in search for their werewolf friend.

They were sure all four of them would be asleep for the rest of the whole day.

* * *

**(A/N) Finally done ^^ took my time hu! Again sorry about that, but I hope you liked it and I hope it was worth the same amount of review I got in my last chapter. **

**I kind of had a little writers block on the full moon part I couldn't come up with anything more interesting and somewhat hazardous then that. I know Centaurs in JK Rowling's story aren't that territorial about land but let's just go with it in my story, I seriously couldn't come up with anything else **_**(smiles sheepishly, rubbing the back of her head)**_** and I hope Lily's feeling on James are shown more clearer in this chapter, I realised I wasn't portraying much from her on her feeling on James, but I hope it cleared it up now **_**(smiles) **_

**And finally my two unplanned chapter are OVER hehe! And I can finally get back to my original story line ^^ hopefully this time updates won't take that long, now that I already have the chapters written up...on paper lol! And I'm sure the more reviews I get the more motivated I'll be to get it all typed up, so please review and let me know what you think **_**(smiles) **_**LET'S GO FOR OVER SIXTY hehe! (**_**Cheers and grins**_**) you can do it!**

**Next Chapter: Trust and friendship is tested...that's about it...not saying anything else **_**(grins mischievously)**_

**Sirius:**_** (is hugging his sleek black motorbike in bliss, tears of joys running down his face)**_

**Me:**_** (Sweat-drops and growls angrily) **_**you still need to fix what you broke mate**


	8. So Close

**The Motorbike and now repaired sound system are both locked up safe in a different room.**

**Me: I am back...again and i feel slightly cheated _(pouts at the Readers)_ I thought I did pretty well in my last chapter, where'd I go wrong? Do I have to plead again?**

**Sirius: Well i didn't like it _(comes up from behind her, munching on a plate full of triple fudge brownies)_**

**Me: WHY?**

**Sirius: It didn't have that much of ME in it**

**Me: _(eyes twitch slightly in annoyance and grumbles)_ Well the story isn't about you is it**

**Sirius: But I could make it so much more interesting _(grins)_**

**Me: Suuure you would Paddy, but I still feel a little cheated (frowns, but perks up) okay so the review amount in my last chapter isn't that much, but I'm hundred percent sure this one will be satisfying _(smiles)_ sorry for taking so long, apparently the story is going into a different direction then i first planned it to and this is another unplanned chapter and there might be another one before it fits back into my orginal story plans urg! But i actually enjoyed writing this chapter and I have quite grown fond of one character, so I thought i should include him a little more into the story _(grins)_**

**Sirius: Oh is it me? _(jumps up and down like a little child)_**

**Me: Nope _(grins and he sulks) _But you are mentioned more in this chapter Paddy**

**Sirius: _(Perks up immediately) _Brillaint, what am I going to be doing?**

**Me: _(Smirks)_ read and find out _(chuckles somewhat evilly just to scare him)_**

**Sirius:_ (Pales)_ WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME?**

**Me: Oh nothing much _(waves dismissively at him, but a grin stretched on her face) _I want to thank kutlessgurl90, OliveTreeHugger, zammierox, Rue Her Death and Devillina for the wonderful reviews _(smiles)_ Now hope you all enjoy this chapter...IT'S LONG and pleeeease review, me wanna know what you think**

**Sirius: Seriously what did you do to me?**

**Me: _(Cheerfully)_ Enjoy...**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter, that's ALL JK Rowlings and I do NOT own the song in this chapter.**

* * *

A long jaw-widening yawn escaped through his lips as he stretched and sat up on his bed. He cringed slightly as the dull pain spread through his body, lingering mostly on his shoulder and yawned again, blinking the drowsiness out of his eyes.

James wasn't kidding when he said the pain is duller in their animal form. He only felt slight irritation as Padfoot, but when all three boys crawled into their respective bed at the crack of dawn; their body ached and throbbed most noticeably.

Sirius sighed as he remembered last night. They had found Moony licking his wound near the edge of the Forbidden forest. They were cautious to approach him first, fearing that Moony would lash out at them, thinking they would hurt him too. But thankfully that didn't happen.

Moony had taken the arrow out and threw it carelessly at his side. Blood had covered it from the tip to the middle. All three animagus cringed at how deep it went, but to their luck and especially Moony's, his were-wolf gene equipped him with the ability to heal faster than normal, but it was only useful when he was transformed. As human Remus wounds still healed faster than a normal humans would, but not fast enough which resulted in staying in the Hospital Wing an extra week.

Sirius chuckled. He was glad he wasn't in Remus shoes at the moment; Madam Pomfrey would be more than happy to keep Remus in and ensure his full recover. She let James escape –which was disapproved on countless occasions–, but she wasn't willing to let another one of them do the same.

Sirius turned to look at the clock on Remus's night stand and wasn't surprised to see that it was well into the day and also wasn't surprised to find that he was still tired, but he knew a nifty remedy for that.

A few more hours and it would be dinner time. At that note his stomach gave an all too noticeable growl. Excellent, Sirius grinned, time for some food. But first he had to make sure James and Remus were okay. Knowing his friends they would be brooding about last night events and one of them would be tearing himself up about it. It wasn't really hard to figure out which one was which.

Stupid brooding wolf man.

He turned to Peter's bed and grinned as he saw his friend still sleeping soundly, emanating a few loud snores now and then. Well it was time to wake him up.

Walking over to Peter's bed, Sirius looked down at his small friend –yes he was quite tall, which added to his splendid dashing-ness–. He ran over all the possible sceneries that can effectively wake up his friend. Spraying him with water? No he did that, doing a dive bomb on him? No, that did not end well. Throwing a bucket of slime? No he did that last time too; apparently Peter's skin had turned an interesting shade of green that one first year student that saw him, pointed and screamed "ALIEN", so nope the slime is out.

Stifling another yawn, he concluded with his limited energy and lack of brain prank power he wouldn't come up with anything colourful that would entertain him for the rest of the day so he just settle for shaking his friend awake.

Grabbing the boy's shoulder, Sirius shook it gently. No reaction. He tried again a bit harder. Still nothing. Sirius rolled his eyes; he couldn't believe the sleeping boy was making him do this.

"Peter! Peter wake up" he said, shaking his shoulder again. A long drawn-out snore came as a reply; Sirius eyes twitched slightly, "PETER" and he smacked him on the shoulder.

Still nothing. Sirius took a deep breath and leaned down to the boy's ear and yelled, very forcibly "PETER", his voice echoed around the dormitory.

That should wake him up for sure.

But all the sleeping boy did was twitch slightly, mumble something completely incoherent and continue on with his slumber.

Growling in frustration, Sirius climbed onto his knees on the side of the bed, he placed both hands on Peter's arm and with as much strength as he could muster, he shook the boy up and down so hard causing both of them to seem as if they were bouncing on the bed.

"PETER! YOU SNORING SLOTH WAKE UP!"

He kept it up for another minute before his shoulder started protesting violently to the action. He sat back on his legs, still balancing himself on the side of the bed and looked down at his friend. Who –to his disbelief– was still sleeping with a content smile on his face.

Was he mocking him?

No one can sleep thorough that, even James woke up with one shake which resulted in a shouting match between the boys, one extremely peeved and lethargic and the other grinning his face off.

But the all too noticeable snore that sounded around the room once again proved him wrong.

Growling down at the oblivious boy, Sirius got off the bed and grabbed hold of the edge of the mattress. With a smirk in place, he used all his strength and picked the mattress up causing gravity to take Peter and dump him in an undignified heap on the floor, effectively waking him up with a loud yelp. Sirius burst out laughing as Peter tried to wrestle out of his covers and turned to glare lethargic eyes up at his friend.

"Finally awake I see. Man Peter you sleep like the dead you know that".

Peter clumsily got up and growled at Sirius, "You could have just tapped me on the shoulder you know".

"I did", did he tap? No he shook him didn't he; nevertheless the last idea accomplished its goal, now its time to get ready and get James.

Peter rolled his eyes, "sure you did Padfoot".

"I did, now come on, get ready; we need to get James and head down to the hospital wing".

Peter yawned and nodded, grabbing hands full of his duvet and dumping it on his bed in a mess and groggily walked to the bathroom to get ready, not bothered to straighten out his covers.

Sirius quickly changed, relieved and freshened up his self as well. Both their tiredness had slowly gone and now they were practically running down the dormitory stairs, both anxious to see Remus and see how he was doing.

"Sirius" came a shout, stopping them as they where nearly out the portrait hole.

A brown haired girl quickly caught up with them outside their common room. Sirius smiled at her and cheerfully called, "What's up Olivia?"

Olivia Knights a sixth year Gryffindor smiled and nodded, "hey Sirius, hey Peter, I was wondering if you know if Remus will be well enough to help with the study session we planned in the library today".

Sirius thought for a moment, remembering Remus volunteering to help, it was defiantly something he would do and the man practically lived in the library, but he didn't think Remus would get out of the hospital so soon, especially with the wound he got last night, which caused Sirius cringe at the memory. He looked back at the girl.

"Sorry Olivia, but I don't think Remus is going to be up for it today".

Olivia frowned but nodded, "Oh okay, is he alright?"

"He will be, it's not like Madam Pomfrey to leave her patient on bed rest forever", chuckled Peter. Peter was the lucky one who was always able to escape any form of treatment from the matron and recover the fastest for his lack of injuries or health problems.

Olivia giggled and sighed, "I don't know if we'll be able to get our assignment done in time, Remus always knows where the right books are and he explains stuff much better than the professors do".

Sirius laughed, "Don't let them hear you saying that Knights, we don't want the professors thinking we're smarter than them yet", he then had a thought and grinned as he looked at her. "Why don't we help out instead, I'm sure James won't mind either", he suggested.

Peter looked surprisingly up at Sirius and Olivia raised an eyebrow and considered the offer, "Okay sure, met us after dinner in the library".

Sirius grinned, "See you there Knights". Olivia smiled and turned to head back into the common room.

When both boys were near the head dormitory, Peter rounded on Sirius.

"Why did you tell Olivia we'll help Padfoot? It's not like you to volunteer on studying willingly" enquired Peter.

Sirius grinned, "Have you found yourself a date yet for the ball Pete?"

"The ball?" squeaked out Peter, surprised at the question, "er...no, n-not yet".

"Well this will be your opportunity to ask at least one of those girls out, knowing Olivia, she'll probably come with a herd".

"B-but how am I going to ask one of them, it's worse when there all together like that", spluttered out Peter, now seemingly nervous.

Sirius smirked and patted his friend's shoulder, "No worries Wormtail, just do as I say and you'll be fine. I'm an expert on these things remember".

Peter laughed and nodded, "Thanks Padfoot", and both of them hurried to see their friends.

* * *

"I'm not going in there".

"Oh come on, she's not even there".

"She's not in there _yet_, but she will be, I won't give her the chance to examine me".

"Examine you? Why would she want to examine you? Don't you think she's done enough of that?"

"That woman is just itching to find something wrong with me and I'm not letting her have the chance".

James crossed his arms and looked away. No way was he going in the Hospital Wing. Peter had already gone inside and they could both see him and Remus chatting between the crack of the door, but they were unable to see if Madam Pomfrey was anywhere in sight. Not wanting to risk opening the door and poking in to see.

"So you don't want to see Remus?" asked Sirius, an eyebrow raised.

James turned to look at him, grumpily, "of course I want to see Remus, but I can't go in if Poppy is there. What if she asks to take a look at my chest?"

Sirius suddenly understood and nodded with a sigh. The amount of force he was thrown at the tree last night now showed clearly today.

James was sat on his bed and his fingers were lightly running over the newly bruised area when Sirius and Peter had come in to get him. Both of them could see the bruise easily and cringed at the bright redness of it. His right side was swollen and tender to the touch, the mark resembled a big splotch attached to his side, it wasn't as bad as the chest and back wound that James still had visible on his skin, but he had voiced his concern to his friends on how he was going to hide it from the matron and Lily.

So now here they were, standing in front of the hospital wing door, both of them itching to go in and see Remus, but one unwilling to be seen by the nurse and the other helplessly thinking of a way to solve the problem.

Suddenly Sirius smiled as an idea come to mind. It was so simple, why hadn't he thought of this first. He turned to James who was peeking through the door and grabbed his shoulder.

"James!"

Startled, James turned to Sirius, "yeah? Did you come up with anything?"

"As a matter of fact I did", he grinned, "Where's your invisible cloak?"

"It's in my room, but why do yo–", James abruptly understood and grinned, "brilliant, why didn't I think of that".

Sirius laughed, "Don't know. Guess I'm just smart then you mate"

James stuck his tongue out at his friend, "Whatever Padfoot! Can you get it?"

Sirius nodded, "Course, I'll be back in a jiff. Make sure you stay out of sight if Poppy comes".

"Don't worry I will".

It only took ten minutes for Sirius to come bounding back to him, the invisible cloak tucked under his robes securely.

"Here", he said, slightly out of breathe and handed the cloak to James.

James quickly unfolded it and draped it around himself, completely vanishing from sight.

Nodding once, Sirius grinned, "Right come on", he opened the doors fully and ambled in, James following closely behind him and he looked around the hospital wing for any sign of Madam Pomfrey and sighed with relief when he saw she wasn't there.

"Hey Remus", greeted Sirius as he walked over and dragged a chair to the side of his bed and seated himself opposite Peter. James walked around him and stood at the head of the bed next to Peter. An idea came to him and he decided not to reveal himself yet, noting that neither Remus nor Peter noticing he was standing right next to them.

"Hey Padfoot, what took you so long?" asked Remus. Remus was probed up against the headrest of the bed. Bandages were wrapped around his right shoulder and across his upper chest. He looked slightly pale and tired; showing shadow under his eyes as if he hadn't slept at all, giving a worn out look about him.

"Oh nothing, just fixing a problem for James", answered Sirius leisurely.

Remus raised an eyebrow at him, "Okay! But where is James?"

Sirius only smirked and James took this as his queue.

"Right here Moony", he said clearly with a smirk on his lips and both Remus and Peter jumped at the voice.

"JAMES DON'T DO THAT!" shouted Remus as he whipped his head to the side where he heard him. His reply was met with laughter and growling slightly Remus swung his good arm and he successfully connected with something solid.

"OW! MOONY!" cried out James and he pulled the cloak off his head, "That hurt".

Remus only crossed his arms and scowled at his friend's head, "well you know better than to scare me like that".

"I was only answering your question, there was no need to get physical", grumbled out James, annoyed.

Sirius watched and tried to suppress the urge to laugh. He found it completely comical how his injured werewolf friend was arguing with his friends floating head, if a Muggle walked in here at this very moment, one look at both of them, the Muggle would have fainted on the spot.

"Why do you even have your invisible cloak on you? Are you trying to make someone walk right into you?" asked Remus with an irritated looked.

James rolled his eyes, "I can't let Madam Pomfrey see me, especially in here where there's a hospital bed nearby".

Remus sighed, he was too tired to keep up arguing, "Well Madam Pomfrey isn't here yet, she said she needs to see Professor Slughorn and would be back soon".

"Oh well that's okay, as long as she's not here yet", grinned James and he took off his cloak completely.

When all three of the boy had settled down, they turned to the most pressing matter in hand.

"How are you doing mate?" Sirius asked Remus.

Remus tried a convincing smile, "I'm doing fine". Three glares came his way. Guess he was losing his touch on convincingness. "Alright fine, I'm exhausted, achy all over and my shoulder is killing me, there you happy?" he pouted at his friends.

All three of them rolled their eyes, but their concern was present.

"Nicely downplayed Moony", chuckled Sirius.

Remus stuck his tongue out at him and glared, but it slowly turned to weariness as he looked at them, "how about you guys?"

James sighed inwardly, he knew Remus would get angry if they didn't tell him the truth and he looked at Sirius and Peter who looked a little reluctant to tell him, so aversely he decided to go first, "not as bad as you think Moony", Remus looked sceptically at him, "I only got a light bruising on my side and that's about it, hadn't got a scratch, bruise or cut anywhere else, well except for the usual places", James grinned.

"My shoulder is killing me", chuckled Sirius, deciding to go next, "but other than that I'm A-okay".

"And I'm completely fine, not a single injury in place" concluded Peter with a smile.

Remus looked at them with crucial eyes, before deeming that they were telling the truth and relaxed into the pillow behind him. A few minutes ticked by as a comfortable silence past through the group.

"So what happened?" Peter whispered quietly fidgeting, almost afraid to disturb the silence.

"I think we all know what happened, the question is why", said Sirius nonplussed and he looked at Remus for the answer. They knew he was the only one who could answer it.

Remus closed his eyes for a second before looking at his friends, "I'm not entirely sure why it happened, but remember when James and I got into that argument in the common room before the full moon". They all nodded their heads, the event clearly evident on their minds. "I said that Moony can get restless and excited too quickly and he could easily get riled up and I presume that's exactly what happened, I had been more temperamental, tired and got too excited the past few weeks".

All three of his friends scoffed, that was an understatement, all three of them had to put up with Remus mood swings.

"Elaborate Moony", said Sirius, no quite understanding what his friend meant about the earlier. Peter and James were confused too, there wasn't anything they could think of that could have riled up the werewolf before the whole Centaur ordeal.

Remus sighed, "Look back to last night guys, Moony was excited and too full of energy when the night began. I know you both had a tough time keeping Moony occupied Padfoot, Wormtail, especially without Prongs help and Moony was too thrilled to finally be released, he was looking for excitement that night, a thrill", Remus voice had become a bit detached as he talked, as if he was reliving those emotions again.

"Then he became restless. Prongs wasn't joining in and that bothered him", they remembered how Moony had tried to get to the stag, but was stopped by the other too. Padfoot had sensed that the great werewolf was getting agitated, but rode it off for wanting to play. "And then...the centaurs", Remus shivered, clearing disliking that part of the memory, the thrill, the rage, the near bloodlust and the feeling of being useless as Moony took complete control. It disgusted him. He never wanted those feeling to ever run through him again, especially when his friends were nearby.

"T-the excitement filled Moony, he was suddenly looking for a challenge, and some need to prove himself to his pack".

His Pack.

Remus permitted a small smile to appear on his lips and the other three smiled as well. They were a pack, a pack of good friends that would always have each other's back. Even better they were a pack of brothers.

They knew they could never blame Remus for anything that happened last night. "That excitement turned into rage when you tried to hold him back", continued Remus, "Moony smelled the anticipation within the Centaurs and that irritated him and then...when he started to fight you guys off...I-I couldn't e-even stop him, I felt so useless, so helpless..."

James placed a hand on Remus shoulder, giving it a comforting squeeze, "come on Moony, now you're just talking nonsense, you kno-".

Remus looked up at James and James faltered in his next sentence. Remus amber eyes were filled with pain and guilt. "I couldn't do anything Prongs; I couldn't do anything to stop him. If I had control, if I was able to stop him, none of you would have gotten hurt".

"Remus", said Sirius in a raised voice making Peter jump. He had enough of listening to his friend degrade himself, "will you stop, no you didn't have any control and no you couldn't have helped us in that situation, but we all know it wasn't your fault, we don't blame you for a single thing that happened last night", Sirius stared his piercing grey eyes into amber ones, willing his friend to believe him, "You warned us before hand, and that was your part done. What happened after it was...was just meant to happen Moony, you can't control everything that happens and there no point beating yourself up about it".

It looked like Remus didn't believe him entirely; the guilt was still present in his eyes and Sirius growled in frustration. If they didn't blame him, there was no reason for Remus to blame himself.

"We don't blame you", Sirius punctured each word, resisting the urge to shake his friend violently, "and now if you bring it up again, I'll give the signal to James to hit you or I'll play the most painful prank on you later".

Peter, Remus and James chuckled at Sirius and Remus let a smile grace his lips, he looked down at his lap and sighed. James gave another squeeze of the shoulder and Remus looked fondly up at all of them.

"I'm still sorry", he said quietly and three simultaneous sighs were heard around him and a hand connected to his head.

Remus laughed and looked up at a grinning James, "Sirius gave me the signal", he shrugged. Remus scowled playfully at them.

"What is the signal anyways?" Remus asked rubbing his head, turning to Sirius.

"You will never now", Sirius replied in a mysterious voice, putting on a sinister face and chuckled somewhat evilly.

James and Peter laughed and Remus shook his head. His friends were sure something.

"Have you guys got anything planned?" he asked them, changing the topic.

"Nope", answered James happily, "after getting a bite to eat I'm heading straight to bed". He was tired, he hadn't been able to get that much hours of sleep and he just wanted to sink his head into his soft fluffy pillow.

Peter looked at Sirius and motioned him to tell James about their plans. Sirius motioned Peter to do it, not wanting to deal with a tired and soon to be grumpy James. Peter thinking the same thing shook his head vigorously and motioned again for Sirius to do it. This went on for a good few minutes that even James and Remus noticed and they silently watched –with amusement– their two friends have the weirdest and non-verbal conversation they ever witnessed.

When they started to glare at each other, James decided to voice his question, "Do I get to know what you guys were just going on about?"

Peter squeaked in surprise, obviously not noticed that he was being watched and looked at James, "well er...Sirius has something to tell you", he said quickly and both Remus and James turned their head to Sirius.

"_Coward", _thought Sirius as he glared at his small friend and turned to look at the expecting faces of his other two friends. Sighing he decided to just get it over with, "well James...you might want to re-schedule your plans because I told Olivia Knights that we'll help her and her friends out with their study session after dinner".

"What?" exploded James, he growled at Sirius.

Remus had a thoughtful look on his face before it came to him, "oh you mean the study session I promised them. Hmm I nearly forgot about that", he looked at Sirius, "why didn't you just tell her to reschedule it?"

Sirius shrugged, "just thought this would be a good chance for Peter to try his luck on getting a date for ball".

Peter blushed and James sighed, he was just too tired for this, all he wanted was his bed, "well then I'm sure you can manage without me on this one".

"But James I promised Olivia you'll help out too", pleaded Sirius and then he pouted, "Come on Prongs you're not going to leave me to fend for myself _in a library_".

"He_ is_ completely hopeless in the library", Remus supplied, shaking his head in amusement.

James crossed his arms and looked mutinously at his friends.

"Please Prongs", Sirius turned on his puppy-dog charm and stared big eyes at James. James looked anywhere but at Sirius. He was weak, he knew it and Sirius knew it too. He unwillingly moved his eyeballs slowly moved back to Sirius and the pout was crumbling his will power.

Sirius then did the wounded puppy sound and James knew he couldn't say no now, "okay fine!" he sighed.

Sirius and Peter whooped and Remus laughed, "you're going to have to show me how you do that mate".

Sirius grinned broadly and winked, "sure Moony, it'll be a great way for you to get some chicks".

Before Remus could answer back the Hospital Wing's doors slammed open and James quickly dived down and wrapped the invisible cloak around his self.

Madam Pomfrey had re-entered her domain and she marched up to the Marauders.

James found it somewhat frightening as she came closer towards them; it's as if she carried his doom. If he wasn't invisible he would have ran the opposite direction as fast as he could, but relaxed as her eyes swiped along his friends, skipping him entirely.

"How are you doing Mister Lupin?" she asked, coming to stand by Sirius.

"Fine Madam Pomfrey", smiled Remus, he then noticed she was holding something in her hand. "What's that?"

"This Mister Lupin is the same cream Mister Potter is currently using. I had to ask Professor Slughorn to make another batch for you. I will be applying it on your wound every night and I am sure it will heal within the week".

"You will be putting it on" said Remus wearily, the matron nodded, "but I thought I would be able to do it my-".

"Certainly not", she interrupted him and then cast a stern look at Sirius and Peter who were snickering. "Mister Potter may have convinced me to let him go, only because I know I can trust Miss Evan in his treatment, but you on the other hand Mister Lupin I am sure can become as careless as him and as you do not have any _other _responsible friends", she looked at the two visible Marauders briefly, "to supervise you when it comes to your treatment I will be looking after you, so no you will not be permitted to leave until I know you are completely healed".

"But Poppy pleas-" Remus attempted.

"No", she cut him off.

"But I could-"

"No".

"If you could just-"

"No".

"I won't for-"

"No".

"Can't I even-"

"No and that is final Mr Lupin", shouted Madam Pomfrey, her hands on her hips and she looked portentously down at him.

Remus sighed in defeat; no way was he going to win against a dead-set Madam Pomfrey. So he resigned himself to his fate. James he was not.

Sirius, Peter and James were silently laughing there insides out, but James did feel sympathy towards his friend, understanding fully well how boring and dull the hospital wing can get.

She looked at the three of them and James knew what was coming next, he could clearly see it in her eyes that she wanted to know how he was.

"How is Mister Potter doing?" she asked the Marauders and James tensed.

Sirius looked discreetly at the place where he supposed James was still standing before directing a smile towards the matron, "Fine Madam Pomfrey, Evans got him completely wiped. She doesn't let him get away with anything and he's doing a lot better, haven't heard him screaming in a while", he finished with a grin.

James eyebrow twitched in irritation, completely wiped? Screaming? If his doom wasn't standing right in front of him, Sirius wouldn't know between up and down before he got through with him.

Madam Pomfrey stared at him, not completely believing what he was saying, but choose not to say anything else; she knew how dramatic the white sheep of the Black family could get. _"I can find out from Miss Evans later",_ she thought and turned to Remus.

"I do have some good news. Professor Slughorn has informed me that the pain reducing potion is nearly ready, so as soon as it's done I'll be able to administer some vials to both you and Mister Potter", she said smiling at her patient.

"YES", shouted James with glee, but then suddenly realised his mistake and slapped his hands on his mouth, looking fearfully at the matron.

There was a moment of silence. The three visible boys grimaced and Madam Pomfrey looked around them searching for where the voice came from.

"Did anyone hear-" she was about to ask when Sirius suddenly gave out a big whoop, making the nurse jump in shock.

"YES! WHOOHOO! THE POTION IS READY!"

All three visible people looked at him as if he'd gone insane and James stood completely still, a grin on his face as he watched.

A full minute went by before Remus and Peter burst into laughter and Madam Pomfrey narrowed her eyes at him.

"What?" Sirius asked, faking bewilderment, "can't a guy be happy that his friends are going to get better".

Madam Pomfrey looked sceptically at him, "that wasn't you before Mister Black".

"Of course it was me, what are you talking about Poppy?"

Her eyes narrowed again, "I'm sure I heard it from there", she pointed to the other side where Peter was sat. James gulped and slowly started to move away from the bed.

"Oh...er that was me too", Sirius said quickly. He was silent for a moment before, "I can throw my voice".

"Throw your voice?" she questioned, an eyebrow raised.

Sirius smiled brightly, but in his mind he was slapping his forehead for the lame excuse, "yes, cool isn't it, I found a spell in a book that showed me how to do it and I think Muggles can do it without magic", Sirius shrugged as Poppy looked slightly dubiously at him, "that's what Evans told me"

"I see", she said slowly.

"Oh look at the time", erupted Peter and he got up from his seat. James had quietly made it to the door and crept out. "Come on Sirius, time to go. See you later Remus, we'll come visit you in the morning".

"See you then Moony, we'll let James know how you are doing", Sirius grinned at Remus and he chuckled, nodding. Sirius waved at Madam Pomfrey and raced after Peter out of the Hospital Wing.

* * *

Dinner went by fast. When they arrived in the Great Hall, Sirius practically ran to the Gryffindor table and nearly attacked the food on it. He was already done with three pieces of mince pie before Peter and James reached the table and he had started on the chicken wings.

After they were done eating to their hearts content, Lily had approached them and asked what they were up too, she noticed James looking tired and commented on it but he only waved her off and said she was just seeing things, not wanting her to get all fussy over him. Sirius told her about doing the study session with a group of younger year. She was surprised at first, but then smiled at them approvingly. James asked if she wanted to join them but she declined, stating that she already had plans with Alice.

So that's where they found themselves next, Sirius had been right about Olivia; she had told it seems everyone from her year from each house. Two Slytherin girls had joined them, but they mostly stuck with their Hufflepuff friend who was helping them through the aisles of books.

Trying to keep himself alert, James roamed around the shelves and picked out some books that looked like they could help, remembering he used the same ones when he tried to finish off the essays for the Professors when he was in sixth year. Olivia and her friends gratefully took them and Peter and Sirius manage to help them write it out and James did his best to explain each type of magic they were working on. He mostly took care of the Transfiguration essay, being as it is his best subject.

A few hours passed and now a few of the younger years were leaving, it was already getting near curfew, so they packed up their supplies and thanked the Marauders before walking out the library.

Sirius and James were sitting on the table, some parchments and open books still scattered on their table, while Peter was talking to a fellow seventh year Ravenclaw. Sirius had given him some advice and Peter had nervously asked Melissa Briggs if she needed any help and she had accepted. They were now chatting away comfortably, presumably their work forgotten.

"Do I know the ladies or what", grinned Sirius, he leaned back in his chair as he heard Melissa laugh at Peter's joke.

"What" smirked James.

"What?" blinked Sirius turning to James and then he scowled. "Very funny, just give it up mate; I'm just a better babe magnet than you are".

"Keep dreaming Padfoot, the ladies can't resist the Potter charm", said James confidently and then he leaned down on the table tiredly. "Are we done? I want to go to bed".

Sirius laughed, "Yeah I think were done", he turned to Peter and called, "yo Pete, were heading back, you coming?"

James cringed; apparently Sirius forgot they were in a library.

Peter nodded and he and Melissa got up. He helped her with her books and they walked to James and Sirius table.

"I'm going to walk Melissa to her common room", Peter smiled, "I'll see you in the dormitory Sirius, good night James", Sirius and James nodded. Sirius discreetly gave Peter a thumps up and they both left.

"Well", said James as he got up and started to pick up the books, "the sooner we put these back the sooner my head is near a pillow".

Sirius laughed and nodded and he started to help clear up the table. When they were nearly done –they had randomly walked down some aisles and let the books fly back to their right places– they heard a voice call them.

"James, Sirius", Dan McMillan, their fellow Quidditch player came walking up to them, "hey guys".

"Hey Dan", greeted James with a tired smile, "how's it going?"

"Good, just managed to finish off Professor McGonagall's essay", the young boy sighed, "please tell me it get easier from here".

Sirius laughed, "Sorry mate, but it only gets harder. You're in your third year right, just wait when your OWL's come, you'll be begging for this type of work".

Dan sighed and lamely said, "Great".

The older boys grinned and straightened out the last remaining parchment and stuffed them into their bags.

Dan looked at James and tad nervously asked, "How are you James?"

James smiled at him and nodded, "I'm good, no need to worry Dan".

The young dark haired, brown eyed teen smiled, "good......I-I just wanted to say sorry about getting you hurt in the match".

Sirius and James both stopped what they were doing and looked at their fellow Gryffindor, confused, "why do you need to be sorry about that?" asked Sirius.

"James pushed me out of the way when I couldn't dodge that Bludger and he got hurt saving me. I just wanted to apologise for not being good enough and causing you to get injured", Dan answered solemnly, looking down.

James sighed, he leaned over and doing what he did to Moony he hit Dan over the head. The young boy yelped and looked up at James.

"There we're even now", he grinned. Dan looked at him in surprise. "Come on Dan you can't believe I blame you for getting hit by a Bludger which was aimed by a Slytherin Beater do you?"

"But if I was fast enough I coul–"

"Yeah maybe you could have, but that didn't happen. And as I am your captain it is also my responsibility to look out for my teammates and I don't regret pushing you out the way mate", he smiled at Dan, who slowly smiled back at him, "so don't blame yourself when I clearly don't blame you".

Dan nodded, but bashfully said, "I'm still sorry".

James grinned and Sirius laughed, "Merlin he sounds just like Remus".

James laughed and Dan smiled, "come on Dan, let get out of here before Madam Pince finds us still here".

All three boys walked out of the library and started to head for the Gryffindor common room.

"So you got a date for the ball yet Danny-boy", grinned Sirius and Dan blushed. It was decided that third year students and over were allowed to attend the ball, seeing as first and second year students were still too young to come.

"Er no not yet, but there is someone I want to ask"

"Really who is it?" asked James.

Dan blushed again, "well her name is Hazel Webb and she's in the same year as me, we're both friends".

Sirius thought for a moment, "is she in Gryffindor?"

"No she's a Hufflepuff and she's beautiful", said Dan with a dreamy smile. "She's funny and sweet and caring and she has long brown hair and whenever she out in the sun it looks like its red and she got these big blue eyes and when she smiles..."

James and Sirius looked at each other over the third years head and grinned. "It looks like your clearly smitten over this girl mate", said James slyly. Dan stopped rambling and his face turned crimson. "How come you haven't asked her yet?"

"I don't know how to, I don't want to look like an idiot in front of her and I don't know if she wants to go with me", answered Dan with a frown.

"Hmm it's seems like you need some advice from the love expert", grinned Sirius.

"Really?" the young boy said innocently looking up at him and then he turned his brown eyes to James, "is he talking about you?"

This caused James to start laughing and Sirius to gap in injustice, nearly tripping.

"HEY! If you must know I am a complete babe magnet", he exclaimed puffing out his chest proudly.

James grinned, his eyes dancing with laughter as he slung his arm over Dan's shoulder, "Tell you what mate, we'll help you out with Hazel, I'm sure with our help she'll defiantly say 'yes'.

Dan smiled brightly up at them and accepted. They had reached the Gryffindor Common room and Sirius and Dan walked in after saying their good nights to James. James turned and headed for the Head common room. He grinned when he heard Sirius give some 'tips' to Dan as they entered into the Portrait Hole.

* * *

James felt completely drained, his chest was aching and he was completely drowsy, all he wanted was to go straight to sleep and wake up a week later. He was glad when his new bruises had not bothered him all day, it only hurt when he pressed on it and he noted that his back had stopped aching too.

He reached the Head Common room, said the password to the already snoozing portrait, who only grunted and opened it for him and he walked in.

Looking at the clock, he saw that it was nearing eleven o'clock. He yawned and walked to his room. As he changed, he noticed that Lily hadn't come yet and he was thinking hopefully she had fallen asleep and wouldn't put the cream on him tonight, he counted himself lucky.

James didn't know how he'd be able to hide the new bruise from her. No way was he going to say he was out all night yesterday playing with a werewolf and being attacked by Centaurs.

He just about crawled into his bed when a knock came from his door. He groaned loudly and slowly got up. _"Guess my luck just ran out...or maybe I jinxed myself",_ he thought randomly.

He opened his door and he gapped at what he saw. He was greeted by Lily standing in front of him with the tub in one hand and a box in another, but that was not what surprised him.

Lily stood wearing a pale green half-sleeve nightgown; it was laced with rosettes around her neck and the edge of her sleeves. It flowed down her body, fitting comfortably around her. Her red hair was open and some of it fell around her shoulder framing her face and her green eyes were gazing at him. They stood out more then usual with the gown and he couldn't tear his own eyes away from her. Suddenly he didn't feel that sleepy anymore.

Lily smiled at him and waved the tub in front of him, "you didn't think I'll let you get away without putting this on do you?"

She walked past him into his room and placed the box on his nightstand. Getting out of his trace he closed his door and walked to his bed, sitting down.

"I-I thought you would be asleep by now", he managed to say.

"I had a feeling you'll end up coming after curfew, so I thought I'll finish off with my reading while I waited", replied Lily as she opened up the tub and sat beside James, motioning for him to take off his shirt.

He did so slowly and turned his back to her, but he didn't immediately feel her cream covered hand glide over his back like usual. He turned around and found her fiddling with the box she brought in.

"What's that?" he asked.

"It's a Muggle radio, I brought it from home, we got a new one and I was able to bring this one here. I asked Professor Flitwick to help so it could pick up both magical and Muggle frequencies", she replied and she turned a few knobs, static was heard for a few minutes before soft music started to play out of it. James ears perked up, not completely recognising the melody, guessing Lily found a Muggle signal.

"There", she smiled and turned to James who then looked at her puzzled, why did she bring it to his room in the first place?

As if hearing his question she said a little shyly, "I thought this could be a good distraction for you while I applied the cream. It'll keep your mind off the pain if you concentrate on the music".

"Oh right", he replied simply, a little startled at her thoughtfulness and he smiled at her, she blushed slightly, "thanks Lily that's a good idea".

Lily smiled at him; she always noticed how much pain he usually was in when she put the cream on his back and chest, so she tried her best to come up with something to distract him. Talking worked for a while, but she still noticed his grimaces and flinches as her hand ran over his wounded skin, so she decided to bring her radio with her. Music was always a good distraction for her so she thought it would be the same for him.

She got on his bed and kneeled behind him. They had both gotten comfortable with each other presence, especially Lily as she was always in his room at this time. At first it was a little unsettling, being in a room, a lone with a boy who used to fancy her a bit too much for her liking, but now it seemed like he could care less about her sometimes. A boy that she didn't know much about, but now it was different, with her confusing but slightly acknowledging feeling for him, she could now admit to herself that she really, really likes him. But whenever her mind wonders to this topic, Alice's word would echo in her mind, was she falling in love with him? Was this feeling that she had whenever she's around him love?

"Lily? Erm Lily?" a hand waved in front of her and she came back to her surroundings. James had turned around and now was looking at her in bewilderment and a new song had started to play, she faintly recognised the artist, the music was fast and bouncy. She didn't even realise she started daydreaming. "Are you okay?"

"Oh yes, yes I am. Sorry kind of got lost in my thoughts", she said and quickly dipped her hand into the cream and brought it to his back. His back was an encouraging sign. The refined infected Bludger marks that first littered his back was now a little shade of red, the swelling had gone down and she could not see the place the ball had hit him. She heard him sigh and relax, leaning slightly back on his hands.

"What were you thinking about?" he said after a few minutes of silence.

"What?"

"You said you were lost in thought. What were you thinking about?" he asked again, general curiosity lacing his voice.

His back was still turned to her and she was glad. She didn't want him to see the deep blush run through her cheeks. Her mind had wandered back to what she was thinking before and she was wondered if he still felt the same way about her. Should she ask him?

"I was just thinking about...about...your relationship with the Professors" she said quickly in the end, she silent cursed herself, she didn't feel brave enough to ask him...not yet at least.

"Relationship with the Professors?" repeated James; his eyebrow shot upwards a little.

"Yes", she nodded, she was curious about this too, she never got the chance to ask him before, but she always wanted to know why Professor McGonagall and Dumbledore and Madam Pomfrey always treated him slightly differently, not that much she noticed, but it was the little things that she started to pick up now that she hanged around with James a lot. "They as in Professor McGonagall, Professor Dumbledore and Madam Pomfrey don't treat you like the rest of us. Well yes they do but sometimes it's the way you talk with each other as if you're related or something".

James laughs quietly, "Well we're not related if that's what you mean, but I do know them outside of Hogwarts".

"Really?"

"Yes, my parents are really good friends with Professor McGonagall and Professor Dumbledore. They sometimes come over for the summer or Christmas ever since I can remember and Madam Pomfrey and my mother used to work together in St Mungo's as Healers and Poppy sometimes drops by or comes over in the summer as well".

"That must be a little weird having your Professors at your place during the summer", Lily said with a grin.

James chuckled, "yes it is sometimes, but at home they can't give me detention or take points off and at home they are not my professors, they are family friends , so there no harm for me to act up now and then".

Lily laughed as she saw James smirk and she could imagine all the mischief he would have gotten himself into with no consequences hanging over him.

They continued talking and listening to the music, James told Lily about the study sessions and Lily laughed and replied at the right times, slightly surprised and amused, but she smiled at the different side of him she was slowly starting to notice.

She heard James yawn and his body stiffened for a second before relaxing again. She quickly and gently smoothed out the last of the cream on his back while both of them listened to the song playing, it had come to the chorus again and Lily knew it was about to end.

"I'm finished with your back James, let me check your arm", James sighed impatiently, his arm had not bothered him at all, but Lily insisted every time that she wanted to check, even with his protest that it's healed.

James turned slight to his side letting Lily check his arm, she propped him on his upper arm and ran her hand over the base of his neck and over his shoulder, "does it hurt anywhere when I touch?" James shook his head, his eyes were closed and he again gave in to just relaxing and feeling her hand as they massage his aching shoulders gently. He would not admit this but he was very much enjoying the time she spent with him, they get along so much better when they were alone together even if most of the time Lily fussed over him.

Lily nodded once with a smile, his arm had healed nicely; the skin was back to its normal colour and with James complaining she guess she should believe him that it doesn't hurt any more.

"_Now for the chest", _she thought dutifully. She instructed James to turn around and he did. Both of them now where face to face, this position always felt awkward to them, but slowly they started to adapt to it, but it still didn't help when their blood rushed to their faces, colouring their cheeks, causing them to not meet each other's eyes.

Lily examined his chest and smiled happily at its steady healing progress, the swelling had finally gone down and the black and blue marks finally disappeared. His chest was still a blazing red colour and still too tender to the touch, but she was happy to note that his ribs had healed.

She dipped her hand into the cream and brought it up to his chest, "okay now hold still", she instructed and she felt him stiffen as she slowly started to rub the cream.

James breathed in and out slowly, just trying to concentrate on his breathing and listening to the music. The pain had started up just as soon as she touched the sore area on his chest and it spread as her hand ran over his scorching skin.

A new song had started to play and he tried listening to the words as he felt her hand roam around, he could feel her hot breath on his neck and he moved his eyes to look at her. She had a look of concentration on her face as she gently applied the cream and James took the opportunity to marvel at her, while trying to repress his cries and hold a fist full of his covers.

She looked beautiful in the pale green nightgown, the material looked like silk and it flowed down her body like a waterfall, it distinctly reminded him of his invisible cloak and how it felt when he ran his hand over it. He felt a sudden urge to see if her nightgown felt the same, but he knew that would only get him into trouble and be called a pervert later. Her red hair fell around her shoulder and down her arms, it tickles his arms –which lay on his lap– every time she moved her head causing her red tresses to move too, and he watched as her bright emerald eyes, locked in concentration, stare down at his chest.

Another song had started to play he noticed and Lily perked up energetically, "Oh this is one of my favourites", she smiled and James listened to it closely.

It had just started and he recognised a piano being played first before more instrument started to join, the melody was gentle and soft.

A man suddenly started to sing and in his melodic voice, James listened to his words.

_You're in my arms  
And all the world is calm  
The music playing on for only two  
So close together  
And when I'm with you  
So close to feeling alive_

James looked down at Lily and found her humming along with the music, swaying slightly as she continued applying his treatment.

The world _was_ calm and the music that drifted around his room _was_ playing for only them –being the only two people in the room–. James marvelled on how much the words showed how he was feeling. They were both so close, –not relationship wise he thought sadly but physically at this very moment, both of them sat so close to each other– and he always felt alive whenever he was near her.

_A life goes by  
Romantic dreams will stop  
So I bid mine goodbye and never knew  
So close was waiting, waiting here with you  
And now forever I know  
All that I wanted to hold you  
So close  
_

He had said goodbye to his romantic dreams, it had been nearly three months now and he still hadn't asked her out or woo-ed her in any way and it seemed she hasn't reacted to it at all, hadn't questioned him or gave him the slightest glue that she noticed, and he had waited. Waited for her to feel the same way as he did, he kept up his hopes that he would finally be accepted as something more in Lily's eyes, but life had still gone on and nothing had changed.

_So close to reaching that famous happy end  
Almost believing this was not pretend  
And now you're beside me and look how far we've come  
So far we are so close_

Oh how he wanted to believe this was not pretend, what they both shared in these late hours together and the small moments during the day where he thought she was finally seeing the real him. How he wished she would finally _see _him.

"This would be a lovely song to dance to, don't you think James", said Lily a smile graced on her lips as she continued to hum. The instrumental to the song started to play and he agreed with her, the music was perfect for a dance.

Dance. In that instant, like being struck by lightning, he was reminded of the upcoming ball. Has anyone asked her? Did _she_ ask anyone? Did she say 'yes', a word that he always wanted to hear from her. He wanted to know.

"Lily?" his voice was quiet, nearly above a whisper, but urgent and he turned his head away from her, staring out of the window.

"Mmm?" she murmured back, too absorbed in her current task to look up.

"Have...have you...are you..." he stammered and bites his tongue, "Has anyone asked you to go to the ball yet?"

He felt her stop and move slightly back, but her hand still remained on his chest, "yes...some have", she finally said.

James heart hammered painfully against his ribs, he felt his chest tighten for a completely different reason. "Who's the luck guy?" he asked in a dull tone.

Lily looked at him, "no one". And that was true. She had turned down every boy that asked her and she waited herself and hoped that he would ask her. She wasn't interested in going to the ball with someone else, it was only him. But only if he knew that and only if she was brave enough to say it.

James head turned to her and his heart soared. Both their eyes finally met. Hazel gazed into green and neither of them could tear their eyes apart.

"I said no to all of them".

"Why?"

"Because..." she hesitated, "...I'm waiting for the right guy to ask me".

"Oh" the music had become fast and she strained a little to hear what he said.

"Has anyone asked you?" she knew the answer to that, but did he finally respond to one?

_How could I face the faceless days  
If I should lose you now?_

"No"

Both of them didn't notices that they had moved closer to each other, Lily hand slowly started to travel down his chest causing chill to run down James spine. Their faces inches away._  
_

_We're so close  
To reaching that famous happy end  
And almost believing this was not pretend  
_

Lily gazed into hazel eyes and without thinking her other hand came up and cupped his face. His gaze did not falter away from her, "Do you want to go?"

James had to think for a few seconds, he was too distracted, his eyes kept flickering to her eyes and lips, which only were a few inches away from his.

Did he want to go? Yes he did, but he had told everyone that he wouldn't, every girl that tried to ask him out he had turned them down saying he wouldn't be going in his current condition. But could he say the same thing to Lily. She wasn't asking him to go, not with her. She didn't phrase it as if she was asking him to go with her, but to Lily he didn't want to say 'no', even though she had said that to him more than a hundred times before.

He refocused his eyes on her and his answer died in his throat. Her hand started to travel up his face and through his hair and suddenly he couldn't think. He watched her eye lids close slowly as she came closer.

Lily stared at him, waiting for his answer. Her cream covered hand had slowly travel down and to his side and her other hand marvelled at how warm his skin was, his hair touched the back of her hand and she suddenly felt the urge to run her hand through it, just to see how it felt. His hair met her hand and it felt soft and silky as she ran her hand through it slowly. She turned to look at him and he seemed closer than before, she felt her eye lids lower and she held her breathe in anticipation.

Both her hands curled.

_Let's go on dreaming for we know we are  
__So close  
_

As soon as she felt his warm breath near her lips, she was met with sudden coldness and a cry of pain, her eyes snapped open.

James had jumped away from her and she saw him holding his side, hunched over a little. His face was twisted with pain, his eyes shut tight and he controlled his breathing. She suddenly missed his closeness, her hand still in the same position they were in when she held him.

_So close_  
_And still so far_

"James? James, are you alright?" said Lily quickly, concern lacing her voice, she moved closer to him.

"Y-yeah I'm f-fine", he answered breathlessly, he had moved to quickly and his chest ignited along with his new mark.

Lily didn't believe him and she tried to pry his hand away from his side to see, "let me see James".

"Lily please I'm fine".

Lily looked at him pointedly, "if you are then let me see".

James stared back, ready to defy her, but he suddenly felt too tired, his energy had suddenly disappeared and with that his will.

Lily finally took his hand away and she gasped as she gazed into the new bruise that marked his side. It was the same blazing red colour, not swollen, but she could faintly see her finger marks on it.

How did this happen? She knew very well that James had no other bruise on his body other than his chest, how come he didn't tell her about this?

"How did you get this James?" she lightly touched it, but James moved away.

"I...I er... I tripped in Herbology yesterday, one of the plant stools hit me", he mumbled out quickly, not meeting her eye.

She suddenly felt angry, "no you didn't. You left the Herbology green house before me and I didn't see you fall James, why are you lying?"

James flinched, but looked at her dead on; no way was he going to tell her how he really got it, "does it really matter", he countered.

"Yes it does", she replied hotly, "how are you going to heal if you're going around hurting yourself".

"I'm not hurting myself, do you think I like feeling like this", he said vehemently. They were both now standing, glaring angrily at each other. The calm music coming from behind them did not affect them one bit.

"Then why are you not being careful, do you want me to tell Madam Pomfrey", she retorted.

James angry deflated and he paled, "NO!" he yelled, "please don't".

Lily blinked as he suddenly looked completely vulnerable and tired and she couldn't help scowl herself. Here he was in pain and she was yelling at him. But he wasn't telling her how he got hurt, doesn't he know how concerned she was about him, doesn't he know she didn't like seeing him like this.

Lily sighed and straightened up. Yelling at him won't get her anywhere and it seemed he wasn't willing to tell her. He looked at her pleadingly and Lily sighed again.

"Okay fine I won't tell her", James face split into a smile, "but next time if you get even a bit of a bruise I won't hesitate to go to her".

James quickly straightened up himself and smiled brightly at her, "I promise I'll be a lot more careful Lily".

Lily stared at him vitally for a minute, before she nodded, "sit back down and let me finish off". James sighed in relief and followed her instructions.

What had nearly happened earlier was fresh in their minds, but neither of them didn't have the nerve or the energy to bring it up.

**

* * *

**

**(A/N) Chapter Eight DONE! I had fun writing this chapter and I hope you guys enjoyed reading it. Sorry if there were any spelling or grammer mistakes, I checked and double checked...I think I should be good _(grins)_ Soooooooo...how was it? any good? worth reviewing? pleeeeease reviewwww _(gives Sirius famous puppy-dog pout)_**

**Can anyone guess what the song is _(grins)_ I thought it fit pretty well into this chapter and I had, from the beginning writing this story, planned on including at least one song. Oh and anyone guess which character I included in more, I did introduce a few more in this chapter hehe! But I am quite fond of the character.**

**Sirius: Is it me?**

**Me: No-pe! Please review, I'll be really happy and grateful, like I said I love to read about your thoughts about the chapters and lets see if this one gets the same amount of review as it does hits _(smiles)_ you know where to go and I'm heading off to bed.**

**Sirius: Review please ^^**


	9. Preparations and Confrontations

**Sirius: PARADISE!**

**Paradise: **_**(hides behind large curtains)**_

**Sirius: WHERE ARE YOU? I KNOW YOUR HERE! **_**(Stomps around angrily looking for her)**_

**Paradise: **_**(peeks from behind the curtains and smiles apologetically)**_** hello fellow fanfic readers. I am so sorry for the extremely long wait for this chapter. There are about a gazillion reasons or excuses you could say that prevented me from updating as soon as I could but I have to say the main one was that this chapter had been a PAIN TO COMPLETE **_**(shouts the last part which unfortunately alerts Sirius)**_

**Sirius: AHA! THERE YOU ARE **_**(marches over to her angrily)**_

**Paradise: **_**(smiles nervously and comes out from her hiding place)**_** Hello Padfoot**

**Sirius: Don't you hello Padfoot me, it's been a YEAR Paradise. A YEAR. How could you leave me alone for so LONG**

**Paradise: **_**(blinks)**_** it's been nine months actually**

**Sirius: **_**(growls) **_**that isn't any better**

**Paradise: **_**(sighs)**_** I know but certain circumstances came up and I had writers block half way through this chapter, but I must say I like the way it's turned out **_**(grins).**_** It's pretty long but it ties up everything and fits back into my original story line so I'm pretty happy about that. Now I got to thank those who reviewed my last chapter, you six are the best **_**(smiles)**_** and I loved reading your reviews so thank you for taking the time to write one. **

**Sirius: There better be more of me in this chapter, you have to make up a year of ignoring me**

**Paradise: Nine months Sirius**

**Sirius: Whatever, still a long time. I'll be surprised if you even get any reviews at all for this chapter; a year is a very long time, give a chance for people to forget.**

**Paradise: NINE MONTHS **_**(growls angrily, but then quiets down)**_** but you're right I'll be surprised if I even get any reviews in this week or month, busy lives take over so I can understand when you don't have much free time to review or read any stories **_**(sighs)**_** but oh how I love the reviews.**

**Sirius: You won't get any **

**Paradise: **_**(grumbles)**_** thank you Mr Optimistic**

**Sirius: **_**(grins) **_**Nope I'm being realistic **

**Paradise: **_**(rolls eyes)**_** that's so kind of you**

**Sirius: Your welcome **_**(grins and then rubs his hands together in excitement)**_** so what am I doing in this chapter? Do I get a date yet? You're not going to leave me dateless for the Ball are you? When am I going to get the spotlight, you're making James and Lily hog it all.**

**Paradise: **_**(grins evilly at him)**_** oh you're in this chapter a lot more Sirius and I got a lot planned for you **_**(laughs maniacally) **_**you'll just have to read and find out**

**Sirius: **_**(sweat drops)**_** you have to stop doing that, why must you torture me so **_**(pouts)**_

**Paradise: its fun to see you squirm **_**(she grins and then comes up to him and plants a kiss on his cheek)**_

**Sirius: **_**(blinks in surprise and looks at her)**_

**Paradise: That's from ****DanielleHalford**** one of our lovely reviewers **_**(grins)**_

**Sirius: **_**(smiles brightly)**_** thank you ****DanielleHalford**** you're the best. **_**(Grins at Paradise)**_** the reviewers just love me.**

**Paradise: Don't start that again **_**(rolls eyes)**_

**Sirius: But it's true and I'll prove it **

**Paradise: **_**(sighs)**_** sure, you do that Paddy...keeps you out of my hair for a while **_**(whispers the last part)**_

**Sirius: what did you say?**

**Paradise: oh nothing, nothing at all **_**(grins and turns to the readers)**_** I got a few more new characters in, only one has a bigger part then the rest and this character is not my own like my character Dan, but it is a dear friend of mines, who took the time to make one and she's a total Sirius fan **_**(whispers the last part so Sirius doesn't hear with a grin)**_** so I want to thank her for helping me out, listening to my ideas, putting up with my non-stop rambling and I hope you like how I portrayed the character in this chapter **_**(smiles brightly)**_

**Sirius: **_**(curious)**_** Hope who likes what?**

**Paradise: read and find out **_**(grins)**_** now on with the ninth chapter**

**Sirius: fine I will **_**(smiles) **_**enjoy...**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything of Harry Potter, that's ALL J.K Rowling. Also I do not own Kathrine Stelfox; this character belongs to my dear friend Aysha.**

**

* * *

**

"Right, now that we're done with that, it's time we decided the theme for the Christmas Ball".

All the girls grinned enthusiastically leaning forward as the boys slumped back heavily, and bored expressions littered their faces.

Lily and James were currently having a head meeting with the prefects to discuss any more plans that needed to be made for the Christmas Ball. They had just finished confirming that the first and second year students were not allowed to attend and Professor Flitwick would assist with the decorations –seeing as the little professor had already started decorating the castle for the festive season–. Things have been going quite well for both of them; Lily didn't mention a thing to Madam Pomfrey about James new injury whenever she gave an update on his recovery and James had been trying noticeably harder to be more careful and avoid the wrath of both the head girl and the school nurse.

Neither of them mentioned the 'almost kiss' they nearly shared that night, content on keeping it in their heads rather than blurting it out loud. Both of them feared if they mentioned it out loud the other would deny that it ever happened. So neither of them said a word about it whenever they were both alone and kept it like that. They just didn't know what to make of it. But that was a week ago now and it was nothing but a faint memory in their already busy-filled minds.

"I think we should do a medieval theme", said Monica Birch enthusiastically. Louis Goldsmith blanched at his fellow Ravenclaw prefect.

"Like this castle isn't medieval enough, you want_ that_ to be the theme", he said.

"What wrong with it?" she asked sharply, looking at him. He shrugged as his answer, "just imagine dressing up as kings and queens or knights and fair maidens"; she continued dreamily, the other girls giggled.

The boys scrunched up their faces, not at all excited at the prospect of going shopping for those types of clothes as much as the girls were.

"I think it'll be too...common. It won't be much different than the usual Christmas theme we do every year", said Benjamin Wilks leaning back with his arms crossed, his fellow Hufflepuff prefect Kelly Crowford nodded in agreement. "And I'm not at all keen of shopping like you lot are".

"I agree there", James said cringing, remembering the shopping trip with his mother again.

"We should do something different, more...exciting. Something that'll liven up the castle", Kelly said. Everyone agreed and Monica pouted, giving in.

"How about a tropical theme", Benjamin blurted out. Everyone looked at him oddly, he blushed, "you know Hawaii, coconuts, palm trees, the beach and the sun".

"That's...a good idea Ben", said Lily gently with an unsure smile, "but seeing as its winter I think it would be better if we stick to the right season".

"And I'm pretty sure none of the girls want to wear grass skirts and coconut bras in this weather", laughed James. All the girls glared at him as the boys laughed and pictured the scenario in their heads.

Looked appealing really.

"I agree with Lily no tropical theme", growled out Janet Hall, sitting next to Remus who tried to stifle his mirth as she glared at him.

"Okay no coconuts and skirts, how about a white Christmas theme, white is nice neutral colour", said Remus.

Everyone contemplated it, but James shook his head, tapping his chin with his two fingers, "nah that sticks too close to our normal themes, think of something we wouldn't normally do, something...completely different".

Lily eyes lit up, "I know why don't we do a Muggle version of a Christmas ball" all the Muggleborns and Half-bloods in the room straightened up and nodded ardently.

"That's a great idea, my sister went to her prom night in Christmas at her school and she said it was amazing. You wouldn't believe how beautiful everything was when she showed me the pictures she had taken, and she looked amazing in her dress", smiled Monica dreamily.

Lily nodded, "the same with my sister, she attended a Christmas prom as well", not that any pictures were shared. Petunia had talked animatedly with their mother about her best night ever with the whale of a boyfriend she called Vernon Dursley and how much fun she had, not even sparing a glance in Lily directions when she asked Petunia about it.

The Pure-bloods in the group stared at them blankly, "What's a prom like then?" asked James confused. Louis, Kelly and Clarity Marsh –one of the Slytherin prefects– also stared at the rest of them confused. Severus just leaned back, looking bored.

"It's wonderful and romantic, there's mistletoe, beautiful decorations, a lot of dancing, and you get your pictures taken with your date and the dresses are beautiful and..." Monica kept babbling on as Kelly and Clarity leaned in eagerly listening to Monicas every word. Louis and James exchanged looks with the other boys who just shrugged, grinning.

"Basically it's a lot different, much less magic, but it's a lot of fun, so I heard" concluded Lily, smiling.

"Brilliant, I say we go for the Muggle theme", said Monica bouncing on her seat in excitement. Benjamin, Janet and Remus nodded, agreeing.

"Wait...if its Muggle then we're not going to wear robes are we", said Kelly, "what type of clothes will it be?"

"Muggle Studies has been wasted on you hasn't it Crowford", mocked Severus, talking for the first time since the meeting started. Kelly blushed in embarrassment and glared at him, "instead of robes it will be tuxedos or suits for boys and gowns or dresses for girls".

"And how would you know that Snape?" James narrowed his eyes at him, willing himself not to call him by the nickname the Marauders had given him. He didn't want Lily getting mad at him, "it's not like you've taken Muggle Studies".

"Unlike you Potter, I do my research when needed instead of planning worthless time-consuming pranks", he retorted back.

James eye twitched and before he could respond, Lily quickly intervened, "suits and dresses are fine, and they're exactly what Muggles wear to proms", she gave a glare to both boys daring them to say anything else, but both of them just leaned back and crossed their arms, saying nothing more.

"Well okay we got the type down, now what colour?" asked an amused Remus as he watched his friends.

"Oh we have to have it in blue", squealed Monica.

Benjamin shook his head, "no way. How about yellow or gold"

"I think red is the best colour", stated Janet and James nodded.

"Green", said Clarity and Severus clearly.

"Not everyone wants to wear a Slytherin colour", said James scrunching up his nose in disgust.

"Well we're not all Gryffindor loving fools now are we", snapped Clarity.

"There's nothing wrong with the colour red", James snapped back.

"Neither there is with the colour green", Severus replied back coolly.

"Let's not have either of those colours and settled with blue", intervened Louis and Monica gave a firm nod.

"It's a much nicer and calmer colour", she added.

"What wrong with yellow or gold, there way better", joined in Kelly and Benjamin

"Yellow will just look odd".

"Oh like blue is any better".

The discussion slash argument continued on and this time Lily eyes twitched...in annoyance.

"ENOUGH!" she shouted and they all stopped and looked at her, "have you all forgotten why we're even having a Christmas ball. We are trying to make this a special occasion not another feud against each other Houses", she glared angrily at them and some of them had the decency to bow their heads in embarrassment. "Now we are _not_ going to have _any_ of the House colours as our theme..."

"But—", Monica attempted to say, but Lily cut her off.

"No we are not having blue and I don't care how calming it is", James snickered, but stopped when Lily quickly rounded on him, "and we're not having red", he pouted and grumbled, "or yellow or green", the Hufflepuff Prefects sighed in defeat and Clarity glared at Lily as Severus just turned his head away. He didn't really care anyway.

"Then what colour would you suggest we go with?" sneered Clarity.

"Oh erm..." Lily thought for a moment, she looked around the room and noticed everyone had their eyes on her, waiting. She blushed and looked down, her hands lay on her lap and she quickly ran through all the colour she could think of. Pink is okay, but she knew none of the boys would want to wear that colour; orange just wouldn't do, too bright. Purple was a nice colour, but so was gold, then again gold did come close to the Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs colour and the Ravenclaws and Slytherins would definitely not like that, so nope no gold and purple didn't seem that appealing.

Her hands played with her black robes as she thought. _"What a minute",_ she gazed at her robes. Black. Definitely a neutral colour, she smiled. Black and white, both are good colours and they look good together. She looked up and saw that the prefects had started to converse between themselves.

"Thought of one?" James asked. He had been watching her the whole time and couldn't help but smile at the look of concentration she had on her face a few moments ago nor the bright smile that lit her up right now.

Lily smiled, "yes, how does black and white sound".

James raised an eyebrow with a playful grin in place, "like your man in black then do you Evans?"

Lily blushed and swatted him playfully, "I don't hear any objects from you on the colour choice Potter, dying to see your lady in black".

"_Yes I am",_ he thought as he looked at her, but he didn't say anything and watched as she turned her head to address the Prefects. He could clearly picture her in a beautiful black dress and he knew she would look completely stunning in it.

"Right everyone", said Lily gaining everyone's attention, "how does black and/or white sound, their simple colours, they don't clash, have nothing to do with our house colours and anyone would look good in black or white".

It took a good while for the discussion of the theme to be over but overall the prefects agreed. Clarity and Louis questioned it at first, saying the colour was no different from what they usually wore, pointing to their school robes. But they gave in after several prompting from the others and Severus fed-up tone and 'I'm-not-amused' glare. He wanted nothing more than to end the meeting already and the incessant arguing was beginning to annoy him.

"We'll let Professor Dumbledore know what we all decided and because Severus is in such a hurry", a glare came from said boy's direction, but James ignored it, "the meeting is over, have a nice day guys".

All the prefects cleared the room, still lingering on about some of the topics they discussed and James and Remus headed to the Great Hall where they knew they'll find Peter and Sirius there as it was nearly getting time for dinner. Lily joined them, meeting up with Alice and her friends. She stayed a while, having something to eat before deciding to head to the Hospital Wing.

The pain-easing cream was running low; normally she wouldn't bother with it as it would refill itself when it nearly reaches the bottom. But it has not filled yet and she wanted to know if Madam Pomfrey knew anything about it.

* * *

Severus trudged to the Slytherin common room, grumbling to himself, his nose buried in a book he had taken out from the library. The prefect meeting had been a complete waste of time. _"Yet again_", he thought. Why on earth would the colour of the clothes matter? It wasn't important and neither was the stupid idea of having a Muggle prom. There was nothing wrong with keeping things the way they were. Severus liked that. Why must they change it?

He turned at a corner, passing the few chattering girls and boys still lingering in the hallways. His gaze never left his book.

Things stay the same; they become predictable, safe, knowledgeable. He'll know what to expect. But a Muggle ball, could they have thought of anything more ridiculous. Severus scowled, reading the same sentence a second time as his mind wondered to the meeting again.

He knew he wouldn't get a date, he didn't feel like taking anyone to the ball, no one that he was interested in anyways. He could have asked his fellow prefect, but she had a boyfriend, so she was out of the question and most of the Slytherin girls were just not his type and completely unbearable. He scowled again and flipped a page.

Whose bright idea was it anyway?

Severus nearly tripped when the persons face popped into his head.

Lily.

Severus sighed, closing his eyes for a few seconds before opening them and refocusing on the page in front of him.

He missed her. Every time he thought about her, the incident in their fifth year would pop up in his mind and his thoughts would take a much depressing path. He descended down some staircases and stopped halfway on the next one as it decided to move. He grumbled again, now he had to walk all the way round before reaching the Slytherin common room. He turned another page.

How he wished things had turned out different and he still had his best friend. He missed her, but he had chosen his path and it was this path that had separated her from him. She had known and she had tried to convince him to stop and change, stuck by him in his mistakes, defending him, but he had ignored her attempts. And it was his fault in the end as he had crossed the line when he called her a –.

Severus face scrunched up in self-loathing at his thoughts. How he wished he never called her that, never called her a Mudblood. That event had ended everything. And now all he could do is just watch her as she slips further and further away from him.

Into the arms of that damn Potter.

He scowled down at his book; he had forgotten where he was on and started reading from the beginning of the page again.

That damn Potter, _"bloody Neanderthal that's what he is"_, he growled. He deserved what he got.

Severus smirked and remembered gleefully when the two Bludgers rammed into Potter at the Quidditch match over and over again and how every passing day since then Potters face would consort into pain constantly.

Deserves him right.

But what that idiot didn't deserve was the attention he was getting from Lily. She was with him a lot these days. There would never be a time where he would not see one not far from the other and what was worse, he could clearly see how happy she was with him. How happy Potter was making her when he Severus could not. It pained him to see Lily with that big-headed toe rag and how her eyes would brighten significantly when she saw him. She was falling for him, as he feared.

His thoughts were interrupted as suddenly a body ran into him forcefully as he turned a corner. His book slipped out of his hand and he stumbled back, quickly regaining his balance to prevent himself from hitting the ground, the other person was not as successful as he heard them hit the ground with a soft 'oof'. He growled as he picked up his book and was ready to tell the person to watch where they were going, but the words dead in his throat as he looked into the persons green coloured eyes. He only knew one individual with those beautiful coloured eyes.

Lily picked herself up and quickly mumbled an apology. She looked upset as he gazed into her face. It had been a long time since he was able to stand so close to her without one of them turning to leave abruptly. She looked at him, no trace of a friendly smile or the way her eyes used to brighten from seeing him. Her best friend.

"_Ex-best friend now",_ he reminded himself. He was taking too long to reply back to her. Lily frowned and walked past him taking her leave. But he stopped her.

"How are you Lily?" he asked softly as he turned to face her. She stopped but did not turn to face him.

He saw her shrug her shoulders, "I'm fine Severus and yourself?"

"I am well", he replied. They were acting too formal, as if they had just met, as if they were strangers.

"That's good to hear", he heard Lily say softly, "well I must be going..."

She made to move, but his voice stopped her again, "what's the matter Lily?"

Her back straightened up and she turned to look at him, piercing emerald eyes fixing on him, "nothings the matter".

He couldn't help but scoff. She was clearly upset. Her face was consorted into a frown that didn't seem to want to leave and her eyes were dull. Her hair looked like as if she ran her hands through it a million times and she was too stiff, "clearly you think I'm a fool if I cannot tell that you are upset".

"I don't see it as any of your business Severus", she retorted, glaring at him now.

"_Of course it's my business, you're my bloody best friend"_, he wanted to yell at her. But the memory of what happened outside of the Gryffindor common room since their fifth year silenced him. They were not best friends any more.

His gaze fell on the tub Lily had clenched tightly in her right hand and he recognised it immediately. He grimaced. "It's about Potter isn't it". It was more of a statement then a question.

He saw her grip tighten on the tub further and her eyes lighten a little when he said his name, but she didn't reply. "What did he do now?" he frowned, his eyes narrowing.

"He didn't do anything", Lily replied.

"Sure he didn't"

"He hasn't done anything Severus"

"Then why are you upset?" he countered.

"I'm not upset and again it's not of your business". She gave him another glare and started to stalk off.

Severus frame shook slightly, "You fancy him don't you?" he said, nearly shouting at her. He wanted Lily to deny it, call him crazy for even saying it, call Potter a big-headed idiot who wasn't worth her time, but she did nothing of the sort. Lily looked thoughtful as she stopped again and slowly looked back at him.

And there. He could see it in her eyes. He was right.

He growled and looked away from her, "I knew it. You've fallen for him just like every other girl here; he got to you too...because he's some bloody Quidditch hero..."

"I _have_ fallen for him Severus", she confirmed, cutting him off, her eyes alight. Those words cut through him like knives as he listened, "but not for what you think".

He scoffed, "what else could it be".

She turned fully toward him. They both stood a few feet away from each other. Her eyes did not waver from his, but he could see a hint of sadness there. "Do you think so little of me now Severus? James Potter is not what we thought him to be. We...we misunderstood".

"Misunderstood what?" he growled, "that he doesn't prance around here like he owns the place, like he isn't some bloody Quidditch star. That he doesn't go around hexing and jinxing people just for fun. I haven't misunderstood anything Lily. Potter is still the same and he deserves what he got".

Lily eyes blazed with unconcealed anger, "so you're telling me that he deserved to be hit five times with Bludgers".

"Yes he does and like all the other times we landed him in the Hospital Wing as well. That will teach him a lesson for thinking he's all high and mighty than everyone else." He crossed his arm across his chest, his book clenched tightly between his arms. He didn't notice Lily tense at his words

"What do you mean by 'we' Severus?" she asked him quietly. He watched her slightly puzzled from her reaction, but answered with as much venom as he could.

"We— as in Mulciber, Avery, Crabbe, Goyle and I—made it hell for the 'Marauders" he spat out the word in disgust, "as much as they made it for us. We did the same to them and they deserved ever bit of it, especially Saint Potter".

Lily looked at him in disbelief and disappointment, the tension did not leave her and neither of them spook for a full minute. Until Lily said softly, displeasure lacing her voice.

"No one deserves that. No one deserves that type of pain Severus and James definitely didn't".

"_I beg to differ", _he thought venomously.

Lily gazed at his angry expression and she sighed sadly. "You've changed Severus; you've changed so much from the boy I used to know and I can't keep up any more. Like I had said before, you have chosen your way and I have mine and I can't keep waiting for you to realise what you're doing wrong" the memory bombarded his mind and he could not speak, this was way too familiar. She gave him one last disdainful look, the sadness still evident in her eyes and she walked away.

He watched her as she rounded a corner and disappear. Yes they have chosen their own paths and it was too late to keep anything the same. Severus could not deny it now. Things have changed.

Potter found his Lily and Severus lost his. It was time he accepted that.

* * *

Lily practically ran into the head common room. Her hands wereshaking as she slowed down to a walk. Looking around she was glad James was not in as she came to a stand in the middle of the empty room. The fire place was dimly lit, so it did not provide the room with enough warmth, but Lily didn't care. She was still shaking half in anger and half in disappointment. She didn't want to explain to James what happened as she knew he would ask.

Lily could not believe it. For seven years she has been blind. Blind to everything that happened around her. She kept blaming James, putting all the fault on him, but he was never guilty for all the mischief and pranks that occurred. How many times had she shouted at him and called him nothing but a bully when all the fault wasn't his.

James had always tried to protect her, but she had claimed it to be 'showing off' just to get a date with her. She always thought Severus was the victim to the Marauders pranks, but James was as much as a victim as Severus to the Slytherins bullying. Lily sighed and ran a hand through her hair for the umpteenth time, her eyes closed as a different feeling started to replace the disappointment.

Her shaking calmed down and slowly guilt and regret started to set in. She had been so wrong, so wrong about everything. She blamed James for all the trouble Severus and the other Slytherins got into, not once did she doubt or contradict what was really going on. Lily always thought that they deserved all the taunts and teasing by the Slytherins as it always seemed the Marauders were the ones to start it in the first place, so she saw no problem in the treatment being dished out to the Marauders in return. But she never noticed that when the Slytherins retaliated it was always one of Marauders who ended up in the Hospital Wing, where as when the Marauders played a prank the main objective was utter embarrassment or humiliation. She had never seen or heard any of the Slytherins in the Hospital Wings for days regarding anything serious.

Lily gave out a long sigh and planted herself heavily on to the couch. She gazed at the half empty tub of cream. Her thumb running over the rim of the lid lightly, _"how could I have been so blind, why couldn't I see_?" she thought dejectedly

She now understood what Sirius and Remus were talking about in the Hospital Wing after the Quidditch match. The gentle teasing was not only them joking around or trying to cheer James up, but it was facts. Cold solid facts that James was a recurring visitor in the Hospital Wing, and all the signs were there including his closeness to Madam Pomfrey –other than her being a close friend to his parents– but she had been too blind to see and James had known that and somehow he knew she wouldn't have believed them even if he did let his friends explain to her the reasons behind their teasing. He was right, maybe she wouldn't have cared until she fully understood.

Lily buried her head in her hands, the tub lying on her lap. She couldn't help but fully agree with James now. Before she wouldn't have been able to understand, but now...now that she knew everything, she understood. But time with him was slowly coming to an end. With the maximum of one more week according to Madam Pomfrey –when she went to enquire about the cream– the pain reducing potion will be finished and ready to be taken and the cream would no longer be needed. James injuries have been making a positive improvement, it was only a matter of time.

Lily had to admit to herself, she was not happy. She loved the time she'd been with James and how comfortable and down to earth their conversations were as well as James himself. She was finally starting to see a side to him that she didn't know existed.

She was going to miss spending time with him and mostly she felt guilty. Guilty because she wanted it to last longer. If only James was not recovering as fast as he was, if only his injuries were slightly more serious, then there would be plenty more time to spend with him...if only...

Lily shook her head vigorously. No she didn't want that. She wasn't that selfish and mean. Lily was happy James was getting better, she was happy his injuries were nearly healed that he no longer felt the burning pain course through his body. How could she wish him to suffer more.

No she just had to make do with the time she had left and make James realize that she finally understand him...but the question was, how?

* * *

"Right young Dan, come with me and I will show you the best way to capture the affection of the one you desire", said Sirius in a mystic and proficient voice. He turned around swiftly and started marching off with a superior grin on his face.

Dan looked at Sirius oddly as James and Remus shook their heads and tried to restrain their laughter as they all followed behind him.

They were all currently heading out into the grounds. It was a weekend and most of the students of Hogwarts took this time to enjoy the snow that had now covered up everything.

"Where's Peter?" asked Dan as he looked around and couldn't find the fourth member of the Marauders.

"Peter's on a date with Melissa Briggs", answered Remus.

"Yes, one that I helped him with", replied Sirius as he glanced behind at them with a grin.

"Peter did most of the talking Padfoot", stated James.

"Yes and he got the advice from me Prongs. Peter was nothing but a shivering sweaty pile of goo before I stepped in and laid down some ideas for him" said Sirius.

"You must know girls really well then", said Dan as he caught up to Sirius and smiled up at him, "I've never seen Peter near any girl for too long".

The three Marauders laughed. The statement was very true, Peter was never good with the opposite sex, but it seems the Christmas ball was helping him along finely. At least that was one Marauder who didn't have to worry about getting a date for the ball.

"Yes, Peter is definitely blooming now" grinned Remus.

James made a face, "don't make him sound like a flower Moony, it not manly".

Remus rolled his eyes, but said nothing as they walked outside into the cold. Grey clouds were scattered throughout the sky, blocking the sun's warm light and a soft breeze swept through them as they walked further into the grounds, the snow beneath them making crunching noises as they walked.

Sirius stopped and looked around, "so Dan where is your future girlfriend?"

Dan blushed and looked around. Layer of snow was spread across the ground, coating everything like a white sparkly blanket. Students were huddled around in groups enjoying the snow and taking part in the popular games of snowball fights and snowman building. Everyone was cuddled up warm with scarves, gloves and winter robes.

A moment later Dan pointed ahead where a group of girls were making a snowman, "there she is" he said happily.

"Right target sighted", said Sirius after taking a good look at the group, then he turned to the young boy, "now this is crucial what I am about to ask you, and I need you to be completely accurate, got it?"

Dan looked at Sirius, eyebrows raised and he quickly glanced at Remus and James who had been silent so far, but saw them both grinning. "Okay" Dan nodding alittle nervously as he looked back at Sirius.

There was silence for a moment before, "do you know if she has got a date?"

Dan blinked and looked away, slightly embarrassed, "erm...I don't think so...not that I know of...erm I don't...really know"

"That's not very accurate".

"Well I never got the chance to ask her, we've been really busy", defended Dan.

"Suure you have mate", James rolled his eyes and smirked, "more like chickened out whenever the topic came up"

Dan blushed and looked down, feebly saying, "Not my fault". Remus and James chuckled.

Sirius tapped two fingers on his chin, assessing the situation, "well we're going to have to find out now won't we. Can't have you getting embarrassed mate"

"We will?" asked Dan looking back at him with hope.

"Yep, up for it Danny boy?" he grinned.

Dan eyes widened and he looked at the group of girls...somehow the group looked a lot bigger now. "Do I have to?" he asked timidly.

"Yep", said Sirius plainly, popping the 'p'.

"But...there's so...many" the youngest dark haired boy added.

"Hate it when they travel in packs like that", commented James as he too looked at a group of girls, one including a certain Head girl, "the giggling can really get annoying".

Remus nodded in agreement, "especially when you're trying to talk".

Sirius grinned slyly, "That's because they just _love_ to hear your own voice Moony".

Remus blushed and punched Sirius on the shoulder, "shut up Padfoot, and get back to the matter at hand".

"Right right", Sirius cleared his throat and looked at the girls critically. Dan just watched Hazel with soft eyes. The young girl was patting down the snowman, making it round and smooth as she laughed with her friends. He sighed with a dreamy smile on his face.

James and Remus watched Dan and James own smile spread across his face as Remus chuckled lightly. The young Gryffindor reminded James of himself. Suddenly Sirius cleared his throat again and they all looked at him.

"Well I have one idea—", Sirius started.

"All that time and you only came up with one idea", asked Remus amused.

Sirius glared at him, "Shush Moony. Now as I was saying, I have one idea and that is...I'll do it".

Remus, James and Dan stared at him. "What?"

"I'll ask her if she has a date for the ball or not".

"Erm...I don't know", said Dan uncertainly, "how are you going to do that".

"Simple. I'm going to ask her out".

"WHAT?" exclaimed Dan angrily; he glared at the older boy who brought up his hand in defence, a teasing grin in place.

"Now come on, it won't be that bad".

"Don't you think you should find someone more your age Padfoot", grinned Remus and James laughed vibrantly.

Sirius stuck his tongue out at them, "I'm just going to check her dating status and don't worry little one", he smirked down at Dan, "I won't try to dazzle her too much", laughing as the younger boy growled at him. Sirius ruffled Dan's hair and headed in the girls direction.

Frowning, Dan flattened his hair as he watched Sirius go. A hand patted him on his shoulder and he turned to look up at Remus who was smiled reassuringly at him. James slowly started to make his way toward his friend, "might as well watch the fun mates".

Remus grinned and Dan smiled as they followed after James.

Sirius walked confidently up to the group of girls and watched as two Hufflepuff girls saw him coming and started whispering to the others. Soon all of them were glancing in his direction as he came closer and closer towards them.

"Hello", he said charmingly as he came to a stop in front of them. He quickly counted the group and summed up six giggling and blushing third year girls, two Gryffindors, three Hufflepuffs and a Ravenclaw.

Two of them gave him a 'hello' back while the rest just giggled at him. He was happy to note that a certain Hufflepuff was not one of the gigglers, _"Well at least she's polite"_ he had to admit he wasn't really fond of the overuse of giggling either.

Sirius shoved his hands in his pockets and leaned back casually, placing a dazzling smile on his face, one that he knew had some affects on the ladies and the third year girls were no different. A few of them sighed in affection as the other giggled.

"Which one of you lovely ladies is Hazel Webb?" he asked and five heads turned towards the girl standing next to the snowman and she looked at Sirius with surprise.

"I am" she confirmed and walked forward.

"Wonderful, can I talk to you for a minute?" he said with a smile as he pointed off to the side.

Hazel blushed as the rest of the girls erupted into more giggles; Sirius tried his best not to grimace at the incessant noise, "Uh...okay".

Sirius grinned and swung his arm around her shoulder, "well this way then Hazel" and walked her a little ways away from her friends.

Dan growled angrily, glaring daggers at Sirius from where he stood.

"He's too old for her" he grinded out. Remus and James started laughing and all three of them stood a few foots away from the conversing group. They could all see a lot of giggling going on and the two Marauders grinned at Sirius face.

"Why couldn't I just ask her? I'm the one who wants to take her to the ball", Dan said to himself as he watched Sirius talk to the group of girls.

"You were too afraid remember", said James, a knowing look on his face as he looked at Dan.

"Well...well I'm not now; I wanted to be the one to ask her, it just doesn't feel right with Sirius asking her. He just too...too..." Dan struggled to come up with something decent.

"Idiotic?" supplied Remus.

"Superior?" added James.

"Big-headed?"

"I thought I was big-headed".

"No you mellowed down a little".

"You think?"

"Of course".

"Why thank you".

"You're welco—".

"HE'S TOO OLD", erupted Dan, interrupting the older boys banter. Remus and James grinned.

"Then why not a strapping young chap such as yourself", said James, "go and ask her".

"The worst she can say is no mate", added Remus in an encouraging tone.

"I would rather like a yes Remus", said Dan, pouting.

"So would I", said James quietly as his gaze was back on the red-head who was now having a snowball fight with her friends. James sighed and turned back to Dan who was watching as Sirius took Hazel aside and started to converse with her, "well go on then".

Dan took a deep breath, exhaled, squared his shoulders and started walking confidently toward Sirius and Hazel. James and Remus grinned as they quickly followed. This was going to be interesting.

"So Hazel, are you enjoying the weather?" asked Sirius. He decided to fish around with a little small talk before popping the important question.

Hazel looked at him confused, is this why the seventh year pulled her aside? To ask about the weather, "Uh yeah I'm enjoying it; it's a lot of fun...the snow".

Sirius grinned, "Yes it is, and it seems it's going to be cold upon the arrival of the Christmas ball".

"Well yes it is the winter season after all", she pointed out, "Is there a reason you asked me to speak to you?"

Sirius smiled down at her. She definitely didn't waste time, "yes there is, I was wondering if you were going to the Christmas Ball?"

Hazel blushed, surprised by the question, "I want to go".

Ah! So she doesn't have a date yet, "No one has asked you yet?"

"Not anyone I want to really go with", she replied.

Sirius smiled slyly at her, "well I know someone who wants to go with you".

Hazel looked at him apprehensively, her mind jumping to a different conclusion "I'm sorry Sirius, but I can't accept".

Sirius smile slipped slightly, "excuse me?"

Hazel started to fidget slightly as she looked away, "don't you think you're a little...old to take me to the Christmas Ball".

The smile was completely gone and Sirius was silent for a second before, "WHAT?...NO I didn't' mean...how did that even come into your...of course I wasn't...wait", the rest of her words registered in his mind, "...WHAT DO YOU MEAN OLD?"

Hazel stared at him in half amusement and half bewilderment. This was the first time she ever seen a seventh year boy —a Marauder no less— shutter and slip in his words. It took a while before Sirius calmed down and addressed the young girl.

"That is not what I meant Hazel", smiled Sirius tightly, "I do not want to take you to the ball, someone else wants to".

"Oh who is it?" she asked, she sounded too relieved for Sirius taste. Did all underage girls think he was too old or was it just Hazel?

"It's—".

"HAZEL", Dan's loud voice penetrated his eardrums painfully making Sirius jump and wince in surprise.

"Dan, what are you—", he started indignantly, but was cut off again as he was pushed away by the younger Gryffindor who took Sirius place in front of the now surprised girl.

"Daniel", Hazel smiled in surprise, "what are you doing?"

"Yes _Daniel_", said Sirius straightening up and trying to gain back his rapidly losing momentum, "what _are_ you doing here?"

"Oh I'm going to ask Hazel something", he said quickly, blushing slightly, "thanks for your help Sirius I can take it from here", and with that he guided Hazel a little ways away from the confounded seventh year.

Sirius grumbled to himself and turned to his friends. He grimaced as he saw them watching him. James was laughing at him as he leaned against Remus and Remus eyes were bright with his own mirth.

"You sent him on purpose didn't you", he growled as he stomped over to them.

This resulted in James laughing even harder at Sirius face and Remus chuckled, hiding his mouth behind his hand as he tried to control his own laughter.

"Couldn't help it mate, the boy was itching to just go and ask her himself. He couldn't stand the idea of dear old Sirius asking her first", laughed James.

Sirius stared at James for a second, before a healthy shade of red crossed his face and anger primed to the surface. James and Remus laughter died and watched their friend in concern.

"Sirius are you—?"

Remus was cut off as Sirius exploded, "HE CALLED ME OLD. How dare he, first Hazel and now Dan. The nerve. I'm only SEVENTEEN. SEVENTEEN, DO I LOOKED LIKE THE AGE OF DUMBLEDORE OR FILCH", Sirius ranted and raved, stomping in a circle, creating a trail in the snow as Remus and James watched, their jollity grins in place.

"...I'll show him who's old", Sirius ended a few minutes later and whirled around to face the direction of the young couple, ready to march over and show his wonderful youthfulness.

But before he could take one step in their direction or James and Remus to stop him, Sirius shoulders slumped and he sighed heavily. He turned around dejected and pouted at his friends, "never mind".

Bemused James and Remus looked behind him and smiles spread across their faces. Hazel had Dan's hand in hers and he was smiling brightly at her, joy displaying clearly on both of their faces. All three of them watched as Hazel grinned and her eyes casted over them briefly before focusing back on Dan. Dan chuckled and Hazel tugged his hand and they both started walking toward Hazel's friends.

Before reaching them Dan turned slightly and looked at the Marauders, a happy smile in place. James and Remus gave him thumps up with their own encouraging smiles and Sirius rolled his eyes and grinned at him.

"Well that's another Gryffindor sorted now", said James.

"Hey guys", came a voice from behind them.

They turned and found, Lily, Alice, Frank and a Hufflepuff girl standing before them.

"Hey", they all greet in unison.

All three Gryffindor were bundled up in winter wear. Lilys red hair was shining under her wooly black hat snuggled on her head and ears. James smiled and had to admit she looked cute the way it framed her face. Alice was wearing a similar one and so was the girl. The girl had shoulder length brown hair half hidden under the hat and scarf and she smiled at all three of them. Her light brown eyes lingering on Sirius before casting them back at the group.

"How's the 'need-Dan-to-man-up-and-ask-Hazel-to-the-ball' plan going?" asked Lily, amused. Alice, Frank and the Hufflepuff girl grinned, amused at the name as well.

"I think we need to shorten the name", said Remus, looking at Sirius.

"What? It was a good name, got the job done didn't it", he said indignantly.

James grinned, "It went perfectly", and he directed their attention to the young couple who had now abandoned making the snowman and involved themselves with the game of a snowball fight with their group. Hazel and Dan were smiling and laughing merrily, catching each other's eyes and blushing now and again as they would brush up against each other or catch each other staring.

"They make such a cute couple", said Alice and she grinned, leaning against Frank, who squeezed her hand gently smiling at her.

"Well at least another Gryffindor got a date, now it just leaves us three bachelors", said Sirius as he swung his arms around James and Remus shoulders, leaning on them heavily.

James scoffed, "this bachelor isn't going remember", and he cuffed Sirius on the head before moving away.

"You're not?" asked the Hufflepuff girl, confused.

Sirius rolled his eyes, "no because apparently baby over here is still whining about the pain and thinking he'll be nothing but an inconvenience to his date".

James stuck his tongue out at Sirius, "I don't whine".

"Oh I beg to differ", countered Lily playfully. She was grinning at him as James gave her a sour look, but there was a tint of sadness in her eyes as she had hoped that he would have changed his mind and decided to go. But alas no such thing yet.

"Well it still does hurt, my chest anyway. I won't be able to dance at all and I'll be nothing but completely boring", James said defending his reason.

"Ball's are not only for dancing James", said Frank.

"But it's a major contributor and beside Professor McGonagall and Madam Pomfrey will be breathing down my neck if they catch me overexerting myself".

"Yes well you tend to do a lot of that", said Remus and Sirius and Lily laughed. James wanted nothing more than to pellet them with snowballs, but he couldn't bend too far down without his chest seizing up painfully so he opted to sticking his tongue out at them. The other three Hogwarts student watched them with amusement, not understanding their private joke.

"Well James is sorted then", Sirius grinned slyly, and James gave him a questioning look, "he'll be sharing his time with Minny and Poppy", Sirius smirked and a second later dodged away as James pounced at him. James came at him again and managed to land a well aimed punch on his shoulder before he could hide behind Remus.

"Shut up Sirius, you're making it sound so gross", James scrunched up his nose in repulsion and punched him again for good measures.

"And what's your excuse Black?" asked Alice.

"Alas I have not yet found the right girl to accompany me", he said with a dramatic sigh behind Remus.

The Hufflepuff girl chuckled, "I thought you of all people would have gotten a date by now, Merlin knows how many times you were asked these past few weeks".

Sirius turned to look at her and his eyes widened a fraction, now seemingly realising that she was standing there. The girl rolled her eyes and smirked at him.

"Well Miss...erm...?"

"Stelfox. Kathrine Stelfox", she introduced herself.

"Sirius Black, but of course you already know that", grinned Sirius, placing his dazzling smile in place and coming out from behind Remus. The rest of the Marauders introduced themselves as well, but they didn't need to as she already knew who they were.

"Well then Kathrine to answer your statement. No girl has caught my eyes and there has been no one I wanted to ask", Sirius said and casted her a charming grin, "until now that is".

"Intriguing", she replied, not at all fazed by Sirius display of mild attempts at swaying her. "Or it could be your losing your touch".

Sirius gaped at her, horror struck. One thing he prided himself on was that he was a ladies' man and no girl could resist him. There has yet not been a date he could not get from any girl. But standing right in front of him, defying everything that he accomplished with his dashing handsomeness, this one girl, this one _Hufflepuff girl_, was not at all fazed by his attempts.

The other five stood in silence, watching with amusement. Enjoying how flustered Sirius was getting over someone denying him being the most handsome boy in the school. Remus and James had to hold their laughter as they watched Sirius face.

"Do you have a date?" Sirius asked cynically.

Ignoring his tone of voice, Kathrine replied with a dramatic sigh of her own, "Alas I do not", she imitated his gestures from before, "no boy has yet to come close to my expectations".

Sirius raised an eyebrow and grinned, "how about me?" and he stepped towards her.

Kathrine pretended to look him over critically before saying, "you come close", she said and winked.

Sirius both eyebrows raised to his hairline slightly marvelled at her cheekiness. The others looked on and couldn't help think that Kathrine was somewhat of a female version of Sirius. Kathrine smiled and Sirius stepped into place in front of her.

"Well then, may I ask you to accompany me to the ball? Seeing as I am the only one so far to come close to your needs".

Kathrine blushed at his wording, "I'll think about it".

Sirius gaped at her. She'll think about it? Was she rejecting him? Was he being rejected? Is this how James felt whenever Lily denied him a date? Who knew it could sting you so hard.

"If you play your cards right you might get the answer you want", Kathrine reassured him, giggling at his expression.

Sirius quickly recovered. All was not lost and he swiftly stepped beside her.

"In that case would you like to accompany me to Hogsmeade?"

Kathrine smiled brightly and nodded, "as long as we don't go to Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop, I'll surely go with you".

"You don't like that place?"

Kathrine made a face, "does it look like I do?" she then looked at him oddly, "do you?"

Sirius bristled "Of course not, give me Zonko's and any other shop, but not Madam Puddifoot's".

"Good", nodded Kathrine looking relieved, "don't know what I'll do if I found another guy who likes that place".

Sirius laughed and they both started walking toward Hogsmeade.

"Hey wait for us, we were planning on going together", shouted Alice. She grabbed Franks hand and they raced towards the retreating couple.

Lily shrugged, "who would have thought it hu, Sirius and Kathrine!" she giggled and started walking in their direction, "you coming Remus?"

"Can I come?" asked James eagerly.

Lily smiled and shook her head, "Nope. Madam Pomfrey and Professor McGonagall said you're not allowed to go to Hogsmeade until you're completely healed".

James frowned, hoping she would have forgotten that little rule. Remus smiled sympathetically, "I can stay James".

James shook his head and made a shooing motion with his hands "nah you go on ahead Moony. You wanted to restock on your chocolate remember and you better make sure Sirius doesn't do anything stupid", James grinned and Remus chuckled.

"Alright James, I'll bring you back some of the fudge you like".

James smiled and watched as both Lily and Remus caught up to join the rest. He sighed and snuggled his scarf closer to his neck. He didn't want to go inside yet so he looked around and found Dan and Hazel alone, starting on another snowman.

Smiling fondly he made his way over to them.

* * *

The week was slowly dragged on and the Christmas Ball was now slowly approaching. Snow still filled the grounds and the weather became colder. It was the last day of classes as the Christmas holiday started tomorrow. Some student already started packing for their trip home for the holiday, while a large majority of students signed up to stay –much to Professor Dumbledore relief– for the Christmas Ball. The down side for James was that now there were even more rules to follow...and break in a later date. Don't stay outside for too long, don't get into a snowball fight and for Merlin sake don't go ice skating. They were zapping the fun right out of him. It was completely unfair.

Worst of all he couldn't even go to the Quidditch pitch. He had completely forgotten that today was Gryffindor tryout for another Chaser –he was prohibited to play until he was fully healed– when Sirius came into the Great Hall with his Quidditch gear on. He groaned and asked pleadingly if he could go. But Lily and Professor McGonagall refused and wouldn't budge. They couldn't risk him getting excited and hoping onto a nearby broom.

So here he was sitting with Remus, who was reading a book –no surprise there– and Peter stuffing his face –again no surprise there – in the Great Hall on a free period. Sirius at the Quidditch pitch with the rest of the team and Lily in the library –everyone was being predictable today– finishing off her assignments no doubt.

"I can't believe they banned me from Quidditch", moaned James, his head resting on the table and completely bored.

"James you're not banned. You just can't play until you're completely healed", said Remus, as he flipped a page in his book and continued reading.

"And what? That's not like being BANNED", said James, turning his head to look at Remus. Couldn't he understand the pain he was going through, he couldn't fly for Merlin sake, he, James Potter couldn't even touch his broom without the Matron or the Head of House finding out. It was torture, worse than the pain in his chest.

Remus just looked at James an eyebrow raised, both amused and annoyed. James moaned again in boredom and he whined feebly burying his head in his arms.

Remus turned back to the book, he just managed to read a line before another whine penetrated his concentration and then another and another and another. He looked at James in annoyance and saw the dark haired boy talking and whining at the same time into his arms. Remus rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Why don't you work on your assignments, I do believe you're not even half way done with your Potion one yet".

James stopped whining and glared up at his friend, "we just got that assignment yesterday and how can you be thinking of work Moony when there's much better things to do".

"Oh like what?"

"QUIDDITCH!" shouted James straightening up. Everyone in the Great Hall turned to him and glared. The ones sitting close by shushed at him and he glared at them. "This isn't a library you know", he said loudly.

Remus couldn't help but chuckle at his friend as he banged his head back on the table, "stop laughing Moony, I'm dying here", James whined.

Remus just grinned and went back to reading; sure that James was going to stop now. Peter kept on eating too busy munching down his favourite food to notice his friend predicament.

But James kept on whining into the table, stealing glances at his sandy haired friend, trying to get some sort of mercy out of him.

A few minutes passed and with one more drawn out whine later, a frustrated growl came from behind the book. Remus lowered it slowly and turned his head to James, a forced smile on his face.

"If we go and _just_ watch the tryout will that shut you up".

James grinned, springing up energetically and nodded.

"Fine, let's go". They both got up and Remus put his book back into his bag. He turned to Peter, "you coming Pete?"

Said boy looked up at them, mouth full of food, "wha?"

Remus looked disgustingly at him, taking a step back, "we're going to the Quidditch pitch, you want to come with or...finish off eating", he said slowly.

Peter shook his head and swallowed his food before replying, "Nah I'll catch up with you later. I'm going to meet up with Melissa in abit".

Remus nodded and both him and James heading outside to the Quidditch pitch.

James smiled and sucked in a deep breath of the cold fresh winter air and sighed in contentment, "finally, let's go", excited, he pulled Remus and practically dragged him across the snow covered ground.

"James take it easy. You're not fully recovered yet remember", warned Remus and he slowed his friend down.

James was too excited. He hadn't stepped into the Quidditch pitch since the incident and was practically grounded from going. But he was just going to watch, nothing bad was going to come of that and beside –he reasoned with himself– Remus was with him.

"Remus you're too slow, practise is going to be over before we even get there", said James happily.

Remus sighed at his friend predictable behaviour and quickened up his pace matching James.

They had neared the teams changing room and could hear their team shouting and challenging each other on the pitch and James excitedly dashed for the door.

"Well there, isn't it little Potty".

James and Remus turned around and found their least favourite Hogwarts student standing behind them, "Avery, what an unpleasant surprise", said James dully.

Avery sneered at him, but soon turned into a smirk, "still hurt are you Potter? No surprise there, you are considerably weak aren't you".

James wasn't fazed, "we both have a different definition of weak Avery. Your own is just describing yourself and you're pretty gutless as well judging from our last encounter".

Avery –being the easily agitated boy that he was– growled and whipped out his wand. "You'll pay for that Potter".

James just grinned and crossed his arms across his chest...slowly. He should have listened to Moony, his chest was aching gently.

Remus stood near James; he glared at Avery remembering the meeting both Heads told him about. His friend didn't need that then and he certainly doesn't need it now, if they started a duel now there was no guarantee James would come out of it unscathed.

"Enough Avery, the Gryffindor team has booked the pitch for today. You're not welcome here", Remus said, stepping forward partly shielding James.

Avery sneered at him and straightened up, lowering his wand, "train as much as you want, you losers aren't going to get the Hogwarts Quidditch Cup from the Slytherin this year".

James smirked, "really? You seemed to have forgotten that Gryffindor is in the lead. Slytherin already lost a match, if you can't win the next one which I highly doubt you will. You won't be able to touch the Cup let alone see it".

"You should watch your back Potter. Just because you being babysat most of the time doesn't mean you won't get what's coming to you".

Remus growled, "Is that a threat?"

Avery smirked, "see it as what you want and besides I wouldn't want to rough you up even more, having that Mudblood trailing after you everywhere. Pretty pathetic", he laughed.

James eyes sharpened and he looked at the Slytherin boy with hatred. His temper flared, no one called Lily that horrid word and got away with it. He wouldn't allow it. James growled and took out his own wand. "Don't you dare call her that you slimy, cowardly git".

"Hit a nerve have I", Avery grinned satisfied with his gibe, "don't know why you even care Potter, being a Purebood and all you shouldn't concern yourself with any 'Muggleborns", he spat the last word out as if it left a bad taste in his mouth.

Remus own temper rose, but he watched anxiously as James temper reached a new peak. James was trying very hard not to just jump at the Slytherin boy and attack him with all his might, his fist clenched tightly, reflecting his anger. Remus needed to stop this before it got out of hand.

"That enough Avery, say one more word—", warned Remus, but he was interrupted.

"Then you'll what? I'm not afraid of you blood traitors, you most of all Lupin, hanging out with those Mudbloods", Avery then smirked, "not surprising being what you are and all".

Remus froze, cold fear gripped him and a panicked expression covered his face. James placed his hand on Remus shoulder showing that he was here for him and moved forward. He had enough of the fool and no one insulted his friends. He raised his wand challengingly at Avery.

"Don't you dare badmouth my friend. Rather be a Halfblood or Muggleborn then a Pureblood, snake loving, Voldemort arse-kissing servant".

Apparently that did it and Avery pointed his wand at James furiously and the duel began.

Spells filled the air, both duellers dodging, sprinting and firing at each other. The spells were getting pretty offensive as time went on and the snow was making it hard for them to stay balanced, making them slip and slide when dodging and firing. Avery threw a cutting curse at James, who managed to dodge just in time. His chest was starting to throb and it restricted his movements, causing him to pause to take a breath before moving again to avoid a spell. He was becoming tired and was slowing down, which to his disadvantage Avery noticed.

"Can't handle it Potter?" he jeered and threw another spell.

James managed to dodge again, he didn't answer as he was finding it hard to breath.

Remus finally snapped out of his panic state and noticed James condition. He had to stop them, "James stop this please, Avery you git knock it off. I'm warning you, you'll get into trouble for this"

But neither boys listened as they continued dodging and throwing spells. Avery threw another cutting curse and James managed to dodge again, but his foot ended up sliding in the snow and he forced himself to stop and twist to prevent himself from falling. Pain flashed through James chest and his breath caught in his throat. Avery shouted another spell and James automatically responded.

"Expulso".

"Furnunculus".

The blast hit the ground hard and a body flew thorough the air, slamming into the cold hard snow covered ground.

Two screams, for two different reasons ripped through the air.

* * *

**A/N: Well there you have it; chapter nine is done and dusted. I left it as a cliff hanger **_**(grins)**_

**Sirius: That's mean **_**(pouts)**_

**I know **_**(grins)**_** it's my first one so I want to know if it's worked or not **_**(laughs).**_** Again I apologise for the really long wait, but beside the reasons I gave in the beginning, I have also gained interest in Chronicles of Narnia and How to Train Your Dragon **_**(blushes and chuckles sheepishly)**_** I had just watched the movies and instantly got hooked on them. I love Hiccup and Edmund; they're my favourite characters as well as many more and as you can tell my favourite story list has grown so that's another indicator that some time has gone into reading (smiles).**

**Oh and the song that I used in my last chapter was So Close by Jon McLaughlin and again I won't hold my breath for loads and loads of reviews –even though I really, really, really wish for them – but I hope you like this chapter and take the time to let me know what you think, which I will appreciate deeply like every writer on here does **_**(smiles).**_

**Hopefully the next chapter won't take that long and well let's just say James is going to be in a whole lot of trouble and find out how Lily is going to handle this.**


	10. It's Time

**Paradise:**_** (excited)**_** Padfoot, Padfoot, Padfoot **

**Sirius: **_**(amused)**_** what, what, what?**

**Paradise: Looky, looky, looky **_**(grinning, brings up the computer screen and points at the number of reviews)**_

**Sirius: 84 reviews...annnd...? **

**Paradise: **_**(shakes him, in full excitement mode)**_** DO YOU REALISE WHAT THIS MEANS**

**Sirius: I will do when you tell me... **_**(Turns slightly green)**_** and stop shaking me, I'm getting nauseous **

**Paradise: **_**(lets him go)**_** this means...ONLY 16 MORE REVIEWS BEFORE IT HITS 100 EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHH! **_**(Jumps around, happy)**_

**Sirius: **_**(rubs ears)**_** I did not teach you to make that unearthly sound Paradise**

**Paradise: I can't help it eeeeeeeeeeehh!, I'm too happy eeeeeeeeeeehh!**

**Sirius: **_**(pouts)**_** I want to be happy to, let me try, let me try **_**(clears throat**_**) !**

**Paradise: **_**(giant sweat-drop as she covers her ears)**_** I think that was a cross between an evil madman and a donkey**

**Sirius: What? You didn't like it?**

**Paradise: Er...just leave the squealing to me Padfoot, but anyhoo I'm so excited I can't believe the review count has reached over 80 hehe! Its soooo close to 100, can you believe it. YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST, AW JUST COME HERE (gives Molly Weasley style hugs to every one of the reviewers)**

**Sirius: I wanna hug, I wanna hug **_**(jumps into the crowd and hugs everyone)**_

**Paradise: **_**(grins)**_** Well as you can see, this is a faster update...kind of...took two months, but still shorter than nine. I would say I am satisfied with the result of the last cliff-hanger chapter, it AND the reviews just drove me to get this one done as soon as I possibly could and I am happy to say I've finally reached CHAPTER TEN **_**(grins).**_** Originally there were only going to be eight believe it or not, but I must say I'm happy with the added stuff.**

**Sirius: Yep like me having a girlfriend **_**(grins)**_** can't believe you didn't even write I was going to have a girlfriend in the original, it was all James and Lily...actually it still is and Remus got nearly two whole chapters to himself and you gave me one where I was being called OLD **_**(snarls)**_

**Paradise: **_**(sweat-drops)**_** ahh so you have been reading (**_**the snarling continues)**_** aw come on Padfoot, you're just too good as being used for comedy**

**Sirius: Why can't you use Peter?**

**Paradise: **_**(eyes narrow, evil glint in eyes)**_** I prefer extreme, humiliating torture for him actually, but I'm going soft on him in this story, BUT MARK MY WORD HE WILL SUFFER IN MY NEXT ONE MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! **

**Sirius: **_**(claps approvingly)**_** you've been practising **

**Paradise: **_**(grins)**_** yep, oh and here's two things from our wonderful reviewer Horse Crazy Bookworm **_**(give Padfoot a kiss on the cheek and hugs him)**_

**Sirius: **_**(squeezes her really hard, nearly causing her to choke)**_** I feel so loved, thank you Horse Crazy Bookworm. **_**(Lets her go)**_** now that comes up to 4 hugs and 3 kisses **_**(grins brightly)**_

**Paradise: **_**(confused) **_**Excuse me?**

**Sirius: **_**(brings out a chart)**_** see, the X's are kisses and the circles are hugs and I had 4 hugs and 3 kisses as well as candy and brownies, while you only got 3 hugs and brownies **_**(grins superiorly)**_

**Paradise: You also got a poke from Eye-of-the-Kyuubi **_**(smirks, pointing to it on the chart)**_** so HA!**

**Sirius: **_**(grumbles and rubs his arms)**_** it's still stinging you know**

**Paradise: Good times **_**(laughs)**_

**Sirius: The point is **_**(brings back his chart) **_**that this just proves the reviewers love me more **_**(smug)**_

**Paradise: **_**(eye twitches)**_** that...doesn't...prove...anything**

**Sirius: **_**(still smug)**_** de-ni-al**

**Paradise: I AM NOT IN DENIAL **_**(stomps foot childishly)**_**...wait... **_**(Realises something and grins slyly)**_

**Sirius: **_**(confused and somewhat scared)**_** ...what? **

**Paradise: I have proof the reviewers love me more**

**Sirius: **_**(cantankerously)**_** oh yeah! How? **

**Paradise: I have 84 reviews **_**(grins)**_

**Sirius: So!**

**Paradise: **_**(grins)**_** see, you might have hugs, kisses and stuff, but I got 84 REVIEWS, which is all for my story that **_**I**_** wrote and THAT is way more than what you got, plus the 3 hugs I got too.**

**Sirius: **_**(eyes go wide, shocked)**_** WHAT?**

**Paradise: **_**(laughs)**_** got you and if I reach 100 then there's no way you can catch up to me. BOOYA!**

**Sirius: **_**(eyebrow twitch in irritation and points at her)**_** oh yeah well...well I...**

**Paradise: **_**(smug) **_**yes? **

**Sirius: ... I don't know but I'll think of something **_**(completely defeated)**_

**Paradise: Sure okay, take your time **_**(laughs and turns to the reviewers)**_** thank you to those who reviewed my last chapter, they were the best and I just loved reading them and thank you so much for the advice for the spelling mistakes I've made **_**(blushes)**_** I just put too much faith on Word spell-check to get my mistakes, even though I still double check myself **_**(rolls eyes). **_**But I hope this chapter is better **_**(smiles).**_

**Sirius: **_**(sour face)**_** can I say it now? **

**Paradise: **_**(cheerful)**_** sure**

**Sirius: **_**(brings hands together and pleads to the reviewers)**_** give some love, I'm deprived, I'm starved of it and its all Paradises fault **

**Paradise: HEY **_**(offended) **_**and that's not what you're supposed to say.**

**Sirius: **_**(ignored her and watches the reviewers, you all nod happily. He grins brightly and whoops)**_** YAY! I LOVE YOU GUYS, COOKIES FOR EVERYONE. **

**Paradise: Can I have one?**

**Sirius: No, get your own**

**Paradise: **_**(pouts) **_**Sore loser. Now just say it already...**

**Sirius: **_**(sticks his tongue out at her and smiles)**_** enjoy...**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything of Harry Potter, that's ALL J.K Rowling. Also I do not own Kathrine Stelfox; this character belongs to my dear friend Aysha.**

* * *

"JAMES".

Remus scream reverberated through the air as he watched in horror as James was lifted into the air by the blast and landed with a thud on the ground a few feet away, James scream was louder and more pain-filled than his.

James chest ignited with excruciating pain and his arms automatically circled around his chest as he curled up tightly, his eyes shutting tight as he tried hopelessly to cease the torture. He was dimly aware that the back of head and back were aching too, probably caused by the hard landing, but all that mattered was the rising throbs that racked his chest. He groaned painfully, the cold snow not helping as it pressed into his body, soaking his clothes.

Anger filled Remus as he quickly turned to the Slytherin boy, his wand poised in his hand. Avery was shrieking in his own agony as he was clutching his face, which was covered in red puffy boils. Remus felt some satisfaction as James spell did hit the Slytherin, but he wasted no time and held no mercy as he quickly disarmed and stunning Avery, who feel to the ground, hands frozen to his face and Remus ran to his fallen friend.

"James! James, are you alright?" asked Remus frantically as he skidded to a halt at James side and fell to his knees. Remus knew it was a stupid question, but it couldn't help tumble out of his mouth.

James didn't say anything, he couldn't form the words as his breath was caught in his throat and the pain just kept on rising that he couldn't concentrate on anything other than that. He felt Remus place a hand on his shoulder and heard him repeat his name. He peered up at Remus and he could see the worry on his face, but James could not bring himself to talk.

So to ease his friends increasing concern he managed a small shake of his head, moaning slightly as a pang of pain passed through his head. James squeezed his eyes shut tight again, waiting for the never-ending pain to go.

Remus slowly pried James arms away from his chest and inspected his front. He cringes at what he saw. James robes were torn and tattered, his white shirt underneath his robes was exposed and he could see glimpses of angry red and black marks on his skin.

The wounds on his chest were close to being completely healed when he saw James torso this morning as he was changing into something warmer, but the red swelling bruises that marred his chest now looked much worse than the ones caused by the Bludgers. James gave out another painful moan and his heart dropped as he saw tears stream down his friends face. It was just another sign of how much James was trying to tolerate the pain.

"Hold on James, let's get you to Madam Pomfrey", said Remus as he started to slowly lift James up.

James cried out in protest as his chest constricted to the movement and one hand shot out and grabbed Remus forearm. Remus stopped and gently lowered him back down, helpless and extremely worried now.

"W-wait", panted James, his breathing heavy and his face pale. He couldn't do anything, the slightest movement hurt so badly. James tried to slow down his breathing and took slow deep breaths to calm himself down, he felt like he was going into a panic attack and he clearly remembered how that turned out for him before.

"James?" Remus concerned voice floated into his ears and he looked up at his friend and smiled weakly.

Remus returned the weak smile, but could not find any comfort in it. His best friend was in pain and he didn't know how to get him help without causing him more pain. If only he could yell for help, but he knew no one would hear him, the duel had moved away from the Quidditch pitch and now they were in the middle of the deserted snow covered grounds.

Remus looked around hoping to spot any student or professor outside, but he knew it was hopeless as everyone was inside preferring the warmth of the castle instead of the bone-chilling December snow.

Just as Remus thought about quickly going to Hagrids Hut and getting help, at that moment the Gryffindor Quidditch team made their appearance.

Remus sighed in relief when he saw Sirius walking with the rest of the Quidditch team talking to Dan.

"SIRIUS", Remus yelled and James groaned at the loud noise penetrating his eardrums, Remus cringed apologetically, "sorry Prongs".

Sirius head snapped up and scanned the area in front of him and he came to a complete stop at what he saw, this caused some of the other players to bump into him and scowl, but he took no notice in them.

Sirius heart rate plummeted as he saw James lying on the snowy ground, curled up with his arms wrapped around his chest, Remus kneeling next to him, completely panic looking and Avery a few feet away, frozen on the ground with his hands clutching his face.

"What the hell...?", and without missing another beat he quickly ran over to them, the rest of the team following behind him.

Sirius skidded to a halt next to them and dropped to his knees like Remus had and helped him sit James up gently, making the hurt black haired teen lean against his shoulder.

The team gathered around them and most of them cringed at their captains damaged chest, they already had an idea on what might have happened as they glanced at the frozen Slytherin, most of them casting deadly glares.

"James?" said Sirius worriedly as his friend was not responding as much as he'd liked. James only groaned, trying to move into a more comfortable position against Sirius and stilled, breathing heavily, his arms still wrapped around his chest. Sirius turned to his other friend, his eyes brimming with concern, "Remus what happened?" he asked.

Remus pried James arms off his chest again and answered Sirius, "we were coming to watch the tryouts, but then we ran into Avery"; he nodded at the paralysed Slytherin lying on the snow a few feet away from them. "He said a few things about Lily and er...me", he whispered the last part so the team wouldn't hear him; he still didn't find it comfortable being surrounded by a crowd. "And you know James, he got angry and they started duelling. Avery hit him with an exploding spell Sirius I think it might have damaged his chest".

Sirius cursed and nodded, he turned his head to James and saw his friend taking deep breaths to calm himself down, "James? James", he said trying to get his attention.

James cracked his eyes open and looked at Sirius, "yeah?"

"We're going to take you to Madam Pomfrey; do you think you'll be able to stand?"

"Not Ma'am Pomf'ey", he groaned and sank further against Sirius. Everyone chuckled at him and Sirius jostled him a little, still waiting for an answer. James groaned again and nodded, "I t-think I c-can manage".

Sirius and Remus looked uncertain, but nonetheless Sirius took James arm and placed it over his shoulder slowly, while Remus moved to James other side and placed his arm around James waist, minding the damaged chest and they both slowly lifted him up. The team moved back giving them some room, but stayed protectively close, just encase one of them needed their help. James cried out as they straightened up and his legs threatened to collapse, but Sirius and Remus tightened their hold around him and they slowly started walking towards the castle.

Sirius turned to the team, "Call Madam Hooch, tell her what happened. She can deal with that spineless git", growled Sirius as he nodded to Avery.

Everyone nodded and Emily, Mary and Brady ran back to the Quidditch pitch to find her, while Andrew and Dan walked towards the Slytherin and started to nudge and prod him with their boots and broomsticks clearly wanting to annoy him.

The walk back to the castle was a long one. They had to stop several times for James to catch his breath or to wait for the pain to subside. Sirius and Remus kept exchanging worried glances whenever James would groan and lean against them heavily. The look of extreme pain did not leave from James face, he tried to give his friends a reassuring smile, but they weren't fooled. James could not hide the pain from his hazel eyes and that told them everything.

"Hold on James", said Sirius as they reached the stairs and started climbing up, he worried at how pale James was getting and the sheen of sweat covering his face.

James managed a nod and tried to ignore the pain as he concentrated on climbing each staircase at a time.

It took them a while but they finally reached the Hospital Wing. There had never been a time where Sirius and Remus wanted to completely destroy the staircases of Hogwarts, but now after the staircases changed route on them three times and they had to walk around to get to the Hospital Wing, it was hard not to.

They walked into the Hospital Wing and looked around, the Wing was completely empty. Sirius and Remus quickly but gently placed James on the nearest bed. He gasped as he lied down and clutched the sheets underneath.

"Where-where is she?" asked James as he turned his head around, trying to see if he could spot her somewhere.

"I'll go check her office, just relax James", said Remus and he ran to Madam Pomfrey office.

"That's easy for you to say", James said quietly, shutting his eyes and trying to relax his muscles.

It was a minutes later when Madam Pomfrey came rushing out, making a direct beeline towards Sirius and James with Remus following close behind her. Sirius had an amusing thought as he saw the nurse frantic face and quick pace, race toward them. If anything or anyone had the misfortune of being in her way, they would have been roughly pushed aside, completely ignored.

Being already experienced with Poppys strength of pushing obstacles away, Sirius quickly got out of her way, letting Madam Pomfrey stop near James head. She gasped as her eyes landed on the damaged chest and not wasting another moment she quickly started to perform a diagnostic spell.

"What happened?" she asked briskly, continuing to examine the wound without looking at the hovering two boys.

"Avery and James had a duel and James got hit by an exploding spell," explained Remus quickly, keeping it brief and to the point.

Madam Pomfrey gave a frustrated sound and gently opened James shirt. They all cringed at the large bright red and black bruise forming on his chest. It looked more horrible than the Bludger wounds he had.

"Was it the _expulso_ spell?" asked Poppy.

"Yes", Remus confirmed quickly.

"Mr Avery must like to hold grudges", she mumbled, the two Marauders looked at her confused and she explained, "He must have put a lot of angry and intent into the spell. It can only cause this much damage if the caster really want to cause a lot of harm", she said sadly. She never liked the thought of students hurting students, not while she had to be the one to heal them. She hates the animosity that runs between rivalling pairs, good usually never came out from it.

She started prodding the wound, careful not to touch the obvious tender areas. James shifted uncomfortably, his hand weakly coming up to swat her hands away.

"Mr Potter...Mr Potter", she said gently trying to get his attention, but James had his eyes closed tight, unable to concentrate on anything cause of the pain.

She moves closer to him, lightly placing a hand on his shoulder, "James?"

"Ma'am Pomfrey" he said weakly, moving his head slightly towards her and opened his eyes "it hurts".

Her eyes soften and she nods, straightening up. "I'll get you the pain-reducing potion. You're in luck, Professor Slughorn finished it last night and I was able to restock my potion cupboard this morning", she smiled at him reassuringly and hurried back to her office.

At that moment James gasped and convulsed in pain as it shot through his chest, he cursed softly and curled up waiting for it to pass; he quivered in relief as his muscles relaxed and the pain passed.

Sirius watched James and couldn't help the helplessness and anger surface, "I'm going to kill that bloody no-good Slytherin", he growled out, "I bet the only reason he was there was so he could spy on the team. Bloody sore loser".

Remus agreed and placed a hand on Sirius shoulder trying to calm him down. He wanted nothing more than to do the same and kill Avery for the torture James was now going through, but unlike Sirius he could not act upon his emotions, fearing of the werewolf reaction within him.

James looked at his friends and smiled, he knew what they were thinking just by looking at their expressions, "don't worry guys, I'm s-sure we'll come u-up with s-something really g-good for Avery" he laughed lightly and uncurled himself, trying to relax and show his apprehensive friends that he was fine.

"Oh you can definitely count on that Prongs. Maybe we can leave something permanent this time", mused Sirius with a grim smirk.

Remus nodded, "I always say he needs a new look. He's becoming very dull to look at lately".

"Lately? The pricks been an ugly pack of troll feet since the day we meet him Moony", stated Sirius.

"Last time you said he looked like giant dung".

"No I said he smelled like one".

Remus and James laughed and Sirius beamed, glad that he was able to lighten the mood somewhat.

"Here it is", said Madam Pomfrey as she came out of her office and made her way back to them. Sirius and Remus immediately helped James sit up slowly and she gave him the vial.

James took the vial and gulped it down; he made a disgusted face at the taste of the potion, but in mere minutes the pain in his chest lessened and numbness settled over him. He gave a huge sigh of relief and relaxed back onto the propped pillows.

"Thank you", he smiled at Madam Pomfrey, "I don't feel the pain anymore".

Madam Pomfrey nodded, relieved as well and then swatted his hands away from his chest as he poked and prodded his wound. It did not hurt when he touched it, but he did feel the warmth of the wound. Madam Pomfrey waved her wand over it and assessed the wound with her medical skilled eyes.

"It seems you are going to have to continue using the pain-easing cream Mr Potter. The potion has helped you with the pain but the bruising will not go away so easily by itself", she told him sternly.

James groaned. He was happy when he found out the tub of cream had stop refilling itself, meaning that he wouldn't have to use it any longer and Lily wouldn't unwillingly have to take care of him. But now thanks to his desire of Quidditch –again– and his plain bad luck he was back to square one.

How was Lily going to react to this?

He envisioned an enraged Lily glaring down at him as he tried fruitlessly to explain himself, her emerald eyes blazing with anger and her hair as red as fire, flying around her. He shuddered and cringed at the images passing through his mind.

"You feeling cold James?" asked Remus concerned as he noticed him shiver.

James shook his head, "no, just got a not-so-nice mental image of what Lily's going to do to me when she finds out I got hurt again".

Sirius cracked a grin, while Remus chuckled, they too visualised Lily shouting and ranting at James carelessness, "Aww mate want some company when she decides to have a crack at you", said Sirius.

James looked at him and laughed weakly, rolling his eyes; he did not find the idea of a girl yelling at him in front of his friends appealing. "I'll pass Padfoot".

Sirius stuck his tongue out at him, "kill joy".

Remus just rolled his eyes, amused.

"Well I say Miss Evans anger will be well placed Mr Potter. She had made a great deal of effort to help you recuperate and now the process must start from the beginning just because of your habit of getting into trouble", stated Madam Pomfrey sternly, eyeing her patient with a potent stare.

James glared at her, "well she wouldn't have to make such an effort to look after me if you just had let one of the guys help me or let me do it myself".

Madam Pomfrey didn't seem fazed and waved her wand, gesturing to his wounded chest, "clearly I cannot trust you to look after yourself Mr Potter; you have proven that now and many times before".

James just grumbled at her, he couldn't deny that she wasn't right, but it still wasn't pleasant to hear. He sighed, resigned and swung his legs off the bed, ready to get up. But Madam Pomfrey had different plans and she blocked him, gently but firmly pressing him back down on the bed by his shoulder.

"And what trouble are you trying to get yourself into now Mr Potter?"

"I'm _trying_ to go back to the Head dormitory", he glared at her, placing his hand on her arm that was on his shoulder ready to take it off. He suddenly did not like the look on her face.

"Oh no Mr Potter, it's been proven that you cannot keep out of trouble long enough for you to heal appropriately. So as agreed before you are staying here until you are".

James gapped at her and his grip subconsciously tightened on the matron arm, the remaining colour on his face draining away, leaving him nearly as white as the Hogwarts ghosts. The other two Marauders stepped a little closer, becoming concerned for their friend's health.

"NO! No way. I...this...", James stumbled for words as he let go of her arm and tried to come up with something so he can leave, "P-please Poppy, I won't do this again, please don't keep me here, I'll dieeee".

The matron rolled her eyes, looking at him, not at all deterred by his pleading tone, being already subjected to it many times before, "I am a Healer Mr Potter; no one is going to die on my watch, especially not you".

A whining noise came from his throat and he tried the puppy-dog look Sirius was so famous for and added his own famous pout for extra measures "please Poppy".

Madam Pomfrey straightened up and crossed her arms against her chest, "Good effort Mr Potter. But no".

Sighing in desperation, he turned to his friends for help, but they could only shrug as they were helpless to do anything to save him. He turned his pleading gaze back on the nurse, her posture never changing.

"Please Madam Pomfrey. I won't leave the Head common room. I'll be more careful, I won't go anywhere near the grounds or Hogsmeade or..." he swallowed thickly, "or the Quidditch pitch and...and I'll... I'll let Lily t-take care of me without a-any complaints", that took some effort to get out, "...and...and I'll do whatever you'll say, just please don't make me stay" James pleaded shamelessly.

Off to the side, Sirius and Remus were trying unsuccessfully to stifle their laughter, watching James crumbling in front of Madam Pomfrey was something they never got tired of seeing.

Madam Pomfrey kept looking at him sternly, her lips pressed together in a thin line. She always wanted the best for her patient, always giving them the best treatments, the best care and being overprotective and unyielding, it did not take long for the patient to give in and go by her way. But James Potter. _James Potter_ was always the exception to that. Maybe because he was her best friends son or she knew him before he came to Hogwarts or because she knew and treated James for various ailments and injuries for so long that she knew when he was being serious or not about his health.

Sure she knew how much he hated it in the Hospital Wing and only kept up pestering her so she could let him go, but just looking at his pleading face, his hazel eyes shining with pervious unshed tears –obvious due to the pain he had suffered moments ago– and the compete soul-crumbling whimpering noises he was making, he was making it hard for her to not change her mind.

Maybe...maybe just this last time she would give the boy the chance to leave and maybe she could...a wicked thought popped into her mind. She was protective of him, oh yes; there was no doubt about that. But she knew two more people who were even more protective of him and what better chance not to get her head chewed off and have them bombard into Hogwarts wanting a full update, than to make the boy do it.

Outside she was still looking sternly down at him but inwardly she was grinning, a wicked glint briefly passing through her eyes before she composed herself.

"Fine, Mr Potter".

James blinked up at her, disbelief colouring his features, "ser-really?" quickly covering up his blunder. He didn't want the Sirius-serious joke to detour him at this moment.

To the side Sirius was pouting as he reluctantly withdrew from telling his favourite joke and Remus patted him on the back, grinning.

"Really", she confirmed with a sweet smile.

James gave out a whoop of joy and jumped off the bed, grinning at his two friends, who gave him thumps up, grinning madly themselves.

Here came her favourite part. "Following a few conditions, of course".

James immediately deflated and groaned, turning to her, "which are?"

Poppy smiled, "I'll expect you to come for your regular checkups as usual. You are to listen to Miss Evans and do what she says. You must not leave the Head dormitory, except for meal times. There will be no QUIDDITCH", she stated firmly in a furious tone. James flinched but nodded hurriedly.

"You will only attend the Christmas Ball if I see you are well enough to go", James had no complaints to that, he was a hundred percent sure now that he wasn't going, "and you can have the honour of telling your parents of your current condition", she finished with a satisfied grin.

It took a moment for the last order to click into his mind before...

"WHAT?" James exclaimed, looking at her in horror, "no way. No way. Why can't you do it?"

Poppy shrugged, both of them knew very well why she wouldn't, no need to say it out loud, "these are my conditions Mr Potter, take it or leave it", she repeated like she did before.

James growled at her. He should have seen this coming, the topic of telling his parents had never came up, so he figured she already told them or that they would stay blissfully unaware of his suffering, but alas when has anything gone his way so far this year.

Giving out a big sigh, he relented, "fine I accept".

"Good choice Mr Potter", she nodded, inwardly she was jumping for joy.

Sirius and Remus were quietly snickering, but quickly covered it up by clearing their throats or whistling when James and Poppy turned to look at them.

"Mr Black and Mr Lupin please take Mr Potter to the Head dormitory and _only to the Head dormitory_", she hissed, narrowing her eyes at them and they smiled slightly nervously back at her, "and as I expect he will stay there".

She turned back to James when she said the last part and James saluted and grinned at her, nodding his head. She looked at him steadily for a moment before waving her wand at her office door and summoned a box.

"Here are some more pain-reducing potions, take them only when you start feeling the pain become unbearable, I don't want you to use it too often and cause you to overdose. The vials will refill themselves when all of them are empty".

James nodded again and took the box from her, "thanks Poppy".

She smiled at him, "and remember to tell your –".

"Yes, yes I know. Tell my parents why I have a massive bruise on my chest and listen to Lily and not leave the Head common room", he cut her off, annoyance lacing his voice, "Can I go now?"

She grinned, "Yes you can".

James shrunk the potion box and placed it into his pocket before quickly jumped between his friends and headed for the door before she had a chance to change her mind. Sirius and Remus saluted Madam Pomfrey as well and followed quickly behind their leader.

* * *

James led them all the way to the Head common room floor, sure that he made a good amount of distance between the Hospital Wing and himself. He slowed down and let his friends catch up to him.

He came to a complete stop and leaned against the wall and tried to steady his breathing. He wasn't feeling in any pain thanks to the pain-reducing potion, but he still felt incredibly tired and just wanted to relax for the rest of the day.

Sirius and Remus quickly reached him and stopped to catch their breaths, chuckling at him, clearly amused about the whole mad dash from the Hospital Wing. But their amusement quickly changed into concern when they saw James leaning heavily against the corridor wall, steadying his heavy breathing.

"You really shouldn't have ran so fast Prongs", said Remus.

"Yeah I was sure you were going to fall when you jumped off that one staircase when it decided to move", added Sirius, grinning.

James stuck his tongue out at his friend and straightened up, running a hand through his wild hair, "I just didn't want to give Poppy a chance to change her mind".

Sirius laughed as Remus rolled his eyes at the typical response and they all started walking in a slower pace to the Head dormitory.

Time went on slowly to the annoyance of the three Marauders. Peter had joined them about an hour later and got a full update on what transpired within the last few hours when he asked what they had been up to.

Remus managed to get his three friends to start working on their assignments and kept saying if they did it now they wouldn't have to worry about it later. This resulted in Sirius scoffing and chucking a cushion at his friend, which was thrown straight back at him just as hard, causing Sirius to topple over the side of the armchair he was sitting on.

That lasted an hour or two, before Sirius got extremely bored and started running around the room in his Animagus form, barking and leaping over the furniture, jostling his friends from their writing and making James and Peter laugh, while Remus fumed in annoyance. When Padfoot ran past the table, moving it and causing it to spill ink all over Remus's work, he had enough and practically leaped at the dog when he finished the full circuit around them again. Both of them wrestled around the room for five minutes before Remus successfully pinned the struggling dog underneath him as he sat on top of his back, forcing Padfoot to shift back to Sirius.

"You're such a killjoy Moony", Sirius stated depressingly.

"And you're such an annoying prat Padfoot", countered Remus as he got up and helped Sirius up too.

"You know", both boys turned to James who spoke. James looked at his friends in amusement, tired eyes glistening with laughter, "you're going to have to clean this mess up".

He gestured to the room and Remus and Sirius were surprised to see everything from stack of books to lamp stands littered all over the floor. Sirius pouted and Remus hit him over the head, clearly saying it was his fault, but nonetheless both of them started to clear everything up.

Time went on pretty normally after that.

After only having one third of his assignment done, Peter stuffed it into his bag and left, quickly telling his friends that he was late to met Melissa again at the library. Sirius and James rolled their eyes, obviously where else will a Ravenclaw be, while Remus scold them and told Peter they'll see him later.

Both Sirius and James adjourned from their assignment half an hour later as well, satisfied that they at least got one done, while Remus finished off his second one. James asked about the try-outs, seeing as he and Remus never made it to watch and Sirius informed them that they manage to narrow it down to two good players, now they just had to decided which one would be playing in the next match and which one would be back-up in the next practice. James was certain now that he wouldn't be able to play in the next match; there was no chance Madam Pomfrey was going to let him get on a broom or even his parents.

Thinking of his parents, James cringed. Don't get him wrong, he loved his parents, they were the best he could ever ask for, being so nurturing, caring and understanding. But being their only child they were both very protective of him, he wouldn't be surprised if his mother told him he was going to spend the holiday at home, so she could personally look after her boy and they would come in to collect him. His father would probably lecture him about not duelling if you're injured and discussing the importance of self-preservation.

He didn't really want to think about writing the letter to break the news to his parents yet, so he distracted himself by engaged Remus in a game of chess, winner playing Sirius. They occupied their time by playing various other games too, most being Exploding Snap and Gobstones. James also showed Remus and Sirius the Muggle games Lily had brought with her like Ludo, Snake and Ladders, Monopoly and Checkers.

It took Sirius a while to understand that none of the game pieces were going to move and that yelling at the tiny pieces was not helping. He even kept on complaining about the snakes on the board, which weren't eating his piece when he landed on it and spitting it out the other end or the ladders not moving his piece up the board, he grumpily had to move his piece by himself and complained even more when James kept on winning.

"That's it, this game is rigged", he stated, swiftly getting up and sitting on the couch with his arms tightly wrapped around him, a sour look on his face.

James laughed and Remus smirked, saying, "You're just not good at Muggle games Padfoot. Come to think of it you're not very good with Magical games either"

Remus got nailed in the face with a cushion for that remark, "shut up Moony", Sirius scowled playfully.

There was an hour left before curfew when Sirius and Remus left. James had to keep reassuring them that he was fine and the pain-reducing potion was stilling working as he had felt no pain at all since coming out of the Hospital Wing. After five minutes of continuous reassurance, the two Marauders finally left, leaving the head boy in much needed peace.

James closed his eyes with a sigh, leaning back into the cosy armchair he had moved to, soaking up the fireplace heat. Finally being able to rest completely and let his tense muscles relax.

After a few minutes he started to feel really sleepy, but didn't have the heart or energy to get up, change –he was still in the tattered robes– and get to his bed. So he nestled into the armchair further, making himself comfortable and fell straight to sleep.

* * *

"Why did you drag me here Moony?" whined Sirius, he looked around in dismay as books flied around them finding their places.

"We're here to make sure Peter isn't still loitering around", said Remus as he walked ahead looking into every aisle of bookcases.

"Why can't you just let the man have a decent snog", said Sirius bluntly as he trailed along.

"I don't want him getting into trouble; he hasn't got the Marauders map or the invisible cloak with him".

"Who's he going to get in trouble with?"

"GET TO YOUR COMMON ROOM THIS INSTANT", Madam Pince voice roared within the library and they heard quick footsteps of students running out.

Remus raised his eyebrows at him with a look.

Sirius sighed heavily, "Ok, fine".

They continue with their search. They explored a few sections, but couldn't find any tell-tale of their small friend. They even split-up, Remus checking the 'keep quiet' areas and Sirius checked the 'good possible snogging' areas, but to no avail.

They met back up in the Potions aisle, Sirius –fed up– even risked Madam Pinces wrath by calling out for their friend. He was smacked in the head a moment later by Remus who frantically looked around and then threatened to silence him if he did it again.

"Maybe he isn't here", Sirius groaned and stretched, sighed in satisfaction when he heard a few crack resound around his body, "ah that's better".

Remus made a face, "can't you do that in your own time", it's not that it disgusted him or anything, he was used to it since Sirius started doing it their fourth year, but it was just the cracking sound always reminded him too much of his transformation and he rather avoid anything that reminds him of the painful nights he has to go through once a month. "Maybe you're right, let's go. We only got fifteen minutes before curfew".

Sirius shrugged, he didn't really care if they were out after curfew, wasn't like he never done it before.

Remus rolled his eyes, "come on".

They made to walk back to the library entrance when they both heard hushed voices whispering just a little ways away from them. They both stopped and looked at each other, Remus shrugged and Sirius grinned, both thinking the same thing. They turning and headed slowly in the direction of the voices.

The voices were getting louder and Remus ears perked, he recognised those voices, there were three to be exact and he was quite surprised to find all three still out and about, being as they were sticklers for the rules.

"Is...that Lily?" questioned Sirius, surprised and he looked at Remus for a confirmation, he knew the sandy haired boys hearing was much better than his.

"Yeah", they came closer, "as well as Alice and Kathrine".

The two boys ducked into an aisle just behind the whispering girls and quietly tip-toed to the edge. They were eavesdropping they knew, but they were Marauders. It was a part of their job description, so...no problem. They peaked from the edge of the bookcase and watched as the girls conversed.

"...and you possible can't be this dense", hissed Alice as she stuffed all her papers into her bag, rather forcibly.

"I have my reasons Alice, why can't you just let me do it on my own", said Lily, she zipped up her bag and handed some papers to Kathrine, who took them from her and was watching them anxiously.

Alice scoffed and zipped up her own bag, slinging it over her shoulder, "Yeah right. The Ball is only a week away. A week Lily and you still haven't asked him or even told him. This clearly means you can't get your arse in gear on your own".

"I am going to tell him", glared Lily, her voice rising slightly.

"Oh yeah, when?" countered Alice just as loudly, glaring straight back.

Kathrine shushed them nervously, looking around; clearly wishing her friends wouldn't start a fight right now.

Tell who what? Why is Alice so mad at Lily? Remus watched and he thought he had an inkling of an idea on who they were talking about. But he wouldn't jump to conclusions, he didn't expect Lily to just up and start having feeling for James, it might not be him at all, it could be someone else and he knew how much that would hurt James when or if he found out, but he made it clear that he knew what the red-haired girl felt about him.

_"... I love Lily, have for a long time. I just know she doesn't feel the same way"._

_"...I already know what she thinks of us… what she thinks of m-me, I thought it might have changed, but I see it hasn't"._

_"She doesn't need to know, like she would care"._

Remus sighed. It hurt for James; he could see it in his friend's eyes. To spend so much time with the girl you love, to care for her so deeply and to enjoy every moment with her, only to know she wants nothing to do with you, _hurt_ James. But he had no choice but to live with it, James had come to realise his feeling and knew they would never be reciprocated.

"I can't believe this", whispered Sirius in shock, watching his girlfriend and his fellow Gryffindors.

Remus nodded sadly, "yeah I know".

"Can't believe Lily hasn't got a date yet".

Remus eyebrow twitched in annoyance and he hit Sirius over the head, "idiot".

"Ow...what?" Sirius rubbed his head and turned back to the girls, pouting.

"Maybe we should continue this discussion somewhere else guys", whispered Kathrine as she tucked a strand of her brown hair behind her ear and looked around, making sure the Liberian was nowhere in sight.

"No I want to hear it, I want her to give me another excuse why she can't tell James _she loves him_", hissed Alice impatiently.

Kathrine, Remus and Sirius eyes went wide at the same time and Sirius nearly fell over as he leaned in too low, but quickly caught his balance.

Lily blushed and glared harder at her friend, "it isn't an excuse. You know why I'm reluctant to tell him".

Alice crossed her arms and shook her head, "I know I know, you think he doesn't have feelings for you anymore and you're just going to be like every other girl he's dated. But Lily a blind person can tell he still does have feeling for you and anyone can tell he treats you more differently than any girl he's gone out with".

"Really Lily? Is that all your worried about?" asked Kathrine in astonishment.

Lily blushed again, but sighed with a nod.

"Well that's pretty stupid", the words tumbled out of Remus mouth before he could stop it and he resisted the urge to smack himself on the forehead as all three girls turned to look at him and Sirius in surprise.

"Now who's the idiot", whispered Sirius as he walked out of their hiding place and joined the girls in the next aisle. Remus followed him desolately.

"Sirius? Remus? What are you guys doing here?" questioned Kathrine surprised as Sirius came to stand next to her, giving her a charming smile.

"We were just making sure Peter wasn't still here, until we found you girls", answered Sirius.

"And spied on us", said Alice, turning her glare on them.

Both Marauders shrugged, not caring and Remus looked at Lily with eyes as serious as she ever seen them.

"You love him?"

Lily blushed at his direct question and denial was ready to tumble out of her mouth, but she couldn't say them, there was no point denying what was true and what everyone knew. She sighed and nodded, "yes I do".

"For how long?"

Lily looked at all four of them, uncertain if she should tell them anything, but these were her friends, they wouldn't make fun of her about this, not when each one was sporting serious looked on their faces.

"I actually started liking him since our summer holidays, maybe even before then, but it's only been recently that I've started to realise I love him", she answered quietly.

Sirius and Remus looked at each other and the black-hair teen shook his head, a small smile on his face, "you sure taken your time didn't you".

Lily blinked at him, slightly startled. Did she really take so look to see what was in front of her, she remembered her encounter with Severus and she grew sombre. Yes, yes she did.

"Do you really love him? Really understand him now?" questioned Remus, he couldn't let his friends get his hopes up.

Lily looked at him, did she? She slowly nodded, "yes I do. I really do. I've been wrong about a lot of things and just been ignoring all the signs and I never opened my eyes enough to realise what I was doing".

Lily hugged her bag against her chest and looked down, "I hurt him intentionally and unknowingly haven't I? I found out everything from Severus".

"Snape?" startled Sirius.

Lily nodded, "yes he let it slip when we bumped into each other, about what he and the Slytherins been doing to James and you guys. It took me a while to figure out but when it did, it all made sense", she looked at the two Marauders apologetically, her green eyes shining brightly; "I'm sorry Remus, Sirius".

Both of them smiled, finally they thought.

"Don't worry about it", said Sirius.

Remus nodded, Kathrine and Alice watched them confused. Kathrine turned her head to Sirius, "what are you guys talking about?"

Sirius shook his head and smiled down at her, "I'll tell you later, it's a long story".

Remus chuckled and motioned to Alice he'll explain later when she opened her mouth to continue. Alice huffed stubbornly and turned to her best friend, Lily gave a small smile, "don't worry I'll fill you in on everything".

Remus walked up to Lily and placed a hand on her shoulder, "there's something more important you have to do right now Lily" she tilted her head to the side, "it time you've told him. No more holding back".

"B-but..." Lily stammered.

"Are you a Gryffindor or not Evans?" stated Sirius, hands on his hip.

Lily sighed, "I am", and she laughed lightly as her friends grinned at her. "But I haven't been acting like one lately have I", most of them scoffed at her and she grinned too. It was time to change that.

"Come on let's get out of here", said Sirius and the group quickly made their way out, making sure they didn't bump into Madam Pince on the way and they dashed out of the library.

Lily walked with her friends back to their common rooms, being a Head Girl ensured that they didn't get into trouble if they stumbled into any teacher as it was already past curfew. They dropped Kathrine off near her common room, Sirius gave her a quick peck on her cheek and bid her good night with a big smile, she grinned at him, squeezed his hand, which was clamped in his, gently before saying good-night to the rest of the Gryffindors and gave an encouraging smile to Lily and walked the short distance from her common room.

The rest made their way to the Gryffindor common room and when they reached the Portrait of the Fat Lady, Sirius turned to Lily before going in with a big grin, "now don't chicken out Lily-Pad. You'll be hearing from me if you do".

Lily rolled her eyes and smiled, "How many time do I have to tell you to stop calling me that, do I look like the thing a frog jumps on".

Sirius opened his mouth to answer, obvious going to say something that would not end well for him before Remus quickly slapped his hand on top of his mouth and laughed nervously.

"No you absolutely don't", he glared at Sirius warningly and removed his hand. The black-haired teen pouted, but said nothing. Remus patted Lily on the shoulder, "You can definitely do this, no point holding it off any longer".

Alice grinned, "I better hear all about it tomorrow and don't leave out any details got it".

Lily smiled at their way of giving her encouragement and nodded, "good-night".

"Good-night", they chorused and entered into the portrait hole.

Lily turned and began her walk to the Head common room. Her heart was pounding; she could practically hear it in her ears. She was so nervous. How was she going to do this, how does one tell another they love them? Should she say it straight out? Maybe do a little small talk and then say it? How would he react? Will he laugh at her? Mock her? No, Remus and Sirius didn't give any indication that James would do that and she knew he would never do that to her.

She took a deep breath, _"I can do this, I can do this, I __**can do this**__"_ she kept repeating those words over and over again in her mind, growing strength as her inner-voice became stronger and more confident, _"I am a Gryffindor, I can do this"._

She reached the Head common room sooner then she liked. She stood outside for a few minutes before shaking her head; she could do this, she _will_ do this, no more holding back.

Lily straightened her back, took a deep breath, and let go, steadying her nerves before saying the password and walked in.

It's time.

* * *

**A/N: Right so...finite on chapter ten **_**(grins)**_** it's a lot shorter than most of my chapters and I... **_**(Taps two fingers on her chin)**_** don't know if you count this ending as a cliff-hanger...is it? And if it is did it work...again?**

**I tried my best to make Lily come to realise that it's high time to tell James how she feels and to stop holding back and Alice, Sirius, Remus and Kathrine were there to listen and push her in the right direction. I went over that scene loads of time and I hope it's good, I didn't know any other way I could portray it then keep it as how I've written it originally... I don't really want to stray away anymore, it just makes it harder for me to think of something good and bind it with what I already got, plus I've started my last year in university **_**(sighs), **_**don't get me wrong it's great to be nearly finished, but it doesn't let me be as creative as I usually am, especially when I got stacks of books glaring at me on my desk saying "get to work, get to work" **_**(glares straight back at said books).**_

**Hope you like what I've done with James, the beginning and middle were so easy to write, practically just flowed out of my hands **_**(laughs)**_** plus it helps I got my draft **_**(grins)**_**and I had fun writing about the guys playing with the Muggle board games and Sirius getting frustrated with it _(laughs), _hope you liked that part. **

**Also believe it or not I estimate one or two more chapters before I completely finished with this story. ****Originally I'm stopping after James and Lily both get their issues out of the way and finally admit their feelings for one another and I would really like to stay with my original draft, but the Christmas Ball has become a coming-up main event in the story and I just don't think it's fair if I don't include it, so I ask shall I finish off with everyone attending the Christmas Ball or leave it to my original?**

**I'm happy to write it, I've already got some ideas **_**(grins) **_**but early warning: it will take a while to come out as it will be another and last unplanned chapter, but I have a feeling it's going to be fun to write hehe!**

**Well enough of my rambling. Please review and I hope I didn't do so much spelling mistakes in this chapter, but I will thank you if you'll let me know what I've done wrong so I WILL correct it **_**(grins)**_**...so...PLEASE REVIEW and let's reach 100 reviews, you can do it guys.**

**Sirius: you talk too much Paradise.**

_**(Sweat-drops and blushes in embarrassment)**_** shut up Padfoot.**


	11. Believing

**Paradise: Hello everyone, such a lovely day isn't it **_**(smiles sheepishly)**_

**Sirius: **_**(Grumbles) **_**this is getting irritating **

**Paradise: **_**(Nervous)**_** er...what is?**

**Sirius: **_**(glares at her)**_** YOU'RE LATE...AGAIN**

**Paradise: **_**(Shrinks back and fidgets)**_** Not by much...**

**Sirius: THREE MONTHS YOU FOOL**

**Paradise: **_**(Laughs)**_** better than nine remember. But I still want to apologise for the long wait...err again **_**(rubs the back of her head)**_** it's the same reason, life, university, family etc... **_**(Shrugs and grins)**_** life isn't it. **

**Sirius: **_**(Grumbles, but then sighs in defeat)**_** I hate it, but it's true. So **_**(suddenly excited)**_** what's the review count this time?**

**Paradise: **_**(Grins and jumps up and down in happiness)**_** 92 Padfoot, can you believe it, 92**

**Sirius**_**: (Grins too)**_** what did I get? What did I get?**

**Paradise: **_**(Pouts)**_** is that the only thing you care about?**

**Sirius: No I also care about what's going to happen to my best pal, food, my relationship status, Quidditch, sweets, food, pranks –**

**Paradise: **_**(Slaps him on the head)**_

**Sirius: OW **_**(rubs head)**_** what was that for?**

**Paradise: **_**(smiles sweetly) **_**you wanted to know what you got, that's from Writer of the gods and there are 9 more to go **_**(grins)**_

**Sirius: **_**(Starts backing away) **_**before you continue, can I get my other presents...**

**Paradise: Okay **_**(hugs him)**_** that's from Zammierox, Horse Crazy Bookworm and Squeak-rat-rox01**

**Sirius: (Smiles and hugs her back) Thank you guys, I'm loving the love **_**(beams and takes out his chart out)**_** now that's 11 hugs, 4 kisses, 10 slaps, brownies, pokes and candy for me and for you...**

**Paradise: I got **_**(looks at the chart)**_** 6 hugs, brownies and 92 REVIEWS **_**(giggles) **_**I'm waaaay ahead of you Padfoot,**

**Sirius: We'll see about that, this chapter might be lucky for me **

**Paradise: **_**(rolls eyes, but nods) **_**we'll see, But just 8 more reviews and this story will reach 100 **_**(grins)**_** Thank you to those who reviewed, you guys are awesome, truly the best. I loved reading each and every one of them and thank you for the wonderful and encouraging words, advice, and constructive criticism and I can't wait for more, so let me know what you think**

**Sirius: Don't forget me, the story is nearing the end, so show me the love while I'm still here **_**(grins and winks)**_

**Paradise: **_**(rolls eyes) **_**behave and they might; now come on let's get started**

**Sirius: Right **_**(gives thumps up to the readers)**_** enjoy...**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything of Harry Potter, that's ALL J.K Rowling.**

* * *

Lily walked into the Head common room and the first thing she noticed was that it was comfortably warm and toasty.

Smiling she let out a contented sigh and for a moment embraced the warmth radiating around her, her muscles relaxed and her nervousness slowly started to ebb away.

"_I can do this"._

She looked around the common room; the fireplace was the only light illuminating all the furniture in soft warm colours in the room. She couldn't help feel safe and warm in here, her nervousness all but nearly vanishing.

She walked to her room and dumped her bag on her bed before returning back to the common room. She stretched her stiff limbs and walked over to the small heated cabinet at the corner of the room; opening it she braced herself at the hot air as it burst through it and quickly took out a mug of hot chocolate before closing it. James had asked Copper the House-elf if he could stock it up with warm drinks for them when he discovered the small unused cabinet and charmed it to stay hot in the cold weather to keep the drinks from getting too cold.

She took a sip of the hot drink and sighed in pleasure at the delicious taste as it went down her parched throat. She took a few more sips and walked to the fire place. Her nerves were completely relaxed and she finally able to think clearly.

"_How should I start this? How am I going to tell him? Will he want to talk to me?"_ questions kept popping up in her head and she tried to imagine how James would react when she tells him she loves him. Would he be happy? Upset? Uncomfortable? Awkward? Embarrassed? Will he laugh at her? Tell her he would never love her because of what she did to him?

Lily sighed in regret at the last thought, _"I've been completely horrible to him, so ignorant to everything."_

All of a sudden her nervousness, anxiety and fear were back, a chilling sensation swooped onto her shoulders, making her feel cold with dread even when she was standing so close to the fireplace. She shook her head forcibly and took another sip from her mug.

"_No I am not going to get cold feet. I know I can do this. Its time I started acting like a true Gryffindor". _

She turned around from the fireplace and was ready to go to James room when she suddenly froze at what she saw.

James was sitting on the armchair fast asleep, his body was completely slouched, one arm hanging over the side of the armchair and the other arm draped across his stomach. His black hair was in complete disarray and his robes ruffled. Lily stared at him for a moment before a soft smile spread across her face and she giggled at his positioning.

She took a few steps closer to him and smiled. He looked so handsome and peaceful as he slept. His head was tilted down a little and most of his bangs obscured his closed eyes.

Without thinking she leaned in and lifted her hand to gently brush his bangs to the side. James stirred slightly and her hand froze, her eyes momentarily widened as she waiting for him to either wake up or continue to sleep. She gave a sigh of relief when he just mumbled something and went straight back to his slumber. She waited a few more seconds before continuing on with moving his hair. The black tendrils felt soft and silky against her fingers and she resisted the urge to run her hand through his whole hair.

Lily didn't know what she'll say to him if he ever caught her in this close position. His usual response would have been something like "finally couldn't resist could you Evans", and give ones of his winning smiles.

But now…she couldn't be sure. He had changed so much and matured considerably, she didn't know what this new James would say to her.

Sighing she straightened up, reluctantly letting her hand drop to her side and took in the rest of his appearance. His robes were dirty and she could see some rips here and there on them, both of her eyebrow raised as she wondered how his robes got into such a poor condition. His white button down t-shirt was torn in places too and a button or two were missing.

"_What the hell happened to him? James wouldn't let his clothes get so messed up" _concern and fear slowly started to grip her and she hesitantly moved closer to his chest. Lightly she touched his white shirt where the buttons were missing; she started to part it but froze when James shifted slightly under her. He stilled a moment later and she waited a few more moments again.

She was only a few centimetres away from him, one hand resting on the chairs arm and the other still clutching the edge of his shirt. She blushed at their setting and was glad that no one was able get into their common room without one of them letting them in. It would be an extremely awkward and question-raising position to be caught in.

Mentally giving herself a shake she focused back to what she was doing and in that next second, she wished she hadn't.

Her whole body froze and her breath caught in her throat, her eyes widened as she saw the large angry red and black mark spread across James rising and falling chest. The hand resting on the armchair came up and covered her mouth as she stared in horror at the new bruise. How did this happen? What did he do?

Gingerly she parted his shirt further, exposing more bruised skin.

James chest was swollen; it was bright red with small marks of black here and there. The colour looked to close to the colour of blood that Lily fought back the feeling of nausea and was glad that this bruise did not have any open wounds for blood to seep out, but judging by its appearance it looked like it did.

It looked painful and nothing like the Bludger bruises he had. She suddenly felt very anxious and concerned for his health, how was he coping with this? How did this happen? Why did James let himself get injured again? How long has he had this? He was perfectly fine when she last saw him earlier in the day. What could have happened to cause this? She practically had to force herself not to grab the injured sleeping boy by the shoulders and shake him awake, demanding answers.

He had promised.

He had promised that he would be more careful; he had promised that he wouldn't get hurt again. He had set her mind at ease that he would take better care of himself. But now...How could he do this to himself, to her.

She was finally happy that he was so close to fully recovering, that she wouldn't have to listen to his sounds of pain every night and feel completely powerless to comfort and help him further than she already was by applying the cream.

She always felt guilt whenever she put the cream on as it caused him more pain and it seemed like she was inflicting it on him herself, but for the past week she was happy because that was finally going to be over and maybe...she had hoped, maybe James would change his mind about not going to the Ball and she was finally going to pluck the courage she needed to ask him herself. But now, now that hope was dashed, burnt into ashes because she could tell, she could tell by just looking at the glaring red mark that there was no chance for that hope anymore.

Still stressing over her thoughts, she had not noticed that her hand that was keeping the white shirt apart had unconsciously settled and touched the red bruise in the centre of James chest.

James squirmed and flinched away from the touch, groaning as he felt a pressure on his sore skin. His thoughts still a little sluggish from sleep and tiredness, James thought Remus and Sirius must have come back to check on him. He groaned again and lightly swatted the hand still touching his chest away.

He felt more than saw the person jolt away as if shocked that he had moved. Eyes still closed James leaned forward, his left hand going to his chest and placing his right elbow on his knee, keeping him upright and rubbing his face with his right hand. He didn't know what his friends were doing back here and he noticed the stinging pain slowly rising in his chest. But he still felt too tired to respond or look up at the person shuffling around him. He just wanted to go back to sleep, it felt so hard for him to open his eyes; they wanted nothing more than to stay closed and for him to fall straight back to sleep.

He felt a hand rest on his shoulder and it shook him gently, clearly wanting him to wake up even further instead of allowing him to fall back into blissful sleep.

"James? James…wake up, James".

The voice was not deep or rough like Sirius or Remus, but a lot softer, gentler and familiar. The hand on his shoulder shook him again and he couldn't help groan in annoyance. James opened his eyes slowly and looked up, focusing on the figure crouching in front of him.

"Wha?"

"James, you awake?"

James groaned in confirmation then sat up straighter and looked around. For a minute he was confused to what he was still doing in the common room and not in his bed, but then he remembered that he had been too tired to get up and go to his room and had fallen asleep on the armchair.

He saw the person shift beside him and he looked up to see who it was. James was surprised to find Lily looking down at him, bent over slightly with nothing but concern colouring her features.

"You alright James?" she asked.

"Yeah" he said, running a hand through his hair and yawned, "sorry for hitting you, thought you were Sirius".

Lily wrinkled her nose cutely at that, the corner of his lips twitched upwards slightly, "you got me mixed up with Black?"

She ran her hand through her thick red hair and flicked it back; giving him a pointed look and she couldn't help the small grin come across her face.

James laughed and shrugged, settling back into the chair. Lily smiled; it was amazing how his laughter could make her feel so warm and at ease, sending pleasant chills through her body.

James settled and looked at the clock; he was surprised that it was already nearing midnight. He looked at Lily and saw her watching him with an odd look. It wasn't like the normal annoyed look she would usually give him whenever he ignored her, but this one was different. He couldn't place it; she never looked at him so…so contently, yet so furiously before and it both thrilled and scared him. But he still liked it way better than her usual I-can't-stand-you stare.

"Did you just get back now?" he asked clearing his throat to get the tiredness out of it, and he took in her appearance. She was still in her day clothes; usually she would have already changed into her night clothes, not the green nightgown she wore before which he had really liked. But a light blue shirt and black pyjama that she usually liked to wear.

Lily smiled at him, "yes, you could say."

James raised an eyebrow at that and grinned, "kind of cutting it close aren't you Lily?"

"Couldn't be helped," she shrugged, still smiling.

James blinked, confused and surprised, "are you sure?"

Lily's smile slipped slightly, her eyes narrowed and she crossed her arms, "and what's that supposed to mean?" she asked irritably.

James blanched, "nothing," he said quickly; "nothing at all." He looked at her and this time he gave her an odd look.

What happened to the goody goody-two-shoes Evans he saw practically every day? It wasn't like her to come back so late and not be bothered about it at all.

This is quite concerning.

James quickly scanned her face and posture, she didn't look like she had a fever, her face wasn't pale, her vibrant green eyes were as bright as ever and she didn't look like she was going to fall over at any moment, not with how tightly she was holding herself.

So…she wasn't sick. Maybe someone used the confundus charm on her and made her think it was still early.

A few seconds ticked by.

"_Nah that couldn't be it,"_ Lily was no means an idiot. While still contemplating his fellow Heads seemingly new rebellious attitude, he shifted into a more comfortable position on the armchair, but still felt the dull ache in his chest. He gave out a sigh and gently rubbed his chest, it wasn't hurting as much as it was before, so he didn't need to take his potions yet.

Lily watched him with concerned, but when her eyes drifted down to his chest, the concern dwindled and anger and disappointment came to the front. She needed to know how this happened. Stifling her anger, she composed herself and raised her eyes to meet James hazel ones, "so…how did that happen?"

Slightly startled by her restrained tone, James blinked up at her dumbly and was unnerved by her sudden blazing green eyes, "huh?" he asked.

Lily repressed a growl and pointed to his chest stiffly, "Your chest James, what happened to it?" she asked again and looked at him expectantly.

"Oh!" James eyes widened and he hastily tried to come up with something to say, but nothing seemed to be coming to mind. What could he say? How could he down play this injury?

More minutes ticked by slowly and Lily stood near him, completely unmoving, waiting for his answer.

Unable to come up with anything plausible and cursing himself for not taking the time to concoct up something or enlisting in Sirius and Remus's help, he sighed and closed his eyes for a brief second before deciding that it would probably be less troublesome if he just told the truth.

Sighing once more he looked up at Lily. Her stance and anger supressed eyes faltered him for a minute. His earlier vision in the Hospital Wing of an enraged Lily came forefront to his mind and he gulped, "…Err…," he fumbled and looked away from her nervously. Probably better if he didn't look at her when he said it.

"I…I err…I—," and he quickly rushed the following sentence, coming out as an inaudible mumble.

Lily raised an eyebrow at him, her arms still crossed, "didn't quite hear that James, could you say it again."

Squirming, he groaned and forced himself to look at her. In a quiet tone he said, "I got into a…a fight with Avery."

Lily's eyes widened in shock as those words registered in her mind. She stared at him and he stared back. A fight? James got into a fight. He still wasn't completely recovered, his treatment was yet to be finished and he got into a FIGHT.

Shock was quickly replaced by anger.

How could he. All their hard work, all those late nights, all the pain he went through and all the helplessness she felt for not being able to do more. It was all wasted; it seemed as if all their efforts, all _her_ efforts were for nothing and he promised her. He promised her that he would be careful…and he broke it. It's as if he didn't care.

"How could you," she said in a strained voice when she finally spoke after a few minutes. James stopped fidgeting and looked up at her uncertainly. "How could you get into a fight?"

"Lily…I didn't mean—," James started to say.

"Of course you didn't," snapped Lily angrily, "you don't mean to do anything do you. You don't think about what you're going to do, you don't think how stupid it's going to be, no. You just can't resist doing it."

James stared at her in disbelief, did she really think him to be so idiotic. It's not like he wanted to injure himself. Hadn't he been making it perfectly clear how much he wanted to get better and quickly?

"Look Lily...I wasn't the one—" he tried to explain what happened.

But Lily interrupted him again, "I thought you matured James. I thought you knew better. All the effort and time we put in and you were getting better, but now you go and have a FIGHT. What were you doing trying to duel Avery?" she glared at him, the back of her eyes were starting to sting and she resisted the temptation to cry in frustration.

"He started it," James said, "he's the one who came out of nowhere and decided to get snippy."

"You could have ignored him; you could have been the better man and ignored him. Can't you stay out of trouble for even a few days? Are you trying to permanently damage yourself?"

"No…of course I—" James attempted, but was cut of once more.

"Do you have any sense AT ALL? Look at you" she raved, gesturing to his torn up robes and shirt. She still held herself tightly, not willing herself to relax and let him see her breakdown in front of him. "Why in Merlin's name did you let this happen to yourself? It's as if you don't care at all. What is it with your big-head that you can't tell when not to overexert yourself?"

James just about had enough. He was trying to explain, but she was cutting him off at every attempt. She wouldn't even listen and she was making it seem as if it was his entire fault. It's not like he started it, it not like he wanted to get blasted, it's not as if he wanted his chest to explode in agony after every thirty minutes. He had not wanted a lot of things, but what he most certainly didn't want was letting someone insult his friends and letting them get away with it, even if one of the people he defended was towering over him, completely furious and unaware.

He saw Lilys mouth open up to say more, but he quickly interjected, "Will you stop," he said in a near shout. He matched her glare and made himself sit up straighter, ignoring the increasing discomfort in his chest. "Will you listen to me first before you start biting my head off? You have no right to assume anything, not until you know what happened."

Lily stared at him for a minute and he was grateful when she withdrew away and took a steady breathe before nodding, "Fine. Explain."

"Look I didn't want to overexert myself. I didn't want any trouble today. I was with Remus the whole time and we were just going to the Quidditch pitch to—" but he couldn't get any further than that when Lilys eyes suddenly widened and she exploded.

"THE QUIDDITCH PITCH," she shrieked. "You got into a fight when you were going to the _Quidditch pitch_. How could you be so foolish," her green eyes were blazing with emotion. All this happened for Quidditch. _Again._

"It was only to watch, I wasn't—" he tried to recover himself.

"Yeah right Potter," she said angrily. "I bet you were going there to get back up on your broom and fly, even when Madam Pomfrey practically forbids you from going anywhere near the Quidditch pitch, you still didn't care and did as you please." The stinging behind her eyes was becoming unbearable and her nose was prickling unpleasantly, all the signs of wanting to cry, but she held firm and glared down at him. "You...you think I like seeing you like this, like seeing you hurt. Do you think I like putting the cream on you every single night and—"

James couldn't take any more and his temper rose. Adrenaline bumped through him and he needed a release from the stress and frustration she was putting on him. He shot up from the armchair and seconds later he wished he hadn't. What seemed like slight discomfort before now was the all too familiar burning pain that spread all over his chest and made it difficult for him to breath. It was all too clear that the pain reducing potion had worn off.

James took a steady breath and concentrating on ignoring it, focusing on Lily and what she had just said and what she was going to say to him. He didn't want to hear how much of a burden he's been on her; it was a different hurt he would not be able to bear at all.

"Well I'm sorry that I took you away from your precious time. I'm sorry that you had to look after me. But if you didn't like helping me then you should have just said, I would have had no problem doing it myself," he said his hazel eyes filled with anger and sorrow.

"What? That's not what I meant," she said, putting her hands on her hip. Did she ever say it to him that she didn't want to help? She listened to every one of Madam Pomfrey and Professor McGonagall instructions; she looked out for James and helped ease and distract him from the pain. They were getting on really well with each other, better than expected, then why did he think she didn't want to help in the first place.

"What was it then?" he asked sharply. What was she playing at? What was wrong with her? He knew she didn't like him, why can't she just say it already and put him out of his misery. But there was a part of him that still didn't want to hear it.

And yet, he was sick and tired of walking egg-shells around her. He was tired of all the pain, the babysitting, and the feeling of being watched every single time he did something or went somewhere, he hated feeling restrained and being considered vulnerable and weak, even though that's how he was feeling right now.

The pain burned and ached throughout his chest and it just kept on growing. But she still stood there, glaring at him. Her stubbornness, her attitude toward this situation and her act was getting insufferable for him. Enough was enough.

"You know you can stop pretending now Evans," he said abruptly, "I know how you really feel about taking care of me," he gazed at her and watched as she slowly started unwind herself from her tight stance.

"What are you talking about?" she asked.

She wanted him to say it? How…how could she act so oblivious? He wondered if she knew that he knew she hated him. Maybe she did…she never hid it before, why would she start now.

"Don't act as if you don't know, you always made it plainly obvious how you felt about me", he gently touched his throbbing chest and sighed dolefully, not wanting to look at her, he said with a choke, "I-I know you h-hate me Evans."

Lily's eyes widened and she stared at him. What? Hate? Why would he think she hated him? Her body went limp; all the tightness left her and her anger slowly started to ebb away as she continued to stare at him in disbelief and confusion. She loved him. She was finally able to admit that she loved him with all her heart, tonight was the night she would finally say it to him and he thought she hated him.

"James..."

But James shook his head, the hand that was touching his chest was now grasping his torn robes in a tight grip, he gave a small gasp when a stabbing pain shot through him, "I-I know Lily. I know you were forced by Madam Pomfrey to do this; you weren't given much of a choice if you wanted to take care of me and I know you wouldn't have thought twice to turn me down if you were asked freely."

Where was all this coming from? When did she ever say she didn't want to take care of him? All that she had done for him was to show him how much she cared for him. "That's not true James; I wouldn't have said no even if I was given the option to help you."

James finally looked at her and she resisted the urge to gasp or take a step back. His hazel eyes were overly bright and profound; shining and glistening in the fires light like she never seen before. His irises were so defined; she could practically see the mixed colours of green and brown swirling together, almost giving him a fiery look. But what stood out the most were the emotions those eyes were betraying there was such a profound amount of pain, anger, sorrow and distress that she couldn't help but feel that somehow she was the cause of it.

"Don't lie to me Evans; don't pretend", he shook his head and he felt his eyes sting unpleasantly, but he both ignored it and the stabbing in his chest, "If I wasn't hurt, if you didn't have Madam Pomfrey and Professor McGonagall to answer to, you would have argued your point to not take care of me till you go what you wanted. You've hated me for the last six years, what's this year any different?"

He glowered at her, but she returned it with surprise, shock and concern. The anger she felt just a few minutes ago was completely gone, as if it never happened. She wanted to tell him this year _was_ different. This year she understood and she regretted every word she said to him and she knew there were a lot. She wanted to tell him she loved him, but she just couldn't get the words out of her paralyzed mouth.

He was breathing slightly fast and was shifting and fidgeting a lot; his face was pale and would occasionally show brief flashes of pain, but it quickly disappeared before she could notice.

Silence rang through them as they both stared at each other, shocked green meeting blazing hazel, only the fire crackling was heard and the soft wind hitting against the windows. How could this have happened, she had come to say what she knew would make both of them happy, but now it's as if it was a distant memory.

"James", she pause, "I...I don't hate you," she said quietly, her voice leaking sincerity when she finally found the will to speak. He had to believe that. He had to believe she didn't hate him, it felt so ridiculous that he thought she did.

His face turned into a scowl and she knew he didn't believe her. For _some reason_ he didn't and that hurt, "come off it Evans. I-I know you do. You may not remember this, but I still clearly d-do." He shuddered and gasped as the memory came floating back to his mind. He had forgotten about it and had been grateful for that, but now it came back with all clarity that he _couldn't_ ignore it. Her words rang through his ears and he clenched his eyes shut for a second before opening them, "it was on the Hogwarts Express this September and we were all getting ready to set off and that's where I heard you and Alice talking about me."

Lily looked at him in confusion. It has been four months since September and she rattled her brain to remember what James was talking about. She had sat with Alice for most of their journey to Hogwarts and they had talked about various things, holidays, fashion, family, homework, and boys. But what conversation could James have heard to make him think she hated him? Suddenly something else he said crossed her mind as well and she glowered at him.

He looked at her in surprise at the sudden change of expression.

"You were spying on us?" she asked indignantly, her anger may have abated, but annoyance was ever so present. What is up with Marauders and spying, that's twice she found out they been spying on her, it's as if they were born nosy.

"It wasn't intentional," he answered admittedly abashed, maybe if he didn't stop and listen none of this would be happening. "I was trying to find a compartment and I passed yours when I heard Alice mention me."

Right it was before the meeting, momentarily forgetting her reason for annoyance, Lily again racked her brain. She remembered Alice talking about Frank and what they both did on the summer together before she started discussing Lily's dateless life and that's where James was mentioned and she tried to remember what she said.

Her eyes widened in realisation and her face paled, _"Oh Merlin no. He heard that…"_

By her reaction he knew she finally remembered and he looked away from her, water started to well up in his eyes, but he held them back. "Till this day I still remember every word you said," His voice was soft, he took a shaky breathe before repeating her words as clearly as he could and looked at her with a glare, "I don't like James Potter, he's an annoying, self-centred, arrogant and good for nothing jerk. I hate James Potter and I don't care if he dropped down dead."

Lily stood frozen, one hand had travelled to her mouth as he recited her words, her heart was bounding so hard against her chest and she now remembered them all too clearly as well. Those words she said out of frustration and anger, where she tried to convince herself as well as Alice that she wasn't falling for him and had filled them with as much false distain and venom as she could, were the cause of all of this misunderstanding.

She knew she didn't mean a single one of them and yet those words affected James so much, making him feel and look completely defeated and pained, she regretted ever saying them.

"But I don't blame you," his poignant voice drifted to her ears and she stared at him in complete guilt and confusion.

"What?"

He looked at her, she was standing as still as a statue, as if one touch would make her crumble into a millions pieces. Her red hair was slightly ruffled, her beautiful green eyes were filled with shame and sadness and he hated that look. He hated how those usual vibrant eyes were dulled to nothing and he too wished that he didn't utter those words, but he couldn't hold it in any more. Yet he couldn't see her like this, so he tried to plaster on a weak smile, wanting her to know he didn't blame her and suppressed the water in his eyes that were threatening to fall.

"Lily...you always made it clear in the past that you didn't like me that I made you uncomfortable, you couldn't enjoy my company and as a fool I just couldn't see it and when I did I kept ignoring it. Thinking maybe you'll come around, maybe you'll start liking me as well", he gave a small laugh, "but I was wrong wasn't I, just kept setting myself up for the fall."

"You know when Madam Pomfrey made the decision of you being the one to take care of me, I wasn't happy with it. I thought everyone was treating me like a fragile baby, as if I couldn't do anything for myself and I knew you didn't like this situation as much as I did. I knew you hated me and I never wanted you to be forced to stay with me, to make you feel restricted to this job. But then..." his voice softened and he looked at her distantly, "...I thought this could be a good thing. Maybe this would work and you at least will start to like me a little".

Lily stayed silent, she sensed he needed to get this out and she would not stop him, no matter how much it hurt or how much she wanted to.

"Everything was going great you know," a ghost of a smile littered his face as he remembered everything before the Slytherin confrontation, "it seemed you were actually enjoying being around me, you talked to me as if you liked me and we spent so much time together and I thought maybe you were doing all that because you _wanted_ to, because you cared...but then..." the smile slipped and was replaced by a frown, "...but then when Professor McGonagall told us to stay behind, I found out how Madam Pomfrey _told_ you -you had to stay with me, to keep a better eye on me, make sure I stayed out of trouble and yet again you were forced to do something you didn't want and again I was a fool to think you actually liked being with me because you liked me."

Lily knew which day he was talking about; it was when they had that run in with the Slytherins and how odd and cold he was acting towards her and now she knew the reason for it. She was right, how much she didn't want to be, but nonetheless it was because of her that he became so distant and cold. Maybe if she showed and explained it better to him that she really wanted to be with him, he wouldn't be thinking like this at all.

He sighed tiredly, "Lily even though you don't want anything to do with me, I always thought we could have been friends, if nothing else… I did try my best to see you as you see me, but I just can't. I can never hate you."

She was surprised how those five words brought a sense of hope into her. Maybe there still was a chance. He really did care about her; she could see that now clearly in his briefly emotion filled eyes. How wrong had she been about him?

He locked his eyes with her, "these past few weeks have been the greatest I've spent with you…but I was getting my hopes up and I guess that was just me setting up for another fall huh Evans. Thinking we could have something more. I guess I just don't learn."

Lily continued to stare at him, the tears could not hold back any longer and they were now leaking down her cheek. Words after words were whirling in her head, and she desperately wanted to say something, anything that would put him at ease. Tell him that she loved spending time with him, loved taking care of him, loved hearing his laugh and voice, she loved everything about him. But most importantly she wanted to say those three words she knew would set everything right, but nothing was willing to escape her throat.

James frowned deepened when she didn't say anything. Was he right about her? Did she really hate him? As the seconds ticked by, what little hope he had left was slowly starting to vanish.

An agonising spark racked his chest and James caught off guard, gasped and struggled to steady his breathing and he tumbled back slightly, the back of his legs touching the armchair behind him. Letting all the frustration and fear out, finally being rid of it and with the pain racking his body, he felt completely and utterly exhausted.

Lily gave a small gasp as he stumbled back and moved forward to help him, but James quickly held a hand up to stop her. She halted looking hurt and worried. He just need to sit down, catch his breath and take ones of the pain-reducing potions...quickly.

Being thankful that he was still standing in front of the chair, he let himself fall and slump back onto it. James held his chest and lowered his head, trying to calm his breathing down, by taking long steady breaths. He ran a hand through his hair and noticed that his tears too were streaming down his face. He felt disgusted with himself. Crying and groaning in front of the girl that he loved who hated him in return.

Lily had enough she could not watch him in pain any longer and not be able to do anything about it. Making up her mind, she quickly whipped her tears away, walked over to him and knelt down in front of him.

She brought his hand away from his chest, glad he didn't put up a fight and slightly concerned that he didn't. She quickly gave the hideous bruise a one check over; making sure it had not been aggravated even further during his confession. The words she so wanted to say were at the tip of her tongue now, but at this moment James health was more important.

"Does Madam Pomfrey know?" she asked gently, not willing to face him yet.

Tears leaked out of his closed eyes as he nodded, "yes. She gave me-me some pain-reducing p-potion when Sirius and Remus took me to the-the Hospital Wing."

Lily sighed in relief. So it was finally ready, Professor Slughorn finally finished the potion and now James had a much better way to heal.

"Good, where-where is it?"

James sighed and indicated to his pocket. Lily leaned forward to get the potions, but as she did this she held back a sob when he leaned away from her, he would not have her closer than she already was, no matter how much he craved her presence.

Composing herself, she took the box out of his pocket, opened it and took out one vial, "here," and she handed it to him. Without looking at her he took the vial and gladly drank it in one gulp. He took the box from Lily and placed the empty vial back in before closing the lid gently shut.

They stayed silent as they waited for the potion to take effect. A minute ticked by when James finally relaxed, his grimace slowly faded and he sighed in relief, running a hand through his hair and whipped his tears from his face, forcing the rest to recede back. He shuffled himself back into the armchair, drawing more distance between himself and Lily and settled himself more comfortably.

Lily watched him with a heavy heart and asked, "Better?"

Not looking at her, he nodded his head as his fingers glided over the potion box, "yes."

More minutes passed by, both Heads stayed silent. Lily shifted her head to stare at the fire crackling and James kept his head down, not willing to look up.

Lily stared at the fire in determination, her green eyes blazing. It was her turn now and it was time for her to say what she needed to and what she had planned to. Taking a steady breathe she turned her head to James.

"I don't hate you James," the steady and strong voice penetrated his mind and he stiffened. "James please look at me."

He kept his head down and he saw Lily's hand hesitantly move to cover his, which was still gliding over the box. He made to move his hand away, but stopped when her voice -gently pleaded- said, "Please."

He slowly looked up and his eyes met hers. Green eyes blazed with determination, strength, gentleness and something else that he couldn't make himself look away from.

"I don't hate you James, I _never_ hated you," she squeezed his hand gently, willing him to believe her, "I may have disliked you for a year or two, but I _never_ hated you. What you heard on the Hogwarts Express, what I-I said, I _never meant a word_ of it James. I was frustrated and angry and confused and those words were the result of it."

James gazed at her, his eyes covered with a shield of no emotions, "Why?" she blinked at him in confusion and he emphasised, "why were you frustrated, angry and confused?"

"I-I didn't want to admit what I was feeling towards you James. I was frustrated because I couldn't understand when and why these feeling started surfacing, I was angry because all those years I ignored you, yelled at you, denied you in every turn and that I couldn't just take those back, no matter how much I wanted too. Those times meant I had no feelings for you, but suddenly it all changed and I became anger at myself for letting myself fall to those feelings and I became confused, especially when I was with you or saw you. I didn't understand what I was feeling for you and why it was only you. I was confused by why your smile, your laugh, your voice, your presence, the way you spoke, the way you looked at me affected me so badly that I couldn't really name the emotion I was feeling towards you. And also...I was scared."

James couldn't believe what he was hearing. The feelings she was talking about, were they...could they be she...No he couldn't believe that. Not after how much he convinced and forced himself to believe she had never and would never have that feeling for him. Her hateful words echoed in his head and they would not let him believe that she meant what she said, no matter if she denied their worth...and yet...

"Why were you scared?" he asked softly.

An embarrassing smile crossed her face, "it was stupid of me really, but I was scared that if I admitted those feelings towards you then I would be just like every other girl that had the same feelings for you. I didn't believe myself to be special or different, no matter how many times my friends told me otherwise. My fear stopped me from admitting them, as well as fearing that your feelings towards me may have changed as well."

Her eyes shone with tears again and he wanted to believe her, he so wanted to, but he couldn't. He didn't want to be hurt again, to realise she was just saying it to make him feel better. But that unnamed emotion shone brightly from her tear filled eyes and he hesitated.

"But I'm not scared any more James," Lily smiled softly, letting her feelings show on her being, willing him to understand, "I've realised what I feel towards you for weeks now and I don't know if you feel the same way about me anymore, but I'll-I'll understand if you d-don't. At least you'll know that I do and I always will."

The emotionless block clouding his eyes faltered slightly but still remained in place, "how can I believe that Lily, how do I know you're just saying that. I don't know what I can believe from you Lily; I can't believe that you care."

Lily grabbed his one hand with both of hers, he tried to pull away but she held firm, "I do care about you James… I really do. I agreed to take care of you to show you that I _wanted to_ and that _I care_ and you were right, these past weeks have been great. You don't know how much I enjoy and love spending time with you, talking with you. You make me laugh and this whole situation helped me see the real you and I loved it."

James looked at her, could he really believe that, did he dare too. He searched her face for any lies, deceit, mistrust and falsehood, but he didn't find any. All he saw was concern, tenderness, guilt, trust and that unknown emotion glittering in her eyes so profoundly.

"I don't want to be hurt again," he whispered, locking eyes with her. Lily's hands tightened around his and a smile crept onto her face, tears once again falling down her cheeks.

"You won't be James; I promise you I won't ever hurt you again. Believe me."

James closed his eyes and looked away, but Lilys expression did not change, she held her smile and showed all her love in herself. She let go of his hand and slowly lifted hers to cup his face in her hands.

James froze; her thumb glided over his cheeks and whipped his tears away. She was glad that he didn't pull away as she guided his face to look back at her and she leaned closer to him.

"Believe me James. Trust me…" her face was a few inches away from his and both of them took each other scent in, relishing at their closeness.

The emotionless block slowly started to falter and Lily could see it, but the doubt was still there and she knew exactly what she had to do to free him from it.

"…trust me James. I love you."

Before he could say or do anything, she closed the gap between them and for the first time...

Her lips met his.

* * *

**(A/N) There you have it **_**(takes a deep breath and exhales)**_** I enjoyed writing this one, even though I did struggle with some moments, but I think it came out just as I wanted it to **_**(smiles)**_** so tell me what do you think?**

**It's the first emotion filled chapter I've written so far, did it come out alright? Did it make sense? I've doubled checked everything and proof-read it all, but forgive me if there's still some spelling/grammar mistakes and I have tried my up-most best to get this chapter out as best as I could and I hope you all enjoyed reading it and its worth making 100 reviews **_**(smiles)**_

**I can't wait to read what you think and I want to thank everyone for your patients for the arrival of this chapter and to let you know that the next chapter will be the last, and then the Epilogue which will be the Christmas Ball **_**(winks)**_

**(P.S) I have written small summaries of my next up-coming stories I have planned. They have been growing and fostering in my mind for ages and I just had to note them down and well I'm really excited to start writing them. They're on my profile page under the title ****My Stories**** if you want to take a look **_**(grins)**_** Thanks.**

**Sirius: **_**(Bored)**_** you finished?**

**Paradise: **_**(glares, but then smirks)**_** 9 more slaps to go Padfoot**

**Sirius: **_**(eyes widen and yelp, then breaks into a run) **_**REVIEW PLLLLEEEAAASSSEEEE...**

**Paradise: **_**(Runs after him, laughing)**_** what he said.**


	12. Only You

**Sirius: **_**(Is hiding in a cupboard)**_

**Paradise:**_** (knocks on the door) **_**Padfoot? What are you doing in there?**

**Sirius: Are they gone?**

**Paradise: **_**(blinks, confused) **_**who?**

**Sirius: Those people with those weird guns…**

**Paradise: **_**(looks at the cupboard oddly)**_** err yes they've gone?**

**Sirius: **_**(opens the door, looks around for himself and steps out)**_

**Paradise: **_**(looks at him before bursting into laughter)**_** what happened to you?**

**Sirius**_**: (is covered in small Nerf bullets and glares at her) **_**I don't know, these people just came out of nowhere and I was attacked by these plush things **_**(starts taking them off)**_

**Paradise**_**: (laughs)**_** there are called Nerf bullets Padfoot, and this is from**_** (looks at Sirius chart and smiles) **_**Rose of Dark Life**_**. (Grins)**_** Thank you Rose of Dark Life.**

**Sirius: **_**(Continues to take them off and looks curiously at them)**_** they're kinda fun, maybe I should get one**_** (grins somewhat evilly)**_

**Paradise: **_**(Sweat-drops)**_** Sure….anyways **_**(turns brightly to the reviewers)**_** Thank you so much, I can't believe this story has actually reached more than 100 reviews. You guys are all awesome and I loved each and every review. Thank you so much for the great advice, feedback and wonderful reviews **_**(sniffs happily)**_** you guys are great.**

**Sirius: **_**(Pats her on the back with a grin)**_** so you finally reached more than 100 reviews, pretty good for you first story. So what did I get? **_**(Excited)**_

**Paradise: **_**(Looks at the chart and smiles wickedly)**_** do you really want to know?**

**Sirius: **_**(Nods eagerly) **_**yes, yes.**

**Paradise: Well okay, turn around **_**(she instructed)**_

**Sirius: **_**(Looks at her oddly, but turns)**_

**Paradise: **_**(Gives a quick mental apology and kicks him on the back)**_

**Sirius**_**: (yelps and falls over)**_** what was that for? **_**(Says angrily and gets up, rubbing his bottom)**_

**Paradise: **_**(smirks)**_** that was from ExclaCrystal and you still got a slap from Squeak-rat-rox01 and a kick in the erm… **_**(Grins as Sirius snatches the sheet off her)**_

**Sirius:**_** (Pales as he looks at the sheet and starts inching away from her)**_** is that really necessary? **_**(Asks nervously) **_**why am I getting beat up in the last chapter?**

**Paradise: Oh they're just fun requests Padfoot **_**(grins)**_** I guess they just had enough of spoiling you**

**Sirius: YOU DID THIS **_**(points accusingly at her) **_

**Paradise: I did nothing**_** (raises her head and smirks at him. Sirius grumbles and continues to inch away from her**_**) Anyways back to the reviews I got some interesting suggestions from some reviewers so thank you for those **_**(smiles brightly)**_** I'll definitely consider them for the Epilogue **_**(smiles)**_** and there were some reviews that really made me think and I thank you again **_**(grins), **_**but as much as I wish to show a better understanding of all the characters in my story, I just don't think I'll be able to fit it in and not be able to stray away from my original storyline, which I have tried my hardest to stay with as it makes it a lot easier for me to understand where I'm going with this story and how I want to finish it. I had a lot of trouble getting chapters 6 to 9 out as they were my unplanned chapters and I really want to avoid that for my last chapters**_**. (Smiles apologetically)**_** but overall the reviews have been brilliant, you guys are all awesome and thank you so much for taking the time to write a review and helping get this story over 100 reviews **_**(squeals happily).**_

**Well Chapter 12 is up and I'm sorry again, it has been another 3 months long wait, but again its life, university, work etc. that needed my attention more at the time but I have managed to get this done and I do hope you enjoy it **_**(smiles).**_

**Sirius: I repeat…you talk too much Paradise**

**Paradise: **_**(glares)**_** I'm trying my best here Padfoot**

**Sirius: **_**(Rolls his eyes form the other side of the room)**_** whatever, enough of you, let's get to the more important part –the final chapter.**

**Paradise: **_**(pouts) **_**spoil sport**

**Sirius: Am not **_**(grins) **_**enjoy…**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything of Harry Potter, that's ALL J.K Rowling.**

* * *

James couldn't believe it.

He was completely and utterly shocked.

Lily.

Lily Evans...was kissing him.

_Him. Kissing...HIM._

James body was completely paralyzed; he didn't know what to do. He couldn't believe what was happening. He never thought that in his time at Hogwarts _Lily would ever kiss him_.

Her lips were soft and warm against his. Her thumps glided over his cheeks one last time before one of her hand moved slowly to the back of his neck and he felt her fingers play with the strands of hair there. A pleasant feeling spread across his body and he finally reacted.

He kissed her back.

The kiss was slow and sweet as both of them savoured the feel and taste of each other's lips. James had to admit it felt so good and so right. He felt Lily smile against him and he couldn't help but do the same. Lily leaned further, making James move completely back into the chair.

When she felt him return the kiss, when his lips finally responded to hers, electricity ran throughout her whole body and she loved it. She kissed boys before, she had one or two boyfriends in the past, but she had never felt this way for any one of them like she did with James and she was glad.

Lily couldn't believe how right this felt. His black hair was soft as she played with them with her hand and her other hand still resting on his cheek, gently glided her thump over it, still feeling the dampness on his skin from his tears.

The kiss lasted for a few seconds, but to them it felt like forever. The need for air became too great and they finally pulled away from each other.

Both of them were breathless as they looked at each other. Green eyes bore into hazel and they both felt pleasant tingles dance across their lips, a remnant from their first kiss.

Lily cupped his face back in her hands and gazed at him with all the love she could muster. Her heart was thumping rapidly in her chest and her face felt warm because of the bright blush residing on her cheeks. His face was inches away from hers, she had not moved from her position as she was still holding him trapped in the armchair. That was the most amazing kiss she ever had.

There was no doubt left. There was no uncertainty or hesitation. James hazel eyes were shining brightly behind his glasses as he finally wrapped up everything that just happened in his mind. She kissed him and it was the most brilliant thing he had ever experienced.

In their close proximity James had nowhere else to look but at her. Her long red hair fell over her shoulders casting a red glow to her face coupled with the glow of the fireplace. Her green eyes gazed unyielding upon his and he could tell she wasn't going to back down if he still denied what she said, but…he had no intention to.

She loved him. Lily Evans loved James Potter.

James felt the uncomfortable prickle again and he let the water pool in his eyes. Sudden warmth exploded around his body and filled his heart as he fully embraced the feeling and knowledge that she actually did care.

Lily saw his eyes shine with tears and most importantly she saw that he finally understood. Her lips turned up into a joyful smile and she lovingly stoked his cheeks with her thumps.

"I love you," she repeated in a strong whisper, her voice soft with unguarded truth.

James breath caught as the true meaning of those words crashed into him and the tears fell. He couldn't take it anymore.

He pushed forward and captured Lily's lips into another kiss. He poured all of his emotions into it, expressing his relief, happiness and affection for her as the warmth in him intensified.

The second kiss caught Lily completely by surprise, but she wasted no time in returning it just as fiercely as James.

Whereas their first kiss was short, tender and sweet, this one was longer, passionate and filled with unlocked emotions that made both of them completely melt into each other.

Lily's hands moved from his face to his hair, one settling on the back of his head, lightly massaging his neck and the other continuing to run gently through his hair.

James loved the feeling of what her hands were doing to him. He completely relaxed into her touch and enjoyed the feeling of Lily unknotting all the tension in his neck.

He finally moved his hands; one came to the side of her face and he gently brushed his knuckles on her smooth cheek, feeling the wetness of tears there before moving it into her red locks and running his fingers through them as his other hand settled on her waist. He noticed his tears were still coming down, but he didn't care, they were happy tears.

Again the need for air overtook them and James slowly pulled away, leaving Lily slightly dazed and both of them breathless.

A true smile lit James face as he beamed at her, "you love me?" it sounded more like a question than a statement, but he couldn't help but ask. To make sure. He wanted her to say it again.

Lily smiled at him and nodded, "I love you."

"You love me."

Lily gave a small laugh as her eyes twinkled merrily, "believe me James, I love you. With all my heart I love you"

James smiled brightly and choked out a happy sob before collapsing onto Lily and enveloping her into a hug.

"I love you too", he whispered into her ear. He felt her shiver and he smiled burying his head into her shoulder and breathing in the pleasant scent of her soft hair.

Lily circled her arms around him and returned the hug. Joy and happiness filled her from within and she expressed it into the hug. His breathe tickled her skin and she knew she was blushing redder than a tomato, but she didn't care. She buried her head into his shoulder, embracing the warmth radiating from him.

She loved him. She was finally in his arms. James just couldn't grasp the concept that Lily actually returned his feeling. It felt so surreal, but at the same time he hoped this wasn't a dream. If it was, he never wanted to wake up. He hugged her tighter. He wanted to shout and cry in happiness, this was what he always wanted. It was real. Her love for him was real.

"You're real," he whispered. He couldn't help but say it out loud; he needed to hear it for himself.

Lily heard him and hugged him tighter. She knew it was her fault that James was finding it hard to believe that she really did care about him. Maybe if she never tried to push him away so many times, she wouldn't have had to try so hard to make him realise the truth.

"I am. Believe me, I am."

James smiled, "I do. I truly do."

"I'm so sorry James," said Lily after a few minutes of silence.

"What for?" asked James, his head lay resting on her shoulder, his arms loosely wrapped around her waist and he didn't feel like moving away from her. He didn't know when he'll get another chance to do this again and he felt too tired to do anything else.

"For a lot of things, for always jumping to conclusions before I knew everything, for not letting you explain, for blaming you when you did nothing wrong, for never giving you chance and most importantly for saying those things about you that I never meant, that caused you so much pain. Believe me James I would never want to intentionally hurt you. Ever."

How better would everything have been if she could have just said yes to him when he asked her out the last time? Maybe she would have had a better chance to get to know him, maybe no differences would have come up between them and she could have been able to see the real side of him and his friends a lot sooner.

James sighed. Her words had caused him pain, there was no doubt about that, made her completely unapproachable and had created a distance between them. In all his right, he was fully allowed to stay angry at Lily, and resent her for causing him so much heartache and pain, but he knew he could never stay mad at her. Never her, even if he tried his very hardest, James knew he wouldn't be able to do it. One look into her emerald green eyes he would instantly cave in and melt.

Reluctantly he left the comfort of Lily's shoulder and looked at her.

"Your words really did hurt Lily, I'm not going to say they were easy to forget or were taken lightly," he said in a steady voice, willing his voice not to break as her words came rushing to the front of his mind; it still made him cringe when he remembered the merciless tone she used.

"It affected me so much that I couldn't even ask you to the Ball," James smiled as he saw Lily's eyes widen as she came to the realisation that yes he really did want to go to the Ball with her, "I did try on many occasions to ask you, but every time I did your words would come rushing back and…and I just couldn't. I just…didn't want you to hate me even more if I did and lose the little friendship we had made."

Guilt overwhelmed her and she couldn't help but blame herself for the way he had felt, she knew it was her fault. Lily started to look down when she saw his eyes cloud over for a brief second with pain, probably caused by remembering her words on the train, but she was stopped when James hand gently touched her chin and guided her eyes back onto his. He was smiling and his hazel eyes were bright with happiness.

"But even though they hurt, I know those words can be forgiven," he said softly, "Try as much as you want Lily but I could never stay angry at you," he placed a hand on her cheek and glided the pad of this thump over it gently, "Never you."

"Oh James," choked out Lily, eyes welling up with tears and she leaped on to him, capturing him into another hug. "Thank you."

James hugged her back and said in a serious tone, "Just never do that again Lily, please I don't think I'll be able to handle it a second time."

"I promise James, I won't."

They stayed in their embrace for a few minutes longer, just relishing in their closeness and taking comfort from each other before they broke apart and looked at each other.

There was still a lot they needed to talk about, to get clear, but both of them weren't in any rush because Lily and James were content and happy with the knowledge that they both loved and cared for each other. After a few minutes of silence, the rest of Lily's speech registered in James head and he sighed at the prospect of it. So it seems like she found out everything about the Slytherins and the Marauders.

"So when did you find out?" he asked.

Lily looked at him, surprisingly knowing what he was talking about before looking away with a sigh, "it was a week ago…after the Head meeting. Severus…Severus was the one who told me everything."

James blinked in surprise, Snape? He was the one who told her? Why would he? It's not like him to do anything nice for James.

"Really?" he said sceptically.

"Oh he didn't say it intentionally. He kind of let it slip in his ranting when he started saying you deserved what you got," Lily sighed in frustration at her once best friends behaviour.

Figures, of course Snape will use any excuse to start badmouthing him, even better if it to Lily, but he was curious, "What did you say?"

Lily looked back at him, a small frown on her face, "I told him no one deserves to go through what you went through James,_ especially_ not you."

James smiled, "bet he didn't like that."

Lily gave him a small smile, remembering Severus reaction, "no he didn't."

Still smiling James took her hand in his and gave it a comforting squeeze. He knew Lily and Snape had been friends for a long time and he had noticed ever since their fifth year things had gone downhill for both of them. He never understood why sweet Lily ever wanted to hang around with a Slytherin slime ball like Snape , but he knew she was happy being with him and he with her, so he never gave it much thought and even more so when their friendship ended. Truthfully he was glad, but he had his doubts whenever he saw her looking sadly or disappointedly at Snape now and again. He didn't know what it was like to lose a best friend and he hoped he never would.

"Thank you for sticking up for me", he said smiling.

Lilys frown turned into an identical smile, "you did it plenty of times for me."

James laughed gently, "and I'll do it plenty times more."

"I know... but only when you're completely healthy," added Lily sternly, "I don't want that whole stunt of you running away to happen again."

James laughed as he remembered that event. It wasn't his most brilliant ideas, but at the time he was desperate for some fresh air and he saw nothing wrong with the plan at the time. His plan was driven more by instinct than logic.

"It wasn't that bad," he said with a grin as his laughter died down. His fingers were intertwined with hers and he loved the feeling of holding her hand.

Lily shook her head, her hair bouncing around her face as she did so and gave an amused smiled, "not that bad? I had to practically beg Madam Pomfrey not to take you back to the Hospital wing because I knew how much you hated it in there or come to check up on you every day until you've healed. She relented when I promised to take care of you and that I would report to her if anything serious happened."

She giggled, but stopped as she saw his smile slip and he looked at her intently. She frown in concern, "what's wrong?"

"You…you wanted to take care of me?" asked James, dumbfounded. She actually wanted to take care of him, she decided that for herself. She wasn't forced by either Madam Pomfrey or Professor McGonagall to look after him. Lily did it because she wanted to.

Lily eyes gazed at him tenderly and she gently squeezed their intertwined fingers, "of course I wanted to take care of you. I wanted to prove to you that I really did care and that I would have helped you in any way that I could."

James saw the truth in her eyes and a wide smile broke out on his face before he grabbed Lily into another hug, "thank you," he said to her and quickly added, "I'm sorry I was so hard on you after the whole Slytherin thing, I actually thought you were forced to look after me and I was being nothing but a burden–"

Lily leaned back and placed a finger on his mouth, effectively silencing him, "shh James. You are not a burden one me. I understand that it was just all a big misunderstanding. I should have been clearer about my intentions of looking after you and yes you shouldn't have judged me so quickly, "she smiled sadly at him, "like I shouldn't have judged you so quickly myself and if you can forgive me for my behaviour then I see no reason why I can't forgive you for yours."

James smiled and kissed the finger that was still on his lips, he chuckled as Lily blushed and quickly moved her hand away.

"I love you," he said after a while, feeling completely and utterly content and blissful. She was laughing with him, not at him. He was bringing that smile onto her face. Lily was looking at him with all the love and happiness he had never thought would ever be portrayed just for him. It's a dream come true.

Lily smiled contently back and leaned in, placing a quick peck on his lips, "I love you too."

"I know."

It was past midnight and the fire was still crackled on, giving the room a warm glow. James sighed and leaned his head on Lily's shoulder. She had finally moved from her position in front of him to sit next to him on the armchair after she expanded it to make room for herself.

They both cuddled together, enjoying each other's presence and the warmth of the fireplace. Lily's hot chocolate sat cold and forgotten on the table and James was slowly starting to get sleepy.

The whole day had been completely stressful, painful and wonderful for him and now he was absolutely drained of energy, wanting nothing more than to remain in Lily's arms as she continued to run her fingers through his hair.

"You know," Lily said after a while, "we have to thank Sirius, Remus, Alice and Kathrine later."

"Mmmm?" James mumbled from her shoulder, he blinked a few times, trying to come out of his sleepy haze, "Why?"

Lily chuckled, "They were the ones who finally convinced me to say how I feel about you and stop holding back."

"I'm glad they did," he said smiling as he got up and looked at her, "so they know?"

Lily scoffed, "apparently they knew for a long time, it was just the two of us who had no idea."

James rolled his eyes and smiled, "I guess they'll want a full report on what happened then."

Lily laughed, "Yeah."

James suddenly grinned, "What say you if we don't tell them anything and act as if we didn't tell each other anything yet, make them suffer a little bit longer. That'll teach them for not cluing us in earlier."

Lily grinned as well as she saw his hazel eyes twinkle with mischief, finally she was seeing the old James again. "Sound good," and she went back to running her hand through his unruly hair as she leaned on his shoulder.

James blinked bemused; she actually wanted to prank them. He thought she might say no, but he had to admit, this was a good surprise. "I didn't know you like pranking now Lily and I thought you didn't like my messy hair." He said after an afterthought. She usually complained about it all the time when he'd run his hands through his hair, but now she was doing it herself.

She shrugged, loving the surprised look on his face, "a girl can change her mind you know."

James chuckled, "I'm glad you did."

He wrapped his arms around her waist, placing his head on top of hers and held her close. Sighing contently, he buried his face into her red hair and breathed in. He would never get used to how amazing it was to be so close to such an amazing and beautiful witch.

Exhaustion finally overtook his whole body and his full weight fell onto Lily, having no energy left to hold himself up any longer. His arm around her became lack and he exhaled heavily, "I'm really tired" he murmured.

A wave of concern swiped through Lily as she tilted her head to look at him. His whole body was resting on her and he did look slightly pale.

"Let's get you to bed James. You've had quite a day."

James chuckled softly, his eyes closed and not at all in a hurry to get up. "Come on James, I'll put the cream on and you can get some sleep. Does Madam Pomfrey still want to continue with your cream?"

James nodded slightly, but grumbled, "Do we have to get up. Can't we just stay here?"

Lily smiled as she sat up and his head fell from her head to her shoulder, his eyes remaining closed. "Nope sorry, you need your rest and I don't think this position will be comfortable for long." She said referring to the neck and back aches both of them would surely get in the morning if they stayed in the common room.

James sighed. She had a point, he reluctantly summoned the little energy he could muster and got up, leaving the comfort of Lily's body and gave a mighty yawn as he stretched.

He started to make his way to his room, but a sudden dizzy bout overtook him and he stumbled slightly. Panicking Lily quickly came to his side and lifted his arm to come around her shoulder and she placed her arm around his waist.

"Careful James, there's no rush," she said gently.

Letting the dizziness pass, James nodded and smiled at her, "thanks."

With Lily's help, they made it to his bed and James sat down, slowly starting to peel off his robes and shirt, while Lily went to fetch the cream from her room, which had already refilled itself.

They stayed silent, both content to just be in their own thoughts and be near each other as Lily started to apply the cream when she came back and James sat ready in position. His arm and back were completely healed, but his chest was worse than before. The bruise was large and looked like a big red and purple blob expanding from the centre of his chest and spreading to his shoulders and slightly to his abdomen.

Lily had gently prodded the bruise, ready to apologise if he shouted out in pain, but James did not react in any way, it seems the pain reducing potion was still in effect. Lily was relieved; at least he wouldn't have to suffer like he did before.

She gently ran her cream covered hand over his reddened skin, making sure the solution was evenly spread and no bruised area was left untreated. They sat so close that both of them could feel and hear each other breathing. The radio sat on James nightstand, turned off and forgotten, both of them didn't need the music to keep them distracted anymore.

James closed his eyes and felt Lily run her hand over his chest and just savoured the feeling of not having to feel any sort of pain when she touched him. Her warm breathe breezed over his exposed skin and he lean in slightly closer, not wanting to distant himself any further than he had to.

After a few minutes of silence, James opened his eyes and looked at Lily. She was just finishing off putting the cream on his stomach where the bruising finished and seemed to be lost in thought. He could tell because her eyes were slightly glazed over and she didn't seem to be concentrating on what she was doing.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked her as he ran a hand through her hair and gave it a gentle tug to get her attention.

Finishing off, Lily shrugged, "nothing really."

"Oh come on, it can't be nothing," he said. Suddenly a frightful thought crossed his mind, "you're…you're not having second thoughts about us are you?"

Lily quickly looked at him and vigorously shook her head, "of course not. That will never happen James. Believe me on that."

James nodded, relieved, "then what's the matter?"

Lily sighed, "It really is nothing, I'm just being stupid."

"Let me be the judge of that Lily. Tell me", he smiled at her reassuringly.

"Well I…I was just thinking about how scared I felt when I thought you had given up on me. When you never once asked me out on a date since we started this year I actually thought I missed my chance," she confessed and blushed slightly.

James leaned forward and kissed her on the forehead, "I could never give up on you Lily, try as I might, I will never. I am firmly and eternally in your hold."

Lily smiled brightly as her eyes shown warmly up at him.

"But I am glad you changed your mind about me. Thank you for giving me a chance and taking the time to understand."

Lily closed the gap between them and leaned her forehead against his, "I only wish I had done it sooner."

Not being able to resist any longer James captured her lips into another kiss, which Lily was all too ready for. She circled her arms around his neck, avoiding his bruises and he circled his arms around her waist, bring her as close to him as he possibly could.

After a couple of seconds later they both broke apart gently and rested their foreheads together. Green and hazel eyes stayed locked onto each other and a breath-taking smile overtook their faces as they gazed lovingly at each other.

"I love you," said James for the third time that night.

"I love you too," she replied straight away with a smile.

"Come on, time for bed," she said as moved away from him and put the lid back on top of the tub as she got up, so James could get underneath the covers.

Not needed to be told twice James did as he was told and slowly got under his duvet, leaving it just below his chest so to let the cream dry. He shivered slightly as the cold covers assaulted his bare skin.

Noticing that, Lily quickly cast a heating charm on the bed and James started to feel warm immediately. He closed his eyes and sighed happily, relaxing his muscles and getting into a more comfortable position before opening his eyes and looking at her.

"Thanks Lily."

She smiled at him and gently tucked him in before placing a kiss on his cheek, "Goodnight James."

"Goodnight."

* * *

It was breakfast time the next morning when Lily finally got up out of bed. Yawning, she freshened up and quickly got dressed in her black pants, light green V-neck shirt and a cream cardigan. She exited her room and looked around the common room. James was nowhere to be found; she presumed he was still asleep.

A smile lit her face as she remembered last night events. The feel of his lips on hers and his hands holding and caressing her gently, she gave a small giggle and a blush appearing on her cheeks.

Lily looked over at James door and wondered if she should go wake him up. She didn't want him to miss breakfast or get into the habit of it. After a few minutes of deciding she finally walked over to his bedroom door and gently opened it.

"James, you awake?" she asked quietly.

No reply answered her, she looked at the bed and a smile stretched across her face. James was lying on his side in bed, still fast asleep. His covers were pulled all the way up to his neck and he was snuggled deeply into his pillow.

Lily walked over to his side and slowly sat down. The heating charm was still in effect and she immediately started to feel warm. She didn't have the heart to wake him up yet as she saw how peaceful and relaxed he looked sleeping, his mouth was slightly open and his hair was sticking out in odd angles. She giggled and her hand automatically came up to his jet black hair and she started to gently run her hand through it.

His hair was still soft to her touch and she loved the feeling of being so close to him. James mumbled something, snuggling deeper into his pillow, shifting so he curled around her and continued on sleeping. He obviously had no objection of having his hair stroked even in his sleep.

Lily gazed lovingly at him a little longer before her eyes roamed over to the window. The sky was covered in grey clouds and small specks of snow were falling behind the frosted window. She sighed, it seemed today was going to be another cold day, but she was nevertheless excited for the holiday to begin.

She moved her gaze back to James, but something caught her eyes. She looked over at the bedside draw and there on top lay the potion box Madam Pomfrey had given James. It was open and an empty vial of pain-reducing potion sat next to it.

Her eyes glazed over and she frowned, turning back to James. Her hand was still running through his hair and he looked completely content, but from a closer inspection Lily noticed the dark shadows underneath his eyes and how his skin still looked slightly pale.

Concern and worry flooded over Lily and she leaned down and softly placed a kiss on James cheek. A sigh escaped his lips and his eyes started to flutter open. He blinked a few times and stretched before looking up at her. A smile spread across his face as he saw who was sitting next to him.

Lily smiled down at him, still feeling worried, "Good morning James."

"Good morning Lily," he replied and then yawned, "how was your night?"

"Fine, how was yours?" she asked.

He gave her a tired smile, "fine too."

Lily looked at him sternly, "James, don't lie" she warned.

James sighed and rubbed his eyes, "it could have been better."

Her eyes softened, "did your chest start hurting?"

"Yes, but I took the potion when it got too much and I feel fine now."

"Maybe you should have a few more hours of sleep James. You still look really tired."

James shook his head and got up, swinging his legs to the side of the bed, "I don't feel like going to sleep now."

"But—," she started to say worriedly, maybe she shouldn't have woken him up so early, it would have been better for him to get a few more hours of rest, but she was silenced from saying anything further when James placed his hand on her mouth.

"Don't worry Lily. If I feel any pain again or feel the slightest bit tired, you'll be the first one to know and anyways I'm really hungry" he said as his stomach gave a growl.

Lily laughed and nodded, "you better."

James grinned and winked at her, reassuring her that he will. Lily got up and made her way to the common room as James got up and started to get changed.

After cleaning and freshening up, he quickly dressed into his black pants and a cream shirt with a dark blue turtle neck jumper on top. James put the empty vial back into the box and shrunk it to fit into his pocket. He quickly moved across his room and joined Lily in the common room.

Lily smiled when she saw him ready and started for the portrait hole, but James quickly stopped her by grabbing hold of her hand.

"One minute Lily."

Lily turned to look at him confused, "what's the matter James? I thought you were hungry," she said, then a worried look crossed her features and she looked at him critically, "is your chest starting to hurt again? Do you need your potions? Madam Pomfrey?"

"No, no," he quickly reassured her, "I just want to do something before we go to the Great Hall."

"Oh?" before Lily could say anything more, James lips crashed into hers and she immediately melted into him. Her arm came around his neck, bringing him closer as he circled his arms around her waist and did the same.

James poured all his love for her, kissing her passionately. He could not believe how wonderful it was to kiss Lily and have her so close to him. Kissing her was better than having the most delicious mug of Butterbeer in the whole world, even better than Firewhiskey and he knew he would never get enough of it.

They both broke apart after a minute, smiling and feeling breathless and thrilled. James gently moved a strand of her red hair behind her ear as her hands moved to lie on his chest.

"I love you," he said, his voice filled with intensity that made a shiver crawl up Lilys back.

"I love you too," she said, matching his tone and looking lovingly into his bright hazel eyes, hidden behind his glasses.

James took her hand into his and intertwined their fingers together, "shall we?"

Giggling, Lily nodded, "we shall."

They walked hand in hand to the Great Hall. Not many students were out in the hallways as most of them were either in the Great Hall, already shopping in Hogsmeade or at home.

"Do you remember the prank?" asked James with a grin as they went down the last set of staircase.

Lily grinned back, "of course. Why don't I go in first and then you can follow me in after a few minutes. That way it won't look any different to any other day."

"Sure," the mischievous glint was twinkling in his eyes and Lily felt giddy at the prospect of pulling a prank together.

They neared the Great Hall doors and they both let go each other's hand. James stayed back as Lily continued to walk into the Great Hall, before entering she looked back and smirked at James and he gave her a thumps up, winking.

Lily spotted her friends and the Marauders straightaway. Fortunately they were sitting close together and she smiled as she walked up to them.

"Morning everyone," she greeted.

"Morning," they all coursed.

She sat down next to Alice, opposite Sirius, who was flanked by Remus on his right and Peter on his left, with Frank sitting next to Alice on her left.

She quickly piled up her plate and started eating. She knew one of them would crack soon and ask, and sure enough…

"Well?" stated Alice excitedly, "How did last night go? Did you tell him?"

She looked up and saw everyone staring at her in anticipation. She grinned inwardly and opened her mouth to say something, but was interrupted when Sirius attention went elsewhere and a grin split his face, "James."

James grinned at his friend as he walked up to the table, "Morning guys."

"How you feeling?" asked Remus when James sat down opposite him.

James shrugged, "fine."

The Marauders glared at him and he chuckled, "really guys I feel fine, I had to take the potion last night, but I feel fine now. It doesn't hurt."

His friends relaxed and nodded. They all went back to their breakfast and Lily and James grinned inwardly as they would both sense their friends looking at the two of them from time to time and how Alice and Sirius both had anxious and irritating looks on whenever they would talk to them but not to one another.

After a few minutes of general conversation, Remus decided to put Sirius out of his misery because the constant twitching was starting to annoy him. "So how was your night James?"

James chewed on the piece of toast he was eating before responding, "It was fine, I spent most of the time near the fireplace and then went to bed."

"So nothing happened?" Sirius couldn't help but ask as he looked between James and Lily.

"Oh, was something supposed to happen Padfoot?" asked James innocently, blinking at his friend.

"Well… well I…I thought…" Sirius stuttered, he didn't wanting to say too much, just in case nothing happen yet.

James looked in confusion and concern at Sirius, "Padfoot you okay? Is something wrong?"

Remus elbowed Sirius in the side and scowled at him. Sirius quickly collected himself and said, "No, no nothing's wrong. I just thought something might have happened."

"Oh like what?" asked James as he munched on his toast.

Sirius blanched. Did Lily not tell James anything? She was supposed to tell James how she felt so they could all have a more peaceful holiday and not skirt around the oblivious love teens. "Well err…" Sirius looked at Remus for help, but Remus just shrugged, grinning.

Deciding to torture Sirius a little bit more, James spoke with narrowed eyes and a disapproving tone, "Sirius do you always have to have your mind in the gutter."

Sirius eyes widened and he gaped at James. Frank, Peter and Remus coughed into their breakfast in surprise before trying to stop their laughter from coming out after seeing Sirius expression.

Lily had her head down the whole time, seemingly trying to eat her breakfast, but none of her friends noticed the grin she had on her face. She had to admit James was a pretty good actor.

She felt someone nudge her in the side and she quickly put on a neutral face before looking up to see Alice staring at her.

"Did you get a chance to talk to him?" she asked in a whisper, "I thought last night would be the night."

Alice was slightly bewildered and concerned that James and Lily were still acting nonchalant around each other, like they usually do. There was nothing wrong with it, better having them getting along than shouting into each other's faces. But she had been so sure that they would see both Lily and James come into the Great Hall holding hands and looking at each other with that lovey-dovey expression on their faces. But they weren't even looking at each other, this was getting annoying.

Lily sighed and pretended to look crestfallen, "I tried to, but I just couldn't disturb him, he looked so tired when he was sleeping and not after everything that happened yesterday."

Alice gave a sympathetic look, the Marauders had told her and Frank what happened when Peter started to question them about James, "you found out about that."

Lily gave a more realistic sigh, "yes, I'm not too happy about it."

Alice nodded, she was slightly disappointed that Lily hadn't told James anything yet, but she understood that it wasn't an easy thing to do, "just try not to take too long now Lily. The count down to the Christmas Ball has already started."

Lily nodded reassuring Alice and went back to her breakfast, a grin threatening to appear on her face. She turned to look at James and found him grinning amusingly at Sirius who had his head in his hands and resting on the table with Remus and Peter patting him on the back. Remus and Peter both were trying to hold in their laughter.

"What just happened?" asked Lily.

"You don't want to know," replied James with a laugh. Lily smiled at him, wanting nothing more than hold his hand and kiss him. But the prank was going on so well and she didn't want to ruin his fun so soon.

Just then Fiona Tagg from Ravenclaw walked up to the table and stopped beside James, "Hi James," she said with a smile.

Lily groaned in annoyance, not her. Why her? Fiona even had that stupid smile on her face that Lily knew she was up to something. Alice agreed with Lily as she too had an annoyed look on her face, watching. The boys all turned their heads to look at Fiona and James smiled up at her, "Hi Fiona."

Fiona grinned and twirled her hair, which regrettably was back to its original colour. Lily glared at her, noticing the gesture and knowing perfectly well what it meant.

"See the hair is back to normal eh Tagg," Sirius grinned.

Fiona gave an annoyed look at Lily before responding to Sirius with a smile, but the annoyance was still there, "yes, I was able to find the right spell to turn it back to normal."

Sirius nodded, laughter twinkling in his eyes as he remembered the day she got her new hairdo. Peter snickered and Remus scowled at his friends, which didn't work as he too was grinning.

"Can I help you with something?" James asked as she continued to twirl her hair near him, not taking in the flirty way Fiona was displaying herself to him.

Fiona ignoring the others, sat down next to James and nodded, "I just came to ask you something, but first how are you?"

"I'm fine, thanks," he replied automatically.

Fiona grin widened and Lily suppressed the growl that wanted to escape. "That's good, I'm glad you're feeling better."

She leaned in and gazed seductively at him. James leaned back a bit, feeling uncomfortable at the closeness. First he wouldn't have cared, but now it felt so weird and wrong having Fiona so close to him instead of Lily.

"So…so what is it that you want to ask me?"

Fiona giggled, "No need to be nervous James."

James opened his mouth to protest and Lily wanted nothing more than to throttle the Ravenclaw, but Fiona, seemingly unaware of the hostility around her continued, "I wanted to ask, now that you're feeling better, do want to go to the Ball with me?"

She ran her hand down his arm and batted her eyelashes at him as she asked. James moved away from her and bumped into Lily, but it still wasn't far enough. Everyone noticed how uncomfortable he was, which was odd to see and what was even odder was the way Lily was glowering at Fiona and protectively watching James.

"The Ball?" James turned to look at his friends, as Fiona leaned in closer and giggled. Sirius, Remus, Frank and Peter shrugged, watching amusingly at him, while Alice was giving clear signs of saying 'NO'. Lily discreetly laid her hand on his which was on the bench and gave it an encouraging squeeze.

James knew which girl he wanted to ask and he had no doubt now that she would say no, but he needed to disengage with Fiona before asking the redhead.

"Fiona—" James attempted to say, but Fiona cut him off.

"I know a lot of girls have asked you to go and you haven't found the right one yet, but why don't you give me a chance. I was wondering if we can go on a date before you take me to the Ball," she gave him a coy smile, "I hear you're quite romantic."

James blushed uncomfortably at that and wished there was more space between them, "Fiona I…I don't want to—"

"We can always go on a date after the Ball, and then we'll have something to talk about," she looked at him seductively and James wasn't finding it at all attractive and quite annoying that she was interrupting him. He gave Lilys hand a squeeze; remembering that she was there with him.

The Marauders and Frank were snickering at the situation as Alice was giving full-blown glares at the Ravenclaw, but Lily had enough. James was hers now and judging by looks James was giving Fiona; she knew he wanted to be as far away from her as possible.

Forgetting about their prank, Lily let go of James hand and suddenly wrapped her arms around him protectively. Surprising their friends and Fiona, James grinned and leaned into her hug.

Lily glowered at the blond-haired girl, "sorry Fiona, but James is not going anywhere with you. He's taken."

This shocked everyone. Fiona sat gaping at the two of them, "you can't be serious."

A huge grin spread across Sirius face as he inches closer to say his favourite joke, but was hit on the head mercilessly by Remus and Peter who shushed him. He withdrew back and pouted disappointedly.

"I am. James is mine. Only mine."

James smiled tenderly at Lily as she said those words, "you're only mine too," he told her and she smiled at him beautifully.

"I don't believe this, you two can't be together. You practically hate each other," said Fiona cantankerously.

"I don't call this hate Tagg," countered Lily and she did something that surprised everyone and James. She kissed him right in front of everyone.

A little surprised, but James wasted no time in responding back and melting into the kiss. After a few seconds later they broke apart and smiled at each other.

James turned to Fiona who was still sitting next to him frozen and grinned. "You heard her Tagg, I'm taken."

Gaining the little composure she had left, Fiona glowered at the lot of them as the others started to snicker and giggle at her; she finally got up with a huff and stalked back to her table.

Grinning together Lily and James turned to their friends and started to laugh at the expressions on their faces.

Sirius quickly regained himself and said, "but I thought you hadn't…" he pointed to Lily questionably.

"You said you didn't talk to him," continued Alice, looking accusingly at her best friend, but nevertheless extremely happy for her.

Lily winked at her friend, "got you."

Then it all clicked, "this was a prank?" asked Remus.

"Yep," said James cheerfully, "that's what you get for not cluing us in either."

Sirius, Remus and Peter scowled playfully at James for playing a prank on them, but were glad to see a little bit more of the old James again. James stuck his tongue out at his friends and laughed. He leaned into Lily and circled an arm around her waist as she leaned against him comfortably.

"So this means…" said Peter excitedly.

The two love birds nodded and Lily turned to James, "James do you want to go to the Ball with me?"

James eyes lit up happily and he was a little surprised that she asked him first, but he nodded, "of course."

Smiling Lily leaned in a placed a gentle kiss on his lips before moving away, but James wasn't finished, he grinned at her, "Lily, do you want to go on a date with me?"

Lily knew exactly what she wanted to and had to say, and she said it with a strong and clear voice "Yes."

Sirius and Peter whooped in joy, Remus laughed happy for his friends and said in a relieved tone, "finally." Alice squealed and hugged Lily before hugging Frank who was laughing happily at all of them.

"I love you," James said to Lily around their friends' excitement, holding her hand and holding her close.

Lily smiled brightly at him and hugged him closer, "I love you too. Only you."

* * *

**(A/N) Well there it is. The final chapter of Giving Up and Changing Mind **_**(sighs proudly)**_** took me 2 years but I finally finished it, now all that is left is the Epilogue, which I have already warned is the last unplanned chapter and even I don't know when it'll be up, but rest assure it WILL be up and will be about the Christmas Ball **_**(grins)**_

**Sirius: **_**(Cries) **_**I can't believe this is it, no more presents, no more sweets or hugs or kisses or Padfoot love. **_**(Looks at the reviewers tearfully) **_**I'M GOING TO MISS YOU GUYS.**

**Paradise:**_** (Pats him on the back) **_**Aww don't worry Padfoot, we still have one more to go and I've got a lot more Harry Potter stories planned and I'm sure you're going to be in them **_**(smiles)**_

**Sirius: Really? **_**(She nods)**_** well I guess that's not bad**

**Paradise: oh **_**(grins)**_** and I incorporated the story title into this chapter, let's see how many can spot it **_**(winks)**_

**Well thank you so much for the support, advice, constructive criticism, encouragement and wonderful reviews, they have helped and motivated me a lot and always made me look forward to your thoughts. I look forward to what you think about this chapter and I hope you like it because I'm pretty proud of this one **_**(grins)**_** it's been one wild ride and I hope you'll all stay with me until the Epilogue and please forgive me for any spelling or grammar mistakes. Now you know what to do **_**(winks).**_

**Sirius: **_**(smiles and places his arm on Paradise shoulder)**_** hopefully see you guys soon **

**Paradise: Still got some unfinished requests Paddy **_**(smirks evilly)**_

**Sirius: **_**(Pales and breaks into a run) **_**REVIEW PLEASE**_**.**_


	13. Epilogue

**Paradise: **_**(slowly inches into view and chuckles nervously)**_** Hello there…**

**Sirius: PARADISE **_**(jumps out of nowhere and hugs her happily) **_**YOU'RE ALIVE THANK GOODNESS**

**Paradise: Um... thanks?**

**Sirius: I've been so worried **_**(releases her from the hug and holds her at arm's length)**_** it's been 8 months. You normally try to update within 3 months and I was so alone, so bored, so…unoccupied. **_**(Then he smirked)**_** and I'm so glad you're alive…**

**Paradise: **_**(Doesn't like the way he's smirking)**_** well I'm glad I'm alive too**

**Sirius: Good **_**(he says slowly) **_**now…I CAN KILL YOU FOR MAKING ME WAIT SO LONG**

**Paradise: **_**(Yelps and backs away quickly)**_** I'M SORRY. THERE WERE COMPLICATIONS.**

**Sirius: **_**(Eyes narrowed)**_** what complications?**

**Paradise: **_**(straightens up)**_** Well there were my assignments that I needed to get done or I wouldn't get the chance to graduate. I had family commitments, work and well mostly I've been ill for quite a while. You know fever, pain, infection, the whole shebang and it was murder trying to get an appointment with a doctor that wasn't 2/3 weeks away. But anyways I slowly worked through this chapter, writing a little whenever I got the chance and I want to thank those who PM'd me and my dear friends, making me realise that yes there are reader who are actually waiting for me to update and that they want to read more, so thank you for your encouragement and reminders **_**(smiles brightly)**_**. **

**Sirius: **_**(Anger deflates slightly)**_** Oh well… guess you can get away with that, but next time if I'm going to be in any other story then you better not make me wait so long.**

**Paradise: **_**(Grins at him)**_** I'll keep that in mind Padfoot. Now on with the requests **_**(she takes out the chart)**_** let's see **

**Sirius: Ooh what did I get? What did I get? Um…I'm not going to get beaten anymore am I? **_**(Starts to nervously inch away)**_

**Paradise: **_**(Smiles at him and suddenly hugs him resulting in a startled yelp)**_** this is from justacoolharrypotternerd23 and pray4love**

**Sirius: **_**(hugs her back with a smile)**_** Thanks justacoolharrypotternerd23 and pray4love**

**Paradise: **_**(Lets him go and looks at the chart)**_** and I get one hug too **_**(smiles)**_**and 116 reviews **_**(gets all giddy and grins)**_** you guys are all the best. Thank you so much for those who reviewed my last chapter. I'm really glad that you all like it and I definitely loved reading them. Oh and thanks to ****Fuckwittery Firecracker**** for the mistletoe idea, it won't be exactly like what you suggested because I couldn't get it to fit into the story but I hope you like the way I incorporated your idea into the chapter **_**(smiles) **_**again thank you and hope you enjoy it. Now I won't beat around the bush any longer, on with the last chapter – The Epilogue**

**Sirius: No catchy title?**

**Paradise: What's wrong with The Epilogue? **_**(Hands on hips and narrows her eye at him)**_

**Sirius: Nothing, nothing **_**(raises his hand up in defence)**_** ever nice, enjoy…**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything of Harry Potter, that's ALL J.K Rowling. Also I do not own Kathrine Stelfox; this character belongs to my dear friend Aysha.**

* * *

"Okay I am now…finished," she watched as her friend applied the finishing touches of her lipstick and smacked her lips together before staring at herself approvingly in front of a large mirror.

"So what do you think?" she twirled round to face her, the dress swaying around her as she came to a halt.

"You look beautiful Alice," smiled Lily as she got up from the bed already adorned in her own Ball dress and walked to her friend. Alice was dressed in a jewel littered one strapped floor-length black gown. It hugged her in all the right places and gathered at diamond shaped jewel embroidery on her side. She had two long silver earrings dangling from her ears and her hair was curled into delicate tangents flowing just past her shoulders.

A sly smile appeared on Lily's face, "Frank will definitely love it."

Alice blushed and smacked Lily playfully on the arm, "yes well, James will have no protests when he sees you."

Lily smiled and made no move to hide her blush, running her hand down the long silk material wrapped around her, "you think?"

Alice scoffed and gestured for her to sit down so she could do her hair. "Lily you could go in your most casual clothes and I think he would still say you look beautiful."

Lily smiled and sat down on the bed and Alice proceeded with fixing up her red locks.

"So how are things going with you and James?" asked Alice after a few minutes of silence while she brushed her friend's hair.

"Better than I thought," said Lily with a smile, "James has definitely deflated his head."

"Can you imagine it, it was not that long ago when both of you were at each other's necks," chuckled Alice.

Lily chuckled as well, "yeah, but I'm glad how everything turned out. James is better than I ever thought he would be. I misjudged him so much."

Alice 'hmm' in agreement, she wouldn't deny that Lily could have been a lot more open minded to James, but the black haired boy didn't help either by the way he had been acting for the past six years. "Well better late than never hu!"

Lily nodded and then stilled as she felt her hair lift from behind her, twisting and curling for a few minutes before finally settling at the back of her head. She felt some tendrils of hair fall around her face and her fringe settle on the right side of her head. Alice stopped her wand movement and looked approvingly at her handy work before coming around and sitting next to her.

"Are you sure he's up to coming?" she asked Lily apprehensively.

Lily's smile turned into a slight frown and she sighed, "He said he is. He said it doesn't hurt when he has the pain reducing potion, but that's the whole points of it. But without it I can tell he's still in a lot of pain."

Alice frowned, "did Madam Pomfrey say it was okay for him to go?"

"Yes she did," Lily looked thoughtful for a while before smiling and shaking away the negative thoughts racing in her mind, "well he has his pain reducing potion and if it gets bad I'm going to drag him right back into his bed."

Alice laughed and nodded. She looked at the clock on the wall and got up, "come on, the boys will be waiting for us."

Lily looked at the clock as well, realising the Christmas Ball was going to start soon and got up, "let's go."

Both of them slipped into their fancy footwear and proceeded to exit out of the girl's dorm.

* * *

Sirius yawned and stretched his limbs, sighing in contentment as he lounged in the Gryffindor Common room. He was to meet Kathrine outside the Great Hall in half an hour. There was no hurry.

Already adorn in his muggle suit, he stretched lazily nearly hitting James with his arm who quickly ducked out of the way.

"Why don't you just go down to the Great Hall if you're so bored Padfoot," said James as he straightened up next to him.

Sirius shrugged, "I'd rather go with you guys and besides girls usually take a long time to get ready. There's no way Kathrine is going to be down there this early."

James grinned, knowing Sirius was right. He knew Lily wouldn't be ready yet, not with all the shopping the girls had done. Now all he and Sirius had done was owl his mother and asked her to send some muggle suits for them. They got quite a selection sent back, but James trusted his mother choice and told her any one would be fine.

In the end James was adorn in a pitch black suit, single breast three buttoned jacket and black trousers with no cuffs. Under his jacket he wore a black vest and his favourite black shirt which wrapped up his look pretty nicely. James didn't feel the need for a tie and left one of his collar buttons open.

He was a bit sceptical to wear it when his mother sent the suit. He didn't know much about muggle formal wear and didn't know if he'd feel comfortable in it. But when reading the letter, he found out his mother had dragged his father along –which James got a separate letter from his father who complained how his mother kept dragging him into dressing rooms in every muggle shop in London, comparing suits and styles and somehow convinced him to buy a couple of suits for himself as well, claiming it to be all James fault– and that he helped chose his suit too, but had no say in his own clothes selection, felt it wouldn't be fair if he didn't try it out when his parent went through so much trouble to get him one.

Sirius suit was similar to James, the only differences were that Sirius didn't have a vest under his jacket, and was wearing a dark blue shirt with a navy blue tie.

Still waiting for the girls, Sirius started fidgeting with his tie and grumbled to himself as he loosened or tightened it too much. He sighed after a few minutes and left the tie loosely hanging around his neck. "Why couldn't you just go with the tropical idea Wilks had?" he said to James with a frustrated look.

"How did you know about that?" asked James as he turned his gaze from the girl's staircase to his best friend.

Sirius shrugged and grinned, "Remus told me. I heard the girls didn't take that idea so well."

James grinned, "Nope, they didn't think grass skirts and coconut bras were that appealing."

"Shame."

"You do know if we went with that theme, you'll probably see all the professors in Hawaiian and tribal costumes right," said Remus as he came down from the boy's dormitory with Peter, both of them had their own black suits on. Remus and Peter suits were similar to Sirius, but Remus opted for a white crisp shirt and smooth white tie, whereas Peter had a black silk shirt with a black tie.

"URRGH," exclaimed Sirius and James as they threw themselves forward with disgusted looks on their faces. They covered their eyes and heads as if trying to stop themselves from visualising the horrid images of Professor McGonagall and Sprout in a women Hawaiian costume and Dumbledore and Slughorn in male tribal wear.

"Oh Merlin too much old skin, too much old skin. Argh my eyes, my eyes."

"I'm going to have nightmares for life. Are you trying to scar our young minds Remus?"

Remus laughed as he and Peter sat down opposite them on the sofa. "Hey you guys have the dirty minds here, I didn't tell you to actually visualise it."

Sirius and James grimaced at him, "still you didn't have to say it."

"Well then you should be glad we decided with the Muggle style theme," Remus grinned amusingly.

"Fine, fine just don't mention it again. Merlin no young mind wants to see that," the grimace still present on Sirius face.

Peter shuttered in agreement as Remus laughed. He turned to James who was rubbing his eyes under his glasses and was grimacing as well. Decided to get off the topic of half-dressed teachers, Remus addressed James.

"So how are things going with you and Lily Prongs?"

Placing his glasses firmly back on his face, James smiled at all three of his friends as they looked at him with curiosity and concern. "It's like out of a dream Moony. I never knew I would love being with her as much as I do now. I started to believe she was completely unattainable you know that I would never have the chance to be with her. But now it seems so surreal and yet it's everything I always hoped it could be."

His friends nodded with smiles on their faces. They could understand that it has been pretty hard for both Heads; both of them going from different heights and lows of emotions; confusion, anger, denial, confession, acceptance and then love. Even though Lily was so forward with their relationship the first day as a couple, they could still tell that both James and Lily were finding the concept of finally being together completely new.

They guessed it could have been that James and Lily didn't believe anything like this could ever happen to them. Lily had always denied James for six year, trying to deny him in every turn and at one point truly believed that she wouldn't develop any feelings for James. Then to suddenly see James so differently, spending so much time with him, realising that she actually did have some feelings for him, accepting it and then to believe those feelings would not be returned because of the way James had changed.

As for James his feelings towards Lily were widely known, for six years he had been chasing after her, never giving up on her, but then realising that his feeling would never be reciprocated and he tried to let go. Alas that failed miserably and on top of that being injured for nearly two months with excruciating pain and spending time with a girl who he loved but believed to hate him back, well their friends definitely thought those two have been on one heck of an emotional roller-coaster ride of pent up emotion.

But it seems since the confrontation in the library a week ago wasn't the only one that happened, they knew there had been a bigger one that they unfortunately didn't get to witness –Sirius words more than the others. But whatever happened behind the closed portrait of the Heads quarters had a positive effect on both Heads and since then their relationship has been nothing short of bliss.

"Well I'm happy for you man," smiled Sirius as he patted James on his back, "I just can't believe Poppy's letting you go to the Ball."

James laughed, "yeah, but she thought I deserved a little fun after everything that's happened."

His friends grinned at him, "A little fun? With everything that's happened to you, you deserve a ship load of fun mate," stated Sirius.

"Of course too much fun for you just ends you up in trouble," said Remus with a smirk, "I don't blame Poppy on being wry, seeing as both of you have so much history together."

"Eww Moony, why do you have to make it sound so wrong," grimaced James as Sirius and Peter laughed at them.

Remus just crossed his arm still smirking, "that's what you get for putting me and Madam Pince together."

James pouted at his friend and pointed accusingly at Sirius, "but that wasn't me, that was Padfoot."

"Yeah well he got his just desert with the prank I did on him and just be glad you haven't got a full clean bill of health from Poppy yet Prongs or you would have been right there with him."

"Ugh that prank was the most mortifying moment of my life," groaned Sirius, "I can't believe you actually remembered that, it was a joke."

Remus shrugged, "all's fair in pranking Padfoot, as you usually say."

Sirius straightened up and glared at the sandy haired boy, "don't use my words against me…that's…that's…"

"Wrong?" Peter supplied.

"Immoral," shouted Sirius "and what you did to me was totally immoral too." Remus only scoffed and shrugged with a grin, only making the black haired teen get more annoyed.

"Should never mess with Remus when Moony is on his way," grinned James at his friends. It was remarkable how Remus could remember such small details of their conversation from ages ago and use them in some form of revenge. But he had to admit seeing Sirius come into the Head Common Room searching for him or Lily to try and undo what Remus had done to him was out right hilarious. Both heads couldn't stop laughing as they tried to control themselves to understand what he was trying to say.

That was the first time they saw 'Padnoony' make an appearance and for the sake of Sirius hopefully it would be the last. Sirius had barged in wearing a checker shirt with the word 'Padnoony' whizzing in big flashing bold letters around it, his trousers were stuck in his striped socks, his hair cut into a neat short style and about a dozen quills jammed in his shirt and trouser pockets. It took a few seconds for James and Lily to recognise that it was indeed Sirius Black before bursting into laughter and a few more minutes for Remus to come in with Peter trailing behind him and introduce the Padfoot version of 'Pronoony'.

Sirius just glared at his friends as they laughed, "I'll try to remember that next time."

Remus shrugged, quite pleased and looked at the clock hanging above the fireplace wall. "Well I think we should start heading down." He got up and looked at Sirius who was now pouting at a wall and Peter who was in a world of his own, "Kathrine and Melissa will be waiting for you Padfoot, Wormtail and you know what they say, you shouldn't keep a women waiting, especially your date."

Sirius and Peter both looked at the clock and their eyes widened in shock at the time. It was well past the time they had to meet up with their dates. Both boys quickly bolted up and stared accusingly at their friends, "you could have told us sooner," Peter accused.

"Come on lets go," said Sirius urgently as they started walking to the portrait hole.

"I'll see you guys at the Ball," said an amused James as he remained seated.

Sirius and Peter both waved in acknowledgement before rushing out the open door. Remus grinned at them before looking over his shoulder and nodding at James, "see you there mate."

James sighed in the now quieter common room. There were only a few more guys left scattered around the room waiting for their dates like him. He grinned at Frank who was leaning against the window sill, fidgeting with his black tie.

He thought he should get up and join Frank, the other boy was looking somewhat nervous but as soon as he tried to get up, his chest seized up. Repressing a gasp, James lowered himself slowly back down, he took slow calm breathes as the pain started to build.

"_Damn,"_ thought James as he leaned back into the cushion, _"I thought I'll still have a few more hours before it kicks up again."_ He tried not to draw attention to himself as he slowly started to search which pocket he put the potions box in. A layer of sweat started to form as he kept fiddling around, but then he signed in relief when he finally found it in his hidden pocket inside his jacket.

Quickly taking it out and enlarging it, he took out one of the small vials and quickly drank it. Placing it back into the box James stared at it as he waited for the pain to stop. After a few seconds his breathing settled, he stopped sweating and he sighed in contentment as the discomfort vanished.

This was his third vial of the day. Madam Pomfrey had strictly told him not to exceed over four vials per day; otherwise he'd end up giving himself an overdose. Sighing he relaxed back into the sofa and tried to calm his mind. It was hard to do, so much have happened in only one week and James was still trying to catch up. He was finally in a relationship with the love of his life, he was under more strict rules than before, he had manage to finish all of his Christmas shopping with Lily in that one week, he had to have a meeting with Professor McGonagall, Professor Slughorn, Madam Hooch, Madam Pomfrey, Professor Dumbledore and Avery to sort out what happened in the school grounds and deal out punishments.

He had been strictly reprimanded for going outside in the cold, in his condition to watch Quidditch when he knew all too well that he wasn't allowed. Madam Pomfrey and Professor McGonagall had been fuming and drilling into his head that he could have come out even worse than he was, ranting about infections, broken ribs, pneumonia, fever or even the flu. James thought they were just going way over the top and being too overly protective, but he had wisely kept his mouth shut.

In the end all the professors agreed that Avery would be banned from playing in any further Quidditch games, he would not attend the Christmas Ball and a letter would be sent out to his parent regarding all that had happened. To say Avery was not happy was an understatement, but at the end of the meeting neither was James. He could no longer go outside - period, he was to stay in the Head common room every weekend, he had to be in bed at nine o'clock sharp and he was to send his parents a letter before the Christmas Ball to explain everything that had happened. He begged Professor McGonagall to do it, but his Head of House was as firm as Poppy was and he had no choice when Dumbledore agreed.

He sighed again and closed his eyes. He knew without a doubt that the Professors will be keeping a hawk-like eye on him throughout the ball. After his letter to his parents, he knew they had also sent one out to the Headmaster and his Head. They were obviously angry that they weren't informed earlier about James injuries and his mother had threatened to bring him home and take care of him herself if she heard he wasn't following the rules set out for him. He tried reasoning with her via his father, but his father was fully on his mother side.

So now he had to send a letter every weekend to his parents with full details on how he was doing and if he was following the rules and if he didn't they threatened to come to Hogwarts and take him home, only to return when he was fully recovered.

So as a good son and student, he had forced himself to behave and stay out of trouble... which wasn't going to well, but he was trying.

He took a few more steady breathes, opened his eyes and got up. Stretching his limbs, he quickly straightened out his suits and was about to make his way to Frank when at that moment the girls made their way down the stairs.

Sucking in a breathe James stood transfixed as he watched the two girls enter the common room, one making her way to another frozen boy while the red head came his way.

He had to remind himself to breathe as he watched her walk towards him. His eyes travels down her body, taking in the material that hugged her so snugly, making very curve stand out. It was a one shoulder long flowing dress; the shoulder strap covered her right shoulder completely, fitted with sparkling embroideries that went down her chest and linked at her left hip and flowed the rest of the way down. The dress was pitch black and it swayed around her, fluttering and making it look like she was gliding towards him instead of walking.

But as he looked back at her face, now that she was standing mere inches away from him. He couldn't help notice how her bright red hair all tied up in an elegant bun with a few tendrils falling around her face and startling green eyes stood out so beautifully. He just had the sudden urge to run his hand through her hair and never stop looking at her eyes as they gazed gently at him.

A giggle erupted from his date and it snapped him out of his daydream, he focus on Lily who was smirking happily at him, obviously quite happy by his reaction.

James felt the blood rush up to his cheeks and knew he was blushing of embarrassment of being caught starring at her for so long. He grinned, "Lily...you-you look...beautiful." she looked beyond beautiful; she looked stunning, gorgeous, lovely...outstandingly breath-taking.

She smiled at him, "you look quite dashingly handsome yourself James."

James grinned, running a hand through his hair, "thanks."

Lily rolled her eyes at the action, but fondly as she now found it cute whenever he did that. She noticed now that he only did that when he was nervous, frustrated or upset. She was about to take his hand and start heading to the Ball, but something caught her eyes. James forehead was wet and his fringe stuck to his forehead. Perplexed she brought up her hand and ran it over his forehead and hair before James could ask what she was looking at.

She stared for another seconds before it clicked, "you've been sweating."

Before James could say anything to reassure her, she spoke again, worried, "did the pain start up again? How many vials did you take today?"

James laughed lightly and took her hand away from his hair and held it, "Yeah it did and it was only my third one, I'll be good for tonight Lils don't worry."

Lily frowned, "you'll tell me if it starts to hurt again won't you?"

He rather not bother her with it. He never liked to see her upset or angry about something, especially if it was about himself, but he knew she'll be even more upset if he didn't. "I will, you or the guys. But I know I'll be fine for tonight, even Madam Pomfrey said so remember." He smiled at her reassuringly and after a while she smiled back.

"Alright," she grinned at him then, ruffling his hair a little more before taking a step back, "shall we go?"

He'd rather prefer just looking at her and taking in her beauty than to go somewhere and take his eyes off her, but he relented and stepped forward offering his arm, "let's go."

She happily linked her arm with his and stepped next to him and they both made their way to the Great Hall, closely trailing after a giddy Alice and a much more confident Frank.

* * *

The Christmas ball was now in full swing. The theme of a Muggle ball had been met with mixture of emotions. James watched with pure curiosity and excitement when they had walked in. The House tables had been removed and where the teacher's table used to be was now a large stage with a raised platform, hosting the famous band the Weird Sisters who were playing one of their songs. The whole walls were covered in what Lily told him to be tinsel ranging from snowy white to sparkly grey. On the right side was another platform, slightly smaller which held a standing camera and a professional photographer who was taking pictures of all the couples and packs of students who want to take their pictures together. An arch was made out of Balloons and streamers were placed behind them.

The only things that had any magic in them were the Great Hall ceiling which was sprinkling down snowflakes and the gigantic Christmas tree which stood tall and proud on the left side, sparkling and decorated with sparkly and magical coloured decorations with a bright star sitting right at the top.

There were small tables scattered everywhere in the hall covered in white cloths and holding the delicious food that the House-elves had prepared.

The whole atmosphere in the Great Hall was filled with excitement, enjoyment and interest. While the majority of the Hogwarts students enjoyed the differences and were curious and confused with most of the things decorating the Great Hall. The Muggleborns enjoyed having a little bit of their home life in school and whereas half of the Purebloods were enjoying learning something new of the muggle world, the other half couldn't care less.

Sirius and Peter had wasted no time in securing a table for everyone and nearly swallowed everything in sight. Kathrine laughed at Sirius antics and had to smack him in the back of the head later when he swallowed a significantly large piece of chicken and reprimanded him to slow down or he'll head up choking himself.

James, Lily, Remus, Peter, Melissa, Alice and Frank grinned at the couple as they too enjoyed the outstanding Christmas food. When it got to the desert there was no helping the boys as they completely devoured the chocolate fudge cake, treacle tart, Christmas pudding, eggnog, hot chocolate and trifle. The girls had to look away a few time to hide their faces of disgust. Frank, James and Remus had looked at the girls sheepishly, mumbling an apology, whereas Sirius and Peter continued on oblivious. Melissa had looked disdainfully at her date while Kathrine only rolled her eyes and went back to talking to Alice and Lily.

James leaned back in his chair as he savoured the taste of chocolate in his mouth, watching as his friends interacted together and a sudden realisation came to him. This would be their last Christmas together in Hogwarts after this. How many more will they be able to have together? He sighed and savoured his surroundings.

The band was playing a Christmas song that floated around the Hall gently and soothingly as everyone finished off eating. There were already a few students who had finished and were now slow dancing to the music.

James looked at his friends and date and had to smile fondly at all of them. Peter was still eating his chocolate pudding, trying to ignore Melissa who was poking him insistently, wanting to dance.

Remus was having another helping of chocolate fudge cake and James couldn't help grin at his were-wolf friend. Chocolate was one of Remus favourite treats, he was well known for being a chocoholic and couldn't resist the graving of it when nearing the full moon. He chuckled lightly as he remembered the time he and Sirius tried to knick some chocolate goodies from Remus stash, but were found at the last minute and a chase had begun, ending very badly for the two black-haired teens.

Alice and Frank were talking about the Auror training programme they were definitely going to start together as they sat close to each other nearly cuddling. When he turned his eyes to Sirius and Kathrine, he smiled as he saw Sirius whisper something into her ear making the Hufflepuff girl blush and swat at his arm playfully.

No doubt he was commenting on the how she looked tonight; he hadn't stop going on about it ever since he saw her in her dress and practically latched onto her. James had to admit Kathrine did look wonderful in her dress; hers was a black two shoulder strip dress that flowed down to her ankles. It had white shimmering patterns covering her chest which flowed downwards before meeting a strip of white material that followed the way down with the black. Her hair was done in a bun similar to Lilys, but had her fringe framing her face on both sides.

As his gaze finally shifted to his date, he found her looking straight at him with a grin. He knew a blush appeared when his cheeks felt suddenly warm and wondered how long she had been looking at him. He finally took in Lily's appearance, completely and fully appreciating what he's got, what he always graved for. He understood any other girl couldn't hold candle to his Lily. He knew this before but finally being able to gaze into those green depths, holding care, happiness and love just for him. He could finally appreciate it fully.

They all heard a clinking sound and everyone turned to see Professor McGonagall tapping a spoon on her goblet. Professor Dumbledore was standing next to her and with a smile and bright twinkles in his eyes said, "now that we have all had our fill, let us all proceed to the dance floor."

He held out his hand to the Transfiguration teacher who took it with a smile and they both moved on to the dance fall. Classic music started to fill the air, the band was on a break.

"Oooh come on Sirius let go dance," said Kathrine, bouncing in her seat with excitement. "I think you filled yourself up well enough. Just don't puke on me later."

"Me? Puke? Perish the thought," said Sirius acting scandalised, but he then grinned at his date. Getting up he ran his hand through his hair and held out his hand, "my lady shall we?"

Kathrine took his hand and stood up, with an identical grin, "I'll hold you to it. Come on," and she practically dragged him onto the dance floor.

Remus laughed at the couple's antic and got up himself, "I'm going to go see if they have any more hot chocolate," and he quickly made a dash to the snack table.

Melissa had somehow managed to pry Peter off the table and was now too dragging him to the dance floor with him reluctantly tailing her.

"You up for dancing James?" asked Lily, sitting up straight, her eyes sparkling with anticipation.

James smiled and held out his hand for her to take, "course I am."

Lily took his hand happily and both of them got up and left the table as well.

Every couple or group of students started to enter the dance floor and with the music playing let their bodies move to it. James had one arm around Lily's waist and the other holding her hand, while Lily placed one hand on his shoulder and the other clutching his hand. They swayed to the music, James leading Lily in the steps, twirling and spinning her at the right time. He held her gently and not to close to his chest. He knew he wouldn't feel any pain, but this was his first time dancing with Lily and he didn't want to do anything wrong. But he was confident, his mother's lessons reassured him of that and plus he knew Minerva was watching him closely, waiting at any moment to check up on him if he showed any signs of pain.

"You're a really good dancer James," complimented Lily with a smile.

James smiled back, "thanks to my mum, she was my dancing instructor when I was little."

"You had dancing lesson when you were little?"

James grinned, "of course, with a bunch of other lesson you'll soon find out about sooner or later."

Lily shook her head and grinned at him, "you must have had a busy childhood."

James shrugged, "it wasn't busy I was just kept active. Mum and Dad always said I was too energetic for my age and plus I am their only child. Just one to spoil."

Lily rolled her eyes, "No wonder, it explains a lot."

James laughed as he twirled her around, loving the way her dress and hair swirled around with her before bringing her back close to him.

"You're not a bad dancer yourself," he complimented her as she gracefully followed him.

"Well I'm a natural," she said with a superior grin.

James laughed again. "Now who's got the ego problem?"

Lily kept her grin in place as they swirled and travelled around other dancers. She was glad James was finally being more open with her. She doubted he would have told her about his home life in so much detail in the beginning of the year. She remembered they had sat together as James wrote to his parent. Asking her how he should break the news gently to his parents without them demanding him to come home or rushing in to check up on him. She had found it cute how he was fretting and nervously chewing at the end of his quill trying to write the letter and how he considered his parent feelings into it. Not wanting them to worry but also no longer wanting to keep them in the dark.

It only took the next day for the reply to come back and James had rushed into her when he got the letter, pulling her onto the couch and demanding she be there with him for support encase they disguised the letter to be a Howler. She had just shook her head at his antics and encouraged him to open it.

After carefully reading the letter, James had looked up at the clock, made a distressing sound before thrusting the letter at Lily to read, grabbing her by the hand and practically rushing out of their common room to the Headmasters office.

Apparently his parents had scheduled a fire call to the Headmaster and wanted to talk to their son. So James got there before they could go into the topic of him and had convinced his parent that he was fine and that he already had too many people looking after him so he didn't want to trouble them. Mrs Potter had cried and lectured her son, telling him it was their job to fret and care for him and he had no say in it. Mr Potter had sided with his wife, checking his son over and lecturing him as well.

Mr Potter had also talked to Professor Dumbledore and McGonagall separately as did Mrs Potter with Madam Pomfrey, making sure he was being taken care of and planned to get weekly reports –James had put his foot down at the suggestion of daily reports– about his treatment. They had even had a chat with her as she reassured them that all James had told them was true and she was going to keep him in line. To her surprise they had recognised her right off the bat and James was blushing notoriously as they happily made comments of how much he talked about her at home. Lily had to roll her eyes at that, but she was also flattered and happy that his parents took an immediate liking to her.

"Did you get any more letters from your parents?" she asked.

"No just the one from yesterday," he answered, relieved.

Lily smiled at him, "you know they're just worried about you."

James sighed, "I know. I wish they wouldn't. What's safer than Hogwarts?"

Lily shrugged and smirked, "Gringotts."

James blanched, "don't give them any ideas or they'll end up locking me in our vault until I'm better."

Lily laughed, "I'm sure they won't. I'll stop them."

She loved the way his hazel eyes brightened and shined with his smile, "you'll protect me?"

"Why not? You all call be Lilypad, but you seem to forget I have red hair," she twirled a strand of her hair around her fingers, emphasising her well known fiery temper. James was all too aware of how her temper can boil to a point where her hair seems to turn a new shade of red, giving a much scarier and beautiful look. "I'm not all calm, I'm sure I can protect you from your parents."

James smiled generously at her, "you'll go up against my mother? She's a redhead too you know."

Lily shrugged and wrapped her arms around his neck, "she'll know where I'm coming from then. We both love and want to protect the same person."

James blushed at her wording and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Well I for one am looking forward to that conversation."

"You'll be right in the middle of it."

"My favourite place."

They continued to dance for a couple of more songs, talking here and there but most of all just relishing in the fact that they were wrapped up warm in each other's arms, either it be fast music or the preferred slow. Both of them could not get enough of how the other looked and just how much their dress or suit suited them so perfectly.

Sirius and Kathrine were dancing just a few feet away from them. Both of them wrapped up closely as they were. Kathrine had her head resting on Sirius shoulder as they both talked to each other with Sirius arms wrapped around her waist.

Peter and Melissa were at the snack table talking to Frank, Alice and Remus, who was too immersed in enjoying his hot chocolate to listen to what the couples were talking about.

As the song came to an end, Lily parted slightly. She noticed James was starting to slow down and she didn't want to overexert him, "want to get a drink?"

"Sure."

They both moved off the dance floor and joined Remus who was smiling at them.

"I was wondering when you guys would take a break. It looked like you were falling asleep against each other," he smirked.

"It's called slow dancing Moony," said James as he stuck his tongue out at his friend and got two cups of pumpkin juice for him and Lily. He handed her the cup and looked out at the dance floor. "And besides they suit the description more than we did." He pointed to Sirius and Kathrine who were too wrapped up in what they were talking about and cuddling to notice the close proximity to each other.

The next song was slightly faster and bouncy, but the couple didn't break their hold or seem to notice. Not until James, Lily and Remus watched with amusement as Dan and Hazel danced past them and Dan somehow managed to make a comment that made the two older teens jump apart and blush furiously. The younger two laughed at them before moving away. Dan narrowly missing a swipe to the head by Sirius.

The three at the table laughed as the couple fumbled for a second before dancing with the music.

"I wish we took a picture of that," laughed Remus.

"Blackmail material on Sirius," said James with a grin as he took a sip of his drink.

"Exactly. He keeps saying he's got some on me, but I have yet to see it."

"You know Padfoot Moony. He likes to save the best for last."

"Hey guys," Alice voiced next to them broke their conversation and they turned to look at her, "we should go take a picture together." She pointed at the photographer who was currently finishing taking a couples picture.

"Sure why not," said Lily and she looked at James. He shrugged and nodded.

"I'll go get Sirius and Kathrine," volunteered Remus. He placed his empty mug of hot chocolate on the table and hurried into the dancing crowd to find their friends.

They all gathered together at the photographer platform and waited for the other couple to finish up. After a few minutes Remus returned with Sirius and Kathrine and surprisingly with Dan and Hazel on their tail.

"I think we should take couple pictures first and then group pictures," suggested Alice.

Everyone nodded agreeing and Remus started to move away intending to wait for the group pictures but two sets of arms quickly grabbed him, pulling him back into place.

Alice and Lily smiled at Remus, "Sure and Remus can take a picture with all of us girls."

"What?" Remus blushed and shook his head, "er… I don't think…"

James grinned at the girls, before coming up to Remus and swung an arm around him when Alice let him go, "oh come on Moony. If the girls don't mind and we don't either." Sirius nodded in agreement.

"But—" Remus attempted but Sirius cut him off.

"It is you fault mate, coming to the Ball as a bachelor," Sirius shook his head, he just wished his friends would just get over his furry problem and dive in the depths of dating for once, "now deal with it." he grinned, "we'll have an all guys photo too, I know how much you want to take a picture with me."

Remus rolled his eyes at Sirius before looking at Peter, Frank and Dan, seeing if they were okay with this. They all grinned at him with shrugs, who were they to arguing with the girls. They knew they'll lose.

Remus smiled at them before sighing and then relenting. He knew they didn't want him to feel left out and thought it was really nice of the girls to want to take a picture with him.

While the photographer prepared for them, all the girls started smoothing down their dresses and quickly asked each other on the state of their hair and make-up, fixing themselves up here and there. The boys all straightened out their suits and fidgeted with their ties. Sirius struggled with his before Kathrine rolled her eyes with a knowing smile, grabbed his tie out of his hand and smoothly removed it from his neck. She placed it in his pocket and looked at him with a grin.

"You don't need it."

Sirius grinned at her thankfully; he was really starting to get frustrated with that thing and straightened out his collar before giving his date a quick peck to the cheek.

"Next," shouted the photographer over the music.

"Us first," declared Sirius before anyone could say anything. He grabbed Kathrine hand and guided her onto the small platform.

They both posed together with matching smiles in place. "Ready," called out the photographer and he snapped their picture.

Alice and Frank rushed up next as Sirius and Kathrine got off the stage. They both wrapped their arms together, holding each other seemingly content in each other's arms and the photographer snapped away.

This continued on with Melissa and Peter next, then Dan and Hazel who shyly held each other's hands smiling at the camera and finally James and Lily. Lily latched onto James arm and gave him a gentle squeeze. He smiled down at her before turning back to the camera and they both smiled as the flash went off.

Then the fun and mischief started. All the girls grabbed onto Remus and dragged him on to the platform before he could protest. They all posed around him with Lily and Alice latched onto his arms. His male friends laughed as he blushed shyly and fidgeted when the photo was taken. They knew with the upcoming full moon Remus tended to get antsier and tempered more easily, making him flustered with all the attention.

Then the boys decided to join them on the stage and stood behind the girls and Remus, taking a group photo before taking another one where they made funny faces behind their backs. Remus shook his head at his friends while the girls scowled at their dates.

But they were quickly shoved off the stage and James, Sirius, Peter and Frank threw their arms over each other's shoulder –Dan being slightly shorter couldn't, so James brought him closer and encouraged him to pose instead, giving a peace-sign– with Remus and took a picture together.

They took a few more, messing about and switching into different poses each time the camera snapped. The girls, having enough shoved the boys off and took some pictures together. Giggling and laughing as they too posed in different positions, going from seductive to full out smiles. Alice and Lily took one together, the Marauders took one together and they finished up with each couple standing close to each other and Remus in the middle being heavily leaned on by Sirius and James making him stay put.

"I think we got enough," said Lily as she pulled James off the stage so the next lot could get their picture taken.

"I'll send you all each a copy of the photos," said the photographer, "could you please write your name and where you'd like us to send the photos to. You'll receive them in four weeks' time" He passed them a sheet of paper which had small sizes of all the pictures they had taken. Lily quickly wrote her name down with Hogwarts for the place to send her photos to before passing it to James. James copied her words and continued on passing the paper to everyone.

James sighed and ran a hand through his hair, making it stick up at all ends. He felt tired and had the sudden urge to just collapse somewhere. He heard Remus and Lily talking and Sirius ask Kathrine if she wanted to dance some more and both of them headed back to the dancing crowd, followed by Dan, Hazel, Frank, Alice, Melissa and Peter.

He hoped Lily wouldn't asked him to dance some more, he really wasn't up for it. James quickly looked around and spotted the nearest empty table to them. He gingerly walked to it and sat down on the chair. He took off his jacket and placed it on his chair before relaxing. Leaning back he closed his eyes and rested his muscles. He knew Professor McGonagall and Dumbledore would be watching him; he could practically feel their gaze on him. He opened his eyes, straightened up and searched for his professors. His eyes landed on them near the main stage and he was right, they were looking at him, both of them having different degrees of concern and protectiveness about them.

He shook his head at his parent's friends and gave them a reassuring smile, relying to them that he was just feeling a little tired. They knew as well as him that Madam Pomfrey had informed them that he would feel fatigued easily again and that he shouldn't overexert himself.

Both professors gave him a nod before engaging in a conversation with Professor Flitwick and Hagrid.

Suddenly a hand rested on his shoulder and a glass of water was placed in front of him. He turned and looked up to find Lily and Remus smiling worriedly down at him. "You okay?" asked Lily as she straightened up.

He smiled at her, "yeah just wanted to sit down for a bit." He picked up the glass of water and drank it. He didn't know he was so thirsty when the liquid touched his lips and enjoyed the cold clean drink, gulping it all down, "thanks," he sighed happily when he was finished.

Lily sat down next to him and Remus sat down on his other side. He looked away for a second before turning his gaze back on his tired friend. "I see you placated McGonagall and Dumbledore."

James gave him a weary grin, "for now. They take Poppy's words too seriously and so do my parents."

Lily grinned at him, "Here's an idea, why don't you start making things easier for them and stop getting into trouble."

James pouted, "Where's the fun in that?"

Remus grinned at his friends, "we need James here to keep things interesting."

"Yep I'm the entertainment. Can't get too boring now can I"

"You? Boring?" Lily scouted a little closer and gave him a kiss on the cheek, "never."

A blush appeared on his cheeks as he looked at her with an adoring smile. It was not often she could make him blush and she enjoyed it every time she could.

They sat and talked for the rest of the evening, enjoying each other's company and the music. After a while Sirius and Kathrine joined them and they stayed at their table, content to be where they were.

"You know," said Remus as he looked around, "there's something missing?"

They looked round and couldn't find anything out of place. Melissa and Peter were at the front of the main stage as the band raved on. Frank and Alice were at the snack table getting drinks. Hazel and Dan were sitting with their friends after they took some pictures with them and all the student and teachers appeared to be enjoying themselves.

"What's missing?" asked Kathrine.

"I'm surprised you guys haven't noticed yet," said Remus amused.

"I'm sure I came with my pants on Moony," said Sirius looking down, double checking.

James laughed as Kathrine, Remus and Lily shook their heads at him. "Yes and I'm glad you did. But figures a_ bachelor_" he used air quotes, "would notice it and not you guys."

"Remus stop beating around the bush and just tell—" Lily was interrupted as the ceiling started to shimmer and glitter above them and more snow started to fall over the whole Great Hall. Everyone stopped dancing and talking and turned their heads to the ceiling.

"I believe we have one more Christmas tradition to uphold," said Professor Dumbledore as he raised his wand alongside the Head of Houses. "Even though this is a muggle theme Ball, I know even Muggles would like a little magic at this occasion."

Within the falling snow, larger snowflakes drifted down onto each and every couple and group in the Great Hall. They all looked up as the beautiful flakes twisted and twirled above their heads. James was about to reach up and touch the one hovering between him and Lily before it popped and a small red and green plant hovered over them.

"Mistletoe," said Remus with a satisfied smirk as he watched his friends.

Kathrine laughed and smiled up at the Mistletoe before wrapping her arms around her boyfriend's neck and bring him into a kiss. Sirius was all too happy to comply and returned it just as enthusiastically as her.

They watched as all the couples scattered around the Great Hall embraced and kissed one another as some who came alone were suddenly stuck with mistletoe hovering on top of them and where unable to get rid of it as it followed them everywhere, forcing them to kiss for it to sparkle and vanish.

James smiled, his hazel eyes sparkling as he gazed into a set of equally excited green eyes. "How could we have missed that?" he said as he held her hand.

Lily smiled back at him and shrugged, "does it matter." The mistletoe glittered and shone above them waiting for them to kiss. Lily laughed and closed the gap between them, placing her lips on top of his. She felt James give a small laugh before wrapping his arms around her waist, bring her closer.

Remus smiled at his friends. He was glad that they were so happy; he couldn't believe how Sirius had managed to find someone who could match him so well and how far James and Lily had come along. He was glad that Lily changed her mind about James, finally giving him a chance and that James gave up on his pursuits for Lily, started to act more mature and took responsibility in what he did, which finally lead him to everything he ever wanted.

If this much had happened in only four months of them coming back, he couldn't wait what the rest of the year would bring.

* * *

**(A/N) Well that's it, since 2009 Giving Up and Changing Mind is now officially finished in 2012 **_**(smiles, albeit sadly)**_** I've loved writing this story and as it's my very first one it'll always be my best **_**(grins)**_**. I hope you liked the Epilogue and please let me know what you think **_**(smiles) **_**I can't wait to read the final reviews of my very last chapter to my very first story. And agai****n ****thank you for the support, advice, constructive criticism, encouragement and wonderful reviews I've had and the hugs and treats for Sirius and I.**** Still ****got the drafted version and it always surprises me that from a planned 8 chapter story at the start it turned out to be a full blown 13 chapter with my own characters (Daniel, Hazel and the House Prefects) and a character (Kathrine Stelfox) belonging to a dear friend.**

**Now I want to thank everyone who reviewed my story and a special thank you to those who stuck with me **_**(is nudged by Sirius)**_** and Sirius from chapter one and all the way to the Epilogue **_**(smiles)**_**. **

**SRroc01, Wee Man Wolfie (Eye-Of-The-Kyuubi), Aysha Desai (Aysha), Devilina, Angelauthor14, Kutlessgurl90, KahlanWeasley, crazy-wee-cat, zammierox, FluteMonster101, LJ, Layla Nightshade, Missing Missy, Rue Her Death, Elisima, BettyCrocker, Anazarel, Rose of Dark Life, ElCullen, GrowOldAndDieInNeverland, KaitlinM17, lola, Phoenixstears, jjjade, luvindrewfuller, Anon, R, NJ, Smile Sweetly. Laugh loudly, Layla, ShoshonaTheRose, hpfan, supermegafoxyawesomehot, dcpisi, aprilx14, ArtemisOfTheWizardingWorld, ExclaCrystal, Barefoot Beach Bum, Fuckwittery Firecracker, Angel of Balance, potterchick12, pray4love, justacoolharrypotternerd23, Bluewave0, lunerflower and softasthunder.**

**This story has 20,876 hits, is in 4 Communities, 53 Favourites and 87 Alerts. **_**(Smiles happily)**_** Look out for my other stories which will be coming up soon. I won't do Author updates in my stories so keep an eye out on my profile in the My Stories and Update section.**

**Sirius: Oh oh I get to finish **_**(takes out the chart)**_** so it 13 hugs, 11 slaps, brownies, pokes, candy, Nerf bullet attack and 2 kick **_**(grimaces slightly)**_** I forgot how painful half the list was. And for Paradise 7 hugs, brownies and 116 reviews**

**Paradise: With more to come hopefully **_**(grins and winks)**_

**Sirius: **_**(Grumbles)**_** hey this is the end so I get to finish **_**(grins at the readers and winks himself)**_** Now this is going to be my last time saying this so...you know what to do guys, go and review happy people. **


End file.
